It All Started When I Met You, My White Moon
by khfan forlife
Summary: It all started when his sister ran into a woman that changed her life, pretty soon that woman would change his world. RomCom/ family.
1. The begininng

**Yes I've started a new story, after all this time. I wanted to see if I have improved by starting new completely. As well as to see if I'm better at writing BLEACH or kingdom hearts, so review if you wish and tell me what you think. And please comment if I make any mistakes in this chapter, it really helps.**

**If by some chance you did like my other story, I haven't given up, I'm just testing my styles in writing, hope you enjoy!**

**BLEACH does not belong to me, if it did there would be more Rukia in the show, without her having to recover for so long. And less repetition of the phrase "Ichigo-kun", need I say more =) ^^.**

"Ichigo, wake up, breakfast is ready" called the loud but feminine voice of Kurosaki Yuzu, or Yuzu Kurosaki if you prefer, coming from downstairs.

A Groaning came from said man, as he slowly but groggily revealed bright amber eyes to the living world. Still in the haze of sleep he had forgotten that he was staying with family, until his mum hopefully got better from some illness, that had unfortunately been cast of the selfless mother. Finally recognising his sister's voice, he slowly dragged himself to sit up on his bed.

Now this would have been fine had it been for any other family, but Ichigo Kurosaki's house wasn't so ordinary, there was one major problem…

"Ichiiiiiiigoooooooooooo" shouted an over enthusiastic middle aged man, aiming a kick at the now very awake man.

Dad. Ichigo had managed to duck out the way in time to see his dad crashing out the window, _'great now that's another window ill have to buy thanks to dads antics'_ he growled to himself. "Alright I'm coming already," he shouted with his ever-present scowl, he then proceeded to run out the door ignoring his crying farther outside his window.

Slowing down to a jog down the stairs came Ichigo Kurosaki, age 23, and a young doctor, which is the only thing that Ichigo would follow in his father's footsteps. What made Ichigo unique along with his scowl and amber eyes, he had a bright set of orange hair. The colour of his hair had caused him a lot of grief during school, and he had also gotten into a lot of fights due to it. It had also caused him to have very little friends. As he made it into the kitchen he was greeted by his sister, who unlike him had more of a light brown colour in hair. She was setting the table with bacon and eggs, ever since their mother became bed bound, Yuzu filled the role of what their mother would usually do. That was something Ichigo admired about his little sister, she managed to do all the chores as well as school, and she was only 15.

"Ah good morning Yuzu" Ichigo took a seat at the family table.

"Good morning Ichigo, did you have a nice sleep?" replied the young girl with an ever-present smile on her face, completely the opposite of Ichigo.

"Yea thanks Yuzu…" he glanced around the kitchen to find no sign of his other sister, who was also Yuzu's twin. "Yuzu where's Karin?"

"Oh she had to go to school early today" Ichigo didn't fail to miss the sadness in her voice.

"Hey Yuzu, you OK?" to which she quickly turned around and nodded, deciding not to bother her further he was sure to find out what was wrong with her later, because he knew she was certainly not telling the truth.

"Brother I must go to school now!" he saw his sister gather her bag heading towards the door.

"Alright, have a good day Yuzu" without a reply, or so he thought, the door was closed.

"I will try, brother" Yuzu mumbled to herself, starting to trudge her way to the place she called a school.

() ()

('x')

School had always been hard on Yuzu, although she had good grades, people constantly bullied her because she was shy. No one in her family knew she was being bullied, not even her sister who was in the same year as her. She would try to hold back her emotions while around her family so no one would worry, but then she couldn't hold the tears escaping whenever someone bullied her. As a result of this she was bullied more being called a 'cry baby', and any other name they could think of. She was glad when the bell rang signalling the end of school for today. Karin had again stayed behind school to play soccer, so that left Yuzu again to walk home by herself. No matter how fast she walked someone always happens to catch up to her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the cry baby, and what a pretty bag you got there!" a voice came from behind Yuzu, making her turn around quickly. Stood behind her was one of the main people to cause her misery, Lilinette Gingerback. She even had the nerve to make fun of her brother when she had an odd colour of hair herself, a light green. Yuzu had never done anything to cause Lilinette to hate her so much, she just did.

Just recently Yuzu had gotten herself a new bag with a cute little bunny on it called "Chappy". What made her so upset about it, was that it was her mother who had given her money to get it, so having it snatched of, of her so abruptly caused tears to instantly come to her eyes.

"HEY stop crying already, maybe we should teach you a lesson!" Lilinette shouted after seeing the Kurosaki sibling crying, her group of friends gathered around Yuzu, while Lilinette started pulling on Yuzu's hair.

"Heyy!" another voice called from behind the trembling girl

"What the hell do you want?" Lilinette swivelled around to face the newcomer, to come face to face with a pair of cold eyes.

"Leave that poor girl alone, she's done nothing to you" the newcomer said in a cold voice. Deciding it wasn't worth the trouble, Lilinette went without a fuss, while glaring at Yuzu.

The trembling girl felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, thinking it was Lilinette again she pulled away quickly, while still having her eyes sealed shut.

"Don't worry those girls have gone, your alright now!" stated the person with the cold voice, but this time her voice was more softer and was gentle. After deciding that the person in front of her was no harm, Yuzu opened her eyes to see just who had protected her from Lilinette. From her voice she could tell it was a woman, as she looked up she saw a petite women, but you could definitely see she was a woman and not a girl, by the way she held herself. She had long strands of ebony hair that flowed a way past her shoulder, while a stray strand of hair rested between her eyes. Her once cold eyes had turned soft consisting of a unique shade of dark blue, some might consider violet.

The woman had a calm presence about herself, making Yuzu instantly calm down and stop crying, but instead ran and hugged the nameless woman.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" she started crying again, but out of happiness. The woman at first was surprised to be suddenly hugged, and flinched, but momentary after just smiled and wrapped an arm around the crying girl. When the girl finally stopped crying the woman bent down to her level, to face her directly.

"Hey, I'm sure your parents would be worried if you came back with a teary face, lets get you cleaned up, I own a sports centre just over there… see?" said women pointed down the street. Sure enough stood a tall building which looked newly built, Yuzu had just never saw it because she was more worried about getting home.

"Yes I would like that very much please" Yuzu found the woman's smile contagious, which brought back the smile to her face.

() ()

('x')

Yuzu had cleaned herself up and was now sitting in the lounge of the sports centre. Unfortunately her school bag had been taken by one of Lilinette's friends, and they had ran of. Yuzu was staring in awe at the ice rink in the centre, which did not go unnoticed by the woman.

"So you like to ice skate…?" pausing as woman did not know what to call her.

"Yuzu, my name is Yuzu, and I've always been amazed by it, I've just never known how to ice skate" Yuzu looked a little disappointed

"I see, you should definitely learn how" seeing the expression on the younger girls face, the women gave back a questionable look "what?"

"Oh please would you teach me, miss?" she begged and started pouting.

"Ehh?" the woman questioned "you want me to teach you?" to which the girl started nodding to furiously. "A-alright, but shouldn't you be getting home now, you wouldn't want your parents to worry?"

"Oh yes I will, I'll tell them about skating too, thank you for helping me miss" Yuzu leapt out of the chair heading for the door. "Hey" Yuzu skidded to a stop to look at the women who had just called her "its not miss, that makes me sound old, its Kuchiki Rukia."

"Goodbye Kuchiki Rukia" Rukia just smiled and shook her head.

"Not goodbye, its ill see you later" watching as Yuzu ran out the door with a smile on her face, and then heading back to work.

**So tell me what you think, I held it of this chapter but do people not like using the Japanese honorific's like "kun" and "san"? I also know the age difference between Ichigo and the twins in this story is more wider apart, but I've changed it to suit my story more. **


	2. The close call

**Hey, its me again. I want to thank all those who read, reviewed, favourited or alerted my story. Well I wont keep you waiting any longer, here's the next chapter.**

"Ice skating?" questioned Isshin Kurosaki.

"Yes, you know I've always wanted to learn how to skate, I just never got the chance to learn how to skate. Miss Kuchiki offered to teach me at the sports centre she owns down the street" for the past half an hour,Yuzu had been trying to explain to her father what had happened earlier, excluding the part where she nearly got beaten up.

"Oh Masaki, what is wrong with our children?, have they forgotten their Japanese heritage from which they have came?" Isshin started wailing, completely ignoring their current conversation. "Who knows what Kuchiki San, must think of the Kurosaki's now, if..hmmf" Isshin was cut of from his rant by a soccer ball being engraved into his head.

"Knock it of already" shouted Karin, as she retrieved her soccer ball of her father's face. It didn't seem to stop him though, it only seem to encourage him to do more.

"Why must my daughters hate their own father so much?, c'mon give your father a hug to show him how much you love him." the crazy man got up as if nothing happened, while spreading his arms wide, in order to 'bond' with his family. Just as he was about to reach the two twins, the door slammed open, consequently knocking the crazy father out cold.

"Good afternoon Ichi nii" Yuzu chirped sweetly, as Ichigo stepped over the blockage (a.k.a. Isshin) ,on the floor.

"Ah, good afternoon Yuzu, Karin. What were you talking about to get old goat face so exited?" Ichigo brought up the previous conversation, that had been forgotten.

"Oh, nii chan, do you think I will be able to take ice skating lessons, at the sports centre down the road?" Yuzu questioned, putting on 'the cute look', as a back up, should her brother refuse.

"I don't see why not, just get goat face to pay you the money for lessons" the younger man reached down into his fathers pocket, to retrieve money out of his wallet, to hand to Yuzu.

"Thank you Ichi nii" Yuzu took the money from her brother, as if it really had belonged to her brother, and had not just been taken from her unconscious father.

"Just don't be home too late, you don't want okasan to worry." both Ichigo and Karin started heading towards their fallen father, then passed him, to go through the door.

"I wont, Karin don't you want to come?" Yuzu asked before her sister could exit.

"Nah, you know skating isn't my thing, I'm going to play some soccer down at the park, I'll see you later Yuzu"

"Goodb ... no, I'll see you later Karin" Yuzu stopped herself remembering a phrase recently told to her. The room was left in silence as no conscious person was left inside.

() ()

('x')

"Yuzu chan, if you want to learn how to skate, I suggest the best thing way to do that, is to actually be on the ice" Rukia smiled as she tried to coax the younger female onto the ice, you see right now Yuzu was holding onto the railings outside of the rink, as if she was holding onto dear life.

"Oh yea...that does sound easier doesn't it... or maybe I could just watch you, and then copy what you did" the girl tried to persuade, still not letting go on the railing.

"Its alright you can hold my hand, this is the only way your gonna learn how to ice skate, you still want to right?" questioned Rukia, holding out her hand for the girl to hold, if she chose to.

"Of course I do, I just never knew I would be this scared of ice before, because when I watched people skate, it was always from a distance." the girl explained looking down, as if she was disappointed in herself.

"Yuzu, don't worry about it, we can take as long as you need" Rukia reassured, putting a hand on the girls shoulder. And just like that, Yuzu was again finding herself smiling, after only looking at the ebony haired woman's smile. Stretching out her hand as far as if would go, without letting go of the rail, she grasped Rukia's hand... well more like clung. Only after she was sure, her hand wouldn't slip, did she let go of the rail.

"There see, now that wasn't so bad now, was it" Rukia looked down at Yuzu, ignoring the tight grip on her hand.

"N-no it wasn't, thank you Kuchiki San" Yuzu had let go of Rukia's hand, but her hands were now wrapped around Rukia's waist.

"Huh, we haven't even started yet … err Yuzu? You can let go of me now" Rukia tried to pry the young girls arms from around her waist. It took about ten minutes but she managed to release herself, from the girls bone crushing grip. Rukia came to the conclusion it would be best to continue another time, as just taking a step onto the ice was quite a struggle for Yuzu.

() ()

('x')

Not soon after Yuzu put on her shoes, did the door to the centre open, revealing Karin, who upon seeing her sister, started walking towards the two other females in the room.

"Karin what are you doing here?" asked the twin, confused as to why her sister was there.

"That old man sent me, as Ichi nii had to help out in the clinic" her sister explained

"Oh, well Karin, here was the person I was talking to you about earlier, Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki San this is my sister Karin" the young girl introduced the two other females to each other.

"Hey" Karin said simply, while folding her arms over her chest.

"It's nice to meet you, Karin San" Rukia smiled at her bluntness

"Anyway, we have to go now Yuzu, it was nice seeing you too Rukia" Karin started heading back towards the door.

"Nee chan don't be so rude, its impolite to address someone by just their name" Yuzu ran to catch up with Karin.

"What no one does that any more" her sister argued

"Umm, I don't mind if you just say my name" Rukia sweat dropped, watching the two fight.

"You see, she doesn't mind now lets go its going to get dark soon" Karin started tugging her younger by a few seconds sister, out the door.

"OK I'm coming, I'll see you later Kuchiki San" Yuzu started waving her hand wildly in the air, using the arm not being pulled by her sister.

"Yea, be safe now" Rukia watched the two leave.

() ()

('x')

Yuzu and Karin were now walking back home after they had went to the grocery store, as Yuzu wanted more ingredients to use for their meal today. It had been about half an hour since they had left the sports centre, and it was now almost completely dark, apart from the few street lamps, that provided a small amount of light.

"Yuzu I told you we should of waited until tomorrow to go to the store, I'm sure you could of came up with something to cook with what we have at home." Karin mumbled, more worried about her sister, and her harmless personality.

"Don't worry Karin we don't have that much further to go" the cheerful girl, tried to convince her sister, hiding the panic in her voice as she fought she heard a noise, which turned out to be the neighbourhood cat. The girl was paying too much attention to the cat, to notice her sister stop, only stopping when she hit her sisters outstretched hand to stop her sister progressing further.

"What's wrong Karin?" her sister said nothing, Yuzu noticed she seemed to be staring at something ahead of her.

"There's somebody over there" her sister finally answered, in a hushed tone, which seemed to panic Yuzu more. Slowly Yuzu followed her sister gaze stopping when she saw a figure standing only a few metres away from them. She couldn't properly see the persons face as it was too dark, but you could easily see this person was male, due to his large frame. The male was swaggering a lot, so it was a good chance to assume this person was drunk. The man didn't seem to notice the girls, who were heading in his direction, so Karin tried to cross the road to go another route, the girls were nearly in the clear, until they heard a gruff and slurred voice.

"Hey where do you think your going? Come back here" shouted the drunk, walking at a incredibly fast rate towards the girls, for a drunk.

"Back of" Karin yelled back "Yuzu run!" Karin resorted in desperation. The man was heading at them too fast for them to get away from him.

"No Karin, I cant leave you" Yuzu pleaded understanding the intent her sister had. Yuzu knew that Karin would stay behind and try to escape her own way, that was one of the reasons Yuzu never told her sister that she was being bullied, Karin would most likely stand up for her sister, and then get hurt herself. Yuzu didn't want to be the cause of her sister being hurt, and so she couldn't run away, no matter how much she wanted to.

"What are you two girls talking about?, I told you to come here" the man was approaching them fast, they could only watch as the man towered above them. They now had a clear view of the man's face, he had bone like tattoo's across his chin, scars and cuts covered his face, signs that he has been in a lot of fights. He had no hair on top of his head, only greasy strands of hair remained on the sides. In truth now that they could actually see this man's face, both girls silently agreed that they wished they hadn't. The horrible smell of alcohol surrounded them as the man stood before them, Karin had no idea what to do next, she had to protect her sister, there had to be something she could do.

() ()

('x')

"Dad I've finished up here!" Ichigo said from the clinic to his father

"That's it my son show them what us Kurosaki's are made of" Isshin shouted aloud, making everybody left in the clinic to stare at the odd family.

"Shut up old man" Ichigo shouted back hitting his father in the face. "Hey shouldn't Yuzu and Karin be back by now they've been gone for quite a while?" Ichigo started to worry about his two siblings.

"Oh no, my daughters are missing out on valuable family bonding time, to hang out with boys, who knows what they are doing just now ...hmmf" Ichigo knocked his dad on the floor.

"Shut it, I'm going to going to go look for them, they've been out too long" Ichigo had, had enough of his overenthusiastic father, who didn't seem to worry about his missing sisters. Ichigo walked out and slammed the door shut, after telling his mother he was going out, he didn't want her to worry so he didn't say why he was going. As soon as his son was gone, Isshin's bright mood disappeared into a serious one,

"Bring them home son" he looked towards the direction his son had left.

() ()

('x')

Rukia was just about to lock up, all of her employees had left, and she had just finished turning everything off for tonight. She was now outside locking up when she suddenly turned her head in the direction she thought she heard a scream, it was too dark to see anything, so she shrugged it of as her imagination.

() ()

('x')

"Where are they?" Ichigo mumbled to himself, getting more worried by the second, he was certain something was wrong, he had a bad feeling in his gut saying they were in trouble. So he picked up his speed into a slight run, frantically searching for his sisters. Ichigo had to make sure to protect his family no matter what, his name wasn't called 'one who protects' for nothing. He had no idea where to look for them so he just chose a random street, and started searching for his sisters again.

() ()

('x')

Yuzu thought she saw someone pass by, she thought this might be the only chance out of this situation, so she tried to call for help. Before she could try and called for help, her face was covered by the man's dirty hands. Yuzu started trembling, not wanting to think of what has been on the man's hands.

"Get your filthy hands of, of her" Karin shouted feeling helpless, not be able to do anything. She started tugging on his hands, to get him to let go of her sister.

"Why you..." the man was about to grab Karin as well, but was stopped by someone shouting, coming from the opposite direction from him.

"Hey what do you think your doing?"shouted the voice. The man turned to see just who was trying to stop him, his view was blurry trying to look long distances, so he waited until the person got a little closer.

"Well hello, and what's a pretty little lady like you doing out here all alone?" the man's faced had a creepy grin plastered on his face. He let go of Yuzu to head towards the 'little lady'. The comment made the woman's glare deeper, apparently, this person did not like being called small.

"Kuchiki San" Yuzu called out, you could hear the relive and worry in her voice.

"Don t you worry" Rukia said turning her attention back to the man. She started circling the man in order to separate the man from the two children.

"There's no escape" the man had other ideas, advancing towards Rukia

"I'm not trying to run away" Rukia now had the two girls behind her back

"You'd wish you had" the man made a grab for Rukia's arm, only to be hit right back. He tried to reach for her again, to find himself only grabbing air. Rukia had pulled the sisters out of the way, and the two were quite a distance away from the two adults now. Blow after blow, the man couldn't seem to land a hit on the smaller woman. Losing his patience the man hurled himself forward only to trip on the curb, using his slight fumble to her advantage, Rukia dealt a slight blow to the back knocking the man on the floor. Using her weight, Rukia pinned the man to the floor, using her hands to hold his arms behind his back, and her legs to prevent any other movement. Slowly the man's movements ceased, and the effects of alcohol finally kicked in, leaving the man unconscious.

"I want you girls to take these, and stay in the centre, I need to call the police to make sure this doesn't happen again" Rukia commanded holding out a set of keys, while eyeing the man.

Karin had the courage to approach the two, and took the keys being offered to her.

"Will you be OK?" she asked looking down at the unconscious man.

"Yea, just get yourself and Yuzu inside" taking her eyes briefly of the man to look at Karin. Yuzu seemed a little hesitant to leave the woman by herself "Yuzu go on" Rukia reassured the girl, to which the girl started following her sister towards the centre.

() ()

('x')

Rukia had been waiting a good ten minutes before someone showed up, they had to go to the police station to complete a statement. It was a good thing Rukia had showed up because on inspection of the man, found of he had been in previous trouble with the police numerous of times. They followed behind the police with Rukia's car to the station, as both girls did not want to get in a car with a criminal in the back seat.

() ()

('x')

By now Ichigo was sprinting out of breath, trying to find his sisters. He came to a stop trying to catch his breath, watching as a police car, as well as another car passed by. It was too dark to see who was driving the car, and he was too tired to call for help from the officer.

"Kuso" he swore in his native language, which is something he found a habit of doing when he was frustrated "Where are they?"

() ()

('x')

"Thank you for your cooperation" the police officer said to Rukia, his attention was then directed towards the two girls "Do you two have someone to call, so they can pick you up?" he asked kindly

"I'll take them home" said Rukia before the two could respond

"Thank you Kuchiki San" Yuzu thanked

"Well I don't see why not you all seem to know each other, just drive safe" the police officer smiled directing the females to the exit.

"'C'mon you two, we don't want your family to worry any more, than what I'm sure they are now" Rukia led them back to her car, and unlocked the door for them to enter.

"Thank you for driving us home, and protecting my sister from that man" Karin finally spoke once they pulled up next to the Kurosaki clinic. Yuzu had gave directions on how to get there, while Karin said nothing in the back of the car.

"Its fine, well we're here, lets go" both girls exited the car greatfull to be back home. Rukia knocked on the door and soon enough heard running down the stairs.

"You see your family have been worried" the loud noise came closer to the door.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that" Karin cringed, there was only one person who would run down the stairs as fast as that.

"Huh what are you talking..." Rukia asked confused being cut short as the door burst open, and then being brought into a tight hug between a middle aged man Yuzu and Karin, "about?" Rukia wheezed.

"This beautiful woman has brought my troublesome children back home, how grateful I am" Isshin Kurosaki, back from the unconscious wailed. "Goat face, get of" Karin sent her dad back onto the floor. Both Yuzu and Karin stepped over the man on the floor, and entered the house, not offering to help the man of the floor.

"Errrrrrrr Kurosaki San, are you OK?" Rukia hesitated, still shocked from the man's previous actions. The fallen man jumped up, as if nothing happened, and grabbed both of Rukia's hands.

"I am now, that I am graced by the beauty of a beautiful woman" Isshin waited until his daughters were out of sight until he put his serious face back on. "Thank you, you must be Kuchiki San, my daughter has been talking so much about you" he smiled gratefully at the woman.

"Anoo, hai, I mean yes I'm Kuchiki Rukia" confusion shown clearly, on the woman's face at his sudden change in attitude.

"Its a pleasure to meet you my names Kurosaki Isshin, the bringer of Yuzu and Karin into this world" Isshin went back to his old self, Rukia could only watch as he pranced around the house, _'what an odd man'_ she thought sweat dropping.

() ()

('x')

"Are you sure your dad will be alright?" Rukia asked standing at the door, getting ready to exit

"He'll be fine, this isn't the first time he's been unconscious" Yuzu smiled patting the man's head "So Kuchiki San, you'll still be able to perform for me tomorrow?" she continued

"Err okay, yea tomorrow I will show you. I must get back now, ja na" Rukia waved goodbye to the twins, and pulled out of the Kurosaki driveway.

"Ja na" Yuzu wove back.

() ()

('x')

Ichigo saw the same car from before, drive away as he entered his home, he hadn't been able to find his sisters. He hoped they had made it home safe.

**How was it? Am I still making errors? Am I overdoing the Japanese? Are the meanings of the words next to the word annoying? Your opinions mean something to me. **

**Meanings**

Okasan - mother  
Kuso= damn  
Anoo hai = umm, yes  
Ja na = see you later

**Don't worry, it wont be long until our couple meet, so stay tuned ^^**

**A big thanks to;**

**those who reviewed:**

**Nejisakura**

**Athenaphoenix17- nice talking with you ^^**

**Secret starr**

**AnimOtaku666 – thanks for the help**

**Those who alerted:**

**AnimeOtaku666**

**Athenaphoenix17**

**Eradona**

**JJ2020**

**Secret starr**

**And those who favourited:**

**Nejisakura**

**And thanks to all of you for reading ^^**


	3. Eclipse So White Moon Met Black Sun

**Sorry for the delay, it was back to school, last Monday, which totally tired me out. I had to find a time where I could start writing my chapter, as once I start writing idea's just come to me, about what I should write next.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy reading, and we all know I don't own BLEACH, just the idea of the story, and a copy some DVD's of it ^^.**

After the incident yesterday, it took Ichigo awhile to be convinced to even allow his sisters one step out the house, never mind down the street to the sports centre. Not even Yuzu's pouting face would change his mind, but Isshin's foot sure did. Yuzu was too excited to learn how to ice skate, that the events from yesterday didn't bother her. The young girl managed to reach the ice rink, without running into any kind of trouble, a new record of the month for her. The sports centre itself was huge, she had barely touched the surface of the whole place, as she had only visited the ice rink and lounge, of the centre. Being able to find Rukia, might prove too big a task for her, and since she did not know her way around, it would be best for her to ask someone, than get lost along the way. After seeing what appeared to be a janitor, heading towards "The snack bar", Yuzu assumed after reading a sign on a wall, pointing towards the direction the male was headed, she ran to catch up with him. As she got closer she could see the male had hair that reached just past his ears, his hair was black, with hints of blue when the light seeped through the windows, shining onto him. The male was really small and skinny, that she wasn't sure whether to call him a man or a boy, without things becoming awkward.

"Ummmm excuse me?" She resorted, only to see the boy... or man jump in the air screaming like a girl, he almost tripped over himself doing so. '_Yep a boy_' she thought to herself, as she watched the boy turn his attention to her.

"C-C-Can I help you?" The boy stuttered, starting to fiddle with the mop he was carrying.

"Yes, I'm looking for Kuchiki Rukia, do you know where I can find her?" Yuzu asked the boy sweetly.

"Kuchiki San? Last time I saw her she was near the swimming pool, I'll go and check for you" the boy kindly offered. Yuzu was in a small state of shock, after hearing there was a swimming pool here as well. _'A swimming pool as well, don't tell me they have a skating park here too?' _Yuzu thought quietly to herself, not long after did she notice the boy, staring oddly at her, as if waiting for an answer.

"Oh yes thank you, that would help me a lot" realising the boy was waiting for an answer, ' _I must have looked liked a fool, blanking off like that'_ she sweat-dropped. She watched as the boy ran off through a separate room where the pool, Yuzu guessed, was located. The plaque above the door read "Nejibana" in big bold writing, the aquatic colour around the font, made the text stand out in importance. She assumed there were more plaques like this around the centre, as it was so big, she then remembered seeing a pure white one outside the ice rink, engraved on it was "Tsukishiro".

"Yuzu chan, I see you made it" said girl turned around to find Rukia standing right behind her.

"Kuchiki San, its so nice to see you" she smiled towards the older woman.

"And its a pleasure to see you too Yuzu chan, how are you?" The woman smiled back, while referring to the last night.

"I'm fine, thanks to you, same as Karin, she's OK too" after a small pause Yuzu turned back to Rukia. "Ummm Kuchiki San, you wouldn't happen to have a skating park here... would you?

"No... you want to learn how to skateboard too? The woman asked with confusion clearly on her face.

"Ahhh no... just wondering" the girl laughed nervously. "Oh did that boy who works here, find you for me?" she asked trying to change subject.

"Boy?" Rukia asked not dropping her confused look.

"That boy who carries a mop, and very clumsy" she described further about the boy she met.

"Oh you must mean Hanataro, he's out janitor, although he's a bit older that what I guess, you think he is" Rukia started laughing. '_So he really was a man' _she sweatdropped once again, by now they were standing below the plaque engraved "Tsukishiro". "So... shall we begin?" Rukia asked opening the door for Yuzu.

() ()

('x')

By now it was quite late in the afternoon, and the three remaining Kurosaki's were all conscious at the moment. Although it didn't seem likely to remain this way, as Isshin was once again jumping around his children, as if he was a child.

"I can now announce the Kurosaki get together, we must cheer our fellow Kurosaki's into getting the gold" the man continued to wail. For the past hour he had been trying to persuade his 'lovely' children into going to the sports centre, to watch Yuzu skate.

"More like embarrass" Karin mumbled, "Your acting like she's a professional skater" she said louder so her father could hear.

"Well she will be, thanks to the lovely Kuchiki San" the man never seemed to run out of energy.

"Alright already, we'll go" Ichigo cut in, escorting Karin and Isshin to the door, not giving his sister a chance to protest. "You two go ahead, I have something I need to do first" he lightly shoved Karin, out the door, while he just shoved Isshin out.

"Ichigo" Karin shouted back at the closed door. '_How dare he do that to me, he isn't going to come is he?' _she growled to herself "Lets get this over and done with"

() ()

('x')

"OK I think we should stop for today" Rukia suggested to Yuzu, the girl had made progress from her first lesson, managing to get on the ice with only a slight grip on Rukia's hand. Yuzu's feet were now safely placed on the outside of the rink, standing near the rail, where Rukia was standing next to on the ice. The sound of the door opened as two figures walked in, one looked really enthused about being there, while the other one... not so much.

"Otou-san ? Karin chan? What are you doing here?" Yuzu asked surprised.

"Blame him" Karin said jabbing her finger into Isshin's waist.

"We came to cheer our precious daughter and sister on" Isshin started crying

"Oh... but I've finished for the day" Yuzu explained.

"I told you, you were talking too long, you talked through her whole lesson, goat face" Karin blamed. Isshin seemed to ignore her as he went up to Rukia to greet her, in his own special way. It was a good thing a wall was separating the two, or else Rukia might be the one ending up on the floor, and not Isshin.

"Kuchiki San, remember you promised you would perform for me today" Yuzu turned her attention back to the woman, unnoticed by Yuzu, the woman had a nervous expression on her face.

"Oh... yea I did, didn't I?" she said. Secretly she was nervous,she hadn't performed in front of anybody for a long time. She didn't mind as much just showing Yuzu, as she was only one person not three.

"Awwwwww Kuchiki don't be shy, just because we're here" Isshin reassured

"Alright Yuzu" Rukia gave in, she did promise her after all, skating over to a small room to retrieve a remote, for the built in music player, and got into her starting position.

() ()

('x')

"Man I cant believe I'm even going, if I don't though Karin will most likely try to kill me after leaving her with goat face" Ichigo walked through the door, to the sports centre. Ichigo didn't have the greatest sense of direction, but headed towards the sound of music. By the drop in temperature he guessed right, he entered the door with the white plaque, and the volume of music increased. Making his way inside the rink he caught a glimpse of what like looked like a sleeve of silk, as white as snow. Ichigo halted his feet from moving towards his family on the other side of the rink, only to stare at he figure on the ice. Her moves were soft and graceful, she could put swans to shame, as every movement was flawless, in a never-ending dance. Her ebony hair flowed in the air, as she glided across the ice. The sequins on her clothing created a glitter-ball effect on the walls, and it looked like she was glowing. Her grace, and dare he say it beauty, reminded him of an Yuki-onna. Hopefully the legend behind them is not a part of her personality, he was thinking, but knew it was stupid to even think such a thing. This strange feeling inside him, didn't allow him to think reasonably.

Unconsciously he had began to head towards this woman, he only realised this, when he stubbed his toe onto on of the fastened benches. He was too speechless to utter a word of pain, as the attention of everybody was now turned to him.

() ()

('x')

After hearing a slight bang, from the direction opposite to Karin, Yuzu and Isshin, Rukia's line of focus faltered, as curiosity caught the better of her. Stopping her dance, to see who this newcomer was. The man closely resembled the older Kurosaki, once you got past his striking orange hair, and lack of facial hair. But no way in hell was this facial hairless male, a boy. The man towered over her he also had a scowl on his face, even though his eyes displayed shock. The clothes he wore were tight to his skin, showing off his many hours of muscle building chest. This was the complete opposite of Rukia, who preferred to wear loose clothing.

"My son, you finally made it, you must come over here and meet your sisters teacher, she was also the one who protected them, while you weren't there" after that comment, Ichigo felt insulted, but walked up to the woman as told, not after knocking his dad out though first. Rukia who was now used to seeing the older Kurosaki laying on the floor unconscious, did nothing, she assumed the man spent more of his time unconscious than awake.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" he greeted the woman, who was now off the ice.

"Kuchiki Rukia" she smiled up at him.

"It means one who protects" Ichigo explained, before she could mention a certain red fruit. A smirk appeared onto Rukia's face as he said that, this man must have been mistaking for strawberry, a lot in his life.

"Yea, I know what you name means" Rukia said back, which seemed to surprise Ichigo, as she was not commenting on his strange hair colour, or the meaning of his name. His thoughts were interrupted as the entrance to the rink was slammed open, and the form of a man came running through the open door. The guy stood taller than Ichigo, and from what he could see, the man was covered in tattoo's. His hair was long, and tied up in a pony tail, finishing of with a bandanna wrapped around his forehead. This woman must know him, seeing as the man was heading towards her. She must also be used to people with strange coloured hair, as this man's hair was a bright red.

"Rukia, its been so long since I've seen you, I was finally aloud back from training to visit you" the man excitedly pulled Rukia into a tight hug, well tight might be a understatement, more like a bone crushing hug. Releasing her, the man started patting and ruffling Rukia's hair, you could see her face changing from shock to annoyance, at the man's not so soft tapping on her head.

"That's enough, Renji!" Rukia punched the guy in the stomach, wheezing Renji started hugging his stomach in pain. But appeared fine in less than a minute smiling at Rukia, as if she hadn't just punched him. "Renji its rude to not introduce yourself to others" Rukia scolded. Realising there were others in the room, a small blush appeared on his face.

"Sorry, my name is Abarai Renji, nice to meet you" the man greeted, to which nearly everyone gave a positive reply to. For some reason Ichigo just did not like this guy, he wasn't sure why, as the guy did nothing wrong. Renji turned his attention to Ichigo, eyeing the man up, there seemed to be a spark between, the two, telling them that they would be rivals. Unnoticed by the others the two both sent each other secret glares, challenging the other, with non verbal words. The rooms temperature seemed to have dropped, and it wasn't from them being near to frozen water, or the two glaring men, it was coming from somewhere behind them.

"Rukia" came a cold voice, Rukia stood there frozen in shock for a moment, nearly falling over, after hearing his voice, due to her ice skates. She turned around quickly to face the man, who had said her name.

"Nii sama" stood before her was a man, with the same ebony coloured hair as her, which hung past his shoulders. The man was neatly dressed, with not a single crease on his clothing, this man was her step brother, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"I trust that you have remembered about our meeting next week, correct" Byakuya said, not wasting his time for small talk.

"Hai" she replied, her brother was very traditional, and preferred to keep things simple, that is why the mansion they lived in did not contain any modern western furniture. While cherry blossoms surrounded the estate, his personal favourite.

"Good, then I shall take my leave" the man started to head towards the door, it was also a non verbal command for Renji to follow. Ever since Rukia's adoption into the Kuchiki family, Renji started training so that he could work for Byakuya, and be close again to Rukia. The two of them had been childhood friends, growing up on the streets, had caused the bond between them to be very close.

After the two men left, the three Kurosaki's turned they're attention back to Rukia, who in the presence of her brother, had a cold and collected air around her, as if she was expected to do so. Feeling that they were staring at her, Rukia reverted back into the soft and kind air, she displayed when she was dancing.

"I'm sorry about that, my friend was a bit hyper, wasn't he?" she laughed nervously. After hearing the word "friend" Ichigo felt a little bit better, only a little bit though, as her friend acted a little bit too friendly to this woman for his liking. "Excuse me for a moment, I think I'm going to go take these off" Rukia said motioning to her ice skates, that nearly caused her to fall on her face. She left the room, to go put on more comfortable footwear.

() ()

('x')

After Rukia came back, now perfectly stable on the ground, she turned around to see a really goofy looking Kurosaki family. Both Yuzu and Isshin had really goofy looking smiles on they're faces, while both Ichigo and Karin had a scowl on they're face with their arms crossed. Rukia cringed looking at the family, as they all looked pretty creepy, they were starting to freak her out, at the resemblance the family shared.

"Kuchiki San your not busy this Saturday, are you?" Yuzu asked taking a step forward, still holding the smile on her face.

"Errrrrr not that I know of" she answered, thinking if she had anything planned in the weekend.

"We were thinking we should properly thank you for looking after my daughters, we want to take you out for dinner, of course that is if you don't mind if my idiotic son tags along" Isshin stepped forward next to his daughter.

"No, that's fine I'm sure" Rukia sweatdropped.

"Great we'll see you then" Isshin smiled taking small steps back, leaving Ichigo the only person in front of him, as he grabbed his daughters and hurled them outside.

"That man" Ichigo growled, facing the direction his father went.

"Aww he's harmless" he heard the woman beside him say, he turned and gave her a look that said '_are you nuts?_ "...A little crazy... but harmless" she continued.

"Well that sounds a little better, but are YOU crazy? He's freaking insane" he said right up into her face.

"Well shouldn't you be worried then? You know the saying 'like father like son'" she smirked up a him, watching as he shuddered in disgust.

"Your a really good skater" Ichigo complimented, partly because he wanted to change the subject.

"Oh thank you" she mumbled back.

"Do you compete?"he questioned, there was an odd look in her eyes, as if she was looking at him, but then again at someone else.

"No" she said simply.

"No?" her repeated even though there was no need.

"No... not since that day three years ago" Ichigo knew he over stepped the line, and decided it was best just to shut up. "Perhaps another time Ichigo" she said, clearly not wanting to explain further, that was something Ichigo understood.

"Yea" he agreed.

"Oh please could you give this to your sister, I forgot to give it to her" Rukia handed him a small folded note.

"Yea sure" taking the folded note from Rukia, Ichigo stuffed it in his pocket.

() ()

('x')

Once Ichigo was outside, he grabbed the folded note from his pocket, curious to see, what the woman had wrote to his sister.

"Okay now lets see..." unwrapping the neatly folded note he glanced at the paper. "What the?" In shock, he now stared at the piece of paper in his hand.

.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,

. . . . Rukia

. . . Chappyfan150(at)yah00.c0m

. . . 13150414

(\-/) . . (\_/)

(='.'=) (^_^)

(")-(")o (_._)O

.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,

Completely speechless, he continued to stare, at the piece of paper, completely ignoring the neatly written writing, to focus on the other content scribbled onto the paper.

"What the hell is this crap?" He sweatdropped.

**And there we have it, thanks for reading, I hope that this story is interesting for you to read. I hope I am not making any errors ^^.**

**And who else saw BLEACH's latest manga chapter? That was so good ^^, it just proves what Kubo said about, it wouldn't be BLEACH without Rukia and Ichigo, I cant wait for the next chapter.**

**So for any words you don't know, here is the translation;**

**Nejibana – Twisted flower**

**Tsukishiro – white moon**

**(If you recognise these names, you probably know why I chose them)**

**Otou san – father**

**Yuki-onna – snow woman (a beautiful woman, who sometimes wears a white kimono. She is a spirit, who had died in the snow. Before she was portrayed as, evil, but today she is sympathised, as being more human. There are different story variations about how she killed people, I will not go into detail ^^". but she is shown to have a softer side to her as well.) - sound familiar to you ^^, apart from the 'evil' part XD.**

**I would like to thank:**

**Athenaphoenix17 – As you liked my bunny separator, I picked up one of the little guys, to sit next to your name ^^**

**( )_( )  
**

**(='.'=)  
**

(")_(")

**Secret Starr – I've changed my layout this chap, as you can see. I hope this is better for you ^^**

**HinoteRaion**

**Clos**

**And to anyone else who have simply read or given feedback ^^**

**Now I just need to make a few changes to my last chapter, to fit my new layout, or take care of any mistakes.**


	4. The Kurosaki's sure are weird

**Sorry for my later update, I had to finish all my coursework recently, so that has been taking my time, plus other things. I have made a slight change this chapter, which I'm sure you will see, as we get more into the story. Well all I can say is enjoy the chapter, and feel free to make any comments ^^.**

**BLEACH is not mine, but it would be so cool if I did =).**

"Ichigo my boy, you did make sure to take a shower right? Wouldn't want my son stinking in front of my future daughter in law. Then again don't shower too much, she's gotta smell that Kurosaki natural odour" Isshin started spraying cologne onto his son. His son however was not so appreciative of his fathers assistance, glaring at the man spraying yet another dose of cologne onto him.

"Get off old man, you got that in my eye" he yelled, grabbing the bottle off, of his father, only to slam the bottle right back in his fathers face. His father had made sure he would wear something smart, which Ichigo thought was no need, like it was not as if he was going to dress like some guy living on the street, and then bring even more attention to himself besides the man he called fa... I mean Isshin. His father even tried to unbutton some buttons on his shirt, saying it would help his ungrateful son get a girl, as if he was unable to win a girls heart, without his body... not that he was trying anyway. The young man wore a baby blue dress shirt, with black khaki pants. Accompanied with his clothes he wore a gold Rolex, and a silver chain, the pendant was silver with a pattern shaped as a 十五, meaning the number 15, his lucky number, that he wore under his shirt. "Besides I can dress myself, without your help" he watched as his old man got back up to face him.

"Awww, my son is crying, its OK my son, its OK to get emotional every once in a while" the older man wailed, mistaking the reason why there were tears in his sons eyes.

"What... you idiot, I'm not crying, I told you, you got that stuff in my eye" said man, started wiping the 'tears' out of his eyes. Karin chose this time to come into the room, to check on the two 'children'. Someone at least had to make sure no one died, at least for tonight, as they will be having company.

"Wow, Ichigo, are you trying to impress someone, no need to act like a girl about it" Karin smirked, watching as her brothers scowl got directed to her instead.

"You guy's" he growled

"My son, seeing as your already ready, why don't you go and pick our lovely Kuchiki San up?" Isshin started pushing his son towards the doorway.

"Sure anything to get me away from you two" Ichigo started walking without the guidance of Isshin.

"Make me proud my..." not being able to finish his sentence as the door was slammed right in his face.

() ()

(('x{') )

)/... (/

"Hmm, now that I think about it they never did say whether this was a formal dinner, or casual" Rukia thought to herself. Being a Kuchiki taught her to always be prepared, deciding to wear a baby blue dress, with a darker blue pattern along the bottom hem of the dress. Along with the dress, she wore a pure white necklace, the pendant took the form of a crescent moon, not to casual, but not to formal. '_Hmmmmm Kurosaki San, didn't really help either' _thinking back to the brief conversation she had with the oldest Kurosaki.

() ()***********************************(Y)

('x')**************Time for a brief moment*****(..)

***************with the flashback bunny*****(")(")

"_Kuchiki San, just remember to show my son, that womanly charm you have, and as always, the more skin the better" Isshin smiled at Rukia, while giving a thumbs up._

"_Oh Kurosaki San...I'm not quite the person, who would wear what your probably thinking" the young woman said with a nervous smile._

() ()

(('x{') )

)/- (/

Deciding to get some fresh air to clear her thoughts, she opened her front door, to step into the garden. Upon opening the door she became face to... well... umm, elbow. That elbow was connected to a raised hand, that had been about to knock on her door, that arm was connected to a well built body garnished with a mop of orange hair. Chocolate coloured eyes widened, at the sudden appearance of one ebony haired woman.

"Ichigo" she said in surprise, holding onto the door frame.

()/()

( =x=)

Not expecting the young Kuchiki to open the door, without him knocking on the door first, caused him to be not quite as prepared as he hoped he'd be. It hadn't even registered, the fact that she addressed him by his first name, as if she had known him his whole life. Staring down, he was mesmerized by how deep her eyes were, it was like he was staring down in some sort of deep galaxy, that he could be lost forever in.

"Ahh … my dad sent me to pick you up" the young man said, reverting back to his natural scowl, in reality he never really minded going to pick up the young woman. "Oh, well, let me just pick up my keys" she said disappearing for a moment before appearing before him again.

"OK lets go" Rukia stepped out the door following Ichigo to his car, she climbed into the passenger seat, after Ichigo had opened her door, for her, saying her thanks as she did. "Wont you be cold?" She asked looking at his clothing, getting a bit hot in the face.

"Huh? Oh no, I'll be fine, I just forgot my jacket at home" he said, briefly looking at her, before averting his eyes onto the road, as he started the car.

"Nice car" Rukia admired, the car had black leather seats, with a red edge to it, the cars paint job was a pure black itself.

"Thanks" He muttered, putting the car in drive.

() ()

('x')

"Hmmmmmmmmmm...mmmmmmmmm" a red in the face man, peered at a small piece of paper, that he had taken from his sons jacket.

"What are you doing old man? Shouldn't we be going now?" Karin stood leaning at the door.

"My son is already getting our young Rukia sans number, it wont be long until I will get to meet my grand kids" the man yelled.

"What?" the girl grabbed the paper in the man's hand looking to see, that indeed a certain Kuchiki's number was written on a piece of paper, along with some details, with … bunnies? "what … is this?" She sweatdropped.

()/()

(=x=)

"Where are they?" Ichigo, growled, looking behind him, for any sign of his crazy family.

"Relax, maybe there was a problem with traffic" Rukia suggested, sitting with a ticked off Ichigo, in the small restaurant, Isshin had booked in advance. Rukia appeared quite pleased with her choice in attire, fitting perfectly with her surroundings.

"Yea right, knowing dad, he's the problem" he muttered, not exactly happy with the thought of his dad ditching him. Even though his dad was known to make an embarrassment out of himself, he wanted to keep an eye on him, as he knew his dad was up to something. Turning back towards the woman next to him, only to find her staring up at him "...What?" the man hesitated, feeling a bit uncomfortable to have this woman staring right through him.

"Hmmm... interesting, were you born that way? Or do you just like keeping that scowl on your face?" Rukia questioned, grabbing the man's chin, shifting his head side to side.

"Will you just … get off" he growled, which only increased as he saw the smaller woman smirk back at him releasing his chin. "little brat" he said placing his hand on top of her head.

"I'm a brat, am I?" she growled looking down, her eyes being covered by her hair. Grabbing a hold of her glass of water she had ordered, as they waited for the rest of the Kurosaki's to show, she 'accidentally' spilt her drink onto Ichigo's pants. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, how clumsy of me, Ichigo are you OK?" she called in a much higher voice than normal, that he could tell was fake.

"Look what you did, do you know what this looks like? And what the hell is up with your voice?" he stood up, looking down at the big wet spot on his pants, attracting the majority of the people in the restaurants attention.

"How mean, I said I was sorry" she said, wiping away some crocodile tears in her eyes. Although Ichigo could see it was totally fake, everyone else started looking sympathetic towards the 'poor' girl, while some glared at Ichigo.

" WHAT the hell are you looking at? He yelled back at them, he was the victim after all.

"How rude" came the voice of the smirking blue eyed woman.

"Just you shut up" he moaned, looking at the woman's face, it appeared as if she was looking at something else.

"Hello Yuzu chan" the woman greeted, facing the brown haired girl.

"Damn" he swore. Turning around to face his younger sister, who expressed a glare similar to his.

"Hello Kuchiki San, Ichigo, what have you been saying to her, you should apologise" Yuzu told sternly.

"What? Huh?" feeling an on and off breeze, on his face. Twisting his head in a really creepy way, he turned to face a certain Isshin Kurosaki.

"Hmmm, what has my son, been doing? First taking a girls phone number, then I find out my son is messing his pants. Ichigo there is a time and a place to get excited, but in a public place, you know we can always reschedule, if your that desperate" he said, breathing even harder in his sons face.

"Get away from me" he started storming off, to the bathroom to dry his pants as much as possible.

()/()

(=x=)

Ichigo waited until the time his pants, were relativity dry, until he returned to the table, he had been sat in not long ago. sitting back down, he turned to see his dad smiling at him.

"Sorry Kurosaki San, Ichigo's … mishap was my fault" the Kuchiki tried to explain.

"Don't worry my third daughter, you cant help my son being a pervert" Isshin interrupted, while looking at said son.

"No really, I spilt water on Ichigo's pants" seeing as the older man was getting out of hand, she was trying to calm the situation down. Ichigo decided not to be mad at her, seeing as Isshin wasn't acting, as crazy as he could be.

"Awwwwwww OK my third daughter, I'll leave him alone, do you see this Ichigo? Your future wife, is already standing up for you, you two are even wearing matching outfits!" saying this caught the twos attention, glancing at each other, to notice that the old man was right, seeing this the two averted their attention from each other.

"Dad, your right, awwwww you two look so cute together" yuzu piped in.

"Will you just leave them two alone, your giving me a headache. Besides you invited Rukia to reward her, not torture her, with your mouth" Karin decided to cut in, saying her first word of the night.

"Right, my daughter, no need for more talking, now lets order something, I'm starving" the man said picking up a menu, while the rest of the people surrounding the table sweatdropped at the man.

..() ()

(('x{') )

)/... (/

The rest of the night went by as well as it could be, with an over excited man. Isshin insisted that Rukia stopped by the house for coffee, something she had only just gotten familiar with.

"Oh Kuchiki San, you must meet our new dog, Ichigo found him near a trash can" Yuzu chirped calling up the stairs for said dog.

"I don't know why we kept that thing, he's so annoying" Ichigo grumbled. Speak of the devil, running down the stairs came a tan coloured dog, with a dark brown neck, that appeared to be the fluffiest part of his body.

"Come here boy" Yuzu cheered, watching the dog run towards her direction, and then right past her, turning around in confusion her face soon turned from confusion to a horrified expression. Stood there with an even more shocked and horrified face was Rukia Kuchiki, as the fluffy creature was... well .. hugging her leg, to put it lightly.

"Get off, of her Kon" Ichigo yelled, assisting the younger woman, with the nuisance attached to her leg.

"I'm so sorry Kuchiki San, Kon has never done that before, I'm so sorry" Yuzu started to get teary, from embarrassment. Gaining her composure back from the pervert of a dog, that was now locked out of the room, much to her relieve, turned back to face the girl.

"Ah no, its fine, I was just a little shocked" she lied through her teeth, she was not expecting that at all. Ichigo saw the perverted look his father had on his face, so before his father could even utter a word, his son had thrown him out with the dog. '_I am beginning to think that there is something wrong with this family' _seeing the orange haired man mistreat his father. Suddenly her phone started ringing, taking it out from her pocket, she opened it, to see a picture of her red haired friend, showing one of the goofiest faces she's ever seen. ' Then again, there are not many people in my life who aren't' she sighed.

**I could have done more, but I chose to just hurry up and post this chapter, to not keep you guys waiting ^^, if you were that is. So any thoughts? Is there anything you want me to think of changing?**

**A big thanks to;**

**athenaphoenix17 - **as always ^^

**Aizawa Ayumu - **i see you like the bunnies too ^^

_.() ()__  
_

___.( , ,)  
_

___c(")(")  
_

**Kiraa Satsuki**

**And to all you guys for reading ^^**


	5. Trapped

**Sorry for the late update, its that time for exams again. So I gotta get all that stuff done... yay. Then I was trying to find something for this chapter, you'll know as you read, I ending up not being able to find the time or was in the mood to type this up, and I ended up drawing, to distract myself... yea anyway enough of the excuses, this chapter is a bit longer than any of the others.**

**Nothing in this story belongs to me except from the plot.**

Tired of the constant ringing of her phone, Rukia pressed the answer button, and brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Guess who?" Replied a really cheerful voice.

"Well, lets see, that is a hard question, besides from your caller ID, and your ridiculous voice, this might take me a while" she replied sarcasticly.

"Wow really?" The voice questioned, actually believing what Rukia said.

"...Noooooo, Renji what do you want?" She sweat dropped, sighing at her friends stupidity.

"What I thought you said...? Never mind, someone wants to talk to you"

"What who?" The change in conversation gaining Rukia's attention, she could hear Renji talking to someone, she assumed that this was the person who wished to speak with her. "Sorry" she said looking at the Kurosaki family, who seemed to be interested in her conversation.

"Rukia, what are you sorry for...? Oh wait on a second" a muffling sound could be heard, then a ear splitting screeching noise, caused Rukia to remove the phone away from her ears.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She cringed, looking behind her it seemed to have effected them all too. "Renji?" She said a bit louder, getting more annoyed at the minute.

"Is that how you usually talk to someone Rukia?" A much colder voice asked on the phone.

"Nii sama?" Rukia asked shocked, her face going hot red from embarrassment.

"Who else would it be?" Byakuya Kuchiki replied back. Rukia laughed nervously to herself, she knew the question was rhetorical, so there was no need to respond. "As expected of you, I hope to see you ahead of schedule this week"

"Yes I'll be there" knowing what he had meant, and knowing there was no choice in the matter.

"Good I will see you then" he said followed by the sound, that indicated that had had hung up. _' Grr, I am so going to kill Renji, when I see him next time, for not telling me it was nii sama_'. She thought to herself.

"Err Kuchiki San?" Turning back around to face a concerned Yuzu, Rukia put a fake smile upon her face. "Are you OK? She asked.

"Ahhhh that was just my stupid friend Renji, nothing important" she tried to ensure the younger girl. Hearing the name of the guy that ran into them, while they were at the sports centre, Ichigo felt an instant dislike to him for calling her. And also spiked his curiosity to what the pineapple head had to say.

"I'm really sorry but I must go" Rukia informed.

"Nah that's alright, come I'll take you home" Ichigo placed both hands on each of her shoulders, leading her out the door. "Karin can you take care of those animals?"

"I'll let dad and Kon out" knowing Ichigo was referring to them.

"Good I'll be back soon" hurrying Rukia out the door, as he could see both Isshin and Kon, running right toward them. He managed to get them both out the door, before the two could reach them, instead the two hit the door instead.

..() ()

(('x{') )

)/... (/

"Nii sama, you called?" As promised Rukia, turned up early to meet with her brother, three hours early to be precise.

"Yes, I assume everything is prepared, for this evening?"

"Yes nii sama" Rukia had been informed by her brother, that an important business man was coming into town, and it was the Kuchiki's duty to look after said man. So it was Rukia's job to entertain this man, as she would be playing the violin, heard to be one of his personal favourites. Also it gave Byakuya a chance to show off, the Kuchiki talent. Not that Rukia was happy about it, in fact she hated being in the centre of attention. As this was apart of a public event there was definitely gonna be a big crowd. The stage was prepared, fit enough to fit the whole town in it, if they so wished to come, which did not do anything to sooth Rukia's nerves, she hadn't performed like this for over three years. The Kuchiki family had hired a theatre for the night, and everything had been set up before she arrived. Looking over across where the audience would be seated, the chairs were a rich red with not a single trace of a stain on them. The supports were straight, for a perfect Kuchiki like posture, but looked comfortable. Apart of Byakuya's agreement with the owner, he had agreed to place down new carpet, for this event. It was a crimson red, to blend in with the seating. The new carpet brought that new smell, it had with it. It mixed in with the cherry blossom scent, that seemed to be some sort of Byakuya, territorial like scent, that seems to collect wherever Byakuya went. Rukia at times got sick of the scent crawling down her throat, but at times it had proving to be useful, when trying to escape from her brother.

By now people were already starting to fill in the seating of the theatre, no doubt they were nobles, who else would have showed up, this ridiculously early.

"Rukia, I have sent for someone to fetch your violin, just be sure to be ready" Byakuya came through the back stage briefly, before disappearing again.

"Hai" she said to herself. 'So, I'm back here again huh?_ Even though I swore to myself not to_'. So many thoughts entered Rukia's mind.

() ()

('x')

"I sure hope I can get this to Kuchiki San, before she has to go on stage. Boy, Kuchiki Dono is so mean, choosing me to get Kuchiki Sans violin, he knows I can't run fast." Hanataro whined running as fast as he could to give Rukia her violin. Not being careful, with where he was running, he managed to trip over a crack in the path. Hanataro always seems to get himself, into some sort of trouble, and landed himself as a errand boy.

"Oww, that really hurt" dusting himself of, he sat up on the ground. "Huh?" Noticing that he was now facing someone's knee covered in white silky cloth, he looked up to see who had seen him fall.

"Oh did Byakuya dono send you to fetch Rukia Sama's violin, would you like me to take it to her for you?" replied a gentle voice.

"Y-your, your..." pointing a finger at the person, in shock he continued to stare at the person, who so kindly offered to take this burden of his shoulders.

()/()

(=x=)

"Shotgun" Isshin yelled slamming open the front door, to his sons car.

"Why do we have to take my car, can't you go by yourself, so I don't have to be seen by you?" Ichigo sighed getting into the drivers side of the car.

"My son is so un-environmentally friendly, why use up twice the amount of petrol, when we can all go together? You ungrateful son, plus your car is better" his father whined, Ichigo turned to growl at his father only to have him interrupted. "Keep your eyes on the road son, I don't want to have to have a beaten up face like yours now do I?" It was lucky for Isshin that his son was driving, because if he hadn't, he would have definitely been given something to whine about. Isshin had made it a habit about saying how ugly his sons face was, and that wished his son had a face like his.

"Why are we going to this thing anyway?" He asked his father.

"Just because my ugly son is unsocial, doesn't mean the rest of his family are, besides its not everyday, we get to have a social event like this" Isshin cheered as if he was a child, being given candy.

"Its probably nothing, all this thing is for is for some rich guy, related with some sort of business over here, this whole thing is to entertain him."

"Oh come on Ichi nil, I'm sure you will enjoy it there, you have nothing else to do." even though Yuzu meant no harm when she had said that, it sounded as if she was saying that her brother did not have a live.

"Fine" he mumbled giving in.

() ()

(('x{') )

)/... (/

Looking outside the curtains, that were now closed, Rukia could see the audience gathering in, it really did seem as if the whole town had shown up, and there was still more people filling in.

"Kuchiki dono, your up next" surprising the young woman, Rukia turned to face one of the many Kuchiki servants. "I'm sorry to startle you, but your brother asked me, to inform you once he went on stage, he also asked me to give you this, someone brought it in for you." handing Rukia a white case, that contained her violin.

"Ah thank you" she said taking the case being held to her. Her brother was in fact on stage at the moment. The fact that this important person could only speak in Japanese, where he would only use really formal words, was a problem faced by a lot of people here, as many people in the audience did not or forgot how to speak in Japanese enough to understand them. Many people here just stuck to the basics such as honourifics, but nothing too hard. Rukia herself knew how to speak Japanese extremely well, even to understand this mans 'noble' speech, as Byakuya made sure she learnt the language, and at times made her speak in Japanese, in the Kuchiki mansion. Taking one last glance at the stage, in which she saw her brother shaking hands with they're guests, she went further back stage to find somewhere relatively quiet to prepare herself. After she had performed, she would join her brother in the audience, seated at a secluded area upstairs where her brother could talk to these men. She could either watch the rest of the show, which would be hard, when her brother would be talking right next to her; or she could just sit there, perfectly still with nothing to do, which she was sure would be the case.

Lifting her violin out of its case, she brushed her fingers across the surface of her violin. There was both happy and sad stories, hidden in the instrument, that never seemed to utter a word, well that was obvious, as violins cant talk. People often asked her why many of her possessions were a pure white, while others had know why, those many that didn't, never got a proper answer to why she did. One of her many possessions that was a pure white, was her violin, she took pride in keeping its condition well kept after all this time.

"Kuchiki dono, your due on stage" the same servant from before informed her, Rukia just followed the servant without a word, too deep in thought to say anything.

()/()

(=x=)

"Will you just hurry up and pick a seat already? The're all the same" complained Ichigo, trying to hurry his father to just hurry up and sit down.

"Ichigo, the're not all the same, I don't want to sit next to anyone loud and annoying, plus I want a good view" Isshin insisted still looking for a place to sit. It was a hard job as so many people had gathered into the theatre, making it seem so small, when in reality it was huge. _' I wonder who would have rented this place, must have been some rich snob, that I would never talk to' _Ichigo thought to himself.

"You don't want to sit next to someone, who is loud and annoying?" Ichigo dead-panned, now who did that remind him of.

"Who would?" Isshin commented.

"Yea, you got that right" Ichigo said, thinking of his father, and how he had to sit next to him. Nobody in the audience would shut up, and Ichigo was getting annoyed fast, it was like a reality TV show he could hear everyone's conversations. Next to him he heard a woman say to the person next to her "Did you see her? It sure brings back memories, her and her dance partner were so graceful, when I used to watch her on ice. I heard someone say she's an old friend to the Kuchiki's"

"Yuzu, isn't that Kuchiki San on stage" Karin added in. Yuzu using her father as a hoist to see in fact Rukia was on stage. Which would explain the reason as to how they could hear music being played as they walked in.

"Your right, Kuchiki San plays so beautify, right Ichi nil...?" turning back around, to face her brother, she ended up looking face of a guy who had the creepiest smile she'd ever seen. The man gave her a small wave, being freaked out Yuzu turned her head back to look for her brother.

"Excuse me coming through" a familiar voice could be heard a few metres ahead of them. Ichigo by now was a good distance away from his family, trying to get to a seat. Making his way through a maze of people who started complaining, from either getting squished into the neighbouring person next to them, or getting mashed by Ichigo's feet. "If I can just get through... sorry old man, here's your wig back... no my hair does not radiate light, boldy" and all other sorts or ridiculous things could be heard as he squished his way though the crowd. Others brave enough, or just too frustrated would retort "How rude... wanna fight... how ugly... I am not bold" would be shouted back at Ichigo, not that he cared.

When the rest of the family, minus Masaki, who was still bed bound, had reached where Ichigo was sitting, Rukia was already off stage.

"Well someone sure was eager to sit down, and watch the performance" Isshin smiled sitting next to his son.

"Shut up old man, I just wanted to sit down, I cant stand these crowds" Ichigo half lied, he enjoyed listening to Rukia perform. It was so soothing to listen to, the emotions it portrayed, made Ichigo forget his troubles for a short moment, that was before his father arrived. "Will you just watch the show, that's the whole reason you came here" Ichigo gave up, not even bothering to look at his dad.

() ()

(('x{') )

)/... (/

Finally it was over, it may not have been seen like it, but Rukia dreaded going up on that stage, right now she was just glad it was over.

"Kuchiki Dono" or so she thought, as she heard the servant call her again.

"What is it now?" She asked, using her Kuchiki façade to not show her frustration.

"Your brother wishes to discuss something with you" leading Rukia once again, to where her brother was located._ 'What does he want this time'_ she thought to herself.

"Nii sama, you wished to speak with me" _'Again'_ she thought the last part to herself.

"Yes, your performance was up to standard, but I wish for you to do one more thing for me" If Byakuya wrote a dictionary, this is what he was saying meant "Thank you, that was a beautiful performance, but I am asking you to perform again to show off the Kuchiki talent" or something similar to it.

"What is it, that nii sama wants me to do?" She asked not liking what he might say, as it most likely involved going on stage again.

"Sing" he stated simply.

"Sing?" she repeated.

"I do not need to repeat myself, you heard correctly. The singer who was supposed to have performed, backed out last minute, and we need someone to fill the time slot. You are one of the few people here, who can speak fluent Japanese, and has singing abilities" ignoring the Byakuya like compliment, Rukia wished to have no part in this. She had only sung to people when she really wanted something, like to help people at certain charities, but not in front of an audience that big. Playing the violin in front of everyone was one thing but to sing was on another level completely.

"I cannot fulfil this request, nii sama" she replied.

"What?"

"You heard me perfectly fine nii sama" Rukia mimicked what her brother had said just a moment ago.

"If you wish for someone to sing, I'll be happy to do it instead of Rukia sama, she should not be be forced to perform is she does not wish so" Rukia felt two hands being placed on her shoulder, as a new voice joined the conversation.

"Y-your.." turning around to face the newcomer, she came face to face with a very familiar person. The woman wore a traditional white kimono tied at the back with a ribbon, formed into a bow. Her hair was pure white, even though she was very young, it did not appear to make her look older. Her hair fell down in long strands, it was about waist length, while some strands of hair was held up at the back, some at the front were pinned back with a blue pin, she even had some hair in front of her face, quite similar to Rukia's. "Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia finished.

"Its been awhile, Rukia sama" Sode no Shirayuki finished.

"Very well Rukia will accompany you in playing" Byakuya said, leaving no room for negotiation. '_Well its better than the situation before' _Rukia tried to assure herself.

"Thank you Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia bowed to the woman she admired greatly.

"Lets go Rukia sama" the woman replied back, she held on a reassuring smile, to ease Rukia's nervousness. Sode no Shirayuki, knew of Rukia very well, enough to known when and why she was uncomfortable.

()/()

(=x=)

Ichigo watched as Rukia appeared on stage once again, accompanied with a woman he had never seen before. Rukia this time was sitting at a piano, as she herself had to sing backup, and it would be hard to sing with a violin on her neck, there was also a few more people with instruments on stage. Again one of the Kuchiki rules, she had to be familiar with the musical arts.

Rukia, as well as someone on a xylophone started playing a soft tune before the woman with her started singing.

(in brackets is Rukia singing)

"_sougen wo someteku  
masshiro na botan yuki_

mou mienai modorenai basho de

aa tooku de shizuka ni atatameta kono omoi wa  
mou tsumetai koori ni tsutsumarete tojite iku...

sotto shite soi togeta basho de

aa chikaku ni ita no ni todokanai kono omoi wa  
mou tsumetai koori ni tsutsumarete tokete iku...

(chikaku todokanai)

(omoi wa tsuyokute kasanate kotae mo naku tokete iku)

itsudemo kanjiteiru  
(dokomademo)

aa tooku de shizuka ni atatameta kono omoi wa  
miru koto mo nai tsumetai koori ni tsutsumarete

_(hate shinai omoi wa)_

(kieteku ano hibi onaji yuki ni)

tatasunderu imademo furi tsumotta mama"

"Oh, Ichi nil, that was so beautiful what were they saying? You took Japanese didn't you?"

"Errrr.. Ichigo replied.

() ()***********************************(Y)

('x')************************************(..)

**********************flashback **********(")(")

"Ichigo there's a cool new game out you wanna see" Keigo explained to Ichigo.

"We still have class you know" Ichigo reminded.

"Aww c'mon Ichigo, what are you a nerd? Your never gonna learn anything useful here now are you, or are you too scared?" Keigo challenged.

"What, lets do this" Ichigo was gullibly tricked into going with Keigo, I mean missing one lesson wont hurt right?

"Ichigoooo, there's this cool new anime you just gotta see", "Ichigoooo did you check out the new manga store", "Ichigo haven't you ordered your copy of Final Fantasy yet?" "Ichigo" "Ichigoo" "Ichigooo"

()/()

(=x=)

"ICHIGOOO" a loud shout was heard, followed with a slap on his head.

"What?" He shouted back, resulting in many people to glare at him and telling him to shut up.

"Don't just ignore your sister, she asked you a question" Isshin retorted.

"Ah sorry Yuzu, err... I forgot" he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

() ()

(('x{') )

)/... (/

"That was beautifully done Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia commented.

"Thank you, I could say the same for you" Sode no Shirayuki smiled. "We have much to catch up on" she continued.

"Kuchiki Donooo" called the servant once more. As well as a light scent of cherry blossoms, a.k.a the Byakuya warning alarm, which meant you should get the hell outta there.

"Sode no Shirayuki, how about we make an early exit into the crowd?" Rukia suggested.

"Hai" Sode no Shirayuki agreed heading towards the nearest exit, with Rukia following close behind. Soon after the servant came running into the door.

"Where is Rukia?" Byakuya questioned the servant.

"Apologises, but I cant seem to find Rukia, or Sode no Shirayuki anywhere" the servant bowed, knowing Sode no Shirayuki, would be where Rukia was.

() ()

(('x{') )

)/... (/

"Do you think he saw us?" Sode no Shirayuki asked hiding behind the closet door with Rukia.

"No, I think we're OK for now, there's just the problem of how we are going to get out of here" Rukia replied. Suddenly she could hear a quiet laughter, turning she could see Sode no Shirayuki laughing at their current situation, being stuck in a closest. Usually wherever Rukia would go Sode no Shirayuki would follow, and wherever Sode no Shirayuki would go, Rukia would go. Rukia had formed a very close bond with Sode no Shirayuki, she enjoyed her free spirit, she often saw her as part of herself. "Ah its good to have you back Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia joined in laughing, making sure she wasn't loud enough to alert her brother.

**Well there's the end of this chapter, so any thoughts ^^**

**Preview for next chapter: Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki, run into the weirdest family around.**

**The song I used was from the BLEACH Breathless collection (Rukia with Sode no Shirayuki.**

**Whiteout Translation **

**Dye the grassy plain  
Pure white botan snow**

I can no longer see the place I can't return to  
Ah, far away, it quietly warmed up... this feeling is  
Still wrapped in cool ice, go and close it

The place we accomplished things together, secretly

Ah, it was close, but now I can't reach... this feeling is  
Still wrapped in cool ice, go and loosen it  
Close, can't reach  
Feelings are strong, piled up, can't answer, go loosen it

I always feel it  
No matter where

Ah, far away, it quietly warmed up... this feeling is  
I can't see it, but I'm wrapped in cool ice  
Don't die, this feeling  
I will go and vanish that day in the same snow

Standing still, even now the snowfall is piling up

**I kept the song in Japanese in the chapter, cause I prefer it, its a lovely song, and I'm not used to the translation. I was not the one to translate this, but I'm thankful to the person who did.**

**Anywayyyyy a big thanks too:**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**athenaphoenix (I'm just about to email you that picture ^^, cant wait for your next chapter)**

**And to you for reading ^^**


	6. Running from the law, that is Kuchiki

**Well I have another chapter written ^^.**

**Just in case you get confused, any words written in italics with (" ") means, they are speaking in Japanese. And as always italics with (' ') are someone's thoughts, you should be able to tell though ^^.**

**BLEACH in no way belongs to me**

"So how do you suggest we get out of here?" Sode no Shirayuki asked looked down at the shorter woman, after being stuck in the cramped closet for over five minutes, waiting for Byakuya and the Kuchiki servant to get of the room. They had opted to entering the nearest exit, but not knowing the layout of the theatre, had accidentally ran into a closet, it was a good thing neither of them were claustrophobic. The closest itself, smelled of cleaning products, with the only thing in the closet was a broom, so it was a good guess to say that it belonged to the janitor.

"I'm not sure" Rukia replied, watching the two people outside in deep thought. She was sure that neither had saw or heard the two women from exiting the room, but her brother kept looking towards they're direction, as if he was suspicious of something. Suddenly both heads were turned towards they're directions, as even she could hear a tickling sound behind her. Sweat dropped down her neck, and her face turned blue, as she swivelled her head behind her. Sode no Shirayuki stood frozen, with her arm in the air, the noise had come from one of the bells that were attached to the sleeve of her kimono, her face also looked like it had turned blue, as she slowly lowered her arm. For having to remain perfectly still inside a closest where there was no space at all to move, it would be particularly hard, if you had something attached to you that would make a sound with the smallest movement. Turning back towards her brother, Rukia could see he was even more suspicious now than before. Panic began to settle in, as she could see her brother head towards the closest they were both trapped in.

"Kuchiki dono, you have a phone call" another one of the Kuchiki servants came running over to Byakuya with the ringing item.

"Who is calling me?" He asked reaching to receive his phone of the servant, while removing his hand from the door handle, much to Rukia's relieve, as she did not want to have to perform yet again, and who knew what sort of scolding she would get, if her brother found her hiding in a closet.

"I-its Sode no Shirayuki dono" the male stuttered feeling intimidated by Byakuya's gaze. Rukia blinked twice, sure that she had heard incorrectly, as it was impossible, Sode no Shirayuki was right next to her, how could she possible be ringing her brother. Turning back to face woman behind her, she looked in disbelieve to see said woman holding a phone close to her ear, holding her sleeves this time so they didn't make a sound. She gave the woman a questioning look, trying to remove the phone from her raised hand, outside she could hear her brother talking, and as well as his voice come through the phone her friend was holding. Just what the hell her friend was trying accomplish, Rukia was not sure.

"Kuchiki" Byakuya addressed himself formally, waiting for a reply, before he would demand to know where Rukia was. However, there was no reply, after addressing himself one more time and getting no reply once more, he hung up. "Odd!"

Kuchiki dono, perhaps there is a low reception, maybe you should take it outside" the servant suggested.

"Very well" he agreed casting one last glance at the door, leaving the room with the servants following right behind him, like a pair of loyal dogs. As soon as they were both sure the two had left, Rukia shoved open the door, it was becoming too clammy inside to feel comfortable.

"Shirayuki?" Rukia question, moving aside so so her companion could get out.

"Huh?" the woman questioned after Rukia addressed her by her shortened name, only people close to the woman would say, its been some time since she heard Rukia address her as such, having been away for sometime.

"Good thinking, lets go" she said pulling on Shirayuki's sleeve, making a small tune as the bells swayed with her movement.

"Wait Rukia sama, perhaps it would be better if I went first! Shirayuki suggested, pulling Rukia behind her, in time to see the door open. The servant, from before holding Byakuya's phone stood frozen watching the taller woman tower in front of him.

"Sode no Shirayuki dono, how did you get here?" he asked nervously, as suspicion grew the best of him, as there was no other entrance that she could of come through.

"Why I walked here, that's a silly question" Shirayuki smiled down at the male, before putting on a much more intimidating expression on, tilting her head up, so her face was shadowed. "Shouldn't you be getting back to Kuchiki dono, instead of worrying on such trivial matters?" Shirayuki questioned the male, using a Kuchiki tone, in order to get get the servant to leave.

"Right of course, sorry to bother you Sode no Shirayuki dono" the servant bowed and then rushed of, completely forgetting the whole reason he came there in the first place.

"Lets hurry, I don't want to have to run into any more trouble again" Shirayuki explained to Rukia, not much liking the tone she had to use, same as for Rukia.

Turning around the corner cautious of running into Byakuya or one of his servants, the two headed towards the seated audience, to get out the back door.

"Damn there's a strong smell of cherry blossom" Rukia panicked turning, backwards to see her brother looking right at her, this time without a door between them. She then saw her brother and his servants head towards them rapidly, Byakuya still was able to do so, so calmly. "Damn-it" Rukia cursed to herself, both of them picking up they're pace. "Shirayuki, your kimono is very lovely, but you could see it in here from a mile off" Rukia commented behind the taller woman, as they made they're way to the garden.

"Why thank you Rukia sama, and I'm sorry next time I will wear black shall I, at your funeral maybe, once your brother catches you." Shirayuki retorted the last part sarcastically, although she meant no harm, as she started laughing the second later.

"Very funny" Rukia tried to sound angry but just ruined it as she started laughing as well.

()/()

(=x=)

Ichigo was now bored, in fact he was sure his whole family, with probably the exception of Isshin was. He had been sitting in the same seat for several hours, although the seating was comfortable, there was a limit for how long you can remain seated in that seat and still be comfortable, he needed a break. Glancing to the edge of the aisle of chairs, after spotting movement at the corner of his eye, it was as white as the moon. It turned out he could see Rukia along with the woman he saw her perform with earlier, the white coming from her kimono the woman was wearing. Tapping his fathers shoulder to get his attention, and pointing his head towards the girls, who appeared to be escaping from.. her brother. Ichigo started growling at the site of her brother, just why would his sister find a need to get away from her brother. Isshin smirked at the site of Rukia a few metres away from them, as they now had a chance to meet up with them, he noticed that his daughter, was not the only person interested, in the young woman, but for entirely different reasons. "Come on, I need to take a break" Isshin informed his children, standing up from his seat. All three of his children stood up instantly grateful for an excuse to leave.

..() ()

(('x{') )

)/... (/

Through the garden, two women calmly and gracefully made they're way past what little people there was in the garden, well that was what it looked like to those few passing by, in fact the women were only looking so calm, so that they did fit in with the crowd. Although the two did kinda stick out, it was not something that would alert Rukia's brother. Even though they had both lost the head Kuchiki, they knew he was not far behind them, and they didn't need his strong cherry blossom scent to know that.

The garden itself was well kept, with not a single plant looking out of place, sickeningly enough, the whole place was surrounded by cherry blossoms, no wonder Byakuya chose this place. However it was beautiful to look at, as the blossom would fall from the trees creating a shower of blossoms tumbling to the floor like snow. The grass was neatly cut, the colour being a luscious green, the exotic flowers were a lot different to the ones Rukia kept at home and in the sports centre, which consisted of cosmos's, she never knew why but she always seemed attached to the flower. However the two woman didn't have any time to appreciate the gardens beauty, hearing footsteps behind them, they hid behind one of the cherry blossom trees. After listening to the sound of footsteps fade Shirayuki peeked around the tree to see if Byakuya had lost them.

"That was a close one, right Rukia sama...?" turning back to face the raven haired woman, she soon found out that her friend wasn't there. "Rukia sama? She called in a hushed tone, wondering where the hell she could of went.

"Psst Shirayuki" she heard a voice come from above. Turning back around to locate the sound of the voice, she looked up into the cherry blossom tree, where she was sure she heard Rukia's voice.

"Rukia sama, what are you doing up there?" Shirayuki asked in surprise.

"Never mind that, just climb up"Rukia insisted popping her head up out of the blossom, Shirayuki found it quite an amusing site, but due to seriousness of the situation she resisted laughing. Finally processing what Rukia had said, Shirayuki looked down at her long kimono that flowed to the floor, she looked back up at Rukia, with a weird look.

"Are you crazy, I'm not climbing into a tree, and just how do you suggest I do so wearing this? She gestured down to her clothing, to prove her point.

"Shirayuki your going to get us caught..." both women froze, as they were sure they heard a noise.

()/()

(=x=)

The three Kurosaki's were exploring the garden outside the theatre, when they saw a flash of white, behind one of the cherry blossom trees, it looked like the ends of someone's hair, whispering could be heard also. Curious to see if the person, who appeared to be hiding was ok, they circled around the tree, to see the woman who had performed with Rukia earlier. The woman was looking up into one of the cherry blossoms, and appeared..to be talking to it. '_Hmmm I knew it, with all that talent, I knew she must have had a flaw' _Ichigo thought to himself, thinking he had solved everything out. Ignoring her brother's idiotic look, Yuzu approached the tall woman.

Somehow sensing she was no longer 'just' by herself, the woman froze and spun around, to see who was behind her. Relieve was seen on her face, as if she was suspecting someone else behind her.

"Sorry to startle you, we were just wondering if you were OK?" Yuzu kindly asked the woman.

"Oh I'm fine thank you" she replied back "Sorry to bother you, but you haven't seen a man with a cold gaze... smells of cherry blossom?" she said trying to sum up Byakuya as quickly as she could.

"You mean Rukia's brother?" Ichigo grumbled, clearly not liking the man.

"Shirayuki, surely you could have thought of something nicer to say about nii sama, even though right now I totally agree with you" a new voice entered the conversation. Poking her head back out of the cherry blossoms, startling the Kurosaki family, well it proved one thing, that this woman was not crazy talking to a tree. Shirayuki turned back around to face Rukia, it wasn't long before she started laughing at her friend, who looked ridiculous in the tree, followed by Isshin, Yuzu and Karin, after they recovered from their shock. "What, what's so funny?" Rukia asked wanting to be apart of this silent joke, she then climbed out from the tree to be more level with her companions. She didn't seem to notice the amount of blossom she had tangled in her hair, the whole reason why they were laughing at her.

"Nothing" Shirayuki replied, removing the blossom from Rukia's hair.

"Oh" Rukia realised why they were laughing, as she saw the blossom falling to the floor. "Hello, I didn't expect to see you guys here" Rukia greeted the new comers, receiving either a smile, or a nod of the head. "Sorry you guys haven't met, this is a very important person to me, Sode no Shirayuki, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you called her Shirayuki" she gestured to the woman in the white kimono.

"Shirayuki is fine, if you wish to call me so" she smiled gently at them, she turned her attention to Yuzu, who seemed to be shying away from her. "Ahh you must be Yuzu?" bending to a less intimidating level for the girl.

"Yes, how did you know?" Yuzu asked shocked and confused at the same time.

"Rukia sama has told me so much about you, whenever I would contact her, she would talk about how you have improved" she smiled gently to the girl.

"Wow really?" she asked in disbelieve, switching her gaze between Shirayuki and Rukia.

"I'm sure we can become good friends too" Shirayuki nodded back.

"Aww thank you, thank you so much" Yuzu exclaimed, hugging Shirayuki as she kept thanking the woman. For she was the second person besides her family to take any interest in her.

"I would watch out, she likes hugs" Rukia joked to the woman.

"Oh I'm Sorry Rukia, I left you out didn't I?" Yuzu pulled a surprised Rukia into the hug, mistaking her joke, for being left out. Yuzu who was hugging near Rukia's waist, was being towered over by Shirayuki, hugging her legs instead. Ichigo looked fondly at the three, happy that Yuzu had another friend, even though there was a slight age difference, he knew she was not popular, he never saw her talk to anyone, he just didn't know how bad it was. He admired them both for they're kindness towards his family, his family was the most important people to him.

"GROUP HUGGG" they're moment was ruined, as Isshin couldn't pass the chance for doing something embarrassing, and totally awkward. Now no one was left out, as Isshin had brought them all into the hug. "Hello my dear I am Kurosaki Isshin, at your service, and these ungrateful children of mine are Ichigo, my ugly son, and Karin, and of course you know Yuzu" Isshin greeted.

"Off old man" Ichigo knocked his father over.

"Rukia sama, you have some interesting friends" Shirayuki nervously smiled, looking at the crazy father on the ground, jumping back up unfazed.

"Trust me you'll be seeing a lot of that" Rukia whispered so no one but Shirayuki could hear.

"Rukia" a cold voice from behind Rukia spoke, startling Rukia, why must he always appear behind her like that, she grimaced, turning around to face her brother. _"Where have you been, I should not have to be looking for you?" _He asked in Japanese so that none of the others could understand, with the exception of Sode no Shirayuki, who had earned his trust.

"I just wanted some fresh air brother" she lied, not pleased that her brother was being rude to the Kurosaki's.

"_Do not lie to me Rukia, you have responsibilities, you do not need to act like a child, there are still matters that need to be fulfilled, that I think you will be able to perform. You do not need to disgrace yourself by being around these people" _he looked at the Kurosaki's as if they were nothing but the dirt he walked on.

"_The Kurosaki's are nice people, if you took the chance to get to know them, sure a little weird, but __nice people" _she too started talking in Japanese not wanting them to know what her brother was talking about.

"_You bring shame to yourself, being around the likes of them, come Rukia you are coming back with me" _he argued back, in his controlled but cold voice.

"_Rukia sama, has not brought shame to anyone, you simply cannot accept anyone, that doesn't have some title of authority, or acts a little bit different, than what you usually think of a person" _Rukia was backed up as Shirayuki defended her. Meanwhile Isshin, Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu, had no idea what the three were saying, but what they did know was that it wasn't good, and that it was about them, having heard they're last name being heard in the conversation more than once. Ichigo glared at Byakuya, thinking how dare he insult his family, and not say it to his face in words that he could understand, also he thought that he really should have been paying attention and went to learn Japanese when he could of, instead of being tricked into other stuff by Keigo.

"_This does not concern you_" Byakuya informed, turning to Sode no Shirayuki.

"_Leave Shirayuki out of this" _Rukia argued, turning to face Shirayuki "_Its OK Shirayuki I'm alright" _Rukia reassured. "_Yes brother, I am a Kuchiki now, and your believes is like a law we should follow, and I have always followed that law, without hesitation. But sometimes there is a limit, I do not wish to go back on that stage, you know I hate going on stage, it brings back memories, some good, but then also some bad. I went back up on that stage because you so wished for me to do so, but your law is wrong, I will have to fight this law of yours, I will fight this law, when I know it is wrong, and it is wrong Now." Rukia_ spoke calmly but her voice was cold, that everyone was pushed into an awkward silence. "Goodbye nii sama" she informed, speaking again in English, as she walked off.

"Rukia sama" Shirayuki called following her friend. She was soon followed by the Kurosaki's, who did not know what to say, it was really awkward standing next to the cold brother. Byakuya just stood still watching Rukia walk off, before heading back to the theatre.

() ()

(('x{') )

)/... (/

"Lets get out of here Shirayuki" Rukia said to her, as she finally caught up.

"Yes...right, of course, are you alright now?" Shirayuki asked hesitantly.

"I will be" Rukia replied simply, now out of the land that belonged to the theatre, the Kurosaki's were tagging behind the two, not knowing what else to do.

"Kuchiki dono, I was sent to bring a car for you" Hanataro parked said car, besides the group, just how Hanataro could drive a car, considering how clumsy he was. Rukia would never know. '_How did he know I was leaving now' _Rukia thought turning around to see Shirayuki holding her phone again_. 'Just where does she put that thing, she doesn't have any pockets, its like it just comes out of her hand' _she wondered. "Oh and thank you Sode no Shirayuki dono, for your assistance earlier" he bowed gratefully to the woman outside of the car.

"You need not thank me Hanataro" both Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki entered the car. "Wont you join us, I will make sure your car is returned to your house?" Shirayuki reassured to the others outside the car. Ichigo was the first to enter taking a seat next to Rukia, without hesitation. "Yuzu would you like to sit next to me, you can update me on how your doing, I'm quite fond of ice skating myself?" Shirayuki asked Yuzu, seeing the disappointment in the girls eyes, at not being able to sit next to Rukia. Hearing this though brought a smile to the girls face, being given the chance to talk about herself.

"So I liked your performance, the two of you did earlier" Ichigo started a conversation.

"Wow Ichi nil must have really liked you guys to say such a compliment" Karin teased.

"Shut up" the two started to squabble.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it" Shirayuki answered on behalf of them both "me and Rukia sama have been working together for a long time now.. hehe" she started laughing nervously, scared she might of said too much.

"Wow really, you'll have to tell me sometime, what you were singing about, Ichi nil wouldn't say anything" Yuzu pouted looking at her brother.

"_Do you speak Japanese?" _Rukia asked worried that he might of understood what her brother had said earlier.

"Huh?" Ichigo stared blankly at her, having not one clue what she asked him.

"No, nothing" Rukia said in relieve, the fool didn't know nothing, he couldn't even understand the basics. "You don't know Japanese, as you claim you do, do you?" she teased smirking at his flustered state.

"S-Shut up" he retorted lamely.

()/()

(=x=)

Ichigo sat there, going god knows where, in a car along with his family, Rukia and her friend Shirayuki. The car ride was silent after a while, and he wanted to find something to entertain himself, looking around in the car he glanced at everyone in the car, doing they're own thing, lastly his eyes fell onto Rukia. She seemed to be looking out the window, watching the scenery go by, as Hanataro drove them. Feeling that she was being watched she brought her gaze to Ichigo, looking right into his eyes. '_She dares, to challenge me' _Ichigo thought, matching her gaze, which turned into a stare. Unknowingly the two continued to stare at one another, not noticing that everyone else was now, watching the two of them battle it out in a staring competition.

"Knowing my idiotic son, I'll bet he'll lose" Isshin commented, which never reached Ichigo ears

"Aww I want to play, Karin will you play with me?" wanting to join in with the 'game'.

"Get goat face to do it with you" Karin moaned, knowing what Ichigo and Rukia was not a game. Rukia flexed her fingers making the bracelets attached to her arm rattle against each other, making Ichigo look down towards her arm. Realising his error, he looked back up to see her smirking at him once again in victory. Sighing in defeat he turned to see his father laughing he head off, at his son.

"Say err, you don't mind if anyone falls asleep here do you?" he asked Rukia.

"No" she looked back up at him.

"Now my son, not when children are around hmmpf"

"Good thanks" he quickly replied punching Isshin, making him fall unconscious, well it did shut him up. "Hey Rukia, I need some help" he turned his attention back to her.

"Huh what is it?" she questioned

"I need to do some training, I think I'm loosing my touch, and I don't know, Yuzu is always saying about how great your place is, so I was wondering if you could help me out. I used to be able to knock the old man out it one hit, now it sometimes takes more than that." he asked flexing his muscles, to check them out. Rukia was also checking them out, seeing as they were right in front of her. '_what is wrong with that man, I don't see nothing wrong, in that big, strong, arm of his' _she started going into a little daze. Karin was also looking at her brothers arm, thinking the same thing too, well about the not needing more muscle part, anyway. '_Is there really a reason for him to work out more, or is he doing it to spend more time with Rukia' _she asked herself.

"Yes I will help you, Ichigo" Rukia stated, accepting his challenge.

"When do we start?" he questioned

"How about tomorrow?" she questioned back.

"Once every week?"

"Why cant you handle, every day" she smirked at him

"I can, I just don't think you can handle me, my stamina is as big as my heart, when I really want something" Ichigo cheered to himself.

"That is so lame" Rukia sweatdropped.

"No its not, shut up...you … midget" he retorted.

"MIDGET?"

"Ahh this is going to be fun" Karin smiled watching the two fight.

**Well there we have it another chapter finish, soooo... any thoughts? ^^**

**Oh yea the flower cosmos, I used in this chap, actually does have some meaning in the actual BLEACH world, those who know the meaning great, those who don't I'll think I'll leave it here, and tell you in another chapter ^^.**

**A big thanks to:**

**athenapheonix**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**xdayaanarax**

**Strawberrymoon777 **

**And to you guys for reading ^^.**


	7. What is wrong with you?

**I am finally finished with my exams ^^, yes. Then there's E3 going on, as my penname suggests khfan forlife, cant wait for Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. On another note, this chapter opens a question for you to tell me your opinion. Recently I have been asked that it was weird that the Kurosaki's didn't know Japanese. The reason for me doing this was to show how while the Kurosaki's have become more globalised, people like the Kuchiki's are still traditional. Also to add to the humour that you would expect them to know this. As I don't want to disappoint you guys, I have added a poll with some questions based on some feedback some users have kindly answered for me. I posed this question in this chapter, cause I don't like to post an authors note, and then mislead you guys ^^, so here's my next chapter.**

**BLEACH belonging to me? Nah of course not ^^**

"Yo" Ichigo's muffled voice sounded, as he strolled into the Tsukishiro building towards his sister, who was seated on one of the benches, putting on her shoes. Ichigo assumed that she must have just finished her session skating, with Rukia. Ever since Yuzu had started ice skating, her confidence had seemed to improve, and he was sure it wasn't the ice skating that was affecting her confidence at all, it was all because of her teacher, the teacher that took the time to know her, and help her.

"Hey Ichi nil" Yuzu greeted her brother cheerfully, after she finished tying one of her shoelaces. Yuzu looked up to face her brother, while consciously tying her other shoe, she was wondering what her brother was up to, if anyone had visited her it would have been Karin, as Ichigo or Isshin, would be too busy to visit.

"You don't mind walking home yourself right? I need to start training, if I want to knock dad out for the night, there's some celebration of sorts later this night, can't let that secret slip to him." He questioned leaning against the wall of the rink, while raising a piece of food to his mouth, which was the cause of his muffled voice. The way his voice sounded was as if, it was anything normal, and not a plan to knock his father out of consciousness, which sadly to say for the Kurosaki's was true. Unbeknownst to him, there was another female advancing towards him in a rapid pace from behind, after hearing the commotion, and evil plans of Yuzu's big brother.

"WHAT is this?" Rukia who was still on the ice, skated behind him, snatching the piece of food from his hand, as well as slapping him upside the head.

"Ow what was that for? And get your own food, that's mine" he complained trying to grab the piece of food, held lightly in Rukia's hand, almost to the point of dropping it. Rukia had no trouble keeping the orange head away from the substance she had held as lightly as possible, as if it was a lethal weapon. As she was still on the ice not even Ichigo's height could reach out to her, as she just easily manoeuvred aside.

"What the hell, I don't want this junk. What are you doing coming here to train while eating a piece of greasy chicken, where the hell did you get this anyway? This cant be legal, I mean look how much grease is in it. You better hope you haven't dripped your grease with chicken on my floor." She shouted holding the piece of half eaten chicken as lightly as she could, so that not as much grease would rub of on her hands, while keeping the remaining half out of the orange heads reach, who was still flailing his arms to reach the piece. She was mocking him, as she was sure there was more of a percentage of grease than there was chicken, she felt disgusted just holding it, never mind eating it.

"I was hungry ok? I managed to cook it okay, but I didn't know how much grease you put in, is it one cup or two? I think I should have added one, I'm pretty sure now that's what mother did. I mean how hard can it be? Take out chicken flour and grease right, there always saying on TV all they add was chicken, grease and salt." Rukia face palmed, stared in disbelieve as the moron, carried on about how you should (or in the sane way, shouldn't) cook a chicken. '_Did he even wash this' _she cringed, wanting so much to be rid of the contaminated product.

"No you moron, you do not cook a chicken that way, how is it you do not know that? You shouldn't be eating this mess in the first place, it's not healthy. You were complaining about how you couldn't "knock goat face out", when you are eating this… this, I wouldn't even call it food" walking of the ice in her skates, trying to find somewhere to discard, the so-called food. Yuzu kindly offered to remove the offended food away from her hands, gathering it up in a tissue, as even she was disgusted at her brothers attempt for food. The tissue didn't help however as the grease soaked right through. Whatever Ichigo saw they're mother placing one cup of apparently liquid, it definitely was not grease.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ichigo asked, watching as Rukia exited the rink, running to catch up with her, grabbing her arm in the process, to slow her down. Yuzu took this as her chance to take off, wanting to dispose of this poor excuse of cooking, and scrub her hands until they were red, to get rid of the gruesome feeling. She would have to teach her brother how to mistake one thing for something else, as well as how to cook, badly.

"To the bathroom, to try and wash this filth of my hand… and now my arm" Rukia growled slapping Ichigo's arm off, of her, after feeling his hand cloaked in grease. "I suggest you do the same, and Ichigo… if there's something your not telling me, then I suggest you use the boys wash room" she teased as he was already halfway inside the girls wash room.

"Are… you suggesting that I'm a girl?" the flustered male asked, still halfway in the girls wash room.

"I never said you were, I suggested you use the boys wash room, why is there something you should tell me then?" She smirked as his face grew red, his orange hair didn't help he looked like a tomato. Finally getting to his senses, he stepped out of the girls wash room, to wash his hands where he was supposed to.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

)/... (/*********

So where do we start? Do you have any weight lifting I can do, I can handle anything you throw at me?" Ichigo bragged looking around the centre to see if there are any dumbbells or something weight lifting related, in sight.

"Yes we do in the Wasbisuke building but you are not going in there, for now … oh I wouldn't go in there if I were you" Rukia advised, watching as Ichigo was about to walk in a random building, looking for something to train with.

"Huh why not, hey how come this room doesn't have a name plaque like the others do, what is it some sort of closest, or something?" turning around to face Rukia, still curious to see what was in the room.

"These name plaques are not just randomly named, they have some meaning to them, I allowed some person to name this room, but he didn't think of one, I think he was too interested in fighting, than naming the room. He said it should remain nameless, it gives it more of a enigmatic approach, only 'men' would be brave enough to go inside, so I did what he wished, thus we have the nameless room" she mocked in a tough guy voice, as she motioned to the door.

"Aw now I gotta see what's in there, you don't just say not go in there, and expect me not to go in there, besides I'm a man, I can handle it" he said reaching once again for the door, without a name.

'_Hmm maybe I should let him go inside, that would wipe some of that arrogance off, of his face' _Rukia thought to herself, debating to herself between either letting the man in, or save his humiliation, as well as his life, by keeping the idiot out of the room. She seemed as if she was in a daze, finding the choice so difficult. Her expression changed along with her thought, wearing an evil smirk, at the thought of him walking in there, and coming out crying like a baby. It quickly changed to a small hint of worry, having to go in there finding a dead body staining her floor, just how would she explain that "sorry Kurosaki Isshin, your ugly son has just been flattered like a pancake, I told him he should have listened." Then by some chance his son did survive, he might take his chances and jump out her building to escape his dad from crushing him to death, with a hug. Then lastly a small smile picturing Ichigo saying he was wrong, and how much he appreciated her, for wronging him.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

)/... (/*********

"That guy is crazy" Ichigo came sprinting out the door, that minutes before he was so eager to enter. His clothes, and just his face in general was all ruffled up, as his clothes were wrinkled and his face was sporting a few cuts and a black eye. He kneeled over trying in vain to catch his breath.

"So how did it go?" she asked calmly, although she already knew the answer, it was good to feel right, and to wipe that smug smirk of his face. Letting him in was so much fun, he was the closest to crying, than any of the scenarios she came up with in her head, sure he wasn't crying, but his face was hilarious all the same. That last thought she had seemed nice however, but then he started dancing around in the air, and it seemed too much like what his father would do, which made her cringe.

"How'd you think it went? That guy in there tried to kill me that's how it went, are you even aloud to let that guy work here" he wheezed, resting his hands on his knees.

"I told you not to go in there, besides I said before, that only 'men' go in there, it was your choice to act like the fool and go in" Rukia retorted, turning to face the door as it slammed open.

"Yo, Ichigo where'd you think your going I want to fight?" bellowed the large man. The man's main features were the three big scars lined across his face, as well as an eye patch that would make you think it was covering a blind eye, or it could be to scare the hell out of you. His hair was spiked up in the air, with a small bell attached to each spike, it made you wonder how much gel, or if he even used gel, to make his hair stick up like it did. At the moment he had on an evil grin, you could easily tell this man loved to fight, with the many battle wounds, as a permanent reminder, of his violent past.

"What I'm not fighting you" Ichigo shouted, behind Rukia, pointing a finger up at the man hysterically.

"Sorry Kenpachi maybe some other time, I said I would train him, and you know me" Rukia explained knowing Kenpachi would understand, when Rukia Kuchiki, says she will do something, she will.

"Phh go ahead and have him, a wimp like him doesn't know how to fight, hiding behind a woman." Kenpachi said, sounding disappointed he didn't have a chance to fight.

"Hey" Ichigo shouted, feeling offended, at what he had just been called.

"Shut up Ichigo" Rukia cut in dragging the man, away from Kenpachi Zaraki, to which the man shamefully followed. He was about to go back and accept the man's offer, after hearing the man's evil cackle at Ichigo, but wasn't given the chance as Rukia, had a firm grip on his sleeve, and would not let go. "After this you need to learn how to cook, no more of that greasy stuff you called food." Rukia informed the sulking man, she agreed it was the better option to let him in, he was too arrogant for his own good. The man only just nodded, as he obediently followed the shorter woman to wherever she seemed fit. Now that his attitude was fixed, time for the real work to begin. The area they were now in was exactly opposite to Tsukishiro, but a short ways down. The area itself seemed new, the name plaque above the door remained nameless as well, but Ichigo was sure it wasn't like the door that crazy man was from, this place seemed void of people inside. Pushing open the door Rukia stepped aside to let Ichigo in, stepping inside Ichigo looked around his new surroundings. What looked like to be mainly an empty room, the flooring was black, with red lined rims resembling a track, there was also a few treadmills placed to the side of the room. There was nothing much to say right now about the room, as that was really all that you could describe the room as, Ichigo wondered why Rukia would choose here of all places to train.

"Rukia why have you brought me here?" he voiced his opinion. Even though the place was more or less empty, he felt at ease inside this place, just something about the atmosphere made him feel comfortable. This place was completely the opposite to Tsukishiro, in which he had spent most of his time in, with his sister. He turned around to face his companion, who was leaning against a corner in the wall, and slid down to take a seat on the floor, looking at him directly in the eye.

"This place is off limits, no one will come in here, so there will be no excuses or interruptions of your training. Right now I don't think your ready, you failed to follow my advise, when I said not to enter that room. So its my choice to say, you get distracted easily, and do not follow instructions. This place is the perfect place for your work out at the moment, this area is new and we haven't quite finished building it, its going to be a fitness room, you know treadmills, running tracks, etc, etc." she explained to the man, although he wasn't happy with her explanation, she was one hundred percent correct, with her judgement.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" he gave in, if he wanted to get something he would have to follow the rules. '_Well I get to spend some time with… hey…err myself, I get to spend sometime with myself, talking to myself. Wow that sounds kinda creepy, but who cares no one can hear me' …"_Yea, no one can hear me" he assured himself. Feeling a presence behind him, he turned himself to see Rukia right in front of him, staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Were you just talking to yourself?" she said fearing for his sanity "oh boy, your dad really has scarred you hasn't he? You poor boy" Rukia said, Ichigo wasn't sure if she was joking or not, to which he started to panic, he was afraid he get nightmares of when he's older, growing a goat beard, with a stamp on his head saying 'insane'. "If you have time for daydreaming, I'm sure you have time to spare, running laps" she threatened, grabbing the man's attention, as he stared at her in disbelieve. "You think I'm joking don't you, start running, don't stop until I tell you to." Rukia informed without a hint of sarcasm.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

)/... (/*********

It had been an hour since Rukia told Ichigo to start running, and he was throughoutly exhausted, he didn't last very long, not very long at all without breaking into a sweat. It was his pride, that was what kept him going, what kept him from giving up and quitting. Rukia remained seated watching him as he started another lap, she had lost count how many times he had been around the 'track', but if she had tried she would have probably fallen asleep. Checking the condition on her nails for the last time, she glanced back up towards the sweating man, he had long ago abandoned his shirt, finding it a tad too hot. Well there was nothing wrong with her observing him, she was his trainer after all. She watched as water trickled down his muscles, as they twitched with the strain he made urging his body further. Thinking that he has earned himself break, she straightened herself up to a more upright position, while raising her hand to get his attention.

"Alright Ichigo, you can take break from here" she informed, seeing the relieve all over the man's face.

"Thank God" he moved until he was hovering above Rukia, resting his hands on his knees as he stood panting. Looking up from her seated position, she offered the man a smile, to which he returned. He manoeuvred so he was sitting next to the woman resting against the wall, resting his head against the wall. A small click was heard, as both turned to see none other than Shirayuki walk in with a tray with glasses of water, and two small bowls.

"I was informed that Rukia sama was to be training someone today, and that this person seemed to have the oddest cooking ability, something involving grease?" she asked not entirely sure she could believe something so ridiculous. She knelt down a placed the tray down, in front of the two, before bowing, needing to be on her way. If they needed to, they could easily find her somewhere in the centre. The two had thanked the woman, as Ichigo quickly took the water offered, gulping it down, before pouring himself another glass, out of the jug placed with the water. After he was done with his drinking rampage he turned his attention to the bowls placed in front of the two.

"What is this?" he asked poking the food with a chopstick.

"Oh I'm sorry, this is what you call real food, I'm sure you've had it before. Oh and look the chicken in this looks more than edible, and free of grease, I'm sure you must be shocked with the site of vegetables are you not?" she mocked at him, while rolling her eyes, already tucking into her bowl, Shirayuki kindly prepared for them. Ichigo grumbled to himself, lifted up his chopsticks to reach for some of the vegetables, he'll show her who eats his vegetables, he's a good boy.

Picking a few pieces in his chopstick he lifted it hesitantly to his mouth, the aroma of the food however made him wish he put it in his mouth sooner, it smelt really good, nothing like Yuzu's cooked at home. As he was about to pop the food in his mouth, the vegetables found it convenient, to slide from his chopstick, before it reached his tongue. Cursing to himself, he tried to grab another piece, not being able to pick the piece up at all this time. Hearing the man's not so quite cursing Rukia turned to see, Ichigo taking his anger out by trying to stab his food, with a murderous look in his eye.

"What are you laughing at?" Ichigo shouted facing towards Rukia, who was trying to stop her laughing fit with a hand covering her mouth.

"Your not gonna tell me you don't know how to use chopsticks are you? You have got to be kidding me" she asked in a unbelieving tone.

"NO I was not gonna say that... I was gonna keep quiet, that was until you asked" he argued, as if it would of mattered.

"Moron" she concluded "You know this has been bothering me about you, you should really learn how to speak Japanese, you baka" she informed him with a hard voice.

"Hey I am not an idiot" he shoved her back in the arm lightly.

"Oh so you do know a little, funny it would be 'idiot' that you would understand" she mocked him once more.

"Its something I forgot alright, I messed up, and I don't want it to happen to my family either. They should know these things too, but it was my fault I didn't bother in those classes, and as a result, my sisters stopped bothering as well. My mother wasn't very happy with me either, I've lived most of my life now wearing jeans and t shirts, I cant remember the last time I wore a kimono. What should I do? What can I do? Help me Rukia" Ichigo started pleading.

"Must I do everything, this is something your gonna have to do for yourself" she informed him. "if I were to help you, how would you learn from your actions, if you don't solve your own consequences" understanding what was being said to him, as the harsh truth, he nodded his head in defeat. "So... what are you going to do Ichigo?"

**So there you have it, what do you think? ^^ I don't mind those who speak their mind.**

**A big thanks to;**

**Hekka**

**Rukes – nice new avatar ^^**

**xdayanarax**

**Aizwa Ayumu  
(Thanks to all you guys above, for your feedback)**

**Nathalie Shiffer**

**athenaphoenix17 – it's always nice to have someone to talk to on here ^^**

**And to you guys for reading ^^**


	8. Cool off

**Sorry about the later update, I was gonna update earlier, but my weekend last week, was really boring, I was away from both the internet and my PS3, so I ended up falling asleep ^^"". Anyway enough excuses and more of the story, here it is, I'll try and make an early update this time. ^^**

**So any thought? For those who wanted a small change, I'm trying to write it the way everyone wants it, by changing a bit of my story onwards, but I havent really edited any of my previous chapters.**

**BLEACH belonging to me? I wish**

'_It's only been a few weeks, and he's improved so much already' _Rukia thought to herself, as Ichigo was training. She was resting on the floor, with her knees tucked up to her chin, with her arms in between the two. She had been observing him for quite some time now, and could clearly see how much he has improved from being totally exhausted after an hour of training, to wanting to go even further, for longer. She never did receive an answer from Ichigo, although she never expected him to, that he would have to solve for himself.

"Ichigo" Rukia called, to get his attention.

"Yea hold on, I just wanna go a few more times around, don't worry I'm not tired" Ichigo carried on running, ignoring Rukia's request. Did Rukia allow Ichigo to continue running after she asked... no told him to stop... hell no.

"Ichigo, I said for you to stop you baka" Rukia shouted standing in his way, forcing him to stop, unless he wanted to crash into her.

"Oh come on now Rukia, lets not call me an idiot, I'm hurt that you would try and curse me behind my back, _is it what short people do to make themselves look big" _he mocked. Rukia halted in her step, as she was about to exit the door, she turned with a look of confusion on her face. But then she had a look of anger, after hearing the insult being thrown at her.

"WHAT was that?" she asked in anger, haven taken over the confusion.

"Why are you the one acting like you can't understand? You know fitness wasn't the only thing I have been training on" he smirked

"Don't get cocky, you obviously cant know that much "_ you moron" _she tried to insult again, the smirk on his face hinted he understood, so she came up with as many insults as she could "freak... orange head... dummy" all to which he seemed to understand. "...Teme"

"My, my Rukia such foul language" he smirked seeing her face turn red from anger. '_Ohhh nooo, he cant have learned that much, what has everything I have said to him had in common?' _Rukia questioned herself, there was no way a person could learn a language that fast, he must have asked for certain words to learn. A light bulb seemed to click in Rukia's head, turning back towards the orange head, she put on one of the most sickliest sweet smiles she could, Ichigo's smirk seemed to drop a little at the sight of it.

"_Ichigo, your intelligence is so incredible, I never knew you even had the IQ of an ant" _she smiled, turning only her head to face him, while folding her arms. Closely observing the male at the side of her, she observed closely, for the slightest change in emotion, given by the orange heads face. '_Oh god, what the hell did that mean, I can't let her know I don't know what the hell shoes saying. Would you just look at her, oh, she's acting like she has a straight face, but I can see past that straight face and phony voice, that makes you just wonder 'what crawled down her throat'. I mean she's just staring into me, am I being interrogated or something? Is there something in my teeth... hmm maybe there's another reason why I shouldn't smile... oops, I haven't said anything, she might suspect something' _Ichigo thought, as he awkwardly stood besides Rukia, he was sweating profusely, and he wore a nervous smile on his face, with his bottom lip twitching non stop. Nothing better than a twitching strawberry, to detect the hint of a liar, Rukia smirked. '_Idiot, say something...anything, what's the worst I could say, I learnt every negative word, that little mind of hers could think of. So what she did say must be positive... ah ha I figured out her game, she wants me to disagree with a compliment, so it looks as if I think I'm an idiot. Yes that's it, we'll see who's the idiot.'_

"Yes, that's right" Ichigo threw back at her, with his cocky smirk back on his face. On the outside, he wore a cocky smirk, but on the inside, there was the strong sense of curiosity, towards Rukia's reaction. What frustrated him more was that she turned her back towards him, so had no clue what she was doing, was she angry that he had figured her out, or confused that he didn't make any sense?It was driving him crazy, he needed to know.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

,)/... (/*********

'_What a moron'_ Rukia turned her back to Ichigo, to prevent the amusement on her face to show. She had to cover her mouth to stifle any laughs that tried to seep out from her mouth, until the point she was holding her breath.

"Rukia?" Ichigo questioned. Slowly Rukia turned around, to face Ichigo, her face was awfully red, to which Ichigo assumed was anger, oh how wrong he was.

"Nothing... c'mon, I think I can trust you enough to access the other facilities, and I have just the place to relax. Its one of the places I used to come whenever I felt down, or needed a break, its one of my favourite places besides from down at Tsukishiro." she explained a little breathless from holding her breath. "Besides, I have a surprise for you" she continued with a small smile, watching as Ichigo stopped what he was doing, to instantly catch up with her.

"Where is this place? And what surprise? He asked looking down at her getting a little excited, just like a little kid would.

"The swimming pool, I'm sure you must be hot... after all that running" she glanced up at his soaking wet chest... yep, he err had to be hot.

"Oh that was in Nejibana right?" he questioned.

"Yea" she answered softly, seeming to be in deep thought.

"... And the surprise?" he asked again hesitantly, eager to find out this surprise.

"It wouldn't be a surprise now, if I told you" her smile deepened. "Whoa Ichigo … what are you doing." Rukia found herself momently upside down, until she was held properly laying right in Ichigo's arms, feeling a little light-headed, from switching position so fast. "Ichigo … put me down" she shouted looking below at the wonderful floor, seeming so far away from her at the moment. She was squirming constantly trying to get out of Ichigo's arms, which didn't seem to do anything, apart from increasing the smirk on Ichigo's face. He was surprised by her strength, although he didn't show it, he tightened his grip around her, squeezing he against his chest, which was still topless by the way. Not looking to where her limbs were flailing, she managed to land her hand upon his chest, above where his heart would be. "Eww Ichigo get your man boob off, of me, your getting your sweat on me" she blushed, however she did keep her hand placed over his heart. She felt the muscle beneath her hand flinch and tightened up, as more sweat trickled onto her hand.

"HEY, I do not have man.. boobs, c'mon so what is the surprise huh, huhhhh?" he teased using his hand supporting her back, to tickle her.

"No NOOO, I'm not … telling you Ichigo stop that, put me down Ichiiigo" Rukia shouted between breaths, trying to stop her laughing fit.

"Well if you insist" Ichigo held her slightly away.

"No wait" Rukia tried to grab a hold of Ichigo, after sensing something in his tone was very wrong, I mean why would Ichigo, of all people simply give up. Rukia soon found her answer as she came crashing down into water, she hadn't even noticed they had reached the pool, until the rude awakening woke her up from her playful banter with Ichigo. Ichigo had stepped away from the side of the pool, as a good amount of water flew in the air, with a big splash, Ichigo waited until the water settled until he stepped forward again. He had made sure he wasn't too close to the edge so that, she didn't try anything smart. Rukia sprung up from the water, her hair clung to her face as water dripped from her face back into the pool, sending chills down her skin. "YOU IDIOT!" Rukia screamed, trying to splash water back onto Ichigo, only succeeding to splash a little water on him, as he stood a distance from the pool. Standing up in the pool she turned to see Ichigo, with a smug smirk on his face. The man was standing in front of the door, which he had left open, you could see the hallway outside, from where she was standing.

"It seems like you should get your surprise now" she grinned at him, after seeing the change of scenery.

"Huh, get it now?" he watched as Rukia suspiciously moved slightly to the side, away from him completely. He was now aware there was a constant thudding heading right towards him.

"ICHIIGOOOO" Ichigo turned around to see a pair of arms, heading towards his direction. He sidestepped to escape his appending doom.

Too late, he ended up being tackled forcefully, knocking the wind out of him, as well as his body into the pool, at a safe distance away from Rukia. The two were locked in a death grab underwater, as if they were trying to drown one another. Karin at this point decided to appear at this moment to intervene, like you would with small kids. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of shorts, she wore no footwear on her feet. Isshin was wearing swimwear, a pair of blue trunks, with pretty yellow flowers on them... no seriously they looked disgusting, it was best not to tell Isshin, most likely he would start crying, and it was only Rukia around, so not that much torturous humiliation, besides she was already used to it, she probably though he was dead inside. "YOU... you call this a surprise, you knew he was coming didn't you" he accused, catching his breath after resurfacing the water. He took a big gasp dramatically "That's why you moved aside, wasn't it?"

"Drama queen much" Rukia muttered, Karin laughed evilly, sitting at the edge of the pool.

"What was that?" Ichigo yelled back at Rukia, then giving his sister a glare.

"Nothinggg" Rukia replied quickly.

"Rukia sama" a small voice called, Rukia turned to see Yuzu running to her side at the pool, water flicking of her wet hair as she twirled. The girl was trying to run as fast as she could, as well as hug and bend down low enough to hug Rukia, which proved too impossible, she managed to trip near the edge of the pool. Whether it was good luck or bad luck, that Rukia was right in front of her, you can decide for yourself. Rukia tried to prevent the young girl from falling into the pool, but only managed to catch the girls legs. Yuzu tried to balance herself in Rukia's arms, ending up unbalancing Rukia, as Yuzu leant forward. Yuzu closed her eyes waiting for impact with the water, surely falling at the way she was, would lead to a nasty belly flop. She felt water fill her throat, but there was no hard impact, and she was instantly relieved of the horrible feeling of water down her throat. Rukia, as soon as she had recovered from the fall, instantly rose from the water lifting a still shaken Yuzu from the water. She had also managed to prevent a nasty fall, on Yuzu's part.

Do you ever get that feeling your being watched? Turning around, she could see one of the cockiest smirks, planted on Ichigo's face, before he fully burst out laughing. He turned and started laughing at Karin as well, who had been soaked by the huge splash created by the two females fall. She looked like she was about to punch him, if he wasn't in the pool.

Ichigo reverted his eyes back to the two girls in the water, Rukia was still holding Yuzu up from the water, sending a glare reserved especially for him, oh how lucky he was. Still he couldn't miss the chance to rile Rukia up.

"Hey Rukia, are you sure you can hold Yuzu, need any help?" he asked smirking evilly.

"You act as if she's heavy" she retorted swiftly back at him.

"No, no, Yuzu's very light... for normal people, I mean she's nearly as tall as you" he hastily brought Isshin up in front of him as a human shield, seeing the glare of death, directed at him.

"Needen I mind you, I am more than a head taller than Yuzu" she replied shaking the poor girl softly, to shake her out of her shakened state.

"Well it must be all this water, supporting her, there's probably no way, that you could lift her out of this water" he teased.

"Shut up Ichigo" Rukia said, lifting Yuzu out of the water to place on the edge of the pool. "It was a good thing you were wearing your bathing suit, huh?" Rukia asked softly, brushing the stray hairs out of her face. As the excitement of the crash wore off, Yuzu appeared to be waking up from her daze, was able to give a small nod to the woman. "Well I think I'm gonna change into some real swim wear, I suggest you do the same Ichigo" she lifted herself out of the water.

"But I didn't bring my trunks"

"Rukia called us earlier, and asked us to bring your trunks" Karin informed

"Yea c'mon son, I'll show you" Isshin requested a little to eager to be good.

"Oh, and Ichigo good luck on drying your clothes, that is unless you brought a spare" Rukia mimicked Ichigo's earlier smirk, shutting Ichigo right up. As Ichigo followed his father to the changing room, was what he assumed, he walked past Karin, who was laughing at him as well.

"Shut up Karin" Ichigo retorted, flipping her the middle finger, talk about brotherly love.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

-)/... (/*********

Rukia soon came out in her suit, she was wearing a tankini with bottoms, the suit had a striped horizontal pattern, that was a dark and light pink. Accompanied with her suit she wore a light pink hoodie, she appeared very modest with herself, not wanting to show all skin. Lowering herself into the pool, she turned to find only Karin and Yuzu around her.

"They're still not back?" she asked the obvious, not believing it would take him this long to get changed.

"Nah, knowing them they're probably trying to kill each other" Karin said, as if she didn't care at all.

"GET OFF old man there is no way I'm going out there" Ichigo's loud shout came from the door leading to the men's changing room.

"Speak of the devil" Karin turned towards the direction of the noise, getting up from the edge of the pool, where she had her feet dangling inside the water, to move aside, in case something stupid might happen, in which it probably would.

"Rukia Sannnnnnn, be a dear, and help me get this pansy into the pool" Isshin shouted being seen, as his head popped around the corner, appearing as he was struggling with something out of sight.

"No not her, get Karin to come, she would agree with me" Ichigo more or less pleaded.

"Do it yourself Ichigo" she mocked, getting comfortable with her seating, getting payback from earlier. Lifting herself from the water again, Rukia made her way over towards the struggling Isshin, who seemed pleased to see her.

"Ichigo what could possibly be the prob... oh wow" she dead panned "I never knew you were the type" a smirk grew on her face seeing the struggling Ichigo stop to look her way, his face a bright red.

"I'm not, these are not mine" he wailed motioning towards the pair of red speedo's he was wearing.

"Well you certainly do not mind wearing them" she answered, getting a quick glance towards his... err... suit.

"So what do you think Rukia San?" Isshin asked with a big grin on his face, interrupting the retort about to exit Ichigo's mouth.

"We don't want to scar your sisters for life" she answered facing the direction of his sisters, to hide the now visible blush on her face, towards the question being asked to her.

"Hey shut up, I'm they're brother, they'll be fine" he said, unconsciously agreeing to go into the pool, with what he was wearing. "Alright lets go!" he told Rukia placing his hand on her shoulder, totally forgetting why he was arguing in the first place.

"Err maybe you would feel, more comfortable wearing trunks" Rukia nervously said backing away from the male.

"Well while you decide this between you..." Isshin didn't continue his sentence as he canon balled into the water, soaking Karin in the process.

"That's it" Karin screamed jumping into the pool, to beat up Isshin.

"I'm fine lets just get this over with" he said taking another step towards Rukia.

"Are you sure cause we have spares?" she insisted taking another step back.

"What no, I don't wanna wear something, where someone has put their man bits in" he said in disgust.

"No, I don't mean that, why would I keep used swimwear?" she accused refusing to move.

"Huh? Nothing c'mon Rukia its only one time" he gave in, and resorted to lifting Rukia, by her waist and carrying her, under his arm. As soon as they were insight of the others, Rukia cringed, she could see Yuzu turn red as well, covering her eyes, while Karin looked as she always did,as if she didn't care, before she resumed hitting Isshin.

"C'mon princess into the water" Ichigo said, using the stairs to get into the pool still holding Rukia, she looked back up to see the serious expression on his face.

"Princess?" she questioned allowing him to continue to carry her. He rested his back against the deep end of the pool, allowing her to move away from him. She didn't move far however, she was still less than arms reach resting against the side as well.

"So, Rukia, how do you think I'm doing?" Ichigo questioned, looking her in the eye.

"Huh?" she said not knowing what he meant.

"With this workout, do you think I can achieve my goal now" he gestured his head towards Isshin, who was playing with Yuzu.

"Oh, yea... you really are something Ichigo" she smiled

"Hey, someone's gotta look after goat face, make sure he doesn't overdo things while mother cant, right?" he returned the smile. It was quite rare to see him smile, but when he did, her chest seemed to tighten in this weird but wonderful feeling. She hoped never to see that smile disappear of his face.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

Ichigo removed himself from the edge of the pool, to turn and face her, wading in front of her. She blushed at the thought that he was barely wearing what you would call clothing, ducking her head lower into the water, to hide her face.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but we should be getting back, don't want to worry Masaki now, do we?" Isshin said in a half serious tone.

"Umm Rukia San..." Yuzu seemed to hesitate before continuing "We were wondering, that is, if you were not busy tonight... that you would join us for dinner, mother has been wanting to see you for some time now?" everyone else seemed to have stilled at the mention of Masaki.

"Your...mother?" she turned towards Yuzu slowly, she had never known her mother, never know what it was like to have one, but she did know how much they're mother and wife meant to the Kurosaki's. What would she want, what would she gain from meeting her? Ichigo saw the conflict in her eyes, it was not everyday they would openly invite someone to meet they're mother, as she was ill and could hardly move from her bed. But his mother had insisted, and they couldn't refuse her, she has been reserving as much energy as she could so that she could meet this person, that had changed her daughter. Only those worthy enough would ever meet his mother, Rukia proved herself just that a long time ago. Only people that Ichigo cared for deeply would earn his approval, of meeting his mother. Not only that it served as a test, to see the type of person they were. A lot who he thought was worthy, turned out to be fake, many of them had shunned and avoided Masaki, as she was ill, as if she had a disease that you could catch, someone you should avoid. Oh how much Ichigo hoped Rukia, was not one of those people, with all his heart.

**So any thoughts? ^^**

**As usually a big thanks to:**

**My reviewers**

**xdayanarax **

**Aizawa Ayumu **

**Rukes**

**Whoever voted on my poll**

**And to you guys for reading ^^ **


	9. Cosmos, The one who changed her life

**Well not as early as I'd hope, but still earlier than usual ^^. Yea I need to go over my chapters, and alter a few things, nothing big that will leave those up to date with this story confused, just things like grammar, meanings. Hopefully the change will please you guys ^^... anywaysss enjoy! ^^**

Ichigo had just finished having a shower, and was currently tying a knot with his towel, around his waist. Stepping outside onto the mat in his families bathroom, he glanced to the side at the door. Ever since he moved in, he took the liberty into attaching a damn lock to that door, it offered some sort protection against that perverted man, he called dad. Since then, there has been plenty of attempts to break that lock, the door held the scars of such attempts. It seriously looked like Kon had scratched and gnawed, the hell out of the door. Ichigo had taken extra precautions against his dad, by jamming a chair up against the door. Even with the chair jammed against the door, the door still strained against Isshin's persistent banging on the door, every once in a while.

Sighing silently to himself, he rubbed his hand through the back of his wet hair, feeling as his hair flopped to the side, as it usually did when it was wet. Without warning an extremely loud bang rang through the door, surprising him slightly, however after it had occurred everything went silent. Well, it was hardly a difficult question, to what the noise was caused by. He let out another sigh, this time it was much more deeper, as he was about to head out the door. However the thought of walking out the door disappeared, at the smell of his breath and wanting to gag, instead turning to his cabinet that contained his brush and mint toothpaste, to load a good amount of toothpaste, before scrubbing his teeth as hard as he could. Closing the cabinet he looked up into, a blurred double of himself. Bringing his hand up, he placed his hand upon the cold surface, that his double peered at him through. Steam had fogged all over the room, condensation stained across the windows, blocking the view outside. Looking into the mirror, although the face looking back at him, was his own, the fog staining the mirror, made him appear lighter, his face was pale enough to appear white, and his golden brown orbs, changed to a shade close to golden yellow. Wiping his hand across the cold surface, he cleared the distorted inhuman being from his sight, replacing it with the figure he knew, and not a stranger.

No longer finding the need, to remain in the bathroom, he took one last glance at his reflection, before dislodging the chair, and unlocking the door. The cool breeze from outside greeted him, as he stepped onto the landing.

"Hey dad" Ichigo greeted nonchalantly, stepping over his father, sprawled across the floor, with a big lump on his head.

"Good afternoon, my son" Isshin groaned out.

()/()

(=x=)

After one long clothing change later, Ichigo thought he looked good enough, to at least seem presentable, but not overly desperate. He wore a plain white blouse, as well as beige/ brown coloured pants. Finally he had slipped on a pair of grey socks, he wasn't about to wear shoes, I mean he wasn't going anywhere, why would he wear shoes inside? The sound of his parents bedroom door opening, brought his attention, looking over he could still see his father motionless on the floor, so that could only mean one other person, was about to exit the room...

"Mother?" Ichigo questioned, instantly appearing at her side. The mother of Ichigo Kurosaki, stood tall, as much as her weak body allowed her. A baby blue blanket covered the majority of her body, excluding her head, to her sons worried gaze. Long lockets of hair framed her face, being the same shade of hair as Yuzu's, and a close shade to Ichigo's. Even through the fragile body, she now had, you still couldn't miss the, motherly warmth, being emitted through her smile. "Mother you shouldn't be out here, you should be resting in bed." Ichigo tried to persuade his mother back into bed.

"Ichigo, don't worry yourself, I'm fine, besides, this young woman I keep hearing about from Yuzu, will arrive hear soon, and I need to at least look a little presentable. How would I ever meet her, if I'm in bed?" she joked lightly, giggling slightly to herself.

"C'mon Okasan, that's not funny, don't strain yourself, there is no need for you to get all dressed up, leave that to us, you look beautiful enough as it is." he pleaded. A warm smile appeared on Masaki's face, hearing her sons words, when Ichigo was little, he would always refer to her as "his Okasan". Finding his protectiveness too much, she gave in to his wishes.

"Fine but inform me as soon as she arrives … are you sure I should go back in there, I mean a little foundation wont hurt, something to cover up these dark marks and pale complexion?" she hesitated before saying, trying to walk past her son.

"No Okasan, I'm sure you should go back in there" Ichigo prevented her escape, leading her back into the room, making sure she laid down. Just as he was about to exit the room, his mother brought his attention to her once more.

"Ichigo, drop by the flower shop and pick out some flowers, for this girl, we would want her to feel welcome" Masaki insisted, before continuing shortly after, "and nice ones too, don't just buy the first one you see"

"Right" he agreed to go for her, shortly after closing the door.

()/()

(=x=)

Arriving at the flower shop, Ichigo was met with a variety of flowery scents. The first flower his sights set upon was a yellow daffodil, but that didn't seem fit enough for Rukia at all. Ignoring the easy way out of the "girly" shop, by just picking the first thing he saw, which seemed appealing, he followed his mothers instructions, and thought hard on which type of flower he should buy. The next set of flowers were a bunch of daisies '_no, too simple'_ he thought. Trying his luck again, he began his search for the one flower that represented Rukia. '_Tulips?...no, Orchids?... no, red Roses? … argh yea that's right claiming my undying love to you...NO. Daffodils? No I said I wouldn't pick __the first flower, I set my eyes on, argh'. _Ichigo felt like pulling his own hair out. He was about to give up hope until he found resting on a single shelf, a bunch of orange, white, blue, yellow and purple flowers. Not being an expert of different types of flowers, he glanced at the label to read the note "Cosmos", neatly written on the card. These flowers reminded him, of the flowers he had seen outside Rukia's sports centre. Not only that but now that he thought of it, Rukia's name did sound similar to a word in a different language meaning cosmos, and that the flower was meant to mean light. '_Nahhhh... that little she devil, this cant be the flower for her' _the arrogant side of him thought. '_Then again, Rukia sure has changed Yuzu's life. I'm not sure what she would have done __without her, Rukia is Yuzu's light that's for sure. And even though I don't want to admit it, she's changed me as well.' _Coming to a decision, Ichigo brought the attention of the florist to him and the cosmos's he had his eye on. He had chosen a selection, of the blue, purple and white cosmos's, haven chosen the blue and purple, as it reminded him of her eyes, and the white as it was the colour known for light, she also seemed really attached to the colour. Thanking the man named Kenryu, well that's what his name tag said, he left for home, he didn't want to be late after all.

..() ()

(('x{') )

)/... (/

Rukia was just about near the Kurosaki house, after so many lectures on 'what is required from a guest', from Byakuya, it seemed a habit to bring some sort of gift with her. She offered to bring the desert, as it was summer, it would be best to bring something cold, her speciality, when it came to deserts. She had narrowed down her many choices to vanilla swirl ice cream, with chunks of strawberries. Her second choice was home made Ujikintoki Kakigori, a desert made from ice chips and flavoured with a green tea syrup and anko, then sweetened with condensed milk. Her choice of clothing was an a purple, shoulder-less dress, the slightest movement made her dress below the waist sway, from side to side, while the top half hugged her skin. Pulling up into the driveway Rukia grabbed her deserts, she made herself up to the door. It was already dark by the time, she had arrived, so it was more of a guessing game of where not to step. It didn't take long before shuffling was heard inside the house, and a bright light consumed her sight, making her wince. The door had been slammed open as Yuzu ran outside, to greet her.

"Whoa Yuzu, although it is very nice to see you, I'm afraid that if you keep hugging me, I might end up dropping this desert, I brought over" Rukia smiled gently, holding her deserts tightly in one hand, while half hugging Yuzu with the other.

"Oh, forgive me Rukia sama, its so good to see you" the young girl released Rukia.

"Yuzu it was only this morning, since I last saw you" Rukia smiled at the girl.

"Yea, I know, but that seemed like ages ago" Yuzu pouted.

"C'mon" Rukia laughed, nudging the girl towards the house.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

Turns out, Ichigo had made it just in time before Rukia arrived. Finding just enough time to make sure he didn't smell, while shoving his father aside, after remembering the last incident that happened, after his father tried to 'help' him. He had also took the flowers out of the paper he received them in, to tie them up, using a white ribbon. Hearing the enthusiastic laughter of his sister, he knew that Rukia must have arrived. Walking into the hallway to greet the woman, a smile grew on his face at the sight of her. In ways she reminded him of his mother, not in the creepy way though, it was her kindness, in which he saw the familiarity. Ichigo approached Rukia, as soon as she had noticed him.

"Hello Ichigo" Rukia greeted offering him a smile, learning over and giving him a half hug as well, seeing it was only fair, as he had saw her hugging Yuzu. Rukia was never one, to give hugs in greeting; she had only known few people that offered hugs to her, all of which were children. That's why it surprised her at first, when Yuzu had hugged her.

"Hey" he greeted back, awkwardly reaching out his arm and returning the hug. After an odd look from Rukia, he noticed that she was looking at his hand. Looking at the hand in question he noticed he was still holding one of the cosmos flowers, it was a white one, that's stem was too short to tie in with the rest. Thinking he owned an explanation, to why a guy was walking around his house holding flowers, he quickly cleared his throat.

"Ah oh this… this is for you, I … err hope you like it, I have more in the back, this one is just… yeaaa" he said, not knowing how to finish while holding out the flower nervously. It didn't help at all, that Yuzu was watching either, Rukia was a bit surprised and stood speechless, staring at the flower. To have paid so much attention to her to notice, thinking he must have noticed the cosmos's outside her sports centre, as well as his choice in colour. No one had offered, so much thought into flowers for her that what Ichigo must have. As Rukia was stood frozen, not knowing what else to do, he parted some of her hair aside, and placed the flower in her hair. "Oh let me take that for you," Ichigo offered, taking the desserts from Rukia's hand. Feeling a bit red in the face, he found an excuse to disappear.

"T-Thank you Ichigo" Rukia replied feeling a bit red in the face also, brushing her finger against the petals of the cosmos. Smiling briefly back at her, he left the room, to put aside the desserts. Now that Rukia was not holding anything she could drop, Yuzu resumed her hug from before. Even now, that Rukia was used to it happening, on a daily occurrence, it still did surprise her at times.

"Well if it isn't the lovely Rukia San" Isshin came busting into the room, with a bandage across his head, pulling into the hug. Karin came soon afterwords, ignoring the stupidity of her family, as she dropped onto couch, to turn on the TV.

"Hey Rukia" she greeted, lifting up the remote into her hands.

"Isshin, please release our guest, it would be nice if she could breath, and how would I meet her, if you are overcrowding her?" an new voice entered the party, halting Karin from turning on the TV, and leaving Rukia frozen stiff.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

"Ichigo… you promised you would tell me as soon as our guest arrived" Masaki called lightly. Rukia could hear the sound of loud footsteps, most likely belonging to Ichigo entering the room, she couldn't see him though, as Isshin was blocking the door from which the feminine voice and Ichigo had came through.

"Sorry, I had forgot Okasan" he asked for forgiveness, still a light shade of red. Slowly unwrapping himself from Rukia, Isshin offered her a smile, before pulling away completely, for his wife to see.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

Ichigo watched carefully, as Rukia laid her first sight upon his mother. He had no idea why, he was so nervous, it was only Rukia right? And that she was meeting his mother, no big deal, it wasn't as if his mother was meeting his girlfriend… hehe no that's not it at all. He was lucky by the fact that no one had noticed the sweat dripping down his face. He watched as his mother slowly approached Rukia, who seemed a bit overwhelmed, at the moment. Now was the moment of truth, how will she react, now that she had seen his mother? Would she think that it was not worth it, and leave? Would she look in disgust at his mother, because his mother was ill, and could do nothing about it? Or would she just be that person who actually had a heart, and would not even think of Masaki as anybody else but a person?

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

Rukia watched nervously as, the older woman approached her, not knowing how to act in front of a mother, she remained still, as she came closer. Briefly glancing to the side, she noticed that everybody in the room silently watched the encounter, between the two. You could tell it took a great deal of effort to even walk towards her, Rukia wondered if she should approach her, to lessen the distance she had to walk. Not wanting to burden the woman any longer, Rukia walked towards her, stopping when she was just an arms reach away. Whenever Rukia was introduced to a foreign situation, it would result to her closing up, and reacting how a Kuchiki should, as she had no idea what to do.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Kurosaki San, my name is… K-Kuchiki Rukia" she stuttered slightly, bending into a low bow.

"And its very nice to meet you, Kuchiki San, but please, no need for formalities, just call me Masaki" she insisted kindly, grasping both of Rukia's hands. The feel of the woman's touch, made Rukia physically gasp, making everyone flinch inside the room. It wasn't that Rukia didn't like Masaki touching her, it was just that her hands were freezing, that the change in temperature, surprised her a bit.

"E-Err hai, I'll keep that in mind" Rukia responded a little louder, raising her head slightly.

"C'mon, you don't have to be shy, I wont bite... and although I may look a little frail, I wont fall apart". She encouraged the younger woman, secretly a little nervous herself, as it has been some time she had seen anyone, who would talk to her, apart from family. Not knowing what else to do, or even if she would fall apart, Rukia slowly brought Masaki into a hug, surprising everyone else within the room, mostly Masaki, as she physically stiffened.

"Neither will I" Rukia commented smiling softly, referring to the 'bite' comment. Pulling away, was easy enough, as Rukia was only holding on lightly, Masaki took the chance to take a good look at Rukia. She was a bit envious that even if Rukia was, or was not wearing make-up, you could never tell. Feeling a bit down at the way she must look, her hair was a mess, the clothes she wore beneath the blanket were wrinkled, and she didn't know where to start on her skin. Rukia blinked once looking back up at her, pausing to see what was going through the older woman's mind. Yuzu had moved up to Rukia, sticking close to the woman she admired, seeing her Rukia placed her hand on the girls shoulder, turning back to face Masaki.

"Ah, Masaki your daughter's so beautiful and kind, I can she looks so much like you, as well as Karin." she commented, smiling brightly at her.

"Thank you, for looking after her" Masaki thanked, knowing that she must have sensed her discomfort. "And for everything... but I really feel as if I should get changed, I don't want to be rude to our guest" she embarrassingly answered tried to scurry away into her room, to change.

"Okasama..." Ichigo called to her, that there was no need to change. A slight misstep in her movement, caused her to trip over herself, Rukia however was already by her side, also trying to prevent her from going.

"No, no, no, there's no need for you to change for my account, please dress as if I wasn't here" Rukia took the weight fully, of the older woman, it looked kind of funny, when you compared the height difference. As Rukia supported Masaki, it made it obvious to her, how thin the woman must have been, as she hardly weighed anything at all. If she was quiet, she could also hear her irregular breathing, as if she had done mountains of exercise. Just by the look at her, you could tell something was wrong, but she must be hiding her pain, to how ill she really was, she must be a strong woman in order to do that. Rukia knew and understood the reason she was strong, it was her family, she did not want them to suffer, she did not want them to witness the pain she was going through. Looking slightly to her left she saw Isshin, giving her a serious look, he must have known what she was thinking. Ichigo held the same expression as well, while Karin and Yuzu looked none the differ. Although Masaki managed to hide her suffering from her daughters, it appeared she did not do so well in trying to convince her husband, and her son. Rukia sighed silently to herself, trying to steady the woman back properly onto her feet.

In the way of which Masaki was leaning onto Rukia, she finely recognised the flower in Rukia's hair, she smiled to herself believing, this must have been a flower Ichigo picked out. Noticing Masaki's gaze upon the flower, made Rukia smile bashfully back at her. As soon as she was sure the woman regained her footing, Rukia released her, bringing her hand back up again to touch the flower, while turning away from the woman.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

Dinner had went by peacefully, Yuzu had made sure to cook something extra special, seeing as Rukia was here, also it was the first meal that Masaki has eaten with them for quite some time. It was also a chance to show off her cooking skills to Rukia, and had kept on begging Rukia to try a different dish. The first few dishes, Rukia was happy to accept samples of, but after literally like the tenth dish, hesitantly accepting not wanting to upset the girl. She was sure she would have continued too, if it weren't for Masaki stopping her. Yuzu insisted and refused kindly, any sort of help offered by Rukia, or anyone else as well, to help with the food or clean the dishes. Although she wished to help Yuzu, Rukia was slightly grateful, she didn't have to do anything, she'd doubt if she would be able to move from this seat, anyway.

"Alright, who wants dessert? Which was all thanks to Rukia San, might I add" Yuzu announced, looking at each individual, who all agreed to dessert, apart from Rukia, seeing as she was the only one having food forced down her throat. At the mention of her name, the Kurosaki's seated at the table offered smiles of thanks, to the woman. She bashfully waved her hand, as she was not one for attention.

"Rukia, what will you have?" Yuzu turned, to face her guest, whose face had turned awfully pale at the sound of her question.

"Aha ...no I'm fine thank you, I simply cannot have anymore" Rukia said waving her hands frantically from side to side.

"Ohhhh but you must,you will not leave this table until you do Rukia Kuchiki" she said, leaving no room for argument, as she went to serve the desert in the kitchen. As soon as she left, Rukia dropped the act, moaning in pain, from food overload.

"Wow Rukia, never knew you ate so much, keep it up and you'll get fat" Ichigo smirked, Masaki gasped in mortification, seeing how rude her son was.

"Teme..." Rukia groaned back, not in the mood for a argument, but if it was just her and him, with no barrier, or food pains between them, she would have punched him. After hearing the woman curse out her son, Masaki started laughing quietly, it certainly seemed she took no offense in what her son had said.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

It turned out Rukia was the only one eating the ice cream she brought, while the others enjoyed her Ujikintoki Kakigori. By the time everyone had finished, she was barely even halfway done, as she ate really slowly. When Yuzu had came in, everyone looked in sympathy as Rukia's faced turned green, and it looked as if she was about to gag. The portions she had been given by Yuzu, all night was bigger than that of Isshin's. Rukia waited until Yuzu once again left the room to clean the dishes, apart from Rukia's, which was still more than half full. Once she was sure Yuzu was not in the room anymore, she dropped her act once more.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

Ichigo, who had been seated opposite Rukia, had been watching her the whole time, trying to force down the food that his sister gave her. Those looks did not go unnoticed by those surrounding him, as Masaki smiled softly at her son, and gave her husband a stern look, after seeing the mischievous glint in his eye. Sweat trickled down his face as he watched her slowly place another spoonful into her mouth, and then slowly slipping it back out, moaning in pain. '_Aww... why did she have to pick ice cream with strawberries in it, even though I hate it, a good amount of people call me strawberry. Did she do this on purpose? Is she trying to mock me?' _Ichigo thought now staring at the poor woman. In truth Rukia never did eat 'everything' given to her, she had sneaked a few things to Kon, who was trying to do inappropriate things to her leg again, as she tried to shove him off. Noticing a certain male looking her way, she glanced up seeing him staring at her.

"Ichigo please eat this for meeee?" Rukia pleaded, turning everyone's attention to the male.

"What?... no you started it, so you finish it" he replied. A little startled, at having been caught.

"Pleaseeeeeee" Rukia started fluttering her eyes, putting on 'the cute look' even Yuzu couldn't beat. '_Arghhhh not with the face' _he cringed, before shaking his head afraid to use words.

"Nghhhh..." moaned Rukia again, sliding another spoonful slowly into her mouth, popping a strawberry back into her mouth, as it fell onto her lips. By now sweat was pouring all over Ichigo's face, and his face was bright red.

"Give me that" Ichigo snatched the bowl and spoon out of Rukia's hands, before she could eat another bite, surprising Rukia for a moment, as he started wolfing down the ice cream, '_what is up with him?' _Rukia thought to herself. The thought that Rukia, had eaten from the same spoon jumped into his head, making him eat even faster.

"Arghhh" Ichigo started groaning now as well, after he finished the bowl.

"Whats wrong?" Rukia questioned.

"Brain-freeze" was all that Ichigo moaned in response.

**Well... there you have it any thoughts? ^^**

**As always a big thanks to:**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**secrecy in anonymity- As I can't respond to you with a PM, thanks for your review, and spotting out my mistake, I'll fix that. Arghh I can't believe I got Rukia's 'dance' name meanings mixed up, I know the meanings ^^", I think it was because I was conflicted between either naming the building "Hakuren", or "Tsukishiro", and I couldn't name it "Shirayuki", as she is in the story.**

**Rukes- well I wouldn't call it ASAP, but closer than usual ^^**

**Falconrukichi- well returns hugs ^^, I'll look forward to talking with you again.**

**Okamihana- Oh I forgot in my PM, to say about adding this to your favs, so thanks ^^, I read your profile, nahh I don't like Orihime ^^ I'm not a fan either of the pair**

**Yume. Muri ****.inuzuka**

**Dramnos**


	10. Someone to protect

**Finally my holidays have started ^^, seems like everyone had broke up, except our school/ college. ^^" okay on the bad note, it took me a little longer to update. On a slightly better note, this chapter is a little longer than usual. I had a bit of trouble trying to write down the middle part of this chapter, but after I got that down, everything else just flowed. So I hope its not too bad, I've also re-read my story, and have edited my chapters slightly, which includes my misuse of the "Off" and "of" ^^". so I hope that's fixed, if you see any errors, feel free to point them out.**

**BLEACH would never realistically belong to me, only in my dreams XD.**

Thankfully now, the pain in Ichigo's head had disappeared. Yuzu had just finished washing the bowl, that she thought only Rukia had eaten from. She even went further to ask if Rukia wanted some more, to which she straight out refused, as she couldn't stomach another spoonful, and Ichigo was out of the question, as he was stupid enough to get brain-freeze, from his previous 'help'. Yuzu seemed to finally give up the idea, of stuffing Rukia with her food until she exploded from overload, to which she was thankful.

"Why don't we move this little get together, into the living room?" Isshin suggested in his not so goofy voice, obviously showing concern over his wife.

"Whatever" Karin muttered, not at all caring as she left, to the suggested area. Yuzu followed her sister soon after, not before drying her hands, on a cloth. Isshin reached down to pick his wife up, much to her protest, he said he didn't want her to strain herself. All that was left now were the seated Ichigo and Rukia, rising to his feet, Ichigo let out a big stretch, lifting his arms in the air. Rukia silently watched him, as his shirt rose a bit, showing off his six pack, it brought colour back into her face, after her face that had turned pale after tonight's dinner, as she saw him staring at her.

"So are you coming or not?" Ichigo asked, as he saw no movement to move, coming from the smaller woman.

"Err you go ahead, I'll be along in a minute" Rukia smiled nervously, not wanting to admit, that if she moved, she felt like she would throw up. Seeming to understand her predicament, he lifted her up without question, to head towards where his family were. "Ichigo... what are you...?" her comment was cut short, as she slammed her mouth shut, with her hand, trying to stop the nauseating feeling down her throat. "Don't squeeze me so much, you'll learn to regret it soon" she groaned, resting her head upon his shoulder, after he held a firmer grip around her, which tightened briefly after, to wind her up. Feeling the horrible feeling again after he squeezed her again, she punched him in the face, to which he stopped squeezing her after.

"You idiot, you know I could of dropped you... and how much do you weigh? Yuzu's cooking must have really done a number on you" Ichigo acted as if he would drop Rukia any moment as he wobbled on his feet, with shaking hands.

"PIG!...Well maybe I should hold on in case you drop me" Rukia smirked evilly, grabbing a hold of two big handfuls, of Ichigo's hair. His wobbly feet managed to drop her slightly, causing a small yelp from Ichigo, as his hair was pulled in the process, the smirk of Rukia's face only increased. "If your having trouble carrying me, maybe I have been going to easy on you, perhaps I should be making you run more" Rukia threatened, as Ichigo stopped his act, and obediently carried into the room.

"You know what you feel so much lighter now" Ichigo smiled, lifting her up and down, as if she was some sort of dumbbell.

"Put me down, you moron" Rukia rolled her eyes, feeling sicker, as he kept moving her up and down, grabbing onto his hair even tighter, if that was possible. Feeling the tug on his hair, he resulted to pull Rukia closer to his face, to lesson the tension on his hair, unless he wanted to lose most of his hair, and look crazier than his father.

"How adorable" came a delighted voice, halting the twos bickering. Right next to them was Masaki and Isshin watching the two interact, the voice had come from Masaki. Glancing at each other, the two could easily see how their position could easily be mistaken, for someone about to kiss, as their faces were only inches away from each other. A loud click and a flash was heard as Ichigo turned to face his dad, holding a camera in his hands, while smiling goofily. Shock and anger overwhelmed Ichigo, causing him to drop the shocked and embarrassed Rukia. Fortunately for Rukia, Ichigo was holding her over the sofa his mother was sat on, when she fell. Unfortunately for Ichigo, she was still gripping, really tightly his hair, so when she fell a loud ripping noise entered the room. As Ichigo howled in pain, Rukia was too shocked to mutter a word, as she noticed the feeling of something in her hand, she slowly hid the two tufts of hair, she now had in her possession, behind her back. The impact with the sofa caused whatever to come up her throat, to go forcefully back down. Not wanting to alert the slightly less of an orange head, of his loss, Rukia remained with her hands behind her back, as she had no idea what to do with the hair in her hands, she wore no pockets, and she did not have her bag with her. Fiddling behind her back, she tied a knot with his hair, before pretending to adjust her shoe, as she slipped the knot of hair in her shoe, then straightening herself up, as much as her stomach would allow her. Hesitantly, after a while, Rukia glanced up to the male clutching his head, and patting it slightly, she looked in horror, at the two bold patches, only she seemed to notice, seeing his gaze start to turn her way, she quickly looked the opposite direction, pretending to be in pain from the fall, to lessen the guilt. Turning his pain, into anger towards his dad, who still held the camera in his hands, that had caused him to drop Rukia, in the first place; Ichigo stormed over to his father slapping the camera, out of his hands onto the floor, and shoved him onto the floor, not wanting to hit him, in front of his mother.

"Nice hair style my son, your looking more and more like your old man, every day" Isshin wailed, hearing this Ichigo froze remembering a previous conversation with Rukia.

() ()**************************************(Y)

('x')***************************************(..)

**********************flashback ********(")(")**

"You know what they say, like father, like son" she smirked.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

"Shut up" he shouted as his mind kept repeating '_You know what they say like father like s...' _the thought kept on repeating in his brain, making him want to tear out more of his hair, which was not a good idea. He stormed out of the room, in order to calm down, not very helpful, that his father started following him. Karin had turned on the soccer game, trying to drown out the males voices Yuzu finding nothing else to do, joined her on the floor.

"_Rukia?" _Said woman, was brought out of her thoughts, at the sound of the older woman, seated beside her.

"_Huh?" _she questioned, not knowing what the woman wanted from her. She turned her head towards the woman, as she was previously watching the two girls on the floor.

"_I just wanted to thank you again... for looking after my family... when I couldn't__" _Masaki glanced down, upset when she couldn't be there for her family, not with her illness.

"Don't_ thank me, I've done nothing, nothing other than be myself, there's no need to be so harsh on yourself" _Rukia insisted, raising her hand in the air, her voice was firm but not cold, not taking no for an answer. Masaki seemed to have got the point, as an uneasy silence entered the room, the only noise emitted was from the soccer game on the TV. The two girls on the floor seemed oblivious to the two women's conversation, the soccer match blocked out the sound, from them hearing them both.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

_.)/... (/*********_

"_So why did you do it?" _Masaki said hesitantly, after a long pause, neither one of them had uttered a word now, for quite some time, and she thought it was best to switch the topic.

"_Huh? Do what?" _Rukia questioned, not having a clue to what the older woman was referring to.

"_Give up ice skating_" the woman replied. Any colour that remained in Rukia's face vanished in an instant, as she looked at the woman in question.

"_I don't know what your talking about" _she answered in denial, turning away from the woman.

"_It was you, wasn't it?" _Masaki turned her body towards Rukia, lifting her chin, so that she could see her face properly, she didn't manage to see, the look of horror on the woman's face. "_Your hair, was a lot shorter back then... but I remember those eyes, I've seen nothing like them before, it must have been you. You were referred to as "Dance of the white moon and snow"... right?" _Masaki felt Rukia had instantly removed her face, away from her hand, and glanced up to actually see the woman's face, and immediately regretted speaking, at the look at her face. She seemed as if she was in some sort of daze, her eyes were out of focus, and looked dead. "Rukia?"

() ()*************************************(Y)

('x')***************************************(..)

*********************flashback **************(")(")

"_Good afternoon, my name is Kaien Shiba, its nice to meet you_" a tall man, with a black mop of spiky hair on top of his head greeted, with a big grin on his face. He was sticking his hand out for a shake, as he waited patiently, for a response.

"_Nice to meet you, my name is Sode no Shirayuki, but you can just call me Shirayuki_" a young woman, bowed before the young man, wearing nothing, other than pure white or a pale blue.

"_I see, yes sir_" an ebony haired woman, replied at the same time. His face turned into a small frown, hearing the informal greeting, as he slammed his hand on top of the woman's head.

"_Is that any way to speak to your new teacher? You should say "its a pleasure to meet you" and state your name_" he informed and he ruffled her hair some more.

"_Yes, sorry, my name is Rukia Kuchiki_" she panicked seeing his head draw closer to her "Oh and its a pleasure to meet you" she finished, glancing up at Kaien, he seemed pleased with her introduction, and that grin was back on his face again. Looking towards her friend, she could see, she was smiling towards her, at how nervous she was acting.

"_You girls are alright, lets do our best and have fun, while learning_" Kaien stated proudly.

"_Yes we will"_ came the excited voices, of the two woman.

() ()

(('x{') )

_.)/... (/_

Rukia rose to her feet instantly, clutching her head with one hand, the sudden memory, had caused her a headache.

"Nothing" she said a bit too loudly, looking at the worried woman, then glancing to the side to make sure the girls didn't hear her outburst. "Nothings wrong, you must be mistaking me for someone else" she said quieter than before, but still louder than normal.

"I'm so sorry Rukia, I didn't mean to upset you" Masaki pleaded, raising herself from her seat, stepping closer towards the panicked woman, who was retreating dazzlingly away from the sofa.

() ()**************************************(Y)

('x')***************************************(..)

**********************flashback ********(")(")**

"_Rukia sama, we should be going, plus you know what Byakuya dono is like"_ Shirayuki suggested. Hearing this, Rukia huffed at the thought, her brother had insisted she'd return home, wayyy before sunset.

"_Yea Nii sama, he acts like he has a stick up his a.."_

"_Is that anyway to talk about your brother, you girls should be off, I'll see you tomorrow"_ Kaien, suddenly appeared behind the two, startling them both.

"_Kaien San, must you jump out at us like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack"_ she shouted in surprise.

"_Gee whats got into you"_ he sweatdropped.

"_Rukia San, we really should be going"_ Shirayuki started tugging on Rukia's arm.

"_Alright... Goodbye Kaien San" _Rukia allowed herself to be pulled away.

"_Heyy your acting like this is the end, we'll see each other again, its I'll see you later, not goodbye"_ he offered with a wide smirk.

() ()

(('x{') )

_.)/... (/_

Rukia's eyes which at first seemed lifeless, and dull, cleared suddenly, she was knocked out of her state, and nearly onto the floor, after feeling the weight of something crash onto her. Blinking twice to clear her vision, she notice the feeling of something warm trickle down the back of her hair, and onto her back.

"Oh my god" Rukia whispered, glancing down resting near her shoulder was a baby blue blanket. Whatever was in her arms had seized any movement, and was now hanging limp onto her like dead weight. "Masaki" Rukia tried to shake the woman, but with no luck, the limp body remained still, in her arms, apart from the slight movement made by her shaking. Rukia shivered, starting to panic, she could not lay the woman down, as the weight of the woman was too much for her to handle, as she was not prepared when she unconsciously caught her. The two girls on the floor, had still not noticed the commotion, happening right before them, which Rukia, was sort of glad the two did not have to witness, their mother fall. She had to think fast, would it be best to tell the two girls, however she did not want them to panic, but if she called out to either Ichigo or Isshin, then the girls would hear her anyway. She also couldn't just say or do nothing, there could be seriously something wrong with Masaki. "Ichigo" she whispered, at a loss of words, hoping by some chance, he would come in.

()/()

(=x=)

By now Ichigo had calmed down, without the unhelpful help of his dad, who had followed him after he stormed out, to get away from him in the first place. All of a sudden he had this strange feeling, the one that you get when you know something is wrong.

"Ichigo, where are you going?" Isshin asked his son.

"I'm going to go and check on Rukia... and the girls" Ichigo added, to wipe the smirk of his fathers face, after it appeared at the mention of Rukia's name.

"Can't get away from Rukia San for too long, huh? Arghh I sense wedding bells already, how lucky my son is to get a wife as lovely as Rukia San, even though he is ugly" Isshin wailed, raising his arms in the air in praise.

"Shut up, old man" Ichigo shoved his father into the wall, as his mother was not around, there was no need to hold back. Walking into the living room, he spotted his little sisters glued to the TV, it looked like nothing could catch their attention. Turning his attention to Rukia, who appeared to be hugging his mother. However his peaceful expression changed to one of worry after he glanced at the look on her face, she looked frightened. "Rukia... Rukia, what's wrong?

"Ichigo?" she slowly adjusted herself, so that she could see the orange head. Ichigo rushed closer seeing as Rukia appeared as if she was about to collapse. Looking at Rukia's face, his attention was brought up to the flower that remained in her hair, the sight of it made his heart stop a beat.

"Rukia... your bleeding" Ichigo asked in shock.

"What?" Rukia barely whispered, to which Ichigo slowly removes the once white cosmos, in her hair, it was now stained blood red.

"Ichigo its not me, its your..." Rukia tried to tell Ichigo, but her throat seemed to close up, at the sight of Masaki's blood, the blood answered her question of that warm substance she felt.

"What, Rukia I can't hear you" Ichigo appeared beside her, the TV didn't help Rukia at all, when trying to communicate. Rukia seemed to be getting a little frustrated, as she for once in her life, seemed to be loosing her voice, at the one time she needed it. And the moron in front of her clearly couldn't see what was wrong.

"It's your Okasan" she finally managed to squeeze out, nearly dropping said woman.

"Okasan?" Ichigo started to panic again, lifting his mothers head, that was resting near Rukia's. His face paled at the sight of his mothers mouth, that was leaking blood. "Okasan... OKASAN" Ichigo's voice rose, shaking the woman, as like Rukia had done earlier. Any bit of common sense, seemed to fly right out of his mind, exactly the reason why doctors are not aloud to perform on family members.

"Ichigo, quiet, your sisters" she hushed, turning his commotion, into an inner turmoil. Ichigo turned his back towards his sisters, so that they couldn't see Masaki. "Ichigo get your dad" Rukia said harshly, seeing the man not move.

"There may be a bit of a problem with that, c'mon, we have to get her to a hospital" Ichigo carefully started to lift his mother from Rukia's arms.

"Ichi nil, what are you doing" a small girls voice came from behind him, Ichigo froze in shock, accidentally dropping his mother in the process.

"Whoa" Rukia managed to catch Masaki, at the price of falling onto the floor.

"Was that Rukia San?" Yuzu questioned, hearing a small grunt, and a thumping noise, as she hit the floor.

"No its nothing, I want you two girls to go in and help dad" Ichigo pleaded, blocking the two woman from view.

"What did you do, this time Ichigo?" Karin snorted, at her brother.

"WILL YOU JUST GO?" Ichigo shouted, watching as his sisters faces turned upset, as they left for the kitchen. "OWW" he yelped in pain, as he looked down, to see Rukia kick his ankle.

"Moron" Rukia hissed, laying under the unconscious woman.

"Sorry... lets just hurry up and get her to the car... do you need any help?" Ichigo asked, glancing down at the woman.

"Do ya think?" Rukia retorted, with sarcasm etched across every word she hissed, she still hadn't recovered from eating so much food earlier. Ichigo quickly lifted his mother up off of Rukia, and managed to pull Rukia onto her feet. Rukia opened the doors, for Ichigo to pass.

"Keys?" Rukia raised her hand to him, seeing his blank face, she continued, "you car keys"

"They're in my pocket" Ichigo answered.

"Fine" Rukia, reached into Ichigo's front pocket, reaching around to only find nothing, reaching into his other front pocket, she still couldn't find his keys. "Not in those" Ichigo blushed, turning his back to her. Rukia's face also turned a bright pink, seeing a lump in the back of his pants, in the shape of a set of keys.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

_.)/... (/*********_

"I mean seriously, who stuffs their keys in their back pocket" Rukia mumbled, underneath her breath, a blush still covering her face.

"Well I'm sorry, next time I know this is gonna happen, I'll make sure I put them in the front huh?" Ichigo argued, whilst in the driving seat on the way to the hospital. "What were you doing before anyway?" he asked, referring to when Rukia had went into the kitchen to where his father, and two sisters were.

"Unlike you, I was smart enough to leave a note for Isshin, when he wakes up, thanks to you, to let him know where we are...Don't worry, I wrote it, so that only he understood." she said, after seeing the expression, on his face. Ichigo was not paying much attention to the road, had to make a quick turn, to make sure he was going the right direction, "Hmmph... Ichigo you moron, watch where your going" Rukia shouted, while trying to keep everything in her mouth, down.

"You two argue like a married couple" a weak voice mumbled.

"Okasan" Ichigo called, not focusing on the road, once more, but he soon did once Rukia slapped him upside the head.

"Masaki, how are you feeling?" Rukia asked the woman, who was resting her head on her lap.

"Me I'm fine, sorry for worrying you both" she glanced up in appreciation to the two.

"Well good, cause the sooner we get the ok, after you get checked up, the sooner we can leave... I don't think I am in the right state of mind right now to be making, the right judgments. Ichigo finally was able to pay attention to the road, seeing his mother was awake, and hopefully okay.

"Alright, lets just get this nonsense over with" Masaki sighed weakly.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

_.)/... (/*********_

Masaki woke up to see nothing but white, she must have fallen asleep, on the way to the hospital. Glancing to her right, she could see Rukia, resting on a chair, looking as if she was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Rukia? Wheres my son?" the young woman jumped slightly, before turning her attention to the woman laying in bed.

"He's on the phone with your husband" she answered, while a nurse came in to check up on Masaki.

"Are you okay Rukia?" the woman asked concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine, just a little dizzy I guess" she laughed at the situation, and that Masaki was the one concerned. The quick flash of light in her eye, brought her attention to the nurse in front her.

"Have you sustained any sort of trauma, to your head?" the nurse asked her.

"...Yea, I think I might of banged my head, when Ichigo dropped Masaki on me" Rukia sweatdropped at the thought.

"Let me patch that up for you, its nothing serious, but its gonna leave a bruise, and I wouldn't suggest you get up for awhile" the nurse explained, wrapping a bandage around her head, as well as cleaning off, any sigh of blood from both Masaki and Rukia. By now Ichigo had gotten off of the phone with Isshin, after letting him know, that everything was okay, as he came to check up on the two girls.

"Rukia, what happened to you?" he wondered, seeing the bandage wrapped around her head.

"Don't even go there" she muttered, glancing up at him she could see he was standing awkwardly, not having a place to sit. "Ichigo come sit with me, there is plenty of space, on here" she gestured, to the space beside her, she was sitting on a comfy chair, along with two small pillows at the side. Finding no choice in the matter, Ichigo slowly lowered himself into the chair, along with Rukia. "Ichigo, will you just relax? Your as stiff as a board." Ichigo huffed, as the wind was knocked from him, from Rukia punching the orange head, to relax.

"Okasannn" Ichigo whined like a little kid, a little startled when he heard his mother laugh at him.

"Kurosaki San, Kuchiki San, visiting hours are closed now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave" the nurse looking after Masaki, requested.

"Please, let me stay with my mother, its only one night" Ichigo pleaded from the nurse.

"Well alright, but your friend..." the nurse took pity on the young man, but hesitated at the sight of Rukia.

"No... er... shes family" Ichigo said without thinking, looking at the nurse, you could see the disbelieve in her eyes. "Shes my... fiance, if she will have me... I was err... proposing to her, and I think it was all too much for her, so she fainted and must have hit her head, it would not be wise to let her go home alone right?" he lied placing an arm around her arms, bringing her now still body close into his chest. "Right Rukia?" he shakes her shoulder slightly.

"Err right" Rukia plastered on a fake smile. To tell you the truth, both of them wore similar smiles plastered on their faces, that the nurse got freaked and left.

"Okasan you need your rest, we'll look after you, don't worry we'll get you through this illness... somehow" Ichigo glanced at his mother, with determination written all over his face.

"I know you will Ichigo" Masaki smiled back at her son, who was still hugging the smaller woman. Rukia silently watched, as both mother and son interacted, you could see just how close they were.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

_.)/... (/*********_

By now all lights were out, and it was going on midnight, Instead of sitting straight in the chair, the two had opted to slouching into the chair. Ichigo was slightly rubbing Rukia's shoulders comfortably, cause although she didn't say it, he could tell she was in pain from her head injury.

"Hey Rukia, hows your head?" he asked quietly, not to cause her more of a headache, as well as not to wake his mother. He had asked her, if she wished to go home, but she had refused, and told him she wished to stay with Masaki, Ichigo believed that she partly blamed herself for the incident earlier.

"I-I'm fine, just a little headache" she insisted, but her painful grunt gave it away.

"You are stubborn aren't you?" he sighed, rubbing her shoulder some more. "Just relax for right now, it will go away before you know it" he assured her. He heard what could be described as a small laugh, but it was blocked by the grunt escaping from her mouth. Soon after he felt her body go limp from exhaustion, not soon after did he follow her in slumber, after all the pain he suffered throughout the day, he could not keep his eyes open a second longer. The two slept peacefully, throughout the night, and even through to the morning, to where Masaki would wake to find Rukia resting her head on her her sons chest while, Ichigo head rested upon hers.

**Thanks for all of your feedback, last chapter was the best yet, I think ^^.**

**A big thanks to:**

**Rukes**

**KuroKuchiki**

**Kawaii-Berry**

**v - thanks for your review, I could'nt send you a private msg, so heres my thanks ^^**

**Dan M.000- were my "Offs" ok, this time? XD**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**falconrukichi**

**lilly the .banshee**

**darkness surrounds me**

**smrtangel**

**And to you guys for reading ^^.**


	11. Some things are too good, to be true

**Yea so here's the new chapter, thankfully it was not as hard to write as my last, so it turned out longer than my last was, by a small amount, which didn't take as long, as my other one.**

**I wished BLEACH belonged to me ^^**

It was early in the morning, when Isshin finally arrived at the hospital, where his wife was located. He left early in order to return home, before Yuzu and Karin woke up. He had asked a friend to watch after them, just in case they had woken up to an empty house, and started to worry. He didn't want to tell his daughters, what had happened to their mother, if they found out, he would have to tell them everything about their mother, and Masaki risked too much for that to happen. The only reason he was able to do this, that he was able to allow Masaki's secret to stay hidden, while not having to act all serious and panic, to know where his wife, son, and future third daughter, were all thanks to Rukia.

() ()*************************************(Y)

('x')***************************************(..)

**********************flashback ********(")(")**

"Arghhhhhhh my daughters have given me the kiss of life" Isshin shot up, his words were spluttered as water shot from his mouth from the bucket of water, that had thrown on him.

"Don't spit in my face moron." Karin whacked the bucket she was holding, right back in his face, knocking him back down onto the floor.

"Otousan, Rukia San, left you a note, I took it off of you, before... Karin decided to wake you up" Yuzu worriedly handed Isshin the note, that was once resting one his chest. Isshin had looked up at Yuzu, after receiving the note wondering why she did not read it herself. "I think Rukia San, only wanted you to read it, I can't understand what it says" Yuzu answered the question upon Isshin's face, had posed. Hearing this, Isshin glanced down to read said note.

"_Isshin, something has come up, Masaki just... she just fainted. Me and Ichigo are taking her to a hospital, as you are probably now reading this message. I didn't think you wanted Yuzu and Karin to know about this, so I didn't tell them, I will leave that decision to you. Ichigo was a little worked up, I don't think he was in the right mind to make any judgements, I'll make sure he calls you later...Rukia." _The note, although neat, was rushed. The person who wrote it must have been panicking, by how stuttery her words appeared on the page. Isshin didn't know what to think, Masaki had been sick for a long time now, he didn't know what to think. Was she okay? Were they just overreacting, and had panicked? Isshin didn't know what to believe.

"So what did it say?" Yuzu hesitantly asked.

"Nothing my daughter, its just your stupid brother, had an accident, he just brought your mother and Rukia San with him to fix it. You know how perverted Ichigo is, he just had to bring Rukia San with him, and the pansy needed mommy to show him what to do. I'm sure by the look of things, he will be back tomorrow." Isshin shouted out in his usual goofy façade.

"Quiet goat face, it sounds more like you, your describing." Karin threateningly raised the bucket in her hands again.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

"Dr Kurosaki, what are you doing here?" Isshin turned to face one of the nurses, who worked in the hospital. Isshin was not stranger to the hospital they were at, he used to work here, that was before he settled down, and had kids.

"My wife is here, where is she?" Isshin asked as fast, and as calm as he could.

"Oh yes, sure, right away" the nurse quickly scurried, typing into a computer, to find where Dr Kurosaki's wife was. "Oh your wife is in room 105, I believe she was brought in by your son and his fiance."

"Right thank you" Isshin thank darting off, to where his wife, son, and... "fiance?" Isshin paused, for the slightest moment. Realization hit Isshin, she must have meant Rukia, Isshin smiled slightly, finding a good excuse for blackmail, but held that thought for later. Walking into the room his wife was located, Isshin spotted Masaki resting on the bed, she was however awake, and had directed her attention towards him. "Masaki" Isshin cried in relief, he was on his way to being next to his wife, when she gently hushed him, pointing to the corner off the room. Looking to where his wife was pointing, he saw his son, and his "fiance" cuddled up, on the single chair in the room. Ichigo's arm was wrapped around her waist, while his other arm supported her back. His head lay limp, resting on top of hers. While one of Rukia's hands gripped his shirt, in fact in the night, Rukia's finger had slipped into the little gap of a few buttons, to have a better grip of his shirt. She was laying sideways, with her legs lifted up and resting on Ichigo's lap. If you were a passer by, the two did look like a couple.

"Isshin, I know that look, leave them alone" Masaki giggled, watching as Isshin finally came over, to greet her.

"How are you?" Isshin whispered, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Your the doctor, aren't you? I'm fine" his wife assured him, returning his affection. Not soon after, did the doctor looking after Masaki, come in.

"Ahh Dr Kurosaki, I've been waiting for you to arrive. I need to speak to you, and your wife in private." The doctor informed, in that professional serious tone, while glancing to the corner at the "couple."

"Yes, well you can tell us now" Isshin spoke for his wife.

"Ah Dr Kurosaki, do you think I should be telling you this in front of.." the doctor hesitated, looking at the two sleeping occupants.

"Just leave them be, they're not harming anybody" Masaki hushed the man.

"Right... well I was wanting you to know, the treatment you have paid for, has run out, and we will be needing you to pay us for anymore treatment, or operations she will be needing.

"WHAT? How can that be? What has it been like? Two months ago since we last paid. I can't afford to keep paying like this." Isshin yelled a little hysteric.

"Well I'm sorry Dr Kurosaki, it's either you pay up to get the operation, that your wife needs, or pay for the medication." the doctor, turned his serious mode, into his sympathetic mode.

"Every time I try and save up for this operation, you take it away for medication money, off course I would find anyway I could to pay for medication, that my wife needs." Isshin's voice rose, as he shouted at the doctor.

"Isshin please, fighting with the doctor isn't going to do anything," his wife pleaded, grabbing a hold of his arm, trying to calm him down.

"Yes I would listen to your wife, she would be lucky to live even half a week without medication, and you, yourself do not own the medication, in your little clinic" the doctor left, before Isshin could sneak a punch in, Isshin had never been so mad at someone, than he was at that moment.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

Rukia had woken up after hearing the distant shouting of, none other than Isshin Kurosaki, however she was not expecting, what she was about to hear next. She was shocked to say the least, and she didn't know what to do, this matter was private, but then how could she not listen? How could that doctor be so cruel, she was glad Ichigo was not awake at this moment, or else she would be in the middle of some sort of fight, not to mention a court case. Chills ran down her neck, feeling the constant on and offs, of hot air on her head.

"Isshin, calm down, we'll be okay" Rukia could hear Masaki, resume talking to her husband.

"You know, it should be me being the one, to calm you down." the low huff, hinted to Rukia that he had calmed down. Unbeknownst to Rukia, the two parents had their eye on her, as they talked, they had found out a while ago she had woken up, just in time to hear the doctor talk to them. She also didn't seem aware of the male she was resting upon as well, unless she just really loved personal contact with orange heads. Finding comfort in the strange material she rested upon, she clutched her hand tighter, bringing it closer towards itself. Doing this brought a new feeling on her hand, it was soft... but different. Grazing her hand across it a few more times, Rukia's slight haze of sleep seemed to fade. Unfortunately it wasn't until a loud '_pop_' sounded, which seemed louder that it actually was, due to the silence of the room. Now that she thought of it, the soft material did feel an awful lot like...

"Ow my eye... look whats this, a button from my ungrateful sons shirt, even in her sleep, our third daughter cant keep her hands off him." Isshin joked, in reality Ichigo's button didn't even come close to touching Isshin, not that she could tell, when she was trying to act as if she was asleep. Not that it would of mattered, her face was stained a bright red, that nearly camouflaged herself into his hair.

"Isshin, leave her be" Masaki whispered, laughing slightly at his mischievous attitude.

"Aww look Masaki, she must be cold, she keeps getting chills" Rukia stopped breathing, as she heard Isshin get up, and approach her and Ichigo. Okay, so now she learned her lesson, don't randomly stroke soft "material", if you have no idea what it is, especially if that "material" feels like skin. '_Great, maybe I shouldn't have made fun of Ichigo, maybe Isshin is rubbing off on me too' _her thoughts, did not held the chill that kept creeping down her neck. '_What is that?' _Rukia annoyingly thought to herself, by now she could feel the shadow of Isshin above her, he seemed to be nudging Ichigo, she could feel his movements through the close contact of the male. To her horror Isshin's endeavors seemed to be stirring his son, causing him to mumble, and press his nose onto her head, even further, before inhaling a big gulp of her scent. Well... the good news, was that she no longer had to guess the cause of the sudden chills, to creep down her neck. Sadly to say, the good news was far over weighed by the totally embarrassing situation, not to mention Ichigo's hands were rubbing her, like some sort of childhood teddy bear.

"Ahh" Rukia ran from the orange heads arms... well more like yanked, and tumbled to the floor, startling the once sleeping man, awake. Rukia's face was bright red, and looked as if she was going to pass out, that was just a hint, to how red her face looked. She couldn't take anymore of Ichigo's handling, as his arms crawled up, and criss-crossed his hands, like somebody who likes hugging a pillow … or a vampire. Now that wouldn't have been as big of a problem, that was if his hand hadn't landed on two places normally only a girl, would have. Ichigo had a surprised gaze on his face, yes, he was sitting there, with his hair ruffled and messy, looking like an innocent child. The missing buttons, and his previous actions with his hands... which, were still raised, might I say, had begged to differ.

"Aha, ha ha my son's a pervert, I told you Masaki." Isshin cackled evilly.

"Would you please excuse me?" Rukia scrambled to her feet, her eyes were not visible, as they were hidden behind a shadow, created by her hair. Don't worry though, for those people who enjoy watching people squirm in embarrassment, her red face was still visible, it was about the only thing you could see. I mean who wouldn't be embarrassed, the parents of whom's son, had been... handling her, were watching.

"No, would you please excuse us" Ichigo quickly got up, whacking Isshin out the door, leaving the two girls in the room. Not soon after did the two hear Ichigo shout "That was all you fault goat face", the wall proved useless, as the two woman could hear everything going on outside, including the calls for security, and the yells of Isshin being dragged away by force, wailing like a baby.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

"Rukia sweetie, do you mind helping me? I don't think my son or husband will be back anytime soon" Masaki kindly asked.

"Yes of course" Rukia easily slipped beneath, one of Masaki's shoulders, with her head still faced down.

"Aww Rukia, you don't have to be embarrassed" the older woman, embraced the younger one, who's head, still didn't dare to rise. "Oh aren't you just adorable" Masaki giggled, placing a small motherly kiss on her head.

"Masaki San" Rukia shouted in surprise, using formal language, after facing the unfamiliar situation.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

The two woman had made it outside, to find the two males backs facing them, apparently not talking to one another.

"Isshin, I cant believe you got kicked out, that was inappropriate behavior... you too Ichigo" Masaki scolded, alerting the two males, of their return. Turning around, the two woman flinched at the sight of them both.

"Ichigo... did you" Rukia hesitantly motioned towards her hair, looking at Isshin as an even larger chunk of hair was missing from Isshin's hair, than Ichigo's. Ichigo offered Rukia a big grin, '_well that answered that, question' _Rukia sweatdropped.

"Isshin can we please stay outside? Lets go to the park... oh Isshin it's been so long" Masaki wished, closing her eyes, as if the thought was just a dream.

"Okasan, you've just got out of hospital, you should rest, I know best, I am a doctor" Ichigo insisted, with a hint of pride in his face.

"Gee that was a no brainer" Rukia huffed the obvious, earning a glare from her 'fiance'... oh I'm sorry... err friend?

"What was that shortcake?" Ichigo placed a hand on top of her head, to ruffle her hair.

"So pretty" Rukia mumbled sarcastically, looking at the two bold spots of hair on his head.

"You got something to say to me?" Ichigo shouted into her face.

"Nothing Ichi" Rukia cooed, in a sickly sweet voice, ruffling any bits of hair she could fist in her hand, while smacking softly the bold bits. Seeing this Ichigo grabbed both of Rukia's wrists, before lifting her completely on the ground. "Ichigo, let me go" Rukia tried squirming her way out of Ichigo's hands, but it had proved pointless. Wrapping her legs around Ichigo, was a way in which all of her weight, wasn't being supported by her wrists. "Ichigo, I swear, if you do not drop me in the next second, you'll be missing a lot more hair, than you have now."Rukia threatened, soon enough Rukia's feet was planted back on the floor, Ichigo after all, did appreciate his hair.

"C'mon, you owe us that much, after that humiliating display earlier, I even heard that you punched the doctor Isshin" Masaki insisted, watching the smug smirk graze Isshin's features. "Besides, I have two doctors beside me, what more could i need?" Masaki smile grew wider, at the site of her husbands and sons face, she knew she would win this fight.

"How about a picnic?" Rukia suddenly insisted.

"That would be lovely" Masaki's eyes turned into that dream like state again, upon the mention of the word.

"Every once and a while my friend and I would meet up and have a picnic in this field, we were going to get together today. I'm sure she wouldn't mind company." Rukia brightly smiled at the three, liking the sound of her idea. "Your husband and children have met her before, you remember Shirayuki?" Rukia questioned the males, after seeing the hesitancy behind the idea of meeting new people. The guys seem to visibly relaxed, after hearing the familiar name of the young woman's friend, while Masaki gazed in recognition of her name.

"Lets get the girls together, poor girls didn't know a thing that was going on yesterday" Masaki glanced towards Isshin, before turning to Rukia with an joyful expression on her face. "What is this place you speak of called?"

"Mount Koifushi" Rukia said in her own, sort of dream like state.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

"So Rukia, how far off is this Mount Koifushi ?" Yuzu asked, while holding Rukia's left hand, as well as holding a less enthused older brothers, right hand. Isshin had insisted on carrying Masaki, everywhere, and refused for a second to let her go after exiting the car. Karin was tagging along behind, looking as if she didn't want to be there.

"Hmm, oh not long, I'm sure you'll see when we're there." Rukia smiled down at her.

"Oh this place is beautiful, the trees, the birds, I could stay here for hours" Masaki gazed up at the sky, in Isshin's arms.

"Rukia is that Shirayuki?" the girl tugged on Rukia's arm, in question, after spotting a figure in white. Seeing her teacher give her a nod, Yuzu excitedly gave both Ichigo and Rukia and tug, on the hand. "C'mon you guys I'll race you, you too Karin."

"I'll pass" Karin bluntly replied.

"What, you afraid you would lose, Karin?" Ichigo smirked, at his sister.

"I could beat you, so I'll give you a head start" Karin slapped Ichigo on the back, making him tumble onto the floor. The fact that he was on a hill caused him to start rolling down the hill, but he managed to catch his footing, not long after. Yuzu had managed to release his hand, before he managed to pull both of them down as well, but it had jolted Rukia and Yuzu, to start running slightly, while Karin sprinted, to catch up to her brother. "Rukia San, c'mon" Yuzu pulled Rukia along.

"Oh do be careful" Masaki called worriedly, pulling slightly in Isshin's arms, as if she was trying to escape his arms, but he did not allow it. By now both Rukia and Yuzu had reached Karin, as she had slowed down because Yuzu was never as fast as she was.

"Rukia do you think you can catch up to him? His big feet are giving him the upper hand, that and I gave him a head start." Karin resorted, facing the woman in question, she owning a sports center thought that she would be pretty fit.

"You want me to knock him off his thrown, that he so arrogantly placed himself on top of." Rukia smirked knowingly, exchanging a smile with Karin. Releasing Yuzu's hand gently Rukia sprinted along with Karin, until she was able to overtake her, Rukia had to move her legs twice as fast as Ichigo's, in order to keep up. Once she did manage to catch up to behind Ichigo, she managed to shove Ichigo on the shoulder, making him trip slightly. The two started shoving each other softly, laughing softly with each other.

"I'm surprised your able to keep up" Ichigo joked.

"Shut it", Rukia pushed him from behind panting softly, as it was hard work to keep up with him, even if he wasn't running at full speed. Ichigo not expecting the force, Rukia had pushed him by, tumbled to the floor again, not before bringing Rukia with him. The bet was, who could be the first person to reach the bottom of the hill. Both of them were making fast process, as both continued to tumble down the hill, both of them landing onto each other, each couple of seconds. When they finally stopped, both were breathless, as they were laughing too much, that and all the running and tumbling into each other, which had knocked some air out of them. Rukia was the first person to come to a stop, Ichigo soon after, supporting his weight from landing on Rukia, then rolled on his back beside her. Rukia spotting the bottom of the hill, rolled quickly onto her stomach, trying to crawl her way to the bottom of the hill, only to have her legs pulled behind her.

"Just where, do you think your going?" Ichigo moved his arms to her waist trying to crawl over her, to win the race himself.

"No... Ichigo... you moron" Rukia whined, easing herself forward, with just her hands, while Ichigo was pulling herself back, in pushing himself forward. Rukia managed to elbow Ichigo's stomach, causing him to instantly release the woman, grasping his stomach in pain. Rukia managed to find herself at the bottom of the hill, as Ichigo just lay there. He didn't notice Karin as well as Yuzu make it past him, to join Rukia, who was still laying on the floor. Realizing he lost, he started moaning, because he was only one roll of his body, away from winning. He was looking into Rukia's eyes, trying to catch his breath, when he saw her eyes grow smaller, facing the direction her eyes were looking at, he tried to scramble to his feet.

"Kurosakiiiiiiiii familly pileeeeeeeee" Isshin sung trapping Ichigo under him, as he threw his body on him, followed by Yuzu and Karin, for the sake of it.

"Get off me" Ichigo tried to mumble, while grudgingly eating the grass. It was only until he heard Rukia laughing at him, did he manage to shove his family off. Isshin had placed his wife down, as soon as they were close to Ichigo, and by now Shirayuki had managed to help and greet Masaki, to where she was previously sat at. Rukia went up to Shirayuki and greeted the woman before settling herself next to her.

"Did you bring the thing I told you to bring?" Rukia whispered to Shirayuki, watching as Ichigo lay by her other side.

"Yes... you will have to sign it" Shirayuki produced an envelope, out of nowhere, and handed it to Rukia.

"What do you have there?" Ichigo questioned, trying to take a peak to what was inside the envelope.

"It's nothing, back off Ichi..go" Rukia tried to shove the male off her, his breath was tickling her neck again.

"Its nothing Kurosaki San, just a note from Byakuya Dono" Shirayuki smiled sweetly.

"That smile, its just like that little she devils" Ichigo backed away from Rukia's face, to point accusingly at Shirayuki.

"By whatever do you mean, Ichigo?" Shirayuki's smile dropped slightly, as she narrowed her eyes at him. Ichigo started to sweat slightly, and settled back down, without a word. He tried to get a quick peak, once he saw Rukia sign some piece of paper, but the look Shirayuki gave him, immediately told him otherwise.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

After settling down, and having lunch, courtesy of Shirayuki, the seven of them laid down enjoying the gentle breeze that caressed their skin. Isshin's arms were wrapped around Masaki, while she rested her head on his shoulder. Yuzu had managed to worm herself, partly between Ichigo and Rukia, letting one of Ichigo's and Rukia's hands to rest in her grip. Ichigo's free arm rested behind his head, while he gazed at Rukia, whose eyes were closed. Shirayuki had sat up, with her knees folded near her side, watching the clouds pass by. Even Karin was quiet, who would usually kick a ball around, given the chance. The silence, apart from the birds, allowed memories to pass through Rukia, Shirayuki glanced down at her with a knowing look, as the same memories went through her.

() ()*************************************(Y)

('x')***************************************(..)

**********************flashback ********(")(")**

"C'mon ladies, before you even step foot on that ice, you gotta learn how to dance" Kaien led the way, down the field, with Rukia and Shirayuki tagging behind.

"But why here Kaien San?" Shirayuki asked.

"Why not? This place we can practice in peace, not in one of those loud dance studio's... hey Kuchiki are you listening?" Kaien stared blankly at Rukia, who wasn't even paying attention, she was too busy looking at the sky's. "Hey Rukia? Rukia?"

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

"Rukia?" a voice called Rukia, out of her haze.

"Huh?" Rukia glanced up, watching a spiky haired male, the males face was barely in view, as the evening shadow, seemed to hide it.

"Kaien... Dono? Rukia confusingly asked, no one else appeared to have heard her apart from Shirayuki, who gasped slightly.

"What? Rukia wake up" Ichigo's golden eyes, gazed down at her, helping her up.

"You fell asleep Rukia sama" Shirayuki answered, her silent question.

"Ichi nill couldn't stop looking at you" Karin smirked at Rukia, ignoring Ichigo's scowl.

"No I wasn't" Ichigo shouted, aiming a twig at her head.

"Its alright to watch Ichigo, I think everyone saw you do it" Masaki gently laughed at her son, loving the thought of him being interested in someone.

"Okasan" Ichigo whined, acting like a complete mommas boy.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

It turned out Rukia had slept into the late evening, not that anybody had minded. There was still one more thing though, she need to do, before the day ended... the envelope, the envelope whose name addressed it belonged to Masaki Kurosaki.

"Masaki... there's been something I've been meaning to give you" she informed the older woman, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Oh really... what might that be?" Masaki inched closer to the younger woman.

"Well... umm, I just hope you will accept... I mean, I've gotten to know you, and mostly your family quiet well..." Rukia grew quiet, not knowing how to phrase her words, while shakily producing the envelope from behind her. Decided to just hand over the envelope, raising to her feet, she went over to where Masaki rested.

Slowly Rukia started to reach her hand out, the envelope resting lightly in her hand, her hands was slowly reaching towards Masaki...

...'_RIIIIIPPP'_

Rukia watched as a pair of hands, quickly take the envelope, that was once in her hands, to be ripped into small pieces. She spun around at the new presence behind her, blue eyes widening in horror.

"Nii sama"

**Yes the older brother returns ^^, I'm sure most of you would have guessed, what was in that envelope. Also if you didn't know Mount Koifushi, it was the place Kaien brought Rukia to train.**

**So any thought? ^^**

**Anyway, a big thanks to;**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**Dan M . 000 – XD okay very funny ^^**

**Miss Bunnie Chan**

**lilly the. banshee – This site really doesn't like me typing your name right ^^. And that poor monkey, that you deeply insulted XD.**

**XxStrawberry PrincessxX – I knew I recognized your name, from Playa Playa. I thought I had reviewed once, but I guess not... anyway I can look forward for a good read … me actually reviewing on here is near impossible... this laptop is broken. Its very weird I cant open a new tab to review, but I can just log on to my PS3, which allows me to. I very rarely read any M rated fics, but yours is good ^^.**

**TheDragonofSocialGatheringsXD- You guys are too nice ^^, I enjoy righting it, so no problem.**

**Personal Riot- Same as what I said to TheDragonofSocialGatheringsXD, thanks for your kind words ^^.**

**blackfire65**

**And to you guys for reading ^^.**


	12. Knowing who is there for you

**This chapter took longer than I wanted, as I was having trouble writing down, the first part of the chapter. I had like four different idea's of how it would go, I hope its not an disappointment, to you guys who waited patiently ^^". Anyway thanks for all your positive feedback, I'll just shut up now, so you can read the chapter XD.**

**BLEACH does not belong to me, only in my dreams XD.**

"Nii...sama... What are you doing here?" Rukia questioned slowly, she was still in shock of seeing her brother, preventing her from handing over the envelope.

"_Rukia, we do not give charity, to these strays." _Byakuya bent down slightly, to whisper into her ear, as he heard Rukia's breath get caught in her throat.

'_How could he have known?' _Rukia thought to herself, trying to remain calm she turned properly, to face her brother. "Nii sama, whatever do you mean?"she tried fool him, even though there was no point, she watched as Shirayuki sighed in hopelessness, Byakuya obviously knew what was in that envelope, to have ripped it up. And just how the hell did he get there in the first place? That was what Rukia wanted to know.

"_Rukia, do not mistake me for a fool_" Byakuya scolded, turning to face Ichigo, as he heard a mocking laugh, "do you have something to say, boy?" His cold stare narrowed at the orange head..

"No nothing, Byakuya" Ichigo's smirk never left his face, as he stood to face the noble man.

"_How rude of these filthy people, to address me in such a manor._" the man looked down in distaste.

"Hey just a second..." Masaki called, only to be hushed by her husband, who directed a glare at Rukia's brother.

"_Rukia, it seems you won't listen to reason, how dishonouring it is, that I had to come here myself_" he said coldly, circling around his sister. Rukia kept her gaze down, not wanting to look into those cold eyes of his. "_Rukia, give me your chequebook, I don't want to have to watch over you, as if you were a child." _The man commanded, soon enough, Byakuya's lap dogs... I mean servants, were closing around the group.

"I don't know what your talking about nii sama, I have no chequebook" Rukia replied lamely, not being able to think of an excuse.

"_Rukia if you will not do as I say willingly, then force will be the only option." _Byakuya took Rukia's lack of movement as a disagreement, so he motioned for his servants, to retrieve her chequebook. Rukia tried to keep a straight face, but the servants did not know how to properly search the woman, instead they ended up tickling her by accident.

"No-o stop, Shirayuki give it to him, it isn't worth it" Rukia said between laughing. "Get off me you pervert, why would I put it there?" Rukia stopped laughing, as she elbowed one of the servants, touching an inappropriate place. The servants surrounding Rukia, started approaching Shirayuki, who quickly stood from her seat.

'_Did Rukia have to say that out loud? These servants are so persistent' _"Oops" Shirayuki, lowered her arm, having just elbowed one of the servants unconscious. "That was a … err reflex" Shirayuki, laughed nervously clutching the bells on her sleeve, that tinkled as she hit the servant. Byakuya received the chequebook, and placed it into a pocket inside his shirt. Byakuya glanced at his unconscious servant in hopelessness, although it never appeared on his face.

"Bring them to the car" Byakuya ordered his servants, walking towards his car. Shirayuki was a friend, so he had to protect her as well, or else Rukia might be badly influenced. He could hear slight struggling behind him, and cries of his servants, turning around he saw all of them lying face down on the floor, groaning in pain, Rukia was in the middle of a backwards kick, as Shirayuki stepped over a downed servant. Catching his chance Byakuya caught one of Rukia's airborne feet in the air. It soon caused her to dangle loosely, in her brothers arms, the action had also caused her breath to fly away, as she was left hanging upside down. Byakuya sighed mentally, he sometimes thought why did his grandfather insist on these servants, it seemed it as if, it was he who was the one who had to protect them, even a low level fighter, was sure to knock these out. He was glad he managed to make it in time, before Rukia gave any money to this family. Whatever problems this family had, they should solve it by themselves and not bring Rukia into it. Rukia was known to trust people easily, Byakuya would make sure that she does not blind herself in trust, for these people.

"Rukia sama" Shirayuki cried in worry.

Ahh yes Sode no Shirayuki, he admired her loyalty to his sister, although that loyalty proved at times a hassle, when he was trying to protect his sister. Her actions were predictable, he found her one of Rukia's true friends, so he does not mind leaving her alone, when it was just Shirayuki. Also she was another reason he was able prevent Rukia, from making any mistakes. A Kuchiki servant had spotted Shirayuki grab Rukia's chequebook, before reporting to himself. Byakuya had then, had one of his servants place a wire inside one of her bells. She didn't seem to notice it, as he could still spot the fake bell on her sleeve. He had brought along someone, who he knew he could rely on, and this person wasn't as pathetic as his servants. A surprised gasp sounded, as he saw the person he had asked to tag along, prevented Sode no Shirayuki from moving, as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders. He watched as she turned around to face, whoever had seized her.

"Senbonzakura dono" Shirayuki gasped at the sight of the masked man, the only feature of his shown, was his long black hair.

"Nii sama, if you must prevent me from moving, can you at least do it with me the right way up?" Rukia pleaded, rotating around slightly, looking a bit light headed. Ichigo by now was by her side, grabbing a hold of Rukia's arms to try and turn Rukia the right way up. However Ichigo's plan did not go so well, as Byakuya did not let go of his sisters leg.

"Let go boy" Byakuya's cold glance did not seem to affect Ichigo, as he continued to hold onto the woman's arms.

"You let go, if I let go, she will be hanging upside down" Ichigo challenged bringing his hands closer to his body, which in turn pulled Rukia herself closer.

"Rukia is a member of my family, as such I must prevent her from further disgracing herself."

"Wow how noble is this" Rukia mumbled to herself, so that no one else could hear. She had never known her brother to act so emotionally, yet unemotional at the same time... well of what she could remember, that is. He was acting very stubborn, as he refused to let go of her, even though she was upside down, but by just looking at the guy, he seemed not to be affected at all.

"Wow sometimes I wonder, you two are nothing alike, why can't you see that? Why can't you let her choose her own decisions? Hell come with us for all I care, you'll probably end up dampening the mood, but whatever." Ichigo frustratingly sighed.

"This is sooo comfortable, I feel like I'm in some sort of medieval torture chamber" once again Rukia mumbled sarcastically, this time loud enough for the males to hear, that is if they were listening, sadly to say they both were more interested, to play the 'out stare you' game.

"That's it, the both of you, Kuchiki sama, could you please let the poor girl go, you two have been dangling her around, like some sort of trophy." Masaki's firm voice, interrupted the males inner battle. Byakuya turned his gaze onto the so call mother of this boy, processing her words fully, he glanced down at his sister, who limbs were being held by the two men, apart from one of her legs, it couldn't be comfortable. Reluctantly he let Rukia's leg down, watching as the man pulled Rukia close to him, as if he had won. Glancing at this boy, Byakuya could see why he would catch Rukia's attention, he did look an awful lot like _him_. This family seemed so determined, to get him to allow Rukia to stay, especially that boy, he even said for him to join them.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

"I am far too busy to be playing childish games..." Byakuya straight out refused to join the group of people.

"What?... your not even going to give us a chance?" Ichigo cried in disbelieve, tightening his hold on Rukia.

"However... Rukia, I will allow you to go with these people if you wish" Byakuya cut his eyes at the boy for interrupting. "Please refrain yourself from interrupting, boy, I know with your low intelligence, it must be hard for you. I would also suggest you took your hands of my sister." everyone around Rukia's brother seemed to have caught a sudden chill, apart from Rukia and Shirayuki, who was used to Byakuya's cold behaviour. What Ichigo did pick up on though, was that Rukia was laughing at the comment her brother made on his intelligence. He quickly started shaking that thought out of her head, only to be elbowed back in the ribs, causing him to keel over onto Rukia.

"T-Thank you... nii sama" Rukia wheezed over the weight that Ichigo was putting on her. "Ichigo back off, find someone else to lean on". She tried once more to elbow him, or at least throw him off of her body.

"I volunteer" Isshin started waving his hands enthusiastically, only to be ignored by his son. "How cold is our son, ignoring his own father." Isshin started wailing into Masaki's clothes. Byakuya and Senbonzakura looked at the odd display in front of them, to which everyone else noticed.

"Don't ask" everyone else had said at the same time, not even fazed that they would all comment on Isshin's behaviour.

"Perhaps there is some sanity to you, it was wise not to listen to that" Byakuya motioned his head to Isshin.

"Right... well, we should be going now." Ichigo motioned for Rukia to start moving, away from her cold brother.

"Do not assume, that I will leave you alone with them, Senbonzakura will accompany you, I will make judgement based on what he tells me tonight." Senbonzakura left Shirayuki's side to stand right in front of Ichigo, as if he was warning him, that he he was watching for any excuse to remove Shirayuki and Rukia, away from them. "Rukia, remember what I said about us, giving charity" Byakuya warned, before leaving Senbonzakura with Rukia.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

"Well that could of gone worse... right Rukia sama?" Shirayuki nervously asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Could have gone worse? How is that even possible? Obviously he doesn't trust us, and what was that before Rukia? Doesn't your own brother let you spend your own money?" Ichigo's voice rose in disagreement.

"Yes Ichigo, Shirayuki is right, usually nii sama would never let me out, if I disobeyed him... And I can spend my own money, but nii sama will intervene, if he finds I am spending my money...umm... inappropriately." She hesitated, on how she should phrase her sentence, after all her brother thought it to be inappropriate to give money to the Kurosaki's.

"Umm Isshin, can you take the kids home?" Masaki asked her husband.

"Aww okasannnnnn, I wanna stay" Ichigo whined to his mother.

"Aren't you an adult, Ichigo? You moron" Rukia sweatdropped.

"Don't worry about him Rukia san, he's just a momma's boy. And Masaki, what are you talking about? I cant just leave you here." Isshin protested.

"Relax, Ichigo is with me, nothing bad can happen with my son around" Masaki smiled, making his her husband leave. Ichigo smirked with pride, before shaking Rukia again, who was laughing at him. Preventing her from muttering, whatever sarcastic comment, in her mind.

"Lets go, its quite chilly out here now" Masaki instructed the remaining four, not including herself.

"Hey Rukia, why don't we go to..." before Ichigo could continue Senbonzakura pulled him away from Rukia.

"No, don't even think of going to Rukia's house, not where you can take anything." Senbonzakura said, pressing his mask close to Ichigo's face.

"May I suggest we go to my house" Shirayuki appeared in between the two, preventing any fists being flown.

"But Shirayuki..." Senbonzakura protested.

"Byakuya dono said to prevent Rukia sama from wasting any money, as well as watching over me, he said nothing of, stopping us from coming to my house." Shirayuki smiled smugly at the man, who sighed in defeat.

"Fine lets go, no objections" Senbonzakura, turned his direction towards Ichigo. Senbonzakura went up to one of the forgotten servants left lying on the floor, and started kicking him with his foot lightly. "C'mon, gimme a hand, just give him a little nudge" Senbonzakura continued to nudge one of the servants, with his foot.

"My, he certainly doesn't act like Byakuya dono, when he isn't around, does he?" Shirayuki as well as the Rukia and Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Your telling me" Rukia replied in a higher pitch of voice, not really believing that Senbonzakura, would act this way, what with the improper speech and mannerisms.

"It's like Byakuya's long lost childhood" Ichigo's eye started to twitch slightly, watching as the servants were now on their feet.

"Return to the Kuchiki mansion, do not keep your master waiting" Senbonzakura ordered, seeing the servants hurry back home. "Not you, you come with us" he pulled aside, the closest servant to him.

"Hai" the servant bowed low to Senbonzakura.

"Lead the way Shirayuki" Senbonzakura requested.

"Yes of course" Shirayuki lead the way, they would have to take her car, if they wanted to reach her house by today.

"Okasan, your not walking" Ichigo lifted his mother off the ground, walking next to Rukia.

"Kuchiki dono?" the Kuchiki servant ran up to Rukia.

"What is it?" she asked the male.

"Perhaps I should carry, Kuchiki dono, I wouldn't want Kuchiki dono to hurt herself."

"No, no, I'm quite alright" Rukia smiled in her, high pitched fake voice. '_What exactly could I do to hurt myself, slip on a piece of grass.' _Rukia thought to herself.

"No, I insist" the servant tried to scoop the woman up. Seeing this Rukia pushed him away, causing him to fall on the floor.

"Incredible Kuchiki dono, your strength amasses me" the servant came back up onto his feet, with gleaming eyes. "I would be honoured if you would hit me again, Kuchiki dono" the servant tilted his head slightly, waiting to receive a punch.

Rukia sighed deeply at the actions of the servant, '_moron' _she thought.

"I'll do it" Ichigo offered. "Boy Rukia, is this guy far up your ..." Masaki quickly covered her sons mouth, to block out the swear word, "or what?" Ichigo's muffled voice only reached his mothers and Rukia's ears.

"Tell me about it" Rukia deadpanned.

"Are you sure you don't want me knock him out for you?" Ichigo really did look like he was about to knock him out.

"Why are you gonna carry him too?" Rukia smiled up at the man.

"On second thoughts, why don't we just ignore him" Ichigo smiled nervously.

"That's what I thought" Rukia smirked back.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

The ride home was uneventful, Ichigo had to sit next to Senbonzakura, who just sat as still as a statue, it kind of creeped Ichigo out. Right now they all were sat on the floor near the table, that Ichigo has never seen for a long time, his table at home he was able to sit on a chair. Shirayuki in the meantime, had left to get refreshments.

"Would anybody care for some sake?" Shirayuki came in smiling placing the refreshments onto the table, while she held two jugs of liquid, on a tray. Rukia glanced up at her friend, trying to figure out what she was up to, she knew Masaki did not drink, due to her health. Ichigo very rarely drank, and both her and Rukia never drank at all, only on certain occasions, which was a very little amount. So why had she brought in two jugs of the brown/ yellow liquid? Shirayuki smiled as she lowered down and offered Senbonzakura a drink, to which he agreed to. Rukia watched as Shirayuki poured him a drink, from the jug that was more of a baby blue, than a white like the other. Without hesitation Senbonzakura began drinking his drink, while Shirayuki offered the others a drink. What Rukia did notice was that this time, Shirayuki poured the rest of them drinks, from the white jug. Shirayuki caught Rukia's gaze, and smiled at her, handing her a drink, before she sipped her own gracefully. Cautiously bringing the drink up to her mouth she took a sip... '_Apple juice' _she thought, watching as her friends smile, was hidden behind her cup.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

"Arghhhhh...ghhhhhhhh" Senbonzakura was laying down on the floor, with his mask slanted, enough so that you could see the bottom half of his mouth. Sode no Shirayuki was sat next to him, trying to see what was under that mask, trying to lift it from his face, but whenever she would come close, he would move away from her.

"It doesn't seem like Senbonzakura knows when to say no" Masaki glanced towards the dazed male. The liquid Senbonzakura had been drinking was actually sake, but then as soon as he drank, he wouldn't stop.

"He will be out of it for a while" Rukia replied.

"Rukia... about earlier?" Ichigo hesitated, watching as Rukia hung her head down, this was not the way she planned this out.

"Was it a check , in that envelope, Rukia?" Masaki asked for her son. Rukia shared a glance with Shirayuki, before she turned to face mother and son, then nodded.

"Why would you want to give okasan money?" Ichigo asked confused, while Masaki seemed to have a knowing stare.

"I-I overheard the doctor, this morning" Rukia glanced down in shame, being caught ease dropping.

"What, okasan? What is she talking about?" Ichigo worriedly asked his mother.

"There may be a problem, with getting the medicine I've been taking." Masaki tried to not scare her son.

"What but why? That medicine was working fine, and you paid not long ago." Ichigo argued.

"We thought so too, but they are asking for more money, Rukia overheard Isshin, saying he couldn't afford the medicine." Masaki glanced back at the woman, Shirayuki remained silent through all of this, not finding her place in the conversation, it was kinda awkward. "Rukia why would you try and give me money, you barely even know me?"

"That may be, but I feel that I've gotten to know your family very well, Yuzu and her wish to learn how to skate. I've also known Karin little by little, she might be a bit of a loner, but we seem to understand each other. Isshin... and his weird way of things, and even your son" Rukia looked towards Ichigo, as she clasped his hand in hers, Ichigo smiled back at her. "I have really come to know Ichigo well, after this seemingly short amount of time, we have some sort of special bond... even if, he acts like an idiot" Rukia finished. Ichigo sweatdropped _'she would give me a compliment, with an insult wouldn't she?_' he thought, as the smile left his face. "I've never had what you would call a real family... but being with Ichigo, and your family made me feel as if I had a proper one. I didn't want, these people I've learned to know.. have their mother suffering... not when I had the money to do something." Rukia kept her face down, not wanting to show her face. She was surprised as she found herself locked in an embrace, from the older woman. Ichigo's hand was gripping onto hers tightly.

"While the thought was very thoughtful, and selfless, I would not be able to accept any money you had to offer." seeing the questioning glance in Rukia's watery eyes, Masaki tried to further. "It would take too long to pay you back, and I could never do that to you, not by taking something you worked hard for".

"Masaki San" Rukia stuttered, watching as Masaki stroked her hair, in a motherly way. Was this what it was like... to have a mother? This warm feeling you get in your gut, but knowing those feelings were not in a romantic way, but this strange emotion, what was it? Glancing around her, she looked first into Masaki's eyes, and then Ichigo's, these people who were all looking at her in support... well Senbonzakura did not count, seeing as he was still groaning on the floor.

"We're here for you Rukia sama, we may not be family, but we're close to it." Finally her gaze brought her to Shirayuki, who smiled softly back at her.

"You said that you would never accept any money, that I _worked hard _for" she glanced once more at Masaki.

"Yes, why'd you ask?" Masaki became slightly suspicious.

"Hmm... oh... no reason" Rukia turned around, hiding her face, before turning back around. "More apple juice anyone?" Rukia smiled offering out the drink.

"Damn" Shirayuki cursed, lifting her sleeve from some of the sake, Senbonzakura still had in his cup. It was not much, only one of her bells had fallen into the cup.

() ()

('x')

"Kuchiki dono, we seemed to have lost connection. Do you wish for me to send someone over?" one of Byakuya's servants was kneeling before him.

"No that wont be necessary... leave them be" Byakuya returned to his paper work, dismissing any further conversation.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

It was now later at night, and Shirayuki insisted that they all stayed the night, Senbonzakura was already unconscious, so there were no objections. Shirayuki had helped Masaki lye down, while Rukia led Ichigo into the room he would sleep in. Rukia knowing Shirayuki's home, like the back of her hand, knew directly where to take Ichigo.

"Say Rukia?" Ichigo questioned, scratching the back of his head, he was standing in the doorway of his room, looking down at the smaller woman.

"Huh what is it?"

"I was wondering... that me and you could go do something tomorrow" he asked.

"What like train?" Rukia questioned, not getting where this was going.

"No, not train, lets just go out and have fun... just the two of us"

"Alright... I'll see you tomorrow then, Ichigo" she agreed, wondering why he was acting weirdly, they have been going places, just the two of them before.

"Alright, goodnight then, Rukia"

"Goodnight, Ichigo" the door between them, closed.

**So any thoughts? ^^**

**Anyway a big thanks to;**

**Dan M. ooo**

**falconrukiichi**

**kataang 013**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**Miss Bunny Chan**

**lily . The . Banshee**

**XxSrawberry PrincessxX**

**Dancin' In the Rain- Thanks for you review ^^, this was not as soon as I had hoped to release this chapter, but I don't thing I'll be stuck with next chapter. I hope your wait wasn't a let down ^^".**

**TheDragonofSocialGatheringsXD**

**HinoteRaion**

**And to you guys for reading ^^.**


	13. And so we meet again

**Sorry for my long absence, I've been meaning to write this chapter up, besides from me being lazy in not writing this up, and school work -.- yay lol, I've been playing Kingdom Hearts Birth by sleep a lot… maybe I should have made school work seem more important than playing a game XD. I'm not really a fan of AN chapters, cause you think you are getting a chapter when your not, soooooooo anyway good to be back ^^".**

**Sorry if there are any errors I've checked it already, but there might still be errors here, if you see any feel free to point them out… if you wish to do so XD**

**Anyway I wouldn't really say this chapter has spoilers, but you can recognise some things related to the recent manga chapters.**

**BLEACH does not belong to me, no matter how much I wish it. Well now I think that's everything… so on with the chapter ^^"**

"Rukia Sama? Rukia Sama? Should you really be doing that? You know he's gonna get mad" a feminine voice echoed throughout Ichigo's mind, he could vaguely sense a pressure on his waist.

"Aww c'mon Shirayuki, I'm sure you did worse last night" Rukia replied.

() ()**************************************(Y)

('x')***************************************(..)

**********************flashback ********(")(")**

C'mon Senbonzakura Dono, you can't possibly think you could sleep on the floor" Shirayuki tried to pull the male to a more comfortable place to sleep.

"Arghhhhh-hhhhh" was the only sort of response she received, as he tryed to pull himself up into a standing position, as he was being supported with his arm around Shirayuki's shoulder. Surprisingly she managed to bring him into one of her spare rooms, the room was plain, varnished pine floorboards supported the room, with a small desk and wardrobe placed in the corner of it. In fact this was the room Byakuya always inhabited, whenever he used to invite himself over, if Rukia were here. Giving up, Shirayuki hauled Senbonzakura onto a futon, located next to the single window in the room, letting him ungracefully drop onto the white material. As the woman was about to leave she halted her step, rotating around once more to look at the unconscious man, the males arms were flailed around taking up the whole space of the futon he laid on. His head had tilted slightly to the side during the fall, pushing his seemingly forever-worn mask slightly off his face more than it was before. You could now see a firm lined jaw accompanied by a small set of lips from beneath the fang shaped pattern on the mans mask.

"I always wondered just what was behind that mask" Shirayuki quietly questioned, crouching down at the males side, resting her hand on his shoulder, as she grazed her hand across the edge of the mask. Arguing with herself as she debated whether or not to lift up the material covering Senbonzakura's face. Finding courage with herself, she yanked the mask off the males face.

"Its… its…" Shirayuki stared with an unreadable face, "… another mask" she deadpanned at the smaller mask that covered the males face from his nose upwards. Having already had to go through all the suspense once, it took even longer for her to build up her courage again, to once again place her hand onto the material shielding Senbonzakura's face, the force applied broke away the material away from his face, all that was left now was to move that material to the side and…

"Shirayuki, What are you doing?" came the surprised voice of Rukia. It was too late now to have prevented Shirayuki from seeing the males face now, but she quickly covered his face once again.

"Rukia Sama, what are you doing here?" the woman asked out of breath slightly.

"I came to see where you were, I had something I needed to tell you" Rukia said with an eyebrow raised in suspicion, positive that she had saw what her friend was doing.

"Oh… I was… just tucking Senbonzakura Dono in" Shirayuki smiled nervously patting the males shoulder. Rukia had a disbelieving look on her face as she drew closer, as she saw her brother's most trusted comrade splayed out on the floor.

"Ahh lets leave Senbonsakura Dono alone, he needs his sleep" Shirayuki grasped Rukia's shoulders leading her out of the room, to direct her friends attention elsewhere, her friend however had different ideas.

"So what does he look like?" Rukia straight out asked, glancing at her friend whose eyes had gone wide from shock, curiosity getting the best out of her.

"I… don't know what you mean" Shirayuki's pace picked up.

"Aww c'mon if your not going to tell me let me look" Rukia pouted trying to see for herself, why Shirayuki looked the way she did when she looked at the males face. Seeing her friend try to peel herself away from her grasp, Shirayuki wrapped both of her hands around Rukia's waste, trying to pull the woman back.

"What are you two doing?" came a voice from behind the two, causing Shirayuki's hold of Rukia to loosen, resulting in both of them falling to the floor.

"Ah Masaki san… w-what are…err, did you have a good sleep?" Rukia replied as she turned around to face the woman from the floor.

"Yes thank you, I was just wondering if I could take a shower, I've been meaning to get one ever since I left the hospital" Masaki requested of the girls, both of whom glanced at each other, before Shirayuki quickly rose to her feet.

"Yes of course, forgive me I'll take you there" Shirayuki offered her hand out to the older woman.

"Is everything alright here?" everyone's attention shifted onto the now conscious Senbonzakura.

"Ahh everything's fine Senbonsakura Dono" Shirayuki smiled nervously, refusing to look him in the face, which did not go unnoticed by the male, who simply chose to shrug it of, as well as the disappointed look Rukia seemed to give towards him with his presence. Noticing her glance did not go unnoticed, Rukia sprung back up to her feet, looking at anything besides the males mask.

"Rukia san, would you mind waking my son up, he should be up by now?" Masaki requested of the younger woman.

"No Rukia should not have to wake that boy, she should be no where near a boy in his bedroom alone, I will go" Senbonzakura interrupted the women. Well… that was before a intense pain stuck his head like a bolt of lightning, causing him to groan in pain.

"Perhaps you should lay down" Rukia suggested to the man.

"Yes I think that is best" he agreed, completely forgetting why he got so mad in the first place, not even the smirk on Rukia's face could jog his memory.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

"Hey don't change the subject, besides if I recall correctly you were trying to look yourself" that same feminine voice interrupted, finding no comeback come to mind.

"Oh so you did see his face" Rukia turned to the red faced woman with a knowing smirk. Waking fully from his slumber Ichigo opened his eyes to see the two friends arguing playfully with each other, the taller one sporting a very red face, not very helpful of her very pale, almost ghost white face.

"Morning Rukia…Shirayuki" Ichigo started rubbing any sleep he still felt away, his body shifted slightly remembering the weight still weighing down slightly at his middle.

"I guess you won't be able to finish your picture, Rukia Sama" Shirayuki smiled at her friend, sitting at the edge of Ichigo's futon, Ichigo's gaze shifted to see the ebony haired woman's face straight in front of him.

'_How is that even possible? She's not that far away for her to be__ at my feet…' _Ichigo wiped his eyes some more to try and clear his vision. "Picture?"

"Awwww, and I'm nearly finished… Ichigo just sit still a minute this wont take long" Rukia continued on with her little actions, a scribbling noise made Ichigo look to see a notepad in Rukia's hand, as she continued to scribble furiously, she seemed so concentrated in what she was doing, taking small breaks to look at him, he in return could only stare.

"Rukia what are you drawing?" Ichigo stared unmoving at the woman, glancing towards Shirayuki to try and gauge some sort of emotion as to what her friend was doing… he got nothing, just a smile, as she stood up to her feet.

"You" Rukia answered not bothering to look up. Ichigo scoffed and rolled his eyes, at her blunt comment, by now the cogs in Ichigo's brain finally started to rotate, and for the first time since he woke up he gave Rukia a more serious look.

"Errr… Rukia?"

"Yea" Rukia still didn't move her head from her sketch.

"WHY are you sitting on me?" Ichigo's hands moved down both sides of his body… yep that was defiantly Rukia's legs at each side of him.

"Well you wouldn't sit still" Rukia pouted, flipping her sketch over for him to see. "Look I even got your bed head" she said proud of herself. Ichigo snatched the pad from her grasp to get a closer look at her so called picture of him. Now if you are having trouble picturing what sort of picture Rukia drew, this is probably the closest visual I could give you.

...()/()

(~ =x= ~)

Ichigo's face seemed to twitch non-stop looking at Rukia's picture, even more so than last time he got to experience Rukia's … errr art.

"What… the hell… is this?" Ichigo said between breaths, pointing at her picture.

"What does it look like?" Rukia said sarcastically.

'_That's wh__at I would like to know' _Ichigo deadpanned, before his attention turned back to his previous thoughts. "Anyway why the hell does it have BUNNY ears on it? And what is that… a moustache? I don't even have one of them, never mind the ears and the fat face. Rukia glanced back down at her picture, then took a quick glance at Shirayuki, before looking up at Ichigo.

"No you certainly don't have bunny ears" Rukia said ignoring the clueless look on his face. "Besides its going into my collection, only by making you a bunny can people get past that scowl of yours, besides its cute, bunnies are cute" Rukia insisted.

'_Collection? Oh god what other poor soul did she_ _draw_' Ichigo's glanced shifted back to Shirayuki. Who seemed to know the silent question he was asking her. She smiled nervously with her eyes closed, confirming his thoughts. "Ahh, get off me" Ichigo sat up making Rukia fall onto the floor.

"Oww, you moron what kind of person does that?" Rukia yelled, rubbing any sore spots she had away.

"Someone who values his dignity, what kind of grown up draws pre-school doodles?" Ichigo yelled straight back at the woman rising slowly from the floor, of which he had thrown her.

"Oh my" Shirayuki sweatdropped, backing away slightly letting Ichigo get what he would be certainly dealt by her friend, not that she was afraid, it was just that… well she wanted to she what her friend would do. She could tell Rukia would do something bad, as she could see the woman's eye twitch furiously, whilst her fingers curled into fists, perhaps imaging the males hair in her fists. Shirayuki grimaced at the thought; he could really go without losing any more hair.

"This isn't over Kurosaki" Rukia stormed out of the room, leaving the two speechless.

"Huh was that it, you mean I got my hopes up for nothing?" Ichigo yelled back, then turned his attention to Shirayuki who had started staring at him, the look she was giving him made him freeze awkwardly.

"Your dead Kurosaki kun" she smiled sweetly, before walking outside to join Rukia.

"Those girls scare me sometimes when they do that" Ichigo shivered to himself, then reluctantly got up for the day.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

By now Ichigo had met up with his mother, who had just opened up the door to the bathroom. A cloud of steam rushed out, which covered all the windows and the mirror in the room. Masaki's face slowly uncovered, like some famous star being unveiled to the world, which to Ichigo she was a star to him, his mouth hung open slightly in awe, and it looked as if little stars shined in his eyes.

"Close that mouth Kurosaki, I don't think Shirayuki would appreciate you drooling on her floor" Rukia elbowed him in the back, as she walked by.

"Hey will you quit calling me that, its Ichigo" Ichigo growled annoyed that she would call him by his second name ever since this morning. Once Rukia was out of sight, Ichigo turned his attention back to Masaki, who was smiling at him, much to his irritation.

"Mother are you okay, you haven't tripped have you?" giving his mother the once over to make sure there was not a scratch on her, before checking the surroundings to make sure there was nothing she could have slipped on. It seemed safe enough a mat in the bath for when someone was having a shower, a fresh cream rug on the floor so no one slipped stepping out of the tub, and even a few area's to grab just in case someone did manage to slip. His gaze brought itself to rest onto the clouded mirror, before double taking seeing a ghostly white image in the mirror.

"What are you suggesting … Kurosaki?" Shirayuki's face was tilted up as she looked down on him, her face shadowed in an intimidating way, as he shrieked swivelling around to face the woman.

"N-no… nothing" Ichigo started sweating, holding his grin until she too was out of sight.

"Now Ichigo, that isn't very good now, is it? Upsetting our host" Masaki pushed her son to follow both of the girls while walking right next to him.

"Okasaaaaaaaaan" Ichigo whined again, turning to see Shirayuki and Rukia giggling at him, he tried to scare them by growling… it didn't work.

"Ichigo I heard you were going out today with Rukia" Masaki said to her son.

"It's not what you think" he retaliated, having completely forgotten what he was going to do today for a moment.

"Well what do you think, I think?" Masaki smirked.

"He doesn't," Rukia murmured.

"Shut it" Ichigo growled once more turning to see Rukia chewing on a banana.

"Bannana?" Rukia said holding her half eaten piece of fruit, towards his direction.

"No thank you" Ichigo slowly said holding back a curse word. Masaki went over and accepted a piece of fruit from her, while he just watched her taunt him, as if the piece of fruit tasted so good. "Actually I think I'll have one" he went closer to her, now cursing her inside for making it look so good.

"Oh sorry that was the last one" Rukia didn't even sound as if she was sorry, in fact she was smirking.

"Well then what do you have?" he growled out, seeing Rukia reach behind her to pick something up.

"Strawberries" Rukia grabbed the reddest strawberry out of the bunch and squashed it in her fingers; Ichigo gulped getting her silent threat, and then watched as she slowly licked the juice of her finger.

"Yea, I'll think I will have some of those" Ichigo's voice sounded as if his mind was in some far off place, as he grabbed the bowl of strawberries.

"Masaki, you wouldn't mind staying here with Shirayuki would you? You know how your … son is like." Rukia asked politely.

"Ah… no, of course not, as long as Shirayuki doesn't mind" Masaki shifted her gaze towards the woman in white.

It would be quite nice to get to know you better Masaki san" Shirayuki agreed.

"Great now as soon a Kurosaki Kun has finished eating, I'll think we'll be on out way, right Kurosaki Kun?" Rukia asked in a very high pitched voice, whilst rubbing the remains of his hair slightly.

"Yes dear" he mumbled without thinking, with a mouth full of strawberries.

"Moron" Rukia smirked pushing his head slightly towards the table.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

"Right so where are we going?" Rukia asked, walking besides the orange head.

"I don't know… you pick somewhere" Ichigo mumbled walking with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, and a white shirt with the words "death and strawberry" written in the middle surrounding a picture of a cross. On his left sleeve the words "white" was written along his arm, and what appeared to be a skull above the words, while on his other sleeve the word "black" was written, as well as another pattern above that. His shirt hung slightly over a silver and black belt, and he wore a long skull head necklace with wings, as well as a smaller necklace that hung near his neck. Over the top of his shirt he wore a sleeveless black jacket which had two pockets on either side; the jacket had a white rimmed collar and was left unbuttoned.

You would have thought the two of them had dressed with each other in mind, as their clothes matched with each other perfectly. Rukia had opted for a really short pair of jeans; the seam at the legs had a torn effect to them. Her top was black and hung low on her shoulders, while the right side of her top hung over her jeans. The sleeves hung just past her elbow, with a slit on each side, and one more on the chest of her top, displaying a beige strapped top beneath. To finish off her look she wore a big bracelet on her left arm.

Rukia's eye started twitched listening to the orange head, not even paying proper attention.

"Wasn't it your idea to go out in the first place?" she growled.

"Huh? I wasn't properly thinking when I said that" Ichigo replied nonchalantly.

"Well that's a surprise" came Rukia's sarcastic remark. Ichigo would have retaliated, if Rukia was there to shout at, for she had run off into a shop that had rabbits in the front window. "Someone help me" he slowly followed the squealing woman into the pet shop. Looking around trying to spot the woman amongst the cages filled with hamsters, guinea pigs and any other pet you could imagine.

"Kurosaki Kunnn" Rukia waved her hand in the air sweetly to grab his attention, at first he pretended he didn't know her, but after about the tenth time he hurried over to her, as everybody in the shop was glaring at him for ignoring the pain of a woman.

"Kurosaki Kun" Ichigo's eye twitched once more hearing his name.

"What do you want I'm right here?" he shouted back to her confused face.

"What are you talking about Ichigo, I didn't say anything" she said in a serious voice.

"Well then who else called my name" he stared into her face, a little confused as to why she looked so serious.

"Kurosaki Kun" that same voice repeated itself again, but Ichigo could see it couldn't have been Rukia, she wasn't moving her lips. Turning to his side he spotted an orange bird perched in a cage, a parrot to be exact.

"Oh… this… is … precious" Rukia smirked at the bird.

"No its not, do you have any idea how annoying it would be to have your name repeated over and over again?"

"Not a clue" Rukia smiled back. "Phh you need to lighten up Ichigo… come on" Rukia grabbed his hand, leading out of the store.

"Oh Now you call me by my name" Ichigo slapped his hands sideway not noticing where he was hitting, until he heard a squish. "Oh what did I get?" Ichigo grimaced not wanting to remove his hand.

"Aww Ichigo, look what you've done" Rukia cried out, lifting his hand to see beneath it, before she quickly dropped it. "Egh that's the ugliest butterfly I've ever seen, and it's not because you squashed it." She quickly distanced herself from Ichigo. Lifting his hand up to check said butterfly out, he agreed what Rukia had thought. It was a white butterfly, that was not the problem, the nasty thing about it, was the black head, it had the ugliest eyes ever, and it even looked like it had fangs, with the little specks of white on it. Walking up to the person who he assumed worked at the shop, wanting to hurry up and sort this mess out, so he could bleach his hands.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but I accidentally killed one of your… err, butterflies, how much was he?" he asked.

"Oh him, no that's okay we've been meaning to get rid of him for a while now, damn that Aizen, he kept on getting out of his cage, he was always fighting with all the other butterflies, thinking he was some sort of "god" butterfly" the worker continued to mumble.

"Ichigo, lets get out of here, this guys nuts" Rukia nudged Ichigo slightly, to which he grabbed her hand to run away from the crazy man. As soon as the both were outside, Ichigo turned on Rukia.

"This is all your fault" he accused, pointing a finger at her.

"What my fault? You moron you should have watched where your clown hands were flying." She retaliated, placing her hands on his chest to push him backwards. Stumbling back, Ichigo would of spoke back, if it hadn't been for the brick wall his back hit, surprising him slightly, as he was sure there wasn't a wall behind him before.

"Kuchiki? … is this runt troubling you?" a gruff voice rumbled behind him, making him jump, he could recognise that voice from anywhere, you could tell by the way the voice spoke, that they had an evil smirk on their face. After remembering to swallow, Ichigo pivoted to face one Kenpachi Zaraki. "Yo Ichigo" the male smirked even more if that was possible.

"Well actually…" Rukia began, before being cut of by Ichigo, who wrapped an arm around her waist, trying to lead her away from the beast of a man.

"R-Rukia now just wait a minute, you don't want to wasting your… our time with him, you said you would spend the day with me, c'mon I'll let you pick wherever you want to go. You know chappy and all that other stupid stuff you like" Ichigo bribed, mumbling the last part, so that she wouldn't here.

"Hmmm, anywhere I want? Alright I think we're even now since this morning" she seemed to think really hard for a minute before answering.

"What you mean all this time… never mind lets go" Ichigo wanted to get away from Kenpachi as quick as possible, even if it meant an empty wallet, and ever lasting shame.

"No thank you Kenpachi… maybe some other time" Rukia led the thankful Ichigo away.

"Phh your no fun, Ichigo you best watch your back, you cant be next to Kuchiki all your life, and wipe that stuff of your face next time I see you, I can't beat up weaklings like you at the moment" he smirked at the last part before wandering someplace else, Ichigo was confused to what he was saying. Now one problem was away, there was just the problem as to where Rukia was leading him. Walking past a window, Ichigo glanced into his reflection, before double taking to check his face once more.

"RUKIAAAAA WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled noticing the moustache drawn on his face, now knowing the reason as to why he got so many strange looks. Rukia started running away from him, seeing he now knew why her picture had a moustache on it, Ichigo also gave chase after her, trying to catch up… most likely to kill her. Not long after did Rukia stop for a second before whispering to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo, do you see what I see?" Rukia motioned to in front of her, once she got the boys attention. He glanced over to where she was looking to see a boy wearing a backpack, with a little charm on it.

"Rukia I am not mugging that boy for that stupid rabbit keychain" he sighed, Rukia wanted to slap her face at his stupidity, but resulted in the less painful method, and just slapped him instead. "Ow what was that for?" he yelled.

"You idiot don't you recognise that charm, or even the backpack as a whole" she hissed at him. Glancing back towards the male he took a closer look at the bag, when it finally clicked inside his head, causing him to scowl.

"Yuzu's bag"

**I think I'll stop here to not** **delay this chapter even more. And if you have seen the new images to go along with the BLEACH forth movie, yes I was trying to describe those pictures of Rukia and Ichigo****, sorry if my description sucked, I'm not a girl who is good at explaining all the different types of clothes etc ^^".**

**Hmm I am still thinking about this whole thing about the whole Japanese thing, with the characters knowing the language and stuff. I was trying to show how globalised mainly the Kurosaki's have come, cause when you watch BLEACH, the only place that looks traditional is in seireitai, I've slightly altered it, its more now that most people know it but choose not to use the language, except Ichigo's sisters, and Ichigo is weak at the subject at the moment. Think of it as a AU japan of BLEACH, sort of, I'm still torn between changing this or not. In my poll i have put up, it tilts more towards they should know Japanese, while in my Pms more people say to leave it the way it is. So I'm still questioning myself upon what i should do lol ^^"**

**Oh and sorry to any Orihime or Aizen fans, if you saw the slight joke about them ^^**

**Anyway a big thanks to**

**Personal Riot**

**Dan M. ooo**

**sayap hitam**

**falconrukichi – Yes I still have some explaining to do about Byakuya don't I ^^"**

**lily. The. Banshee – See I said I was thinking about something that would offend something from the animal kingdom lol, sorry parrot. Its good to hear you and the monkey are talking again though XD.**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**Miss Bunnie Chan**

**Liv007**

**Kataang013**

**Outer space-alien**

**And to you guys for reading, and waiting through my absence ^^**


	14. Memories of you

I **see I am not alone being affected from the last BLEACH chapter in the manga ^^, arghh 8 more days of agony… I kept re-reading the last bit. I'm sure you have read it but, just in case (SPOILER- Gigai cough, get in one… maybe because Ichigo wont be targeted anymore, there is not a real reason for her to go in one sooooo… they should still put her in next chap, just because he cant see her doesn't mean the others can't)**

**Anywayyyy I think I have said enough. Here's the next chap**

**BLEACH would not belong to me, even if I wanted it to.**

After spotting Yuzu's bag which had been stolen from Lilynette and her gang, Ichigo and Rukia hung back, to see where the male might go. Having enough of waiting, and wasting his day with Rukia, Ichigo stormed off placing his hand on top of the males shoulder with force.

"Hey, what are you doing with my sister's bag?" Ichigo growled.

"Hmm?" the male turned around lazily, looking at the hand on his shoulder. The male had wavy brown hair that reached his shoulder, and he had a small goatee.

"Hey, I asked you a question" Ichigo shouted getting irritated, applying more force onto the males shoulder. The male simply shrugged his hand off, and glanced over Ichigo's shoulder, to see the woman by his side.

"Rukia Kuchiki?" the man questioned, ignoring Ichigo once more; seeing the surprise in her face confirmed his thoughts, that she indeed was Rukia Kuchiki.

"Do you know this man?" Ichigo directed his question towards Rukia, but never let his gaze leave the man in front of him.

"No I've never met this man before in my life" Rukia frowned, wanting to know how this man knew her name.

"Just how you got Rukia's name, I don't know, but just give back my sisters bag, and we'll be on our way" Ichigo protectively stood in front of Rukia.

" "A woman with big blue eyes , almost purple, ebony hair with a loose strand almost permanently in front of her face, that woman stopped me." That was what she said", the male mumbled to himself.

"Who said that?" Ichigo growled, glancing behind him to make sure Rukia was still where he left her, he stared back into those dark blue eyes.

"Lilynette… here holding onto this was such a pain anyway" the man threw the bag at Ichigo, narrowly missing his face, he threw himself down onto what could be assumed as a bench, with his head propped up with his arms, looking as if he was about to take a nap.

"What that's it? No fight? No argument?" Ichigo asked confused, asking himself, why would a man easily give in.

"You sound as if you want a fight" Rukia sweat dropped, watching as Ichigo scowled at her. He was getting impatient, when he asked a question; he expected an answer, turning around to face the male who was now facing downwards.

"Hey…"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" the male had fallen asleep, seeing Ichigo about to wake the man up; Rukia dragged him away, to prevent any unnecessary hassle, when the problem had been easily solved by the very weird and lazy man.

"Hey Rukia hold this for me will ya" Ichigo tried handing his sisters bag over to her.

"What you would try and make a girl carry something, how rude" Rukia sighed dramatically, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Will you just take it already, I don't wanna be seen carrying this stupid rabbit around, I have enough stares as it is, no thanks to you" Ichigo scowled revering to his pen moustache, which only increased as he saw her smirk at him.

"Aw come on Ichigo, don't be such a baby" she tried to dismiss him, until he grabbed her bottom top where the slit on the top shirt showed the top beneath, then lifted her into the air until she was level with his face.

"Whoa easy don't try to strip me you pervert, you've been spending too much time with your dad, get off of me" Rukia flailed in his grasp, as he tried to slide Yuzu's bag onto her.

"WHAT? I'm not a pervert, just carry it, it's not heavy" Ichigo had stupidly released his hold on the woman's shirt, causing her to fall to the floor along with the bag.

"A little please and thank you would have been nice… oh I'm sorry, that's a foreign word to you" Rukia grumbled from the floor.

"Whatever… where are we?… Han..ging…doo?" Ichigo tried reading a rusted old sign post that barely hung into the ground, the letters were hardly visible. To be fair the sign fit in well with its scenery, dusty unkempt pathways, poorly kept housing accompanied with drunken adults and inadequate kids. Not particularly a place you would expect to see a fancy freshly painted sign now is it?

"Man am I glad I don't have to hang around any one of these people" Ichigo murmured.

"Hey watch it be respectful, these people have enough of a hard time as it is… and its Hangingdog you idiot" Rukia argued back, kicking him in the shin.

"Geez what's got into you…? HEY WATCH IT BRAT" Ichigo scowled, storming towards Rukia. Thinking the male was scowling at her, was just about to give him a piece of her mind (which means some sort of physical violence), when he reached behind her back hoisting a young child in the air. The poor child looked scared to death, the clothes he wore, if you could even call it that, consisted of a torn shirt, the colour of it could not be distinguished as the dirt coated thick across the used material. The same could be said for the boy's hair and face, dirty smudges were smeared across the boys face, the only thing that appeared close to clean would be surprisingly the boy's hands.

"Ichigo what are you doing" Rukia grabbed the boy from Ichigo's arm, pulling him into her.

"That brat tried to steal from Yuzu's bag" Ichigo shouted pointing at said boy, who was shivering in Rukia's hold.

"I WAS NOT" the boy shouted sniffling "I was trying to repay hime" the boy snuggled more into Rukia.

"Hime?" both Rukia and Ichigo said in union.

"Sorry hime, I couldn't pay you back before, I tried but I couldn't find you. That was when I found out a Kuchiki had adopted you, after that we referred to you as the princess of Rukongai, you were always so good to us, I thought I would never be able to repay you for your kindness." The boy mumbled into Rukia's clothing, it had come to Ichigo as a shock, when he had learned she was adopted a while ago. Opening up Yuzu's bag she picked up a small bag that the boy had clearly just dropped in, opening the container she grabbed one of the many circular object in the bag, so that she could see it clearly.

"Rock candy?" the woman questioned, back when she was a kid, it was very popular, not that she ever got to try it, now that she thought of it.

"Do you remember me now Kuchiki dono? Even though I can't taste a thing, you were the only one that didn't seem to care. That day this bully wanted to take all my candy… but then, you stopped him, and then you gave me yours without any hesitation, since then I always wanted to be like you." The child said with hope in his eyes, searching for some sort of familiarity in hers, he was not disappointed. Now that Rukia thought of it she recognised this boy's face, from a younger child she once met, back when she had first met Renji, the only difference was that he had matured slightly; he no longer had that baby face beneath the amount of dirt coated on his face.

"Ah yes… but please, call me Rukia, what's your name?" Rukia asked in a calming voice. Ichigo knew she wasn't talking to him, but the sound of her voice soothed him… well that was before he turned away in embarrassment once he uttered his name to her.

"Err … I'll just um… wait over here" Ichigo voiced in an awkward attempt of being his normal scowling self, as he pointed at any direction just to get away.

"Rukia?... I'm so glad I really wanted to know your name" excitement could clearly be heard in the boys voice, but it suddenly dropped to a small whisper " I don't have a name… no one would give me one" the boy who's head hung low sounded lost and upset for what the world had done to him.

"Would it be okay if … I named you?" Rukia questioned sympathetically, she had known two twins back in her years of Rukongai, who had the exact same problem, not a parent to give them a name, or a person kind enough to offer one.

"My own name?... oh would you Rukia dono, my very own name, what is it? What is my name?" the boy rambled in joy.

"H-Hold on… I can't just give you any name, give me some time, and when we next meet I'll have your answer" Rukia reassured trying to calm the boy down. "Now after all of that I'm sure you would want some rock candy its good" Rukia convinced the boy to take the bag that he had given her, in truth she didn't know if it was good or not, she had just taken Renji's word on it, and she didn't want to take the bag off this boy who lives here. Taking Rukia's bait he grasped the bag in his hand, and popped a piece in his mouth, completely forgetting his whole reason for parting with it. Rukia nudged the boy softly; he gave one more hug to the woman, before disappearing around the corner bag in hand. Smiling towards the direction the boy had just vanished from, Rukia finally stood to her feet picking Yuzu's bag off the floor.

"Where did that idiot go? He didn't want to carry this bag I bet, no wonder why he wanted to get away so fast" Rukia growled to her self, scanning either side of herself to try and spot the orange headed male. Feeling a males hand slap onto her shoulder slightly, only one person came to mind. "Ichigo, you idiot, where have you been?" Rukia turned around to see spiky hair, upon seeing the mans face she gasped in shock, dropping Yuzu's bag in the process.

"Well hello Rukia, long time no see"

() ()

('x')

"Err boss; must you really keep watch on Rukia so much? Have you placed a wire on her again?" said Renji, who had just placed a cup on tea in front of Byakuya; apparently he was a servant to Kuchiki Byakuya too. Byakuya said nothing; he grasped the cup into his hands lifting it up to his lips blowing softly, before taping a sip from the cup.

"Not that it is any of your concern; I have not placed a wire on Rukia this time. Also it is not Rukia who needs to be watched, it is that boy Kurosaki Ichigo who needs to be watched." Byakuya finally responded once he placed his cup back down onto the varnished desk.

"Ichigo? … Not that I like the guy, but why would he need to be watched? He seems pretty stupid to me" Renji laughed to himself at the last point. Byakuya glanced at him with a look of indifference, even if he weirded out by the male, he made no comment on it, or held any expression hinted towards anything either.

"Because…"

() ()***********************************(Y)

('x')***************************************(..)

**********************flashback ********(")(")**

"What's wrong Kuchiki? No need to be nervous, remember no matter what you decide I'll support you. You seem nervous now because it's your first performance by yourself, but I'd promise I would show up to watch you perform, now didn't I?" Kaien tried to calm the shaken Kuchiki.

"Thank you Kaien dono… I think I feel much better now" she tried to reassure her mentor, that she was fine, it didn't go all to well, he saw right through her act, as he offered her a smile, and rubbed her hair affectionately.

(Y)

(..)

**(")(")**

Rukia was preparing herself to go onto the ice by herself, she wished that Shirayuki was there beside her, but she needed to learn to expand her abilities. She had already mastered playing the violin, piano plus a few extra instruments that she did not play as much, and had built up a knowledge of a wide range of languages, mastered the fighting arts, gained skills in dance and ice skating… but yet he still failed to notice her. Her brother never seemed to acknowledge her as a person; it was as if she was nothing else but a burden. That was why she tried so hard to gain such achievements, maybe then he would look her in the eye. That was the whole reason she was here today, although she would not admit it aloud, she could not escape the fact she did it for her brother, the brother who had never once looked at her in the eye.

() ()

('x')

"Rukia has become too trusting of this man, the fact that he looks like _'him' _will cloud her judgement towards that boy" Byakuya answered Renji, who stood unsure in front of him.

"What is it that you see in Ichigo that Rukia doesn't?" the redhead asked curiously.

"I believe I have answered you enough, know your place, stop trying to pry into the Kuchiki's private affairs, leave here I wish to be alone" the tone in Byakuya's voice left no room for disagreement, even though he always talked like that, it meant there was never a chance for disagreement when it came to Byakuya Kuchiki. Scrambling out the door was a wise decision for Renji, that was if he wanted to live of course, if he didn't value his life then he made a mistake in leaving.

() ()***********************************(Y)

('x')***************************************(..)

**********************flashback ********(")(")**

A hand suddenly clamped down on Rukia's shoulder startling her, turning around to face a spiky haired man. His hair was a dull red which hung like tentacles from his scalp, his skin was so pale it looked white which contrasted with his eyes which appeared black to the human eye.

"Rukia Kuchiki right? You train under Kaien Shiba" the man smiled at her, his smile however seemed very wrong, something about this man did not seem right.

"Umm yes… err…" she hesitated not knowing what to call him.

"Oh how rude of me, you can call me Metastacia" he grinned offering his hand to shake. Kinda creeped out at everything about that man, simply bowed her head slightly.

"It was nice meeting you Rukia san; I'll send my best regards to Kaien… I'm sure he'll miss you when he's gone, he was a good man." Metastacia smiled once more before disappearing into the crowd of people. His words confused Rukia, why would he talk about Kaien in the past tense, as if he wasn't here, the thought brought unease to her mind.

(Y)

(..)

**(")(")**

Throughout her whole performance Rukia could not fully focus on her routine, she could not get rid of the feeling that something was horribly wrong, and it all was focused on that man she met earlier. Kaien had never mentioned him to her before, the words he said worried her greatly, she didn't know that she had finished until she heard the wild cheers of the crowd, as they surrounded her.

"_When he's gone… he was a good man" _the thought kept replaying itself in her mind, not being able to withstand the thoughts plaguing her mind, she looked around her to see where Kaien was, she had briefly seen him at the start of her performance. Rukia began to take off in search of her mentor, just seeing him would calm her down, he always had that effect on her. By now the crowd of people surrounding her had doubled, her pleas came to death ears, as all they wanted was her autograph, and her real name. She tried desperately to make her way through the crowd, resorting to pushing people away from her, the vast number of people however prevented her from reaching further. By the time she found Kaien he was not the man she knew he was, the man who always wore a smile on his face, or some sort or smirk had blood dripping from it instead, and a gapping wound was inflicted on his stomach, it was visible to see he was having trouble breathing. Rukia screamed and screamed for help, not caring if it was not noble of her, she didn't care.

(Y)

(..)

**(")(")**

During the few following days afterwards, Rukia found herself in a hospital; she had been living in it for the past few days, barely sleeping or eating just as long as she got to see Kaien. Shirayuki visited everyday as well, bringing in food for Rukia, so that she didn't starve. None of Kaien's family could be found, so it was on that day, when the skies were grey, and the rain was pouring, that the doctor came up to Rukia to ask her permission to turn off the life support machine, she was told it would be unfair to keep Kaien the way he was. But the thought killed her, how could she do such a thing? She gave her permission, only after seeing her mentor nearly beg her to let him go.

() ()

('x')

After Renji had left Byakuya stood, reaching behind him to open up the cabinet, he stared at the picture in front of him, with the closest thing to sadness in the mans eyes.

"I failed… to protect her… my pride"

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

Rukia still remembered the look on his face, as he asked for her to let him go, the very sight pained her still to this very day "_Thank you Rukia, now I can leave my heart here" _Rukia shivered slightly_ 'There is nothing to be thankful for, I only did it because I couldn't bare to see you suffer, no matter how much I wish for it to be untrue.'_

"Hey, don't go ignoring an old friend of yours" the male shoved her into the dirt, making sure she fell on her back, so that she would face him. She made no move what so ever to get back up, she only continued to stare at him with wide eyes (well… wider than normal), not moving an inch. "Well this is strange, I thought you would have tried to kill me by now, to be honest, I was kinda looking forward to it… I guess your precious Kaien dono wasn't that precious at all" his last remark caused Rukia to flinch, the man reached down to pick the front of Rukia's top up lifting her as well, causing her to dangle freely in his arms, as well as to cause an uncomfortable feeling in her neck. "What's wrong Rukia san why do you look at me like that huh? Is it because you could had prevented Kaien san from dying, someone who wasn't busy trying to achieve everything would have noticed… well you won best score didn't you, tell me was it really worth it? Well you seemed to have learned your lesson on that, you gave up performing on stage after that, I'm so glad I got to see the last show, you made my job so much easier… Rukia Kuchiki. Of course Kaien San couldn't turn you away, finding you and him was like a walk in the park for me, but now its taking me this long to get a hold of you." His hold on her top decreased, so that she slid down in his grasp keeping her at eye level, as his hands now held a firm grip on her neck. Rukia grasped both hands on his, trying to peel his hands of from around her neck, she felt disgusted with herself, this man who had killed Kaien was right in front of her, and she couldn't do anything, only cower in fear towards painful memories. Any of the residents of Hanging dog had fled into their homes or away from the pair, not wanting to be involved. Just about when she thought she would lose consciousness, the mans hold on her neck disappeared, being replaced with a warm hand tucked lightly around her waist, while another intertwined hers with theirs, as her arm lay supported on a strong shoulder.

() ()******()/()*

(('x{') )***(=x=)

.)/... (/*********

Ichigo couldn't believe the sight in front of him, he left Rukia alone for a few minutes, only to find her in the hands of someone else, but not in any sort of embrace like that time with Renji, no… this was a lot worse, his hands was wrapped around her neck, he boiled with anger seeing her being held that way.

"I wonder what it would be like to snap this pretty little neck of yours, don't worry Rukia I'll lay you to rest now" he lifted her limp body higher into the air, to which she gave no response to, she didn't even flinch at his words, it was as if it went on deaf ears. That comment was the last straw, and with speed that surprised himself, he punched the man hard in the head, causing his hold on Rukia to release. Before she could fall onto the floor, Ichigo managed to catch Rukia by the waist, hauling her arm over his shoulder to support her. Ichigo turned to face the man, who had tumbled to the floor wiping the blood that trickled from his nose and mouth away. "Who are you?" the male asked calmly, as if he hadn't just been caught mishandling the woman in his arms.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, and if you think of coming anywhere near Rukia, I swear I will kill you, even if you come within her sight of seeing your ugly face, I will break every bone in your body until all you can rely on will be tubes in your body, keeping your sorry self alive" he threatened with venom in his voice, tightening his grip protectively on the girl.

"Phh Ichigo Kurosaki huh, and just _Who _are you to Rukia? The male stood brushing some dirt of his trousers, not even phased at all by the threat.

"I'm…"

"Ohhh I see, I can see the resemblance now… you've got yourself a brand new Kaien there Rukia, well I'll be, how long did it take for you to get over him, and pick up this one up?" he smiled getting a good glimpse of Ichigo, smirking slightly seeing the childish doodle on the orange heads face.

"Don't you talk to her… I'm warning you, if I have to look at you for one more moment, I swear to you that smile will be the only thing NOT on your face" Ichigo growled rethinking his strategy, he was planning on setting Rukia down, before taking out his anger on this man, before beating him some more …just for the fun of it; but once he felt Rukia shiver at that mans comment, he quickly rethought his decision, deciding that home was the best place for her, well away from that man, only with him.

"Relax… I'll let that sucker punch you threw at me slide, I need to get going, I wasn't expecting to run into an old friend today… catch you later" the male smirked once more, deciding he had tortured her enough for today, he would go, after all he had other business to attend to.

"You wont be seeing her again" Ichigo shouted after the man, making sure that he was gone before settling her down on the ground to check her over. "Rukia… are you okay?" Ichigo asked in a soothing voice, shaking her slightly. As if hearing his voice for the first time, it shaked her out of the daze she was in.

"Ichi-go?" she whispered as if she was some what confused "I…", he silenced her with his finger on her lip.

"Relax... you don't have to explain yourself, just knowing your okay is enough" he ran his fingers through her hair gently, pulling her up more slightly. "C'mon lets get you home… or better yet mine, that way we can get goat face to check you over" he signalled for her to wrap her arms around his neck, as he lifted her over his back.

"But what about Yuzu's bag" she indicated to the bag lying on the floor, as she tightened her hands around his neck… don't worry not enough to choke him, just enough so it would appear as if she was hugging him, then she buried her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Ahh that, I'll carry it, it might take some of the attention away from the moustache" he laughed slightly, partly at the thought that Rukia would still worry about something else apart from herself.

"Ichigo?" Rukia mumbled after a brief amount of silence.

"Yea?" he shifted his hold on Rukia, just to make sure she wouldn't slip, plus her hair was tickling him slightly, and he could smell the scent of her shampoo drifting up his nose.

"Promise you'll never leave" hearing her request, he turned his head to the side to look at her; he saw that see was on the verge of falling asleep.

"You don't even have to ask that, little one" he smirk softly at her, he could see a small smile on her face.

"Ichigo?" she asked once more.

"Yea?"

"Remind me to punch you tomorrow, for making fun of my height" and she fell asleep.

**So any thoughts? ^^**

**I tried to edit this through correctly, but if you see any errors please point them out**

**Anyway as usual a big thanks to;**

**Personal Riot- thanks for your enthusiasm ^^**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**Dan M. 000 - Oh yea i know i was saying that Orihime was annoying ^^" she is to me, but I was saying i couldn't be mad at the parrot XD. The song I think you were saying was UVERworld.**

**Dbzgtfan2004**

**Ishmu the Crazy**

**ImALikkleGoblin**

**And to you guys for reading ^^**


	15. My father is the devil

**So sorry for this late reply, this was going to be published weeks ago, but then my laptop went and broke, so I have been writing this story over any breaks I have free in school, whereas I usually write most of the chapter in one go. I should be getting my laptop back soon, so I will enjoy writing again for fanfiction. It's not the same only being able to use my PS3 for internet.**

**No BLEACH does not belong to me, so having said that I'll shut up and here's the new chapter**

"Forgive us Kuchiki Dono" pleaded the terrified voices of a few of the Kuchiki bodyguards. They were kneeling on the floor in front of the head Kuchiki, as he sat calmly at his desk drinking tea, Renji at his side.

"Am I correct in saying, that all four of you witnessed my sister being held in correctly, in the arms of a man, Metastacia? The very same man to have killed Kaien Shiba and you have done nothing?" his words came calmly out of his mouth, but the aura around him was like ice.

"Please forgive us, we won't fail you again Kuchiki Dono" the men repeated, unable to find an excuse for their actions, lowering their heads into a low bow on the floor.

"No, you certainly will not fail me again… you are dismissed" in other words "your sorry self got fired" to put it lightly.

"What happened? Where is she? Is she alright? … hey you answer me" questioned the frantic and angry Renji, his question was directed to the person who informed himself and Byakuya of this incident, that had occurred earlier today; it had also led Byakuya into sending Renji out to bring back the lowly men to be questioned.

"Ah-h K-Kuchiki san was with Ichigo Kurosaki, he said he would take her to get looked at by his father" stuttered the boy? Or man?

"Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"What? And you let him? Who knows who his father is, does he even have one? He could be saying that just to convince her into trusting him" the red headed man interrupted not liking the fact that Ichigo would be alone with Rukia.

"Relax Renji… Kurosaki Isshin owns a clinic here" Byakuya cut his eyes at Renji at his rudeness, whose gaze went unnoticed by Renji who continued to mumble to himself.

"Yea a mentally challenged clinic" he said a bit louder.

"Who are you, and how do you know of me and Rukia?" Byakuya ignored any of Renji's comments, to talk to the other male in the room.

"I-I work for Kuchiki san" he stuttered, after seeing no change in the mans face, or any confirmation of his acknowledgment he continued "… Y-You ask me to run errands for you"; still nothing "You ordered me to bring Kuchiki san her violin… Hanataro Yamada" the man gave in any hope of the man recognising him.

"Yamada Hanataro… very well, what do you wish for providing me with this information?" the noble asked as if anything the male would want was in his reach.

"Oh-h no, I can't, Kuchiki san has done so much for me, I can't even begin to pay her back, she was kind to me when no one else was." The male flailed his hands out, as if the very thought disgusted him.

"Then if that is all… Renji escort Yamada off the premises… but first show these men out the door, it seems they still cannot follow orders, even in front of my presence." Byakuya did not even spare a glance towards the four men, who had not made any movement from where they were on the floor.

"With pleasure" Renji smirked, while cracking his hands.

"One more thing, locate Senbonzakura, he should have been there" he finished talking, which also ended their discussion. "Time for a visit Kurosaki Ichigo" Byakuya said to himself, quite enough so no one could hear him.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

When Ichigo had gotten back to the Kurosaki home, the house was already quiet, too quiet for his liking. Carefully while adjusting the sleeping woman on his shoulder, he dropped Yuzu's bag onto the floor, balancing on one foot as he removed his shoes, using one foot to push a shoe off his feet, whilst still keeping balance with Rukia on top of him. After managing to remove his shoes, he walked towards his stairs and turned his back to it, lowing himself down into a squat, so that he could rest Rukia onto the step carefully. Removing his jacket from his shoulders he gently lifted the slumbering woman's head, which was resting against the banister, to place his now folded jacket in its place, before letting her rest her head against the banister once more. He couldn't help but to brush her stray strand away carefully upon close inspection of her face, her eyes fluttered repeatedly, as if irritated by the stand near her eye. His hand probably lingered there more than it should have, but he had became awed at how smooth her face was, and even though her eyes were closed, he was still trapped looking at them. Coming back to the task at hand, making sure that Rukia was well supported on the step he let go of her, before bringing his attention lower. Now when I say lower, don't get any idea's popping into your head, lower than what some of you were probably thinking. Lifting her right leg slightly into the air, for it to rest upon his bent knee carefully he began to lift of the piece of material off her foot, as if the fabric was made of glass, and just the slightest movement would shatter the glass and stain her feet; all the while looking at the slumbering woman to make sure she didn't fall. Once he managed to remove her right shoe, he moved on to her left, holding her foot with one hand, to place the pair of shoes down next to his.

"My son how come you never give your old man a foot massage… huh why is Rukia san unconscious? Were you up to something that tired her … arghh" Isshin had wailed to his son aiming a foot at his face, to which Ichigo quickly lifted his own foot into the air for Isshin to jump into.

"Shut up dad" Ichigo scowled, turning his attention back to Rukia. Isshin immediately stopped his act at the tone and sound of his son's voice; Ichigo hardly ever called him dad, only when he was upset, which was very rare.

"What happened?" he questioned seriously, looking down at Rukia, trying to see any injury, at closer inspection he could see coloured marks forming around her neck, something he knew his son would never do.

"I don't know…Can you have a look at her?" Ichigo asked quietly, keeping his eye still only on Rukia.

"Why don't you do it?" the older man asked confused as to why his son would want him to do it, when he was capable himself.

"Dad… just please can you take a look sat her?" he asked once more tilting his head downwards, hiding his face in the shadows of his hair.

"Alright we'll bring her into the clinic" Isshin said once he saw the look of his son, he looked as if … he was trying to hold back on something… perhaps it had something to do with what happened to Rukia… no he was sure it must have been what had happened to Rukia, his son was not usually like this. Isshin walked over to the woman about to pick her up when Ichigo stopped him.

"No… I'll do it" he said quickly picking her up bridal style by himself, Isshin held no disagreement, and led his son into the clinic. Entering the clinic Ichigo noticed he wasn't the only one in the clinic; someone was already occupying a bed inside it.

"Mother… what are you doing here?" came his surprised voice.

"Oh nothing… just a routine check up" Masaki smiled being propped up on a constantly fluffed pillow, thanks to Isshin. Masaki turned her attention to Rukia "What happened to Rukia?" the older woman gained a worried and troubled look on her face.

"I'm not sure… and I don't believe you when you say your okay, I've heard that excuse many times, you may lie to me Okasan, but your charts will say differently" Ichigo cried a little more than upset.

"Ichigo enough" Isshin scolded slapping his son upside the head, with a frown on his face. He knew Masaki… he knew she wouldn't want her son to worry so much about her, and that was why he would not allow him to see those charts or look at her himself, he already knew a lot Masaki never wished for him to know.

"Ah sorry Okasan… I just" Ichigo clenched his teeth, whilst looking down at Rukia, grasping her more tightly in his arms. Walking over to where an empty bed lay, he seated Rukia on it propping her head on his chest this time, whilst holding her still. Isshin approached not soon after, walking over to his son in a calm way, which seemed to ease his sons tense position, it looked as if he thought anyone and everyone was out to harm the woman in his arms. He carefully lifted Rukia's head, looking at the discoloured mark on her neck, and checking over any scratches she had from being thrown to the floor. He explained to his son what he would already know, but it seemed to ease the boy some more hearing it from him, that she was alright, and with nothing major, the thing that was hurt most was not physically but mentally. Ichigo's gaze turned down at that, as if he blamed himself for what happened.

"Ichigo just take her out of the clinic, and just stay with her until she wakes, don't worry your sisters are not here at the moment" he said before excusing himself. Sighing Ichigo again lifted Rukia into his arms planning to rest her on his bed, just as he was about to step upstairs, a loud cry prevented him from moving forward.

"Ichi-goooooooo, what are you doing, go have a seat on the sofa, you weren't planning to bring her up to your room you perverted boy?" Isshin cried in his characteristic overeager way.

"W-What? I'm not doing that, I'm just letting her sleep in my room you old goat face" a vein nearly popped on Ichigo's forehead, trying to push his way up stairs only to be pushed until he felt soft material against his knees.

"Well you can't" Isshin pushed once more, making his son and the person he was holding fall on the sofa.

"And why not?" Ichigo impatiently growled, adjusting Rukia once more.

"Because it's wet, you don't want our dear Rukia chan to catch a cold do you? My son is still having wet dreams, what would Rukia think?" the man smirked, producing a blanket behind his back.

"You old man you did that didn't you, that's why you left before I did wasn't it?" Ichigo fumed at his dad's attitude that had gone from serious to just plain stupid, in seconds. Inside he felt confused as to why his dad had that smirk on his face and that oversized blanket, that was until Isshin leapt forward and wrapped the blanket around both him and Rukia, so tight that he could hardly move, but not so much that it was uncomfortable, he just couldn't remove it around himself, that and Rukia's weight prevented him getting up with the blanket wrapped around him.

"Hey undo this you idiot" he shouted trying fervently to escape the blankets grasp"

"Don't act like you don't like it, look see your face is all red, plus you get to keep Rukia warm, body heat is the best thing" his dad cackled patting his sons across the head, before running out the door. '_Great now I know how Rukia feels when someone does that to her'_ Ichigo sweatdropped.

" **k i*l l " ***

**( ******()/)\()* )**

**(******* ( XoX)** )**

**(****o Goat \/ face )**

**o* * " ** Z**

**() /()********* Z () ()**

**(=x=)* *******((-x - ) )**

***************)/** )/**

**2o minutes later**

Even now Ichigo refused to move, he just sat there with a scowl on his face, thinking of ways to kill his father and get away with it. Not that Ichigo was complaining much about his position, it's just that he'd rather not tell his dad that, or the fact to place them both this way was his father's idea. That idiot having a good idea would be the last thing Ichigo would think would happen. Well I guess it wasn't all that bad, it had gotten rid of goat face at least, he sighed to himself, finally bringing his head up straight, only no notice a black lens in front of him, a camera lens.

**One Ichigo cursing session later**

By now Ichigo had only managed to hurt his throat after his long rant to his dad, who seemed to have ignored or couldn't hear his son… most likely the latter, unless he was deaf. Ichigo's whose face was red with anger halted his shouting, when he felt a small hand grip his shirt… now I mean literally his face was so red, it looked as if you dumped a whole bunch of snow on his face, you would get boiled water in seconds… not the water you would boil something like your rice in though… that would be just gross. Egh imagine that, face boiled rice, not a pretty picture, doesn't sound very appealing either. Anywayyy… only one hand could have gripped his shirt, as he was wrapped into this blanket, which he had managed to tangle himself up in even more since his long argument that had went on deaf ears. The hand was defiantly feminine; there was really no question as to who the hand belonged to, unless someone stuck their hand through Rukia, that stupid idea had stupidly made Ichigo mad. He pledged no one at his watch would harm her, not even one of his stupid ideas would dare to become a reality. The mumbles she started making made Ichigo start to rub her back soothingly, he couldn't exactly hear what she was saying, but it obviously wasn't good by the pained look on her face. He learned down closer, in order to catch what it was that she was mumbling, so close in fact that he could feel her breath on his cheek and her hair tickled his nose. He saw Isshin bringing Masaki into the room, placing her onto the armchair opposite to where he sat. His insides boiled at not being able to say or do anything to that man in front of his mother, and the fact that he could hardly move did not help. He watched grudgingly as his father exited the room, with that oh-so-smug look on his face, before turning his attention to his mother who was watching them both on sofa. He hesitated not knowing whether he should move his face back from Rukia or not, he didn't really want to, he felt comfortable like this. But then he didn't want people to think he had gone soft, he still had a rep to maintain one that had taken all his life to build.

"...en ...no" he heard Rukia whimper, gripping onto his shirt even more tighter, if that was possible, it certainly gained his and his mothers attention anyway, as he still strained to hear what the young woman was saying.

"Kaien... Dono" he heard clearly this time, gasping at the content of her words. Some unknown feeling creeped up his chest, he was not sure what it was but it was this unpleasant pain squeezing the air from him … no, it was more than that it was indescribable. What made it worse was that his mother was watching his poor attempt to hide his emotions, just like her attempts to hide her illness from him. His fists tightened around Rukia unconsciously, unwilling to allow this 'Kaien Dono' to take Rukia from him. A really awkward silence came between the two; Masaki did not know what to say to her son, who seemed to be putting all these misleading ideas into his head. And Ichigo appeared as if he wanted to fade into the blanket, averting his gaze away from his mother in front of him, to focus on nothing in particular on the wall to his side.

"Ichigo… it's probably not what you think…" his mother tried to reassure, but was interrupted by the orange head.

"Huh… did you say something? I don't know what your talking about, why would I care who Rukia is talking about mother" he replied in a dead voice, placing an unnatural smile on his face, making Masaki flinch, she just hoped that what it sounded like was not true.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

"Senbonzakura Dono, please, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be drinking, I don't think Byakuya Dono would be too pleased if he found out" Shirayuki smiled nervously at the man, just where did all this sake come from all of a sudden? A ringing sound echoed throughout the house, causing the half drunken man to look around in curiosity, trying to locate the sound.

"I think that is your phone Senbonzakura Dono" Shirayuki motioned to the ringing phone he had placed in a strap, sighing to herself she grabbed said item from him to answer it. Sometimes she swore that Senbonzakura acted like a spoilt child. As she was the closest friend of Rukia and Senbonzakura… being Byakua's right hand man would probably suit their relationship, she sees him a lot. People had often thought they were either related or going out, from the time they spent together, which mostly consisted of her looking after him when he was drunk, or following along when he was up to no good. In other words the side to him Byakuya did not know existed.

"Senbonzakura you were supposed to be watching over Rukia and Shirayuki, you nave no idea how…" bellowed a loud annoying voice through the phone before she could respond.

"Is that anyway to greet someone …Renji?" Shirayuki replied in a cold voice, making Senbonzakura back away slightly.

"Oh Sode no Shirayuki… I didn't know that was you hehe… sorry I must have the called at a wrong time, I didn't know he had his girlfriend over" he nervously replied trying to hang up the phone.

"I. Am. Not. His. Girlfriend, Senbonzakura Dono is in a bit of a bind at the moment, what is it that you want?" she gritted out through clenched teeth

"Well he needs to snap out of it, he's got a hit list with his name on it by the time I get to him… I swear if Rukia's not okay then…"

"What's happened with Rukia sama?" her voice turned to panic at the mention of Rukia's name, she could hear Renji heave a big sigh on the other end of the line.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

The mother and sons awkward silence was interrupted by the frantic sound of the doorbell, since neither of them could get up from their seats they continued to look at the door then back at each other , until finally Isshin arrived to open the door.

"WELCOME TO THE KUROSAKI HOUSE..OOF" Isshin came flying back into the door, as Renji shoved his face out of the way, charging over to Ichigo to snatch Rukia away, and finally freeing him from the blankets hold. The household soon gained two more people as Shirayuki and Byakuya came into the house, not making a path of destruction as Renji did. Although seeing his father get hit was hilarious, he was mad at the loss of contact, even though he was trying for ages to rid himself of the blanket.

"Hey idiot what are you doing?" he shouted trying to pull Rukia back into his lap.

"What does it look like you moron? I'm seeing if Rukia's alright" he pulled her closer up to his face in a tight embrace. The two had almost ended up head butting each other, as sparks started flying in the room.

"Restrain yourself Renji, you bring shame to yourself" Byakuya coldly said seating himself at a chair, as Shirayuki bent down in front of the sofa to check on Rukia.

"Oh Rukia did I wake you?" Renji asked as he saw her stir, and open her eyes.

"No, but your breath sure did" she groaned pushing her hand over his face, to push it away from her, causing her to fall between the two men. Seeing this brought the two men to glance at each other, and then glance at Rukia, before glancing at each other again. All too soon were they lunging to grab hold of her, placing her on their lap.

"It's nice to see you awake Rukia" Masaki sweatdropped at the males anticts, earning her a slight smile in return, I mean what I wake up call she received.

"She's sitting here" Ichigo growled, pulling her by the waist more to his lap.

"No she's sitting here" Renji tried tugging her over to his side.

"Oh brother" Rukia deadpanned, being the rope in their tug of war game.

"Ha I have her legs" Renji smirked resting her legs on his lap.

"Ha, I have her head" Ichigo smirked back, as her head rested on his lap.

"And I have two idiots breaking my limbs" Rukia shrieked, punching Ichigo in the face, at the same time she kicked Renji's, leaving them both howling in pain, rubbing their sore spots.

"Rukia sama?" Rukia brought her attention to Shirayuki who was kneeling beside her.

"Metastacia" she said signing, it was all that needed to be said for Shirayuki to understand, as a frown appeared on her face. The name itself made Byakuya cut his eyes, turning to Shirayuki he asked.

"Where is Senbonzakura?"

"Ahh… he's somewhere… he left my home a while before I came here" she smiled at him ' _more liked kicked his drunken self out'_ she thought to herself, her smile increased at the thought. Seeing as her friend had nowhere to sit, Rukia thought it would be ok to use Ichigo as a pillow seeing as he didn't seem to mind before, plus his breath didn't stink of garlic like Renji's. Seeing this brought the smile back onto his face, it was a smile not a smirk and he didn't even think or care to even glance at Renji.

**() ()**

**('x')**

**Somewhere else**

"You, where can I find Kurosaki Ichigo's home?" Senbonzakura ordered a stranger to tell him.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know who you talking about" the man in his grasp squirmed running away from the masked man. Trying his luck again he grasped another Stanger and asked the same question.

"You want 'Ichigo'? Yes right this way" the masked man followed finally thinking he had gotten somewhere within the past 4 hours.

"There we are 'Ichigo'" the man pointed up ahead, Senbonzakura looked at the direction the man had pointed to, only to see no one there.

"Is this some kind of joke" he fumed turning around only to see the man had vanished also. "I don't see anything just some peasant selling strawberries" he shouted storming of to find where this Ichigo was.

**So any thoughts? ^^**

**Here's a thought how many of you use BLEACH asylum? It would be nice to talk to you over there as well, my penname is different here than it is there, but I recognise some familiar fanfiction user's names over there.**

**Anyway big thanks to;**

**jenaca**

**Dan M.000**

**Personal Riot**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**hhamza345**

**Ishmu the Crazy**

**MHplayer749**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**E'Clair-Soldier**

**ImALikkleGoblin**

**And to you guys for reading ^^**


	16. Inappropriate behaviour

**Well I hope you've had a nice Christmas ^^, good news is that I brought a new laptop, so I don't have the broken laptop excuse for not updating ^^"... anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter**

It had been a good twenty minutes since Byakuya, Shirayuki and Renji had settled into the Kurosaki household, and since then there was still no sign of Senbonzakura, Byakuya wasn't exactly happy for the absence of the masked man. The atmosphere wassss... awkward in many ways, depending on who your exactly talking about. Byakuya sat straight, with a posture as straight as a board, he kept his cold emotionless gaze on Ichigo who was sitting down with Rukia still resting on his lap as he rubbed her back comfortingly, his typical scowl was on his face, as he pretended to ignore Rukia's brother staring at him. Even though Ichigo seemed to ignore her brother, Rukia could not even though Ichigo's gesture was supposed to be comforting, it did not help that her brother was looking this way. If it had been anybody else, she wouldn't have cared, but not her brother, if she were to ever do wrong in his eyes, she always felt this great deal of guilt, which was hard at times, as her brother was very hard to please. The other two remaining woman exchanged small talk, trying to lighten the atmosphere, while Isshin sat there making an idiot of himself, and Renji who was mentally trying to drill a hole in Ichigo's head.

"Is there something wrong Byakuya?" Ichigo's scowl directed to the elder man of the two, after having enough of being stared at by two males.

"I just find it inappropriate to watch this ill mannered boy touch my sister in front of me" Byakuya's gaze did not waver at the boys scowl, or the attention of everyone else's gaze being shifted to him.

"Well get used to it, cause I'm not doing anything inappropriate to your sister." Ichigo growled, starting to massage the tense muscles that had started forming in Rukia's upper back, making Rukia unwillingly relax in his hold.

"Rukia would you like me to beat this fool up?" Renji growled asking, well mostly pleading for permission.

"No, that won't be necessary, if I needed him beaten up I could easily do it" Rukia deadpanned, as she lifted her fist, lightly tapping Ichigo's chin mockingly. Feeling the slight pressure on his chin grasped her fist, caressing it in his hands to bring it down to rest on her lap where it stayed, his hands covered the whole of hers.

"Man has it been a long day... Rukia can I have a hug?" Renji outstretched arms, pretending to be exhausted, ignoring Byakuya who now looked at him as well.

"You gave me one yesterday... what's with you, you only ever hug me after a really long separation" Rukia replied in an uninterested tone.

"Aww c'mon its just one, not much to ask of an old friend right?" Renji insisted, arms spread further apart.

"I could punch you in the face" She offered, straightening herself to look over at Renji.

"Nah I'm good, you know what I don't need that hug" Renji smiled shutting his mouth, scowling at Shirayuki who was laughing at him, only to cower away from the look she gave him.

"I suggest that you not touch my sister in such a way" Byakuya's voice interrupted the silence.

"For God's sake what do you think I am doing..." Ichigo shouted breath coming out in short bursts trying to calm down before finishing his sentence. "... touching your sister up?" Ichigo finished, but not before the door opened as his precious sisters stepped in, with a look of shock on their faces.

"Eww Ichigo, if your gonna touch Rukia up, at least do it in your room" Karin replied with disgust all over her face.

"Ichi nii, why would you do such a thing?" Yuzu cried holding both hands over her face and mouth in horror.

"Gee well done Ichigo, well phrased you moron" Renji smirked. Interrupting the complete silence that had gathered after Ichigo's outburst.

"Will you shut up... and its not what you think" Ichigo shouted with a red face, first to Renji and then to his sisters, who happened to arrive at the worst time ever.

"You both seem verrrrrrrrrry close" Karin acknowledged watching the two, who glanced at each other with red faces, before looking away.

"It's nothing" Rukia said managing to get a hold of her emotions, much to Byakuya's pleasure.

"Yea okay, you keep telling yourself that, I mean if I was reading one of my manga's I'm sure you would get a lot of shippers, I bet they would even ship you, if you were something like a... shinigami" Karin mumbled.

"No they wouldn't" Ichigo shouted.

"Yea they would of" everyone else repeated apart from Byakuya, Rukia and Renji.

'_Yeaaa... they would of' _thought Byakuya, Rukia, Renji and Ichigo.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

"Oh my goodness, where are my manners, I'll fetch us all some tea and refreshments right away" Yuzu scrambled into the kitchen, reeking havoc trying to find all that she needed. When she returned she was carrying a tray full of cups and hot tea, with a bowl of small finger foods. Walking into the room she managed to get a real good look at Rukia, as she now was not covering her eyes, shock instantly replaced her smile, as she dropped the tray, shattering the contents onto the floor.

"Rukia your hurt, what happened ?" the girls tone oozed with concern, whose voice also averted Karin's gaze to Rukia, realising her error, Yuzu scrambled to pick up the broken cutlery.

" Ah... Yuzu you shouldn't worry about me... it was my fault...I_ shouldn't have let it happen" _she mumbled the last bit quietly, but it was loud enough that Ichigo heard it, causing him to scowl lightly. Rukia who sat up straightened up, about to help Yuzu picking up the broken items, when Ichigo pulled her back down into his lap.

"It wasn't your fault Rukia" he whispered into her ear.

"Hm can any person in your family not make a fool of themselves?" he directed his question towards Ichigo, wiping a drop of tea, that had fallen onto his cheek.

"Come Yuzu I'll help you" Shirayuki held a firm gaze on Byakuya, before softening her gaze onto the younger girl, hiding her face from view to not upset her more. She managed to help Yuzu without getting any of the spilled liquid on her pure white kimono. Taking the tray from Yuzu once they had gathered everything up and leading her to what she assumed was the kitchen.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

"I don't think Rukia's brother likes me, did I do something wrong?" Yuzu asked Shirayuki, while passing her a few cups.

"Byakuya Dono is not exactly the most compassionate man, he treats everyone in a cold manner, even Rukia sama, it doesn't mean he doesn't care... he just has a funny way of showing it" Shirayuki loaded the cleaned tray with the cups.

"Rukia sure must be tough to put up with that, I don't think I ever could" Yuzu picked up a rag to wipe up any of the tea, that had been soaked up on the floor.

"Don't worry about her, she's been through a lot worse, she can handle herself" Shirayuki picked up the tray to bring it into the room with her.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuzu asked out of curiosity and concern.

"Oh she... Ahh nothing... who wants tea?" Shirayuki smiled nervously, holding the tray higher in the air.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

After everyone had been given a cup of tea, and had settled down, Byakuya thought it would be best to start mentioning about why he has come here.

"Rukia. I heard about what happened, and I heard of how you did nothing to prevent this" his face turned to Rukia, as well as everyone else apart from Shirayuki and Ichigo who looked at him.

"Ni Sama" Rukia pleaded, not wishing to discuss what had happened, especially in front of everyone.

"I understand... I also have heard about how this boy, Kurosaki Ichigo assisted you... I do not know why you feel so comfortable around this boy... although he does look a lot like _him." _Byakuya finished grudgingly surprising everyone else in the room.

"It's not like that" Rukia sighed, try to shake away the bad memories.

"I will permit for you to see this boy... as long as he continues to prove his worth to me"

"Eh?" Rukia stared in bewilderment at her brother, '_does he also think we are dating? Why does everybody think that?' _she thought to herself stealing a glance from Ichigo, who glanced back.

"Wait... how did you know about what happened, we didn't tell you about it" Ichigo asked in suspicion.

"I had asked my subordinates to place wires in Sode no Shirayuki's bells and had guards watching Kurosaki Ichigo, when she was not there" Byakuya said without hesitation. Nearly everyone seemed to shiver as the room seemed to have dropped below freezing, as Shirayuki sat with a smile on her face, that appeared sweet and kind but felt violent and threatening.

"There have been males spying on me" she said seriously, knowing that Byakuya didn't have many girls working for him.

"That was until something must of happened to have broken the wire, I did not call for a replacement" if Byakuya had been affected by her gaze, he did not show it.

"WAIT you had people spying on me as well?" Ichigo shouted across to Byakuya.

"How could I learn to trust a boy I did not know, why would I leave my sister in the hands of a stranger when her judgement might had been clouded?" he took a sip of his tea in a well kept manner.

"Why you..." Ichigo growled holding his tongue, and the words he wanted to spew out of it.

"I believe I have said what I wish to say, Renji will you remove the broken wire from Sode no Shirayuki, I need to talk to Senbonzakura he has disobeyed orders. If you had knew Byakuya for as long as Rukia, Renji and Shirayuki had done, you could tell that Byakuya wasn't pleased that Senbonzakura had been disobedient.

"Right yes of course" Renji squirmed, smiling nervously as he reached for the bell on Shirayuki's kimono that had the dead wire in it.

"Hmm funny how you know which bell has the wire in it without hesitation" Shirayuki observed with a smile.

"Ah that was not me, I didn't know how it got there" Renji squeaked, not making sense at all "Ah Sode no Shirayuki, your hurting my hand" he started whimpering, as Shirayuki got a hold of the wrist of his hand that held the wire in it.

"I don't know what your talking about, I'm just making sure you don't do anything else stupid" Shirayuki smiled, causing Karin to smirk at the red haired man, not caring if he glared back.

"Sode no Shirayuki if you upon chance encounter Senbonzakura, please send him to me" Byakuya stood wiping the non existent dust of his clothes.

"Ah _hai, _I mean yes I will" Shirayuki bowed in respect.

"Kurosaki Isshin... if you truly wish for a means of paying your hospital depths, then I suggest you talk to one of the Kuchiki elders, or of somewhere with near enough power to us, do not expect any charity from our family" the man glanced between Masaki and Isshin, before looking at Rukia warningly.

"Renji come" Byakuya continued to walk towards the door, not exactly pleased that none of the Kurosaki's were polite enough to escort him to the door, whilst calling to Renji like he was some sort of dog.

"I was wondering if I could of stayed here with Rukia a little bit more, its been so long since we had a good talk... I'm coming" Renji sighed following Byakuya's silent command, not before running up to Rukia and wrapping her into a tight bone-crushing hug, and bolting out the door with a smirk on his goofy face.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

"Well that went well" Ichigo commented with sarcasm in his voice.

"I know, good old Byakuya has offered you two his blessing, now you can get married, and start on making...OOF" Isshin wailed before having Karin uppercut him in the jaw, much to Ichigo's delight. Suddenly the door slammed open revealing a staggering Senbonzakura entering the house.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" the masked man pointed towards the man seated on the sofa, grabbing the collar of his shirt as roughly as he could, without causing the man to drop Rukia onto the floor. "Where have you been hiding all this time, how is it that I've been seeing more of strawberries today, instead of your face?" Senbonzakura commanded.

"How am I supposed to know" Ichigo growled releasing the grip Senbonzakura had on him, then elbowing Rukia slightly in the side after hearing her laugh at the "strawberry" part.

"Senbonzakura Dono, Byakuya Dono wishes for you to go and see him" Shirayuki sweatdrops in seeing that he was once again drunk, it seemed he could not be trusted to be left alone.

"Just as soon as I get a word with this boy, then perhaps we could have more sake at your house before departing" the man slurred out of his mind, in his alcohol infused state.

"Perhaps it would be best for me to retrieve Byakuya Dono" Shirayuki hastily rose to her feet, taking a quick bow to the rest "excuse me, thank you for the tea. Rukia sama I left some special tea in your bag to help with the.." Shirayuki swiftly motioned towards the bruise on her neck, offering a goodbye before hauling herself into the direction of where Byakuya and Renji had headed. Before she had left she hastily grabbed the mask off of Senbonzakura's face, already knowing there was another one beneath it. "Byakuya Donooooo" Shirayuki quickly ran to catch up to Byakuya with Senbonzakura hot on her heels, trying to retrieve his precious mask. Shirayuki had, had quite enough of "babysitting" Senbonzakura to last her a life time, she was not going to let it happen again.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

The remaining guest and the Kurosaki's sat in silence watching the space where so many had just departed.

"Well I guess that just leaves me" Rukia smiled nervously, trying to get up from her seat.

"And you are not going anywhere" Ichigo pulled her back down.

"Quit playing around Ichigo" Rukia tried once again to get up, using her hand to push against him.

"I'm not playing around, I'm saying for you to stay here" he yanked her back down with a growl.

"Oh Rukia will you be staying with us?" Yuzu squealed in excitement.

"Why do you care so much anyway, what, you want me to stay here?" Rukia asked totally missing what Yuzu had said, as she tried pulling herself more.

"No, what would make you think of such a stupid idea?" he brought his arms out further wrapping them around her waist close enough to squash her to his chest.

"Gee I don't know, maybe the fact that you won't let go of me hows that?" Rukia growled squirming to get free, trying to at least head-butt him to cause him some pain.

"Hey I'm not stopping you from leaving my arms, plus you need someone to look after you, I'm sure you would be glad to call out "save me, save me" when your in a pinch trembling in fear" the male resisted the woman's pull.

"I do not need to be saved, AND I do not tremble" Rukia seemed close enough to pop a vein, as her temper flared. The rest of the family watched in amusement, until the point of Karin almost gagging, and Isshin having a heart attack. Soon enough Rukia tired herself out, and just couldn't be bothered to knock whatever brain cells that remained in his brain out, as she flopped into his hold.

"Ha I win!" Ichigo lightened his hold shifting Rukia, so that she could sit more comfortably.

"I seriously hope me sitting here will give you a dead leg" Rukia grumbled hiding her face into his shirt.

"Me too, that way there is less of a percentage of my body that can get hurt, when you get mad" he said nudging her side, earning him a punch in the stomach.

"Yea well whatever, I'm going to bed, before you guys make me throw up" Karin grumbled, with Yuzu obediently followed her sister up the stairs.

"Are you going upstairs too old man?" Ichigo questioned Isshin, hoping that the old man would take the hint and get lost.

"Nah I think I'll stay here for a bit" Isshin replied which annoyed Ichigo even more, as it was obvious he was just staying to watch himself and Rukia.. I mean you couldn't get more obvious than him leaning forward from where he sat, eyes directly staring at the two, he wasn't even blinking.

"Will you two knock it off, why don't you just put a film on, I'm sure Rukia wouldn't like to be surrounded by testosterone 24/7" Masaki smiled moving close to Isshin to cuddle up close to him, making a smile appear on her face, even though Rukia didn't mind who she hung out with, it was always nice to hang around with the elder woman. Ichigo signed to himself picking up the remote to the TV, not caring as much as long as goat face kept his trap shut, and that his mother kept him busy. Just as he was about to turn the TV on a sudden thought came to mind '_What kind of movies, does Rukia like? Is she one of those chick flick sort of girls, or a romcom fan?'. _Settling on one of those really cheesy over the top romantic films he settled in, along with the rest of the group.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

About thirty minutes into the film, Ichigo was bored to death after watching this man and this woman acting so bad it was unreal and without a doubt unrealistic, looking at the young woman sat on him, to gauge her reaction of the film, he was in shock to see her grimacing at the corny music. Noticing he was watching her Rukia tilted her face up to look at him.

"Ichigo?" Rukia's voice brought the attention of the equally bored Masaki, as well as Isshin.

"Yea?" he whispered leaning forward.

"Can I ask you something?" she said in a low voice.

"Sure"

"Are you... are you gay?" she questioned.

"What?" Ichigo shouted, as it was not exactly the thing he thought she would say, willing himself not to throw something at his dad for laughing, and commenting how bad he was with girls.

"I'm not saying there is anything wrong if you were"

"I'm not gay... why would you, why would you even think that?" Ichigo took the hint as she glanced towards the TV, yea it was a bad choice, he knew that now, it seemed she wasn't the hopeless romantic type. "Well then you pick it" Ichigo placed the remote in her hands, not before settling it on the menu for her to choose what she wanted.

"Hey I was watching that" Isshin whined, with everyone else sweatdropping at the male. Rukia had chosen a horror '_ok she must be one of those huddling up to the male at a scary scene type of girls' _Ichigo concluded, awaiting the next scary moment with anticipation. Grudgingly he had to admit her choice of film was a good one, and everyone else seemed pleased as well. '_Alright here's a scary bit be prepared' _he thought to himself.

"You know Rukia..."

"I'm not going to cower in fear, so don't even think about it" Rukia said without moving her head away from the TV, as if she knew what he was about to say. Soon enough Ichigo caught sight of Isshin, who was trying to catch his attention, Ichigo gave him a weird look, trying to deceiver what his father was trying to communicate. Soon enough the hand signals seemed to catch meaning in Ichigo's head, making his face turn red.

"Ahh" Ichigo cried in horror, not willing to think what his father had just expressed, it was so dirty he could not repeat such things, what made it worse was that it had came from his father..

"Ichigo really are you sure your not..." Rukia started, mistaking his scream to be because of the film, while she was enjoying the film not even flinching at the gruesome parts, which had surprised Ichigo.

"NO I am not" Ichigo cried having enough of this, he thought of the only thing that would prove him not to be... to be honest he wasn't really thinking. "You want me to prove it... here" Ichigo grabbed her chin and firmly but quickly brought her lips to him for a good five seconds before releasing her. The movie was now definitely forgotten as both Isshin and Masaki had also witnessed the display their son had just created. '_I-I-I just-just k-k-kissed Rukia Kuchiki, in front of goat face and Okasan too' _Ichigo started to panic, seeing the shock in each persons face. Taking his chance he glanced down at Rukia whose eyes were still wide in shock, making him gulp once she gained some sort of sense back as she brought her thumb to her lip scraping it across her lip, before sucking lightly on the tip of her thumb.

"Nowwwwwww this is what I call entertainment" Isshin cheered , Ichigo would have screamed at his dad would it have been that he had not just made an complete idiot of himself.

**So any thoughts ^^ **

**Anyway a big thanks to:**

**falconrukichi**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**Dan M.000**

**novicestar**

**lightskiller**

**Kurosaki Anne**

**rukiaichigo15**

**The Devil's Son**

**And to you guys for reading ^^**


	17. Today is just full of surprises

**Umm yea so here's the new chapter, hope it is as good as the last or even better ^^, this one is a little longer, cause I couldn't stop writing, but this needed to be posted and its like 2am here XD...**

**so hopefully I have edited it up to standard... and that my line breaks appear correctly =)**

**BLEACH does not belong to me, I bet your glad it doesn't ^^**

Nothing much had changed since Ichigo did the unexpected, and just downright stupid. Everybody in the room was waiting to gauge Rukia's reaction as she was still frozen in place, with that unreadable expression on her face, she hadn't even blinked ever since Ichigo was so unbelievably stupid you can't even write it in words; okay maybe that was over exaggerating a little, but it was still pretty stupid. In what appeared to be a miracle Rukia finally lowered her hand onto her lap, and hesitantly looked up at Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" Rukia questioned, which came out as a whisper, and she appeared breathless.

"I just take your breath away don't I?" Ichigo smirked at the woman tucking her bang behind her ears before it tumbled back into place in front of her eyes. Without warning Rukia had her arm wrapped around Ichigo's neck, hands clasped firmly into his orange mane, holding him closer. While Rukia was kept busy Ichigo hand one hand in her ebony locks, and the other busying itself around her waist. While this was happening the mother and father was long forgotten, Isshin had covered Masaki's eyes, but it didn't prevent him from watching. Of course now Isshin couldn't see much now anyway as Ichigo had flung a blanket over the two immediately preventing any viewing of what was inside. What was happening no longer mattered to him, as he heard the quite mumbles from his son.

"You know what dad was right, I have waited too long to give him grandchildren, lets fulfil his wish together" was the last word heard of the night.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

"OHHH Happy day" Isshin squealed in joy, as he jumped into the air, arms spread reaching out to the sky. Ichigo who had watched as his father had spaced out for the past five minutes jump for joy, only to land face flat on the floor, as Ichigo had grabbed the closest thing next to him, which turned to be Shirayuki's discarded bell; after Renji had removed the wire from Shirayuki's bell the pure as snow woman did not want to wear a tool that could be used to spy on Rukia, even with the removal of the wire, Renji had cowered and promised to replace the bell removing the bell and placing it beside him, although he seemed to have forgotten the tampered with bell, that was now lodged into Isshin's skull, "Ichigo why would you do that to your old man? You even made his nose bleed" Isshin wailed, lifting his head out off the floor he lay on, before slamming back down onto it, out of exhaustion.

"It seems fitting for you goat face, and that bleeding nose was your own fault idiot, just exactly what the hell were you thinking" Ichigo shouted making Rukia sweatdrop '_Well at least they are not focussing on me anymore_' she thought to herself.

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it … wait... you two were not just performing the act to give me grandkids?" Isshin questioned seeing as Rukia and Ichigo were not locked together in a furry of passion. "Wait so does that mean, Ichigo wasn't man enough to kiss his girl as well?" Isshin who had just woken from fantasy land spoke, whilst rubbing the blood off from his nose, not knowing how much of what had just happened was a dream... a wonderful dream that was.

"No" Ichigo unintentionally insulted himself, as he tried to make goat face forget what had just happened. He knew it was dumb to deny that he had kissed a girl, right in front of that exact girl, he was just desperate to get rid of the old man.

"Masaki whyyyyy?" Isshin ran off somewhere upset that his dream wouldn't become true, Ichigo saw the look of disappointment his mother gave which made him visibly gulp.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

"Yes you did, Ichigo you... maybe all hope is not lost" Isshin smirked walking up to the younger two.

"What are you talking about old man?" Ichigo growled.

"This of course" Isshin showed Ichigo the camera that had flashed at him earlier.

"HEY give that back" Ichigo shouted nearly lifting himself off of his seat, only to be pushed back down, in order to stop herself from being shoved on the floor, Rukia had shoved Ichigo in the chest, preventing him from standing up.

"Ichigo calm down, you nearly shoved the poor girl over... Rukia are you okay?" Masaki asked the woman who seemed to have some emotion back onto her face, even though the majority of it was irritation.

"Huhhh? Oh yea...your son really is energetic" Rukia forced a smile onto her face, keeping her hand pressed on said man's chest, pushing against him just in case he decided to hurl her against the wall next time.

"No-no that's not quite what I meant... you see..." Masaki tried to voice out her question, but couldn't quite come up with the words without making things awkward.

"How was the kiss Rukia chan?" Isshin blurted out Masaki's question bluntly, like an hyped up child.

"Ohh ohhh... _that" _Rukia nervous smile increased increased, and a blush appeared on her face, she could see Ichigo look intently at her in the corner of her eye. "It... was just a kiss, I've heard a boy could do a lot worse" even though her voice was calm and controlled, once she registered what exactly she had said, her eyes widened in surprise, 'o_k I think that came out wrong" _Rukia grimaced to herself.

"What?" Ichigo shouted, directing his parents gaze to him '_oh damn play it cool' "_Yea you see nothing happened, I was just proving a point" Ichigo smirked in victory, which was not very successful, they knew, Masaki and Isshin could see it, once Ichigo and Rukia had stopped looking at each other, there face soon softened into a soft gaze in what appeared to be nothingness. It seemed like even in the most emotional situations the both of them could only seem to show what they really feel through arguing with each other, Masaki shared a warm smile with her husband, she thought to herself that maybe she would at least see her son get married before whatever it was that had its grasp on her took her away from him.

"Well I'm pooped, lets go upstairs Masaki" Isshin carried his wife upstairs leaving the other two by themselves.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

It had been quite some time since Ichigo's parents had retired to their room, Ichigo and Rukia lay in silence, the room had long ago turned pitch black with the silent television being the only source of light. Ichigo was lightly caressing the woman's neck, careful of the bruise that lay on it.

"He was my mentor..." Rukia mumbled quietly, leaning her neck towards Ichigo's soothing touch.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, he had barely heard her voice, and her words confused him, bringing them both out of the silence.

"Kaien... Dono"

"I see" Ichigo simply replied, recognising the name that she had uttered whilst she had fallen asleep, he wasn't exactly too happy to hear it again from her lips, but knowing her there was ar eason why she said it, Rukia was not a person to say something with no meaning in it. That was why he had to listen to what she had to say.

**() ()******()/\/()**

**( (^x^) )***(^x^)**

**.)/.\.. (/*\****\/****

**)/}) {(/( **

"You saw it too, didn't you Isshin?" Masaki asked as her husband tucked her in bed, before joining her himself.

"If by "saw" as in our son and our future daughter in law in denial then yes" Isshin smiled warmly at his wife.

"Oh Isshin I'm so happy, I always wanted to at least see one of my children settle down and start their own family" Masaki smiled warmly resting her head on her husbands chest, and closing her eyes in comfort.

"Hey your gonna get through this, we both will, together, you heard Byakuya, he said we will have to talk to his elders, then that's what we will do when you feel well enough" Isshin hugged his wife tightly, not wanting to let go. They stayed like that until they thought they could hear a noise outside, but it had seized the second it had been heard, dismissing it as nothing the two fell asleep.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

"So you feel guilty that you could not stop this from happening, that was why you let that man... Rukia that wasn't your fault" Ichigo quietly growled to himself, hearing about that man that hurt Rukia made Ichigo want to find him again just so he could use him as a human punching bag.

"Hmm... but then I met you, you reminded me of him" seeing the look on his face she added "But you are different, not Kaien Dono"

"Did you like this man?" Ichigo dreaded the answer, but he needed to know.

"He meant a lot to me, he treated me as an equal, I thought of him as an older brother, that I looked to for guidance."

"And what do you think of me as?" Ichigo whispered, hearing this made Rukia turn around to look into his eyes, those eyes that burned so passionately as Ichigo lowered his lips slowly on hers that lay on Rukia's tilted head. "Your so small you fit perfectly in my aims... OWW... you" his smirk quickly turned into a frown when a hard uppercut was sent his way knocking the stuffing out of his jaw, effectively knocking him unconscious, he was doing a good job if he wanted to be like his father later on in life it seemed.

"Teme" Rukia growled leaving the man by himself.

**() ()******() ()***

**(('x{') )***( (^x^) )**

**.)/... (/*****"***"***

Rukia had gotten to the staircase pondering what exactly was she supposed to do, a thundering sound of pitter patters alerted her she was not alone; and then out of nowhere a small hand clasped onto her arm, turning around she could see the teary eyed Yuzu crying her heart out, out of something that she knew nothing about... well that was what she thought.

"Yuzu... what's wrong?" the young woman asked trying to soothe the girl.

"Rukia san... please can you stay with me I don't know what to do" the young girl bawled.

"Of course, c'mon" Rukia silently grasped the younger ones hands leading her to her room. As they walked into the twins room, Rukia could see that at least Karin was fast asleep snoring slightly.

"Now Yuzu what is it that has gotten you so upset?" Rukia gentle asked as soon as she had gotten the girl settled comfortably on her bed.

"If someone were to disappear …. then you would look after us, wouldn't your Rukia? The younger girl asked

"Well... yes... but what are you talking about?" she was confused as to why she was talking in this manner, and where did it all come from.

"I think something is wrong with Okasan"

"What where would you hear a silly thing like that?" Rukia smiled nervously, panicking inside, she couldn't exactly mean Masaki's illness could she? And if so, how did she find out?

"I was outside Mother and fathers room, and then I accidentally heard them talking, it sounded as if something was wrong with mother, then they were talking something about your brother..." the words came shooting out of her mouth, as she tried to retain a normal voice... she failed. '_Okay so she does know, damn what now?' _Rukia tried desperately to figure out what she would tell the girl, sure she may have been in a situation like this before, but no matter how many times it may of happened doesn't make it any more easier, seeing as there was only one thing she could do, she acted accordingly... she comforted her.

"Yuzu whatever it was that you heard, if anything was wrong with your mother, you know she will get over it" Rukia brought the girl into her, hugging her gently.

"Yea... your right... thank you Rukia" Yuzu finally calmed down, returning the hug with a lot more force, burying her head in the woman's arms. "Rukia please don't go, please can you stay here until I fall asleep" Yuzu whispered, scared that she would go.

"I'm not going anywhere don't worry yourself" the woman soothed, unbeknownst to them both, Karin laid in her bed, eyes wide in shock as she overheard the conversation between her sister and Rukia, suddenly feeling so alone.

**() ()**

**((-x-))**

**! !**!**

It had been at least an hour now, but Karin was still awake, she was sure by now that her sister and Rukia was fast asleep. Karin heard light snores come from her sister, as both girls had accidentally fallen asleep. Turning her body around do she could see the two, had confirmed her thoughts in finding both girls asleep. She felt slightly envious of her sister, her sister was never afraid to show her emotions, sometimes she wished she was able to be a little like her sister. Hearing what her sister had said had scared her, of course she had begun to suspect something was wrong with her mother, all the whispering, and the secret glances had been getting to her, but hearing what her sister had said, suddenly made Karin feel as if it was something much worse than what she had expected.

Sneaking a glance at the two on her sisters bed, she double checked to make sure they both were asleep before carefully and hesitantly scrambling over to them both. Once checking to make sure no one was watching she lifted up Rukia's right arm to slip in between it, her other arm was wrapped around her twin sister, she couldn't understand how she was able to sleep so easily, so she figured it must have something to do with the woman laying right next to her, and for once she allowed herself to be comforted. The bed might have been a tight squeeze, seeing as it was truly meant for one person, but even through the close proximity, it was so much easier to fall asleep, as if sensing the new addition onto the bed, a slight smile appeared onto Rukia's face.

**()/[/()**

**(=x=)**

Ichigo groaned as he woke up, rubbing his jaw in a daze, not sure when he had "fallen" asleep. Glancing outside the window he noticed it was still dark out, so he guessed it was early, really early. Rubbing the bruise he now sported on his jaw, he groggily sat up, well as least he now matched Rukia with a dis-coloured face, maybe it would help if she was self-conscious about hers. Glancing around his house he realised he was alone downstairs, feeling upset with himself, as he thought he had drove her away, and that maybe he was too forward. Finished with beating himself up with it he decided no matter much he mentally beat himself up, he was getting nowhere, he had decided to check up on his sisters, like hell he would check if goat face was okay. Opening his sisters door to first check over Karin, she always acted tough, but that didn't mean that Ichigo was going to act any less protective over her, to his absolute horror, his younger sister was not in her bed, he had already searched the upstairs apart from one other room, and he would doubt that she would be in goat faces room. His shock however quickly turned into surprise and warmth, it was a first that he saw his tough little sister hugging up to someone, never mind that someone not being related to her. To be honest he had no idea how Rukia got up here, and even why she had, but seeing the three cuddled up together brought a welcoming warm feeling to him. Deciding to leave them be, he quietly shut the door not wanting the light from outside to wake them up, he thought he might as well watch a little TV before he went to bed.

**() ()**

**(('x{') )**

**.)/... (/**

The rays from the sunlight started seeping into the youngest of the Kurosaki's room, the brightness of the rays waking the oldest of the three girls. She stirred slightly trying to see where she was, jumping slightly when she realised she must have fallen asleep. Something else caught her attention, there was a lot less arms surrounding her before she had fallen asleep, four if you include hers, but now she felt... eight? Four of them she recognised as Yuzu's and herselfs, she then noticed a pair of hands similar to Yuzu's, and finally a much bigger pair of masculine hands.

"Rukia...Rukia?" she heard the familiar voice of Karin, who she guessed was the owner of the third pair of hands... now all that was left was... "Rukia?" she heard Karin whisper once more, she even sounded desperate.

"What is it Karin?" she whispered, seeing as Karin was playing the "whispering" game.

"Don't move" Karin recommended grimacing slightly, as it was now obvious that she had given in, and was still hugging Rukia, with an hand resting on her sister.

"Huh?" Rukia questioned, not exactly getting what was going on.

"I guess, I being the only sane person in this family, should have warned you more about, how this family is simply nuts" Karin hissed tensing up even more than she was. A loud snore echoed through the room, and the giant arms pulled the three girls closer, waking Yuzu up in the process, making her shriek in shock.

"Don't move" both Rukia and Karin hissed/ gasped, having the air squeezed out of them.

"Err ok?" the younger girl whispered confusion etched on her face, Rukia could relate to, having no idea what the hell was going on. Feeling a deep breath on Karin's and Rukia's face they both pulled slightly away.

"Arghh, oh my God, goat face your breath stinks" Karin complained, shoving his jaw shut, but not before a big drop of slime came drooling out of his mouth, and right on her face, making her gag slightly, before calming herself down.

"Isshin?" Rukia finally knowing the identity of the big hands, kinda wishing or preferring if it was another male Kurosaki in his place, as he started crushing his face beside hers, rubbing up and down. Even though she didn't say it out loud, it irritated her that his beard was rubbing against her, which she hoped wouldn't give her a rash; although she was thankful that Karin had shut his mouth, she would prefer not to smell his morning breath never mind the drool.

"Hey Karin, can you reach my phone, its in my side pocket?" Rukia wheezed out, taking in the brunt of the force, grasping said phone, Karin held it up to Rukia.

"Ok now what?" Karin asked holding the phone, seeing as Rukia still had her arms around the two girls, which could not be moved as Isshin's arms prevented them from moving at all.

"Go into my phone book, and call your brother" Rukia winced slightly, as her arms became a little uncomfortable keeping in the position she was in.

"Of course" Karin replied as if it was the most obvious thing to do, "it's ringing" she informed, although it was obvious as they could hear ringing downstairs.

...z

.z

**()/()**

**(-x-)**

"ZzzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZzZzZZzZZ"

**() ()******() ()*****() ()****()/\/()**

**(('x{') )****((-x-))***((^x^))**(^x^)**

**.)/... (/*****!*!**!*!***"**"*****\/**

"Well that's just great isn't it, the morons asleep" Karin growled.

"You got that right" Rukia mumbled to herself, so no one could hear even through the close proximity.

"Wow it even sounds like he was watching "Chappy the rabbit"" Karin smirked.

"Awwwwwww" Karin heard both Rukia and Yuzu whining surprisingly.

"Alright let me out" Rukia begged after hearing the name of a certain rabbit.

"Why don't we just move off the bed, that would solve the problem" Yuzu suggested.

"NO DON'T" Karin shouted a bit too late as Yuzu pulled herself forward, which Isshin responded to by crushing them even tighter "I already tried doing that... argh... cant... breath" Karin wheezed.

"Perhaps this is a bad time to say but I need to use the bathroom... and dad is pushing against my bladder" Yuzu blushed holding everything in.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH please let me go, someone like me shouldn't be in this type of family" Karin was actually crying into the back of Rukia's shirt.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Ichigo cried slamming the door open, after waking up hearing a rukus coming from his sisters room, believing it to be intruders, he rushed up the stairs. The girls attention whirled to him, looking at Rukia she had a '_save me you idiot' _look on her face, while Karin had a frustrated and ashamed look, while Yuzu just looked like she was holding something in with difficulty, but every single one had a look of desperation and a '_get me out of here_' look spread all over their faces. His gaze turned onto his dad, which had turned his amused face, to one of anger after seeing his dad rubbing up to Rukia, sure it was not okay at all what he was doing, but he was being overly inappropriate.

"My God old man let them go" Ichigo rushed over to free the girls, as he yanked his arm his fathers arm tighten around the girls.

"Nghh I don't think I can hold much longer" Yuzu squeaked.

"Yuzu whatever you do, keep it in, Ichi nii don't do that again" Karin cried in horror.

"Well them what do you want me to do?" Ichigo shouted.

"I don't know use grease, whatever just get us outta here" Rukia wheezed again trying to catch her breath, turning her face away from Isshin's, hearing the halt of movement she growled "Don't even think of it you moron"

"I wasn't thinking that way" Ichigo lamely retorted, wiping any thoughts from his head. Tiny paws were heard as Kon came scampering into the room, as if things couldn't get any worse, as he appeared very happy to see Rukia as he jumped right onto the bed.

"_My God Ichigo you better get me out of here now" _she threatened, trying to shove Kon off by her foot.

"Ok, ok... here" Ichigo held onto the hardest object in arms reach (an alarm clock) and whacked it on his fathers head knocking him out, which in turn allowed the girls to escape, which they did, more or less falling out of the bed to escape. Yuzu quickly ran of slamming the bathroom door shut, Karin stormed out, not before punching her father in the face, as well as Ichigo, much to his surprise. Rukia more or less crawled to stand, as her arms were killing her, and she rubbed her sore cheek "My family doesn't sound too hot now, does it?" Ichigo tried to lighten the mood, while receiving a scowl in response.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

After about ten minutes of mental insults Ichigo came downstairs to see what Rukia and Yuzu were up to, Karin had left the house without muttering a word, he guessed she was still angry after being caught hugging somebody. As he stood in front of Rukia he was a little surprised when she shoved him aside, appearing too busy with the TV for him.

"Rukia..."

"Shh" both girls interrupted Ichigo, trying to listen to whatever they were watching.

"Rukia you like watching that stupid rabbit as well?" Ichigo deadpanned.

"Shut up Ichigo" that did shut him up, giving up he slouched onto the sofa next to Rukia, with Yuzu on her other side with a bored look on his face.

"Gee Ichigo how grown up of you sulking like a child" Rukia smirked, glancing at him through the corner of her eye.

"I'm a child, I'm a child, I'm not the one watching that retarded rabbit, oh wait yes you are one" Ichigo started shouting, earning a punch to his jaw, which hurt more because there was a bruise on it from last night. Rukia sighed to herself, she would have to discuss with Ichigo on what happened last night, no doubt he would freak, but who cares he'll get over of it, even if she would have to make him, even so she had a promise to fulfil.

"Whatever I would like for you, or rather your mother to meet a friend of mine" she said, she had managed to call this friend of hers a few months back, she had only just gotten news from her this morning, thankfully after she was free.

"Who is this person?...and why my mother?" Ichigo asked suspiciously, never trusting strangers with his mother.

"Oh nobody, just a friennnnnnnnnd" she willed for him to understand that she did not want to discuss this in front of Yuzu, no luck unfortunately.

"Well if they are just a friend, I don't see the reason..." his sentence was cut short when Rukia elbowed him in the chest "Ohhhhhh a friend, why didn't you say so, bring them over... by the way am I going to have to get used to you hitting me?" he smiled nervously.

"To answer your second question yes, just as I have to get used to you being a moron. My friend her name is Retsu Unohana, I'm sure her and your mother can become good friends" she smiled warmly, Ichigo was dumbfounded at her reasoning for bringing a friend over, but nodding along with her, and agreed with whatever she had to say, after all he did trust her.

**So any thought? ^^**

**Anyway big thanks to:**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**Dan M.000**

**falconrukichi**

**lightskiller**

**Darthjontan**

**marife7**

**Patchi7**

**usahname**

**WingedHero540**

**ProtheroJacob**

**sleeplygirl**

**SuperRukia**

**Zangetsu50**

**And to you guys for reading ^^**


	18. Never underestimate the power of a smile

**So here is the new chapter, some of you have been talking about in review about wanting to see _this _thing happening, or this persons relationship with someone, I will get to that I just got to set this whole thing up for things to make more sense... hopefully ^^" lol... I'll think I'll just shut up now XD... hmm I'm wondering if people just want me to focus only on Rukia and Ichigo for a while, instead of fitting most characters in a chapter... yeaaaaa lol**

**BLEACH is not mine, my name is not Tite Kubo, and the last time I checked I was not a guy either**

So this Unohana... when is she coming over? Ichigo questioned Rukia, sitting down with his mother and unfortunately his father as well.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no , no, no, no, no... you see for you to see her, you need to actually go and see her, she is a really busy woman" Rukia tried to explain herself to the three.

"I'm not sure about this, the doctor I have been seeing has been with me since, well since the beginning of this" Masaki turned to her husband silently asking his opinion.

"I think that Rukia may just be right on this, that doctor may know more than me, but I do know one thing, that what we've been paying more than we should be. The only reason why I have let you stay with them was because we had no other choice, I don't have the medication you need, and I definitely cant perform that operation on you" Isshin reasoned. Isshin wanted this to happen, but he wanted it done soon, soon the days would become shorter and the temperature would become colder, which in turn proved to be a harder time for his wife, if there was some way he could ease her pain, he would do it, no matter what the cost.

"Alright I'll... we'll do it, it wouldn't hurt now would it... but lets not bring our hopes up" Masaki replied with a little doubt in her voice, surprising everyone in the room.

"Masaki, this is not like you, your always so optimistic" Rukia commented in shock, Masaki stared at the woman in shock as well, it seemed as if it was just yesterday that she met this woman, and even she could read her like a book, did her emotions display on her face that easily? "Ah... sorry I don't know what came over me" Masaki emotion seemed to take a complete 180, as if she was slapped out of some sort of depressed funk. "Please Rukia, take us to wherever you see fit" clapping her hands together with a warm smile on her face, seeing this the three other occupants glanced at one another, trying to gauge whether her smile was fake; the problem was that is looked legit, which was not a bad thing, but a confused look appeared on their faces, just how did she change her emotions that fast?

"Hmm yes please take us, just please try to refrain from going drunk with power, that you have on us" Isshin lightly joked trying to ease the tension surrounding the air, it seemed to ease a little but the forced chuckled that came from Rukia's mouth made her doubt whether or not everyone's else was real or not.

"Right, I'll just call Shirayuki and then we'll be all set" Rukia smiled grabbing her phone.

"Wait Shirayuki? Sheesh you two never seem to be torn apart what do you need her for, no offence but you are an independent woman what is her purpose of being there... girl talk?" his response earned him a fist in his stomach, causing him to slouch over.

"Trust me you'll be glad I brought her with us" sweat ran down Rukia's forehead, as she quickly dialled her friends number.

"Oh, and whys that?" curiosity got the better of the orange headed man.

"She scares the hell outta me" Rukia admitted without shame.

"What she scares you, you don't need to worry about anything while I'm with you, why would you bring us to a doctor like that in the first place?"

"Unohana has been my doctor ever since I can remember, she also the best..." Rukia trailed off glancing towards Ichigo and then Isshin, who was still wearing his doctors coat "_Oh damn" _Rukia mentally cursed internally. " I mean from my experience with those who have treated me" Rukia mentally scorned herself, didn't she just say _"ever since I remember"_, so in other words the doctors she has seen would be right in front of her. Trying to recover from her error, she only managed to unintentionally insult any doctors present, by saying that fact was based on whoever treated her, thinking back to when they had looked after her, after the incident with Metastacia.

"Relax Rukia we know what you mean" Isshin smiled at the nervous woman.

"I..I knew that" Rukia replied disguising her stutter, as if she didn't know what he was on about, raising her head in the air to turn away from eyesight, only to make her red cheeks visible as she heard them all laugh at her.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

"Where is she?"Rukia glanced around, Shirayuki said she would meet them at Unohana's, but its been twenty minutes and still there was no sign of Shirayuki, it was not like her to be late.

"C'mon Rukia I'm sure your just over-exaggerating" Ichigo tried pushing Rukia into the room, they were now standing in front of, it was difficult in doing so, as Rukia dragged her feet on the floor preventing him from pushing her any further, that was unless he wanted to shove her onto the floor.

"Rukiaaaa c'mon, stop acting like a kid... arghh ok I get it" soon releasing her from his grip once he received a punch to his jaw.

"Rukia san, its so good to see you, its been so long, come inside you don't have to wait outside" came a voice full of humour behind Rukia.

"Unohana san .. ahh its good to see you too... waiting? We wasn't waiting" Rukia laughed nervously bowing before the older woman. Unohana's smile remained on her face, she wore a doctors coat, under a black uniform, she had long black hair tied in a braid at the front of her body, instead of how you would usually have it at the back.

"Now, now what have I told what have I told you about being so formal with me" the woman brought the younger of the two into a close embrace, causing Rukia to laugh more nervously, while the three present Kurosaki's stared in confusion, trying to see what was so "scary" about this woman.

"Hai, hai... I was just waiting for Shirayuki, she should have been here by now" Rukia voiced her earlier thoughts, unconsciously trying to ease away from the woman who had an invisible to the naked eye death grip on her, playing with her hair as if she was some sort of doll.

"I'm sure Sode no Shirayuki will find this place just fine, you can come in... By the way... didn't you say you was not waiting outside... Rukia chan?" the woman turned the smile, better known as the smile of death onto her, and only her alone could see it.

"Sorry for me being so late, some problems arose, but don't worry I have taken care of him... I mean it" the voice and the person appeared out of nowhere brought relive to the woman, she supposed it was better late than never she thought.

"Right... shall we just begin... oh, where are my manners, its just been so long since I've seen little Rukia here, back then you were so sweet always happy to help... I'm Retsu Unohana, you must be the Kurosaki's, Rukia's told me so much about you, what would you think after all this time, I get this call to find its my little Rukia Chan asking for help." Unohana brought her hand out to shake the three pairs of hands, holding a whining Rukia even closer.

"Sweet? Rukia what happened?" Ichigo smartly remarked, as Rukia growled in irritation, the smug smirk was brought off his face as the male was sharply elbowed in his side, turning a accusing glance at the still bound Rukia, he saw Shirayuki turn away from him walking towards Rukia '_Just where did she come from?' _Ichigo thought to himself, rubbing the ache away from his side.

**() ()**

**( ('x') )**

**(x)**

**(x)**

**(x)**

"Alright Kurosaki San, I would like to ask you a series of questions and perform a certain amount of tests on you, even with the information your husband has given me" Unohana informed, standing in front of the woman, glancing at the man holding his wife's hand.

The past few hours had been spent taking tests and answering questions, at one point everyone had been kicked out while some of the tests had been taken, only to be allowed back in minutes later.

"Right so how much are we expecting to give? I mean for the medication or operation?" Isshin spoke for his wife, who he was helping putting on her coat.

"I am not sure at this moment, we need to wait until the results pull through, my assistant has already started analysing the results, it should take a few weeks."

"Unohana san... may I request something from you?" Rukia finally voiced , her small voice barely reaching Unohana's ears.

"Hmm what is it?"

"Would you … not talk about this visit... to my brother?" Rukia squirmed slightly at Unohana's presence being faced towards her.

"Byakuya? Why does that man need to know about anything?" Ichigo rudely butted in.

"Do you have something to say Kurosaki San?" Unohana smiled at Ichigo.

"AH..haaa no, no nothing at all" Ichigo gulped, somehow being effected by Unohana's smile, and not the good kind, but the scary as hell kind.

"Byakuya Dono doesn't seem to trust Rukia Sama, but I'm sure you do, and will keep this meeting secret, right Unohana San?" Shirayuki returned Unohana's smile, both refusing to back down as the two carried on to wear a smile on their face.

"Y-Yes of course, I can trust you, don't worry your secret is safe with me" Unohana reassured with a non threatening smile, holding a nervous twitch to them. Rukia smirked at Ichigo, as only he could see, seeing as she was effectively hiding behind Shirayuki, what peeved Ichigo off about it was that there was certainly a good reason why Shirayuki came, she was the only one who seemed to win against that doctor in the game of death smiling.

"Right well we should be going, it was lovely to meet you Unohana san, but we must going, c'mon Rukia" Ichigo started dragging everybody and anybody he could grab, excluding the woman he was trying to get away from.

"Rukia San, aren't we forgetting something?" Unohana asked expectantly.

"Unohana Sannnnn" Rukia started whining trying to out of her predicament.

"Rukia Kuchiki, get here now" Unohana demanded through the smile. Rukia growled when Ichigo shoved her back into the hands of Unohana.

"Traitor" Rukia silently promised to herself to wipe that smirk of his face. Walking the rest of the way to the woman she gave in, watching as Unohana waited expectantly for her.

"Where do I blow?" Rukia sighed, attracting the attention of the Kurosaki's, watching as Unohana produced some sort of device in front of Rukia's mouth in which she blew in.

"Alright hmm letsss seeee, nope we're clear, no alcohol present, now I'll just need to take a blood sample and then your all set... oh my what happened to your neck?" Unohana tilted Rukia's head in order to see the mark left behind.

"It's nothing, we'll discuss this later, can you just take the sample already?" Rukia thrust her arm into the older woman's grasp, allowing her to take her routine tests, stupid Byakuya ordering her to do this.

"Hmm fine, your good to go... oh and you know where they are" Unohana gave a kind smile towards the woman who she still viewed as a kid.

"Is it the strawberry flavoured sprinkled edition?" Rukia squeaked running over to a draw, and opening it to pull out a lollipop in the shape of a Chappy head, holding a smile on her face, until she looked at the others starring at here. "What?" Rukia looked up and the orange headed man, who was guiding her outside by the arm."You want some" Rukia kindly (in her view) offered him some of her treat.

"No thank you, not after the last time you offered me anything" Ichigo sweatdroped, a deep scowl on his face at the thought.

**() ()**

**('x')**

"Hello?" a male voice spoke, after seeing the private call.

"I have a problem" answered a muffled voice from the phone.

"Oh...? and why does anything concerning your misfortunes concern me?" the male asked in disinterest.

"My patient... well my ex-patient she's a Kurosaki" the line went silent, it appeared as the male was thinking on the other side.

"A Kurosaki?"

"Kurosaki Masaki, didn't you say that a certain Ichigo Kurosaki hangs around with Rukia Kuchiki? She just may be the woman who accompanied that despicable family, the very last time that woman remained as my patient" the former doctor of Masaki spat into the phone venomously.

"Heh where can I find them?" the males curiosity, brought a sinister smirk onto the doctors face, as he turned around in his chair, as he grabbed a file marked confidential.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

"Unohana San?" Came the hushed voice of Rukia, she had hired Shirayuki to keep watch at the door, just in case or any prying ears i.e. Yuzu and Isshin.

"What twice in one day I feel spoiled" the older woman joked, making Rukia roll her eyes.

"Yea... well I know you Unohana San, and I know you already know the approximate amount of money it will take for Masaki, for whatever it is she needs."

"Then you must also be aware of patient confidentiality, Rukia San"

"Oh please, the only reason you perform those tests on me is to please your boss, my brother. C'mon you can pull a few strings" the woman tried to persuade the found out doctor.

"Fine, but whoever's handling the bill their account is going to hurt... so don't you even think about anything stupid... but I'm sure you've heard all this from your brother." Unohana confirmed firmly.

"Yes don't worry I'm not going to do anything "stupid", just tell me the figure" Rukia sighed, listening in to what Unohana had to say.

"Oi Rukia... Rukia, where are you?" Ichigo shouted from outside the door.

"Rukia Sama" Shirayuki warned, even though Rukia could already hear the shouting.

"I got it" Rukia quickly put her phone away, uttering a quick goodbye to Unohana.

"Oh Rukia thank God, please can you go downstairs, you too Shirayuki, your the only sane people here please can you go downstairs, the old man ran outside somewhere, maybe seeing you two when he comes back will calm him down... maybeee" Ichigo pulled the shortest of the two closer to him rather than the direction she was actually supposed to be going.

"Let go of me, no need to suffocate me."

"Well good cause Chappy's on downstairs" he bribed, which was all that needed to be said, as Rukia took off joining Ichigo's sisters downstairs. Glancing back to see the less or not at all enthused Shirayuki, walking slowly towards the door "...Err Chappy" he said again, as if the name would make the woman go faster.

"Do you think there is anything wrong with my hearing Ichigo?" Shirayuki stared into the panicking Kurosaki's eyes.

"Ahh no, forgive me Shirayuki ...heh" Ichigo grimaced.

**() ()**

**('x')**

"Looks like this is the place... oh and look someone has left the door open, how convenient for me" the same male voice from earlier grinned, tucking a piece of paper into his pocket, as he looked up to face the Kurosaki clinic, walking up to its door, which was wide open.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

"I can't believe that I'm being forced to watch this again" Karin growled next to her sister on the sofa, Rukia was resting her hands on either sides of their heads, as she stood watching the show.

"Shh Karin, this is the episode when someone tries to kill Chappy, but Chappy is unaware of the evil frog who is secretly watching him" Yuzu said as if the very thought shocked her.

"Frog?... what would a frog have against a rabbit?..Arghh I give up trying to understand this show, how you can watch this, the both of you, I will never know".

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

Shirayuki came downstairs just in time the witness the epic finale of the Chappy show, not that she cared, she never really got into the show, even though she had watched it numerous of times with Rukia. It wasn't until Shirayuki had fully come downstairs, did she notice another figure enter the room, that pain jerking familiarity, that she had seen so long ago, the main source of her friends pain. _That _man did not seem to noticed the startled woman, his eyes were set only on the woman in front of him, as he started to lunge forward, his intent pretty clear.

"Rukia Sama!" Shirayuki cried in urgency, leaping forward towards her friend, calling forward the attention of the entire household.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

The frightened call of Shirayuki's voice brought Ichigo's face hurtling towards the stairs of which he just sent them down, just why would Shirayuki's cry sound so frightened if they weren't in trouble, that and his sisters were down there, his idiotic father was conveniently out somewhere and...

_'CRASH'_

The sound of something hitting glass, and a scream from his sisters brought Ichigo back to present, immediately taking action as he sprinted towards the staircase, only to pause slightly at the sound of a gun shot, which only made his pace increase, having only one thought in mind.

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAA"

**So any thoughts? ^^**

**Anyway a big thanks to:**

**YuukiCross5**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**lightskiller**

**Dan M.000**

**falconrukichi**

**SuperRukia**

**Kanarekana**

**NinjaBunnyOverlord**

**KrAzI Jay**

**And to you guys for reading ^^**


	19. A change of heart

**Ahh here we go an update at the time I used to... well it was a little earlier than a week, but oh well that's a good thing ^^... sooooooo yea next chapter is here.**

**BLEACH it's not mine... no really its not**

It seemed today was not going to get any better, well that was in the perspective of Rukia, and everyone she had grown to know well. The last thing Rukia could remember was watching TV along with Ichigo's two sisters Yuzu her student, and Karin, who she shared an understanding with. Now as Rukia pushed herself upwards so that she was resting on her hands and knees, with the minor injury or carpet burn, was when she heard the scream that had called her name just seconds ago. Shaking the shock out of the head, as well as her now tussled hair from her face, she turned to face where she once previously stood.

"Sode no Shirayuki!" said as shock consumed her once more, slightly shying away at the sight of _him, 'how did he get here? I have led him right here, whatever happens will be my fault'_ the scared woman who had witnessed her sensei's death, came back with a vengeance, not knowing what to do as she stared into the eyes of _that_ man. She could vaguely hear the screams of the two girls present, mainly from Yuzu, but Rukia was sure she heard Karin too.

"Not exactly the person I wanted, but hey I can get rid of you too" Shirayuki grimaced in the man's hold in disgust, his breath smelled like death itself, and only made her struggle more to get out of the filthy mans hands.

() ()***********************************(Y)

('x')***************************************(..)

**********************flashback ********(")(")**

"Renji are you sure I can't get you to join this class?" a younger Rukia asked her childhood friend, the young female was nervous, with meeting new people, who always seemed to treat her as different.

"I'm sorry Rukia but I'm no good in this type of fighting, the last time I tried out, don't ask me how but I nearly killed myself" replied the currently tattoo-less male. "Besides you can do this without me, you should be excited, just as I am in the class I'm taking" Renji encouraged putting his hands on both her shoulders, displaying the obvious differences in height, as well as showing the differences in each other noted Rukia, her uniform consisting of a red and white, while Renji's being a dark blue and white, Rukia looked up and thought about her friend, and if he would remain that way years from now.

Her fighting style she was learning consisted using mostly brains; while Renji's was more of a charge in think later sort of fighting… Renji never was the brightest person, but considering where they came from you couldn't call him downright stupid. While her style consisted of stances that seemed like elegant dances, all given the nickname of different types of "Kido" each movement was given a different name and number, his wasn't given a name, and no practice was given, it was rather a learn by doing type of thing.

"What are you going here alone? You shouldn't blank out like that in the middle of a fight, you'll get left behind" came a gentle voice. Rukia glanced up to put a face to the voice she heard, and came face to face with a woman that could only be described as beautiful, skin as pale as white, with long flowing hair that also appeared white that looked a light blue in the absence of the suns shine on it… it was not that she found the woman… well tall young woman attractive in that way, she wasn't one to get those sort of feelings, but you could not deny the beauty that she held. Taking into consideration what she had said Rukia glanced around, she could see all the students in her class, as well as another class she assumed that this female in front of her came from; they were all trying to take on a higher up that came from Renji's class. This was their assignment, to use what little skills they were taught to take down this man, he wasn't even holding back. One by one Rukia and her new companion watched as each of their fellow classmates charged in, to be flown straight back out a second later.

"Clearly they must realise by now, what they are doing is pointless" the female next to Rukia observed, shaking her head in disappointment; Rukia nodded her head in agreement, she could see it too.

"So what should we do?" there must have been a way to take this man down, why would they be assigned with an impossible mission, he must have a weak spot.

"Hmm, what can _we_ do?" the female smiled, putting emphasise on "we".

"That's right, we were never told we couldn't work together, but our classmates haven't tried working together, they were not thinking…just acting" Rukia began to understand, also it made her think of Renji, was this how he thought in battle, relying on no one but himself?

"Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia's attention was brought back to the female, who she assumed was telling her, her name "but you can call me Shirayuki" Shirayuki smiled once more at Rukia.

"Ah…Rukia…Kuchiki" Rukia introduced herself; she was still a little in shock that someone was actually talking to her with respect.

"Well Kuchiki san, lend me your power… and in return, I'll lend you mine" Shirayuki reached out her hand, offering it to Rukia, smiling at Shirayuki she took it.

"Hai" that simple word caused Shirayuki to give one last glance at her before charging at the higher up, this did not go unnoticed by the man, as a smirk grew on his face, raising his wooden sword, given to each student for safety reasons. Shirayuki saw the sword rising lifted hers to block the assault, both of them parrying to keep each other's sword from touching them, a misstep in Shirayuki's stance gave him the upper hand, raising his sword in the air, as if to take a final blow; the strike however did not come, just before he could strike Rukia moved to his side bending her knees, and sticking her palm in front of her, using her other arm to support it.

"Hado 1 Sho" Rukia shouted, trusting her hands into the man's ribs, not only knocking the breath out of him, but also knocking him onto the floor as well. Soon after the assignment was called off, and the two girls were praised on relying on another and passing the mission, this was the starting point of what could be described as friendship, but the bond they shared was unique, special even, which worked out fine with them when they were assigned as partners in whatever exercises their sensei's put them in.

(Y)

(..)

**(")(")**

'_Blood… so much …blood, the blood wouldn't stop, rapidly increasing the blood leaving Kaien Dono's body, what was left was an empty shell… nothing could be done to bring him back, as he was gone'_

(Y)

(..)

**(")(")**

"Rukia?" the serious tone in Ichigo's voice broke Rukia out of her daydream that she was enveloped in. Rukia's attention was now on the man in front of her, he had his back turned to her, looking at the blue cloudless sky in front of him, they had both decided to go to the park one afternoon, after the confrontation of that man Ichigo swore to kill if he saw him again. "I learnt something one day when I was down, when I was upset and didn't know what to do, even if no one was to believe in me, even if everyone just gave up, then so what? I would fight for what was right, stick out my chest and scream my deviance, for that is the man I am supposed to be... that is what you taught me Rukia, so why don't you do the same?" Ichigo cried in anguish, turning his head to look into her shocked eyes, before turning around completely facing her. Rukia knew what he was revering to... why did just stand there blaming herself in front of the _man_ that ruined everything? Why didn't she stand up for herself? Why wasn't she strong? So many questions ran into her head, closing her eyes, as she felt the breeze ruffling through her clothes, and brushing through her hair. '_Ichigo... one day I'll have the answer, and then you'll be the first to know' _Rukia thought to herself, opening her eyes once more to look into the eyes of Ichigo Kurosaki.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

"We best get this over with, wouldn't want a scene with Kai... I mean Ichigo now would we?" the man smirked, once seeing Rukia snap out of whatever funk she was in. Having had enough, of this man's close contact, Shirayuki started pushing herself backwards intending on smashing him against the wall. Rukia saw the struggle as Shirayuki tried to escape from the hold of the man, her once trembling fingers turned into fists that now shook in anger towards the male. Pushing herself up into a crouch she now looked into the eyes of the man in front of her, she could sense the fear of Karin and Yuzu behind her, both not knowing what to do.

"Metastacia, let my friend go" Rukia commanded, glaring into his eyes, watching as she came to a stand, looking as if she was ready to get to her friend no matter what.

"What's this, after all this time it looks like Rukia Kuchiki is standing up to me, and she even looks serious?" Metastacia mocked, whilst trying to keep his grip on the overpowering Shirayuki. She was not someone he could handle, his plans were to grab Rukia and play around with her for a bit, she was easy to handle, as she never once stood up to him, but now even that seemed like a lost cause. He could see what Shirayuki was doing, if he let her push him to the wall, she would easily knock him out.

"I would stay put if I were you" Metastacia shouted to both woman, uncovering a gun from his coat pocket, finally seizing Shirayuki's struggling, causing a silence to enter the room, as he turned the gun at Shirayuki's head, abandoning his idea of just handling her physically.

"Let her go..." Rukia growled once more, struggling to keep her temper in check.

"I don't think you are in any position to be barking orders at me" clicking the safety of his gun, just to make his point extra clear.

"You should be glad that you have that gun pointed at me, for if it wasn't I would like to repay you for what you did to Rukia San" Shirayuki hissed, not flinching as the gun was forced against her skull.

"Quiet" the man growled, putting more pressure on the gun.

"Karin, Yuzu?" Masaki gasped in shock, she was on her way downstairs, when she heard a foreign voice in her house, only to panic seeing her children's faces full of fear, and now only just noticing the position she just trust herself into.

"Masaki get back, take Yuzu and Karin with you" Rukia cried, knowing full well that Masaki would not be able to handle herself.

"You're not going anywhere, my friend has been looking for you, your doctor was not pleased to find out you turned down his services, Masaki San" Metastacia trained the gun at the females in front of him, talking to the woman, as if she was an old friend. Shirayuki found her chance, and putting all her force into it slammed his head against the wall causing him to pause in shock for a brief instance in order to push the gun to the side, and escape his grip. Turning around she planned on knocking him out unconscious, until a force out of nowhere hit her side, causing her to be thrown into the wall, smashing into a glass vase, resounding into a loud crash, as she slumped down unconscious, as her head made contact with the wall.

"Must I be the one to save you Metastacia" the newcomer voiced in what sounded like a bored tone.

"Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia cried in shock, swerving around to face the new comer, she had never seen this man before, but his voice made her think back to that night at this hospital, this man was Masaki's old doctor.

"I can handle this myself Fisher" Metastacia growled in protest, to the man in the underworld of crime known as "The Grand Fisher".

"It didn't look that way from where I was standing, you got what you wanted, now I want mine personally" the man cackled snatching the gun from Metastacia's grip. The man however would not allow it as he tried to take back his gun from the man's hand, whose gun was aiming at Masaki trying to keep his aim, as well as keeping a hold of the gun, '_how dare this man try to take his gun, when clearly his job was not done' _Metastacia thought, struggling to get back what was his, their fighting had caused a shot to be fired into the air, as hands were flailing, not caring where it went, as long as the bullet wasn't pointed towards them, only to be pushed aside; Now with steady grip in his hands, turning back around to face the girls.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

Rukia stood in front placing one hand to the side of her preventing the two girls behind her from moving, watching as the two men fought, thinking of a way to get out of this. She could get them out, not when Masaki was still here, she would have been able to get out with the girls if Masaki was not here as well, but now she did not know what to do. She could briefly hear the scream of someone calling her name '_Ichigo'. _Rukia had enough, she knew what needed to be done, the males bickering gave her the only opening she would get, and she was the only one present that could do it. The Grande Fisher turned aiming for where that ex-patient of his stood, fear for the people surrounding her, clear in her eyes, yes he could see it for the woman who lay unconscious against the floor, those kids that she hugged in her grip tightly... and...

His mind was reeling; he felt a sharp force hit his head, Rukia was in front of him and had hit him excruciatingly hard in the head. The shock of the hit caused him to press down on the trigger once more, and an audible grunt was heard. Rukia continued to tussle with the man over the gun, dodging his attacks, trying to aim the gun at her face, only to counter attack making his hand with the gun slap him in the face.

"All right this is enough" Metastacia shouted, throwing Rukia off of his partner, and onto the floor.

"Freeze" Rukia gasping having the wind knocked out of her and for some reason she was refusing to get up" horror filled the males face as the gun had somehow managed to get into Rukia's grasp. Rukia glared seemingly frozen as she focused her aim more towards Metastacia, her hands shaking as her finger was placed on the trigger. She was really angry at the man, hell anger didn't seem to justify what she was feeling... but could she really kill this man?

"RUKIA" an absolutely livid male voice rushed into the room, tackling Metastacia to the floor. "I told you, if I were to ever see your face again I would kill you" Ichigo shouted above the man, before slamming his fist into the man's face. However once Ichigo started, he couldn't seem to stop, finally he had the chance to take his anger out on the man who had hurt Rukia, and was now trying to hurt his family. He punched and he punched repeatedly wanting to see pain on his face, just like how he saw the pain on Rukia's. Blood was rushing out the male's mouth, the sight was frightening his sisters, Ichigo didn't seem to be thinking straight, he seemed as hollow as the vile men in front of them.

"Ichigo get a hold of yourself" Rukia shouted on the floor, causing Ichigo's fist to stop mid air, to see what he had done.

"Ichi nil" the shrill cry of Yuzu's voice, made him turn around knocking The Grand Fisher unconscious as he tried to reach his family.

"Shirayuki..." Ichigo turned his attention to the downed woman, her movement were strange, and she seemed drowsy, trying to push herself up to reach her friend.

"Rukia" Ichigo first thoughts were to check on her, he already knew that his family was okay. Crouching down he gripped Rukia by the shoulder helping her up, pulling her to his lap.

"Shirayuki is she alright?" Rukia continued trying to get to the still unconscious Shirayuki, feeling suddenly lightheaded. Ichigo glanced towards the woman, about to check on her too, until he moved his hand down to Rukia's waist which the black material was soaking wet, lifting his hand in the air knuckles bloody with Metastacias's blood, opening his palm blood now coated too.

"Rukia stop it your hurt" Ichigo gasped, shaking her slightly, '_oh ... so that's what that was' _Rukia thought dropping the gun, she was too determined enough to stop them, that she didn't notice the bullet hit her, that was meant for Masaki. If it had hit Masaki, Rukia knew she wouldn't have been able to survive it, she was already fighting an illness, and a bullet on top of that would have been the end of her.

**() ()**

**((^x\^)*)**

**I/I.. I/I**

**I/.. I/I**

**I/...I/I**

**...I/**

'_Kaien Dono, she actually stood up to him, I was proud, and I'm sure you are to... ever since that day, just the thought of you would cause her to shy away. Your death was harder to take for Rukia, I swore to myself to take the burden from Rukia San when it became too much, I don't feel as if I could do anything without her there... without her I am nothing but a name. I suppose I have Ichigo to thank for that... you should have seen him, he is nothing like you Kaien Dono.' _The thoughts of Shirayuki echoed in her mind, as consciousness seemed to shake her. Growling at the thought that she didn't see that hit coming, she should have been more aware of her surroundings. Opening her eyes she could see Ichigo already at Rukia's side, what had gone on before was unknown to her, but she could see the girl's crowded around Rukia. A bloody trace that led outside made Shirayuki assume that within the chaos that man had got away, leaving the other the one that had hit her behind. Unbeknownst to everyone apart from her as he stood holding the gun, Ichigo had previously thrown away from Rukia, not wanting the thing anywhere near her. Grimacing slightly as she felt broken glass underneath her hands from the broken vase she felt no pity in slamming his body to the other side of the wall, with even more force than he had done to her, the pounding in her head caused her to crouch back onto the floor weakly, it looked as if Rukia had done a serious beating to him, she was just there to finish it off. It seemed the threat The Grand Fisher posed on Masaki was over, but that did not mean she was not at risk, and what of Metastacia, he still tries to harm Rukia. This house was not safe anymore, now that he knew where the Kurosaki's lived. This family seemed precious to Rukia, and if it was precious to Rukia, then it was precious to her too; she would protect what was precious to her no matter what, Shirayuki's thoughts seem to cloud over watching as Ichigo handled Rukia, knowing that she would be safe in his care.

**So any thoughts? ^^**

**Anyway as usual a big thanks to:**

**YuukiCross5**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**lightskiller**

**SuperRukia**

**v**

**ftrinh98**

**hinataellis**

**ibelyim**

**And thanks to you for reading ^^**


	20. Tonight can you see the moon?

**I don't know whether or not last chapter totally sucked, but I had my lowest response last chapter, so I don't think I'm gonna continue writing… lol just joking XD, as if I would really quit, but yea low response was the true part ^^". I guess that just means I'm gonna have to make an epic chapter now….. lol… yea well try to anyway…. XD**

**About the chapter, I know nothing about how someone shot could act... so yea blame the movies if it's wrong XD... oh and there something else I have no experience in... But if I said what that was I would be spoiling lol.**

**BLEACH is not mine, I'm not a guy, and my name is not Tite Kubo**

Rukia focussed her eyes upon the male that had just been knocked out by Shirayuki, this man who was once Masaki's doctor, who apparently now held a grudge again the woman. _'So that was why Metastacia found us, Masaki's doctor must have told him. Of course he would have the Kurosaki's personal folders. If that is true, just what does Metastacia have to do with this…? I don't think he has anything against the Kurosaki's; it's me who he wants. They seem, to be working together due to my relationship with the Kurosaki's, mainly with Ichigo, who they themselves has had first hand contact of seeing us together.' _Rukia glared menacingly to the unconscious Grand fisher. The gun that she had earlier held possession of was a little ways away from Grand fishers reach, the feel of the cold metal still tingled in her hands…that or unless it was the effects of the foreign object buried in her side, she could remember the thoughts in her head as she held the life of that man in her hands, how easily she could have taken it. The anger she felt had made her hands quiver, struggling to overcome her emotions, but no matter how much she thought, she knew that no matter how much pain he had caused her, she would never be him, she would never go as low as to take someone else's life away. Seeing Ichigo come into their aid, brought her back to the present, and caused her to drop the gun, feeling a little light in the head. Soon she noticed Masaki kneeling down holding her shoulder in support, Yuzu was in tears not at all holding in her emotions, and Karin refused to look at her, trying to act tough Rukia assumed; and where was Ichigo when all this was happening? Right by her side of course, he appeared out of nowhere… well after giving Masaki's ex-doctor a beating, the thought comforted Rukia, but Ichigo was not her main concern at the moment, he was fine, her friend however she wasn't too sure.

"Shirayuki, are you okay?" the woman asked, disregarding any pain she felt, which only resulted in Shirayuki giving her an incredulous look.

"I'm fine, you should worry more about yourself Rukia Sama" Shirayuki replied, wincing slightly at the growing headache she felt.

"Forgive me I should have acted faster, next time I won't allow this to happen" Rukia informed her friend with a scowl on her face, already knowing it would not be her last encounter with Metastacia. That man, he no longer scared her, whatever feelings he gave her, those vile leech like feelings he gave her seemed to ease away into nothingness, what was left was the feeling of resolve, no longer would she scar the image of Kaien, by sitting by and doing nothing.

"Rukia?" Ichigo called, causing Rukia to catch her breath slightly, as he hoisted her up into his arms.

"Ichigo… what are you…"

"Unless you haven't noticed, your hurt, I'm going to have to take care of you" Ichigo said tightening his grip around her.

"Well you don't have to, don't sound like this is a bother for you" Rukia huffed in sarcasm, making Ichigo rolled his eyes, even with the wound she had, she still found the strength to argue with him.

"Shirayuki, will you be alright on your own?" Ichigo glanced worriedly at Rukia's friend, who was kneeling on the floor.

"I'll be alright, just make sure Rukia Sama is ok" the young woman insisted, although she was not fine seeing as her face was contorted in a grimace, as she wobbly rose to her feet. She would be ok for now, his top priority was Rukia at the moment, excusing himself he brought Rukia into a private room in the clinic; he was a bit nervous, he had never once treated Rukia, he made his father do it, and somehow that moron had somehow disappeared during all this chaos. Ichigo knew his father will not be happy once he finds out what has occurred, although he would probably play it off, and act like an idiot as usual.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

Ichigo had quickly settled Rukia in, and had given her some drug to numb the pain around her injury; pacing slightly he rubbed the sweat from his forehead, before finally turning to face Rukia.

"Why are you so nervous…Ichigo?" Rukia wondered aloud, looking up into his eyes, as his taller body was right in front of her.

"Nervous? I'm not; I've done this hundreds of times" the male pushed his companion onto the bed slightly, so that she was lying down.

"Right I feel very comforted then" the sarcasm did not go unnoticed by him, but he chose not to comment. "Do I need to lift my top then?" Rukia asked the male, whose face turned bright pink, thinking of what she just said, but totally missing the point.

"WOOOOOOOOO get in there son" great now that moron was back, he could kill him…in one hour, after he had finished treating Rukia, at least now he knew Shirayuki would be checked over.

"Just lay still" Ichigo started growling at himself, before hesitating with what he had to say next "I'm gonna have to cut down this" Ichigo grabbed her stained top, holding a pair of scissors in his hands. Why he felt embarrassed was beyond him, he did this all the time; he had to with the injured, so why does this make him feel like a pervert? somehow he blamed his father for this.

"Wow you seemed to have been keeping those for a special occasion" Rukia teased, as Ichigo proceeded to cut up her top, cutting it in a way, that still left half of her top still intact, and only showing her stomach. Getting the bullet out from her side was no easy feat, as he could see Rukia kept her gaze on him the entire time he did it. Once he managed to remove the damn thing and clean things up, he looked into her eyes to see how she was doing, why did she seem so calm? She had just gotten shot by her worst fear, for Christ's sake. "Ichigo, why are you looking at me like that?" Rukia's question brought him back out of his thoughts, although he refused to look at her, he was resting his hands at either side of her legs, with his face tilted downwards and hiding his face.

"Why?" Rukia heard Ichigo mumble, after a few minutes of silence, his voice sounded pained, but Rukia was confused.

"Huh?" Rukia who was now sitting, ran her hand softly through Ichigo's hair.

"Why did you do it... why did you have to go and get yourself hurt, when I wasn't there to take that pain from you? You scared the hell out of me today Rukia." The man whispered voicing out his thoughts, bringing his head up to rest against hers.

"Ichigo... I had to, and not all the time are you gonna be there to play hero, I have to look after myself, and what's more I'm kinda glad ...I"

"What do you mean you're glad, how can you be glad about this?" Ichigo interrupted grabbing hers arms just above her elbow, and shook her slightly.

"Because, if this hadn't have happened today, then all my life I would have probably been running away from my problems in fear... if you would have let me finished perhaps you would of heard me say it, before you so rudely butted in" Ichigo wheezed as Rukia nailed him in the stomach, clutching the area in which she hit. His hands however did not remain where he left them as he felt Rukia wrap his arms around her top half, seeing as her waist was injured; this motion did not faze him, as he willingly tightened his hold slightly, as his head resumed its place resting against hers.

"Just promise me that this won't happen again" Rukia swallowed seeing Ichigo finally look at her.

"I promise... cause next time I'll beat him" Rukia smirked, yet started blinking rapidly when Ichigo blew in her face.

"Rukia I'm serious" he huffed in frustration.

"And so am I" Rukia started laughing at his pout, which in turn Ichigo placed a frown on his face, well he tried to, and soon he started laughing with her, not being able to stay mad at her. "Arghh Ichigo too heavy I can't feel my hands, someone needs to lay off their sister's cooking" Rukia mockingly wheezed, as he had put slightly more weight on her leaning forward.

"Hey I do not weigh that much, maybe your just weak" Ichigo started tickling her side, forgetting she had been injured, he quickly realised his error, seeing her laugh, but slightly wincing as she laughed. He was about to move away and shy into the corner assuming the foetal position, until he felt his hands being knocked out from underneath him, causing him from to fall into Rukia, and onto the table nearly crushing Rukia; which would have only served to cause more pain to her, before he quickly stuck his hands out in time to not flatten her.

"Are you crazy I could of flattened you like a pancake?" Ichigo growled staring into her eyes.

"Oh so you emit it then and what's this, was it from eating too many pancakes?" Rukia smirked up at him, not caring he was a few centimetres away from her face.

"Shut up, your just twisting my words" Ichigo growled, getting up in her face, so much so, that his nose was touching hers.

"Aww you just worry too much" Rukia grabbed two fistfuls of his hair, sweatdropping slightly when feeling the newly grown hair that had replaced the bold patches... that she had no idea how they appeared, Rukia convinced herself, putting on a straight face while watching him.

"And you don't worry enough, that is when it concerns yourself" shuddering slightly while feeling her breath on his face.

"I worry tons, like I worry about whether I would live if you were to fall on me" Rukia joked, laughing when she got a growl as a comeback, a pretty pathetic one at that.

"Well I guess you're just gonna have to be there to kick me back into shape huh?" Ichigo voiced whispered in her ear a smirk on his face.

"I'd be glad to" she exhaled, smirking in return before Ichigo had the chance to capture her lips. Rukia's hands tightened themselves in his hair... don't worry not to pull his hair out again... it was his fault that happened anyway, he shouldn't have dropped her like that, even though it was hilarious, that was something Rukia kept to herself. With Rukia occupied with his hair, Ichigo shifted himself upwards to get into a better position, leaning on one elbow, so that he could use his other hand to cup her cheek. Ichigo felt like he couldn't breathe... well he wasn't inhaling, as he was too occupied with Rukia's lips, so that might of helped... but it felt like Rukia was taking whatever air he had left away from him. Deep inside the man hoped that the woman felt the same way... I know what a horrible guy, wanting to rob a woman of her breath, he deadpanned at the thought and how stupid the thought was.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

Engrossing himself in his doings and his thoughts...yes those stupid ones mentioned earlier, he did not notice the door opening... well slammed open to be exact. Rukia however, who had somewhat a clear mind, even though she was focussing on Ichigo she was minus the stupid thoughts, had noticed the new addition to the room. Sliding her hands down so that she now had a firm onto his cheeks, that was before launching him off of her to the other side of the room.

"And that is how to launch someone off of you, who is two times your size" Rukia concluded, looking a little flustered, and trying to catch her breath, while not visibly showing it.

"What the hell" Ichigo shouted, not realising his father bouncing into the room, with a big goofy grin on his face... in other words his normal face.

"You asked me what I would do if something like that happened to me again, how to defend myself" Rukia furthered her explanation, hoping he would click on to what she was trying to do.

"What are you on...? DAD, what the hell are you doing in here get out" Ichigo shouted searching for some detached object, to hurl at his father, seeing nothing in sight he resorted to removing his shoe, before slamming it into his father's face with a resounding crunch, and Ichigo seemed happy enough with that, seeing as the shoe seemed to be stuck to his face.

"I just came to check on my son, to see how he was doing... although it seems to me you seem perfectly fine and attentive... I sure hope what I just witnessed was some sort of special treatment for my dear future daughter in law, I'd hate to think this is how you treat your patients" Isshin cackled dirtily, causing Ichigo's shoe to roll off his face, leaving behind a painful looking red imprint on his face.

"Nothing happened" Ichigo growled in denial, taking his other shoe off for good measure.

"How could you say that, in front of Rukia Chan as well, are you alright my dear?" Isshin wailed grabbing a hold of Rukia's shoulders leading her outside, Ichigo quickly tagging along behind.

"Please forgive him, I mean after all, he does not understand a woman's feelings, his brain must have malfunctioned or something" Rukia cried into Isshin's arm, burying her head in his arms, to smirk back at Ichigo. Ichigo sweatdropped at Rukia's pathetic acting with all the crocodile tears, he was surprised that it seemed only he could tell were false.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

"Ichigo, why don't you just admit it?" Masaki turned her eyes onto Ichigo, who was sulking on the other side of the table. The Kurosaki's, well Yuzu insisted that their guests stay for dinner, which seemed to be a habit nowadays. Ichigo had been sulking as his betraying father thought it would be fun to tell his mother, what he had witnessed earlier much to her delighted ears, even though not all of what he said was entirely true, he sure went into great detail which was unnecessary; by the looks of Karin, she seemed to think so too.

"Okasannn... there is nothing going on" he turned to Rukia to ask for help silently, she in turn pretended to have a sip of her water, smirking behind her glass, but of course Rukia knew what he was asking of her, he knew she chose to ignore it.

"Haha brother likes Rukia" Karin smirked saying her words in a slight sing-song voice mockingly.

"Shut up you little brat" Ichigo shouted, feeling that some of these vegetables would look much better stuck on his sisters face... wow he really had problems didn't he?

"He does? I had no idea" Rukia gasped acting shocked.

"I'm pretty sure Ichi nii does, he keeps talking about you a lot, he sometimes even seems jealous when I have my ice skating lessons." Yuzu replied thinking Rukia was actually serious.

"Don't play dumb, we all know that you know that I ... wait a minute" Ichigo froze realising what he was just about to say, after seeing the smirks on every single persons face present except his. "Wait I don't like you... ha you can't say otherwise, I never said I liked you" Ichigo started rambling.

"Why did you hesitate? We never said, that you said you liked me... I think Ichigo Kurosaki is lying to us" Rukia pouted pretending to be hurt.

"Actually Byakuya Dono has been looking for a suitor for you, so it's a good thing that Ichigo is not attached to you" Shirayuki spoke in.

"What? To hell with Byakuya, she'd be much better with me" Ichigo growled, pointing his thumb towards himself.

"Oh silly me, I was thinking about the dream I had yesterday... how could I ever mix the two up" Shirayuki smiled, sipping on the tea she had asked for.

"I can see why you two are inseparable, your both two little she-devils"

"Little?" replied both females, Rukia growling in irritation, and Shirayuki in disbelieve, as she compared her height to his. '_They didn't even take offence or deny the "she-devil" part _Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Yuzu why don't you get our guests some seconds" Rukia paled as Yuzu rushed off to grab them both another plate, somehow she didn't want to experience what she had last time Yuzu got carried away with her food.

"Enjoy your food ladies, it tastes really good" Ichigo offered a fake smile, making an "hmmm" sound, to exaggerate what he was saying.

"Then I would feel guilty eating this wonderful food just by ourselves, I really think we should share our food with Ichigo, after all he is a growing boy, you wouldn't mind, would you Rukia?" Shirayuki smiled, turning towards her friend, who was in-between Ichigo and herself.

"No not at all, let me help you with that" Rukia smiled taking her plate and removing half the food on her plate to his, and doing the same with Shirayuki's. "Eat up Ichigo" Rukia smirked, eating the little food left on her plate, while Ichigo just growled to himself, unable to refuse what was given to him.

"Rukia... here" Ichigo said, Rukia turned to see Ichigo with a mouthful of food, place near her mouth, getting rid of the food on his plate being his main concern. "Rukia accepted the food offered hesitantly, seeing all eyes on her, noticing the fact that Ichigo had stopped feeding himself, in order to feed her.

"Would you please excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom" Rukia politely excused herself, so that Ichigo would not use her as his food disposal. Ichigo now sat in a predicament, not knowing what to do with the other mouthfuls of food he had left, glancing next to where Rukia sat, he glanced at Shirayuki, and then back at the food he had to offer. Shirayuki in return offered him a look that said "_Don't even think of feeding that to me" _before she smirked at him, having finished her extra portion.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

"Rukia why don't you both stay the night, c'mon I'll take you back tomorrow... the girls would like the company" Ichigo pleaded like a lost child grabbing a hold of the woman's hand.

"I'll give you two a moment" Shirayuki sweatdropped watching the grown man act in such a manner, walking outside as she waited by the small gate of the Kurosaki clinic.

"Oh, and like you wouldn't enjoy my company, c'mon, I have to go home at some point, it's getting to the stage where I can't even remember what my front door looks like" she exaggerated, tugging on her arm that Ichigo clung on, as she tried to drag herself out of the front door.

"There you see, it wouldn't be good for you to forget where you live at a time like this" Ichigo continued to tug.

"Ichigo I'm fine by myself... You should worry more about your family, what are you going to do?" Rukia huffed and stopped struggling, before whispering the last part looking into his eyes seriously.

"Well there is nothing to do tonight, I don't want any more trouble, so I'm thinking it may be best for me to move them to my house, until this whole thing blows over" Ichigo sighed, his voice turning serious as well. "C'mon Rukia don't look at me like that, I'll figure something out, so I'll have to travel a little further to see you, so what? Look let's talk about this tomorrow, you've had enough excitement today. Feeling eyes on him Ichigo quickly pulled Rukia into a one armed hug, pulling her into him, as he rested his hand on her head.

"Ja na Kuchiki San" Ichigo pulled away, pretending he was an hero who was about to depart from his heroine.

"It not Kuchiki San, to you its Rukia" Rukia smirked playing along with his little play, before turning away to join Shirayuki fading into the black. Waiting until he could no longer see either of the two women, Ichigo turned back to his house, only to see his family staring at him with big grins on their faces.

"Will you get back inside, you guys are really starting to freak me out, you'd think I was in some sort of horror movie with you lot" Ichigo argued, although he didn't really seem angry, but he did managed to shove his father into the next room, not caring his mother was there to see him do the deed. Entering the house he took one last glance outside, letting the breeze blow through his hair, looking into the sky, somehow he knew, he knew Rukia would be okay now, tonight he could see the moon.

**So any thoughts? ^^**

**Anyway a big thanks to:**

**Kairi-Sparda**

**ftrinh98**

**Hotaru no Kuronichi**

**StrawberriesAndCinnamon**

**montxe**

**Thornspike**

**And to you guys for reading ^^**


	21. My heart always leads me to you

**Yeaaaaaa not much to say apart from "The next chapter is hereeeeee" XD**

**BLEACH does not belong to me, the thing in this story that I own is my imagination, its all mine XD... so yea songs, characters, names etc, not mine**

"Should you really be doing that?" a familiar male interrupted Rukia, who barely managed to dodge a punch directed towards her face.

"Should you really be distracting me while I am?" Rukia countered, before grunting as her legs was swiped beneath her, and landed with on 'oof'' on the floor.

"Rukia Sama should not be distracted when facing an opponent" Shirayuki smirked, watching as Rukia manoeuvred back onto her feet.

"Hey and don't think your out of the fray, you too Shirayuki" Ichigo shouted eyeing the bandage wrapped tightly on her head, sighing both females surrendered their fighting stance, and bowed to each other, signalling the end of their duel.

"Is he always like this?" Shirayuki started whispering to her friend, none too quietly, making Ichigo stare daggers towards them.

"Sadly yes" Rukia replied back.

"Hey can you stop talking as if I wasn't here" Ichigo growled, watching as they turned to face him.

"Oh Ichigo your still here, would you look at that" Rukia smirked towards him, before walking elsewhere. "Good afternoon Yuzu, how are we today?" Rukia asked the younger girl who jumped in surprise, whilst she was tying her ice skates on.

"Rukia, I am well thank you, but never mind about me, how about you and Shirayuki?"

"Well thanks for the thought Yuzu" Ichigo piped in, acting offended, only to be ignored by the others. "Rukia if you think your teaching my sister in this condition, you have another thing coming" Ichigo grabbed Rukia's left hand with his right in front of her body, leaning his body over to lay his chin on top of her head, using his weight to shift them both side to side using his feet.

"Chh I'm not stupid Ichigo...Shirayuki agreed to lead... besides, I told her if she starts feeling ill, she would stop, so you can wipe off that look that I know you have on your face." Rukia huffed, being unwillingly shifted side to side along with him.

"Relax I can handle it" Shirayuki smiled stepping back slightly. "Ahh... perhaps I should put my skates on first, excuse me" Shirayuki laughed nervously, as she had accidentally stepped backwards onto the ice, which nearly ended up making her slip, if she hadn't saved herself.

"Are you sure about that?" Ichigo whispered into Rukia's ear, voice dripping with doubt, as he watched his sister accompany Shirayuki on the ice, who thankfully now had her skates on.

"Are you crazy, you doubt Shirayuki's abilities?" she replied, not believing in the words running out of his mouth '_Chh doesn't he realise, she's even better than me' _ she thought to herself, watching her friend lead Yuzu.

() ()***********************************(Y)

('x')***************************************(..)

**********************flashback ********(")(")**

"You always did like high places huh" the voice of Shirayuki calling from below startled Rukia, nearly causing her to fall from the branch she sat on in a tree.

"Ah... Shirayuki, what are you doing here?" Rukia replied looking down, spotting her friend in a white kimono, one of friends signature traits that made her so unique.

"I was about to ask you the same thing... so what are you doing here? I don't think you came here to watch Renji train" Shirayuki asked leaning against the trees trunk, as she observed where her friends gaze was looking, she could see Renji sparing with another male, he seemed oblivious to the fact his old childhood friend was watching him.

"I don't know what your talking about" Rukia had turned her gaze back upon Renji. Scowling upon looking up at the tree, Shirayuki glanced back down at her pure white kimono, 'I_'m going to regret climbing in this_' Shirayuki sighed, before lifting herself up to the adjacent branch.

"Has this got anything to do with you meeting your brother today?" Shirayuki spoke knowingly, and in turn did not need a answer.

"He expects more of me, you know "_expand_ _the Kuchki knowledge_", solve laws, write a book, learn every language... just pick something. But the thing is... I don't want to write a novel, and I don't want to be a lawyer, Shirayuki, what would you do? Shirayuki could clearly see frustration in her friends eyes as she looked at her, expecting an answer.

"What would I do?... I don't think I could answer that, we are two different beings no matter how much our personalities match, this is something you need to ask yourself and think really hard about it." she knew as she spoke these words, they were not the answer that her friend was looking for.

"In the mean time come with me to the ice rink... I'll think you'll be good at it, it always seemed to relax me on those tiring days" Shirayuki offered the ebony haired female a smile.

(Y)

(..)

**(")(")**

"Very relaxing indeed" cried Rukia who held on firmly to the edge of the rink, whilst trying not to slip over.

"You won't learn if you don't make mistakes" Shirayuki tugged Rukia out onto the ice, trying to get her to calm down, seeing that she would not slip over Rukia straightened her posture. "You see I knew you would master it, your already standing on your own two feet"Shirayuki explained proudly, encouraging her friend to move her feet.

"Yea... your right" Rukia returned back the friendly smile.

(Y)

(..)

**(")(")**

"Shirayuki, this is what I want to do" Rukia came running up to her friend clasping her hand, out of the few years that had passed Shirayuki was the only one of her classmates to she remain in contact with her.

"Huh?"

"Ice skating, I want to learn how to do it properly not just casual skating, you know those ones you hear about on TV, the graceful dances they perform" Rukia excitedly explained, after seeing the confused expression on her friends face.

"Well alright then, good for you" Shirayuki smiled happy that her friend had found something that would please her and her brother.

"The thing is, I want you to be my partner"

"You want me to skate with you ?" to say shocked would have been an understatement by the surprise Rukia had placed on her face.

"You were the whole reason that I was able to do this, we work better when we are together... Shirayuki, lend me your strength, and I'll lend you mine" Rukia stuck her hand out for Shirayuki to take, uttering one the first words spoken to each other with a smile. Smiling back there was only one thing Shirayuki could do, she took it.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

"Hey is anybody in here? Earth to Rukia... aww c'mon you've been ignoring me for the last 15 minutes, your starting to make me feel bad" the insistent whining of Ichigo, made her tilt her head up as much as their position allowed her, looking up into his eyes.

"Calm down I hear you, although I wish I didn't" Rukia mumbled the last part to herself, blowing her strands of hair that usually fell in the middle of her face away from her eye, Ichigo's chin had caused her hair to near enough poke her in the eye.

"Hey I heard that, you owe me an apology" Ichigo mockingly growled at her.

"You'll owe me a chiropractor if you don't stop leaning on me" Rukia pushed the male up straight with her back.

"Alright I hear you... anyway how hard could this ice skating be, I bet I could do so much better than your friend with a head injury, c'mon" Ichigo tugged Rukia along to the chairs, so that he could put his skates on, he also did so for Rukia, who had wanted to refuse at first, but eventually allowed him to do so.

"Heh Ichigo, I would love to see you try" Rukia smirked.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

"Shirayuki take five... Yuzu, your brother here thinks he can do a better job than Shirayuki in her condition at the moment, let him give it a go" Rukia smirked, sharing the same look who willingly left her spot, to join Rukia who resting against the side inside the rink.

"Go on then Ichigo show us how its done" Shirayuki insisted, from her friends side.

"Err Ichi nii, I don't think this is such a good idea" Yuzu said with doubt towards her brothers skills.

"Hey don't doubt me like that, now all you need to do is umm... is ummm" Ichigo head started swimming, honestly he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do, hell he wasn't so good at just regular skating, how was he supposed to match up to someone like the two woman in front of him; he just said it as a spur of the moment, what the hell caused him to say that?

"What's the matter Ichigo, you do know what your doing right?" came the smug reply of Rukia.

'_May as well come clean' "_honestly I have no clue" he admitted with a sigh, not wanting to make a fool out of himself.

"Rukia... your going to do the explanation again" Shirayuki smiled between the two, it seemed what ever this "explanation" was, they had done it a thousand times before.

"Fine" Rukia signed, stepping outside the rink and into the small room next to it, soon returning with a remote in her hand. "Music comes from the heart, and so does _this_ too... if you can hear the music inside you, then you will be able to do _this _also" Rukia started her explanation walking towards him, she talked as if she didn't even need to think of the words coming out of her mouth. "You want to help with this Shirayuki?" the woman asked.

"Uh err no thanks, me and Yuzu already know that answer, and so do you, your fine by yourself, c'mon Yuzu" Shirayuki led Yuzu off the ice.

"Aww what, I wanna see" Yuzu started whining.

"Music of the heart?" Ichigo whispered looking down at Rukia, who stood in front of him once more.

"Something Kaien told me once, it was how I was always able to get though any competitions whenever I felt nervous... it was the inner music I listened to, the one from the heart... For now we can use this" Rukia lifted up the remote and pointed it at the music player, "Song for..." by Rookiez is punk'd started softly playing the background. "Hear the song inside you and let it take over your body" Rukia whispered to Ichigo, in which the man brought his arms around her lowering his head to her level.

"I already felt it before you put that music on" Ichigo smirked softly, leading her into a slow dance.

"Remember this is like how we first met" she reminisced, resting her head on his chest.

"Heh how could I forget" Ichigo smiled thinking back to how they first met, while she was dancing on ice, thinking back he remembered how he almost never came, what a big mistake that would have been.

"Ichigo... where do you expect your family to go? its not safe, not when Metastacia is still free" Rukia asked in hesitation.

"Rukia lets not talk about this, not now" Ichigo exhaled, using his thumb and index finger to grasp Rukia's chin and tilting it upwards.

"You cant keep avoiding it, you and I both know"

"Me and the old man agreed it would be best to live at my house" Rukia tried turning her head away so he wouldn't see her face, but he wouldn't allow it, he had told her once where it was that he lived, and it seemed like so many miles away, she didn't want to accept it. "Couldn't you just stay at my home, or Shirayuki's, I know she wouldn't mind?" Rukia tried to battle a battle she knew she wasn't going to win.

"You know that isn't possible, we will work this out don't look so worried, you should have more faith in me Rukia" Ichigo breathed out her name, lifting her head to meet his lips. Rukia reached out fisting his shirt tightly in her hands, giving herself an extra boost in bringing her closer to him, Ichigo held a firm grip around her waist as he repeatedly delivered delicate kisses to her mouth, which lingered down to her neck, before travelling back up to meet her lips again. "You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you like me in return Rukia Kuchiki" Ichigo smirked between kisses.

"Your right, you don't know any better" Rukia breathed out, still trying to catch her breath.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

"Arghh goodbye third daughter, we'll miss you, and be sure to call you everyday" Isshin wailed being the second to last to say goodbye to Rukia, running into the car whining like a baby.

"Did you give him your number?" Ichigo asked at Rukia's side.

"No"

"Good lets keep it that way" Rukia slightly laughed at him despite the situation. "You sure your gonna be ok?"

"Chh, just who do you think your talking to?" Rukia smirked folding her arms over her chest.

"Well certainly not some damsel in distress" Ichigo smirked back. "seems like this is goodbye" Ichigo replaced his smirk with a smile.

"Yea...I guess this is the part where you get emotional, and say how much your gonna miss me" Rukia had the same bittersweet smile on her face, looking up into his eyes.

"Yea, good luck hearing that" Ichigo tutted looking down, only to her would his eyes be visible, to others it appeared as a shadow covered by his hair, only she could see the sadness in his eyes. Ignoring the stares of his families he brought her head to his chest, enveloping her into an embrace, before pulling away to open the back door to his fathers car, who would be driving with his mother up front, leaving him and his sisters at back.

"I'll see you later... Ichigo"

"Yea, you will" Ichigo muttered hesitantly getting in the car, not moving his gaze from her as she grew smaller and smaller, as they drove away.

Silently watching her friend look at the place Ichigo once was, Shirayuki came out from the corner she was standing.

"This is all his fault, Metastacia always seems to find a way back into my life" Rukia spoke once sensing her friend by her side, knowing that a certain person was not coming back, she turned around and stormed away.

"Troublesome" Shirayuki sighed, before following her friend.

**() ()*****() ()**

**(('x{') )**((^x\^)*)**

**.)/... (/**I/I I/I**

*********I/ I/I**

********* I/I**

********* I/**

"I see this room is finally finished" Shirayuki sighed, watching as her friend stared off into space, a few months had passed since _he_ left, and Rukia seemed to keep things to herself, the first thing she did however was finish _this _room, the one she had allowed Ichigo to train in. the room was filled with more equipment than before treadmills, rowing machines you name it, Rukia had finished it all leaving one final touch left... the plaque, which seemed to be missing at the moment, to which Shirayuki assumed it was being engraved.

**() ()******()/()**

**( (^x^) )***(=x=)**

**.)/.\.. (/*\********

**)/}) {(/( ********

"Ichi nii... Ichi nii, hey Ichigo" Yuzu cried from downstairs, sighing to herself, in not hearing her brothers reply she ran upstairs into her brothers room, his home did not have as many rooms as his parents house did, so he insisted that his parents slept in his room, while he had the couch; he however had sort for attention from his mother, as he rested his head in her lap.

"What is it Yuzu?" Ichigo smiled upon seeing his sisters face.

"I was just wondering where you kept all the spices... even after all this time, I cant find anything in the mess you call a home" Yuzu wondered, seeing the fake smile on her brothers face, it just wasn't natural.

"Ahh I must have run out, sorry Yuzu" Ichigo gave what could have been viewed as a sheepish smile.

"No that's ok, I'll just get dad to get me some" Yuzu insisted before quickly leaving her brother and mother alone.

"Ichigo, you know you could always visit, its not that far away to prevent you visiting" Masaki tried to soothe her son, rubbing her hands comfortingly through his hair.

"I don't know what you talking about" Ichigo stubbornly replied '_its been 3 months now... and its been 3 months since I had any contact with Rukia' _Ichigo thought, not finding his mothers comforting hands, that had always comforted him in the worst times so comforting any more. His mother was trying to find out why he didn't contact _her_ when he could have, something had prevented them both from talking to each other, for some reason.

**() ()*****() ()**

**(('x{') )**((^x\^)*)**

**.)/... (/**I/I I/I**

*********I/ I/I**

********* I/I**

********* I/**

Rukia huffed falling onto the floor, looking up to see Shirayuki in her fighting stance.

"Please one more time Shirayuki" Rukia stood up getting back into a fighting stance, it seemed Rukia no longer had anything she could do to _that _room, and there was something else that she had asked Shirayuki of... she had wanted to remember what it was like, like how it was before Kaien's death. All these years of absence apart from the minor activities she did now a days, it was all kiddie stuff compared to those days, and apparently Rukia had gotten a little rusty.

"Rukia sama, your really not going to get anywhere when your mind isn't focused.. these were the exact same words Kaien said to you if you remember, I hope your listening to me" Shirayuki sighed once more.

"How do you still all of this?" Rukia asked in amazement, letting her hands relax a little.

"Senbonzakura dono can be a handful, enough said... why now do you decide to start this again?" Shirayuki shivered at the thought of having to take care of Senbonzakura, if only Byakuya knew what he would do whenever he was left to think for himself.

"Someone once told me that I should stick up for myself, even if no one believed in me as well as some other stuff... funny thing was, he first heard it from me, seems I never did take what I said to heart" Rukia spoke more to herself, before facing Shirayuki with determination.

"Seems like we have some work to do" Shirayuki smiled to herself '_it was you wasn't it... Ichigo?' _the female thought with a smile, before a surprised shout came out from her mouth.

"Hey I'm not _that _bad" Rukia smirked, watching her friend stare at her on the floor.

**()/\/ ()*****()/()**

**(^x^) ***(=x=)**

**\/**********

"I can now run twice as far as before now" Ichigo huffed taking a break leaning his hands on his lap, one day he just decided to run, he didn't know exactly where he was going he just ran, letting his feet carry him wherever necessary. Today he had carried himself to a nearby town, surrounded by simple local shops such as a bakery, a supermarket, and a small florist.

"Thinking of buying flowers son?" Isshin Kurosaki half shouted behind his son.

"What gives old man?" Ichigo growled resisting the fist that so wanted to meet his fathers face.

"Business calls" came the simple reply of his father.

"Yea or you were following me" Ichigo retorted, walking into the florist, hoping his father would catch the hint, and get lost. Sadly that was not the case, as his father seemed to follow him wherever he went. Catching site of something in the corner of his eyes Ichigo seemed to drag himself over to, the shop was small and run down. Dimly lit lights lit up the shop flashing on and off, and whatever flower left seemed over grown, or wilted. Yet even through all that how is it that these flowers never did seem to wilt, they seemed to remain the prettiest thing around, a light surrounded them that never seemed to disappear. "How is it... that everywhere I go, _she's_ still there?" Ichigo sighed, running his hands along the petals.

"Maybe because a part of you still feels her still hear with you" Isshin said knowingly.

"I don't need you to go going all sentimental on me" he huffed.

"It was the same way I felt about your mother... even though your not as brave as your old man in admitting it (Ichigo growled at that part), we still think the same, even your thick mind could figure that out. Well I'm gonna head out, I actually promised Masaki I would get her something, by the looks of things flowers are out of the equation... I'll see you when I see you... unless your ready to come home? Isshin was already by the door waiting for a reply.

"No... I think I'll stay out here a little longer" he replied thinking about what his father had said, running his hand on the cosmos.

**()/()**

**(=x=)**

Ichigo stopped, panting to catch his breath, deciding to take another run to clear his head... well try to. It was only now did he notice the setting sun, and the stars began to form, looking around he could see a place he had seen many times, and yet this was miles away from his house, just how is it he always ended up here. Sighing to himself, it seemed his heart was trying to tell him something, sitting himself on a nearby hill, he let himself look into the sky, just as the sun was about to set completely. A slight pressure on his hand caused Ichigo to look down and grab the small object, it was just like the one in the florist, only this one seemed more well kept, and more meaningful. Bringing the cosmos to his nose, he inhaled deeply, taking in the warm smell of the flower, over the months he had grown to love the smell, his father had started teasing him, saying he was acting like a girl. Looking towards the direction that the cosmos had blown from, he spotted a house... _her _house, and a tight feeling entered his chest. What should he do? Should he go there? It was pretty late, and not to mention he probably stank from all the running he had done, he started questioning himself as he stared at the arrange of cosmos flowers on the front lawn. Funny how he would imagine how _she_ would come outside, and _she_ would see him, he would watch how _she_ seemed to speed walk towards his direction, nearly tripping as _she_ made her way up the hill.

"Ichigo?" and suddenly that dream didn't sound so fake anymore.

**Wow I thought this chapter would have been shorter than usual, it ended up being longer... ahh well ^^**

**Yeaaaaaaaa so anyway, if you don't know the song ("Song for..." by Rookiez is punk'd), its the new ending song in BLEACH, awww such as a nice ending, shown in an awesome characters POV XD**

**Sooooo any thoughts? ^^**

**Anyway big thanks to:**

**rukiaichigo12**

**Fefe: thanks for your review, well here is that chapter you wanted, hopefully its not a disappointment ^^"**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**YuukiCross5**

**And to you guys for reading ^^**


	22. Deceit, Discoveries and Determination

**Well I'm glad Fanfiction's back to normal now, I've been busy these few weeks with coursework, which is not at all fun but yeaaaa, just one more week until holidays so I'll have time to actually write then.**

**In no shape or form does BLEACH belong to me, so yeaaaa on with the story**

'_What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be at home with his family? ...Well apparently not_', Rukia thought to herself on her bedroom window sill. It was one of those nights where no matter how much you lie down on your bed, no matter how long you stare at that black spot on the ceiling, the dream world that you seek for, is no closer to you than you were three hours ago. No longer wishing to just lay on the now crumpled sheets, Rukia had dragged herself out of bed onto the soft carpet, trudging slowly over to her bedroom window, resting her head upon the cooling glass. Opening the window she welcomed the night time air into her room, allowing herself to sit on to the window sill to look at the full moon in the sky, and the thousands of balls of light that surrounded it. Bringing her thoughts away from the soft carpet than ran through her toes, she turned to look at those stars, blinking her eyes to adjust to the bright light that the sun reflected upon the moon, what she saw when she opened them startled her, nearly making her fall out of the window, if her hand hadn't of instinctively stuck out to grasp the window pane. What she saw was the sun, an ordinary giant burning ball, what was un-ordinary about it, was that instead of the burning yellowish colour being emitted from it, instead it was burning black. It was just like her dream, every night when she could fall into her dream world, she would see an endless field, no flowers, no trees, nothing distinguishable could be seen for miles, the only thing noticeable was the black sun, that seemed to be never ending. She had no clue what her dream meant, no idea what the black sun meant, or if it had any meaning at all, but somehow she knew there was some significance to what she was seeing, she tried to deny it, but all her thoughts about her dream led her to the same thought, _him_. Whenever she used to look up at the sun, she used to think of _him, _and it wasn't because of the mass of orange hair that rested on top of his head, she thought with a smile.

Blinking away the fuzziness in her mind, she was greeted once more with the night sky. She could smell the sweet scent of pollen from the cosmos's that grew on her lawn, watching as one of the weaker ones break under the pressure of the wind, and begin to spin around and dance in the sky. She treasured the sight, knowing that once the days became colder she would not see the flowers again for a while, even though she loved the sight of snow, she would still miss the delicate little plants. The stray flower floated towards the direction of the the small hill that located itself close to her home, she caught sight of something in the corner of her eye, a person to be exact sitting at the top of the hill. Fully grasping Rukia's attention, she sought out the identity of this person in the darkness, lifting herself up higher, holding tightly onto her window sill so that she wouldn't slip again. She could tell the figure was masculine and had familiar spiky hair, not that she could see his hair colour, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sit still until she came face to face with this person. Walking over to her bedside she grabbed the closest thing available to her, which was an dark purple kimono with pattern of violet flowers decorated it; the kimono was from her brother who had insisted that she should wear it on special occasions, the special occasion she wore it on was at night time if she had to get up, not exactly what Byakuya had in mind. Slipping into its silk like fabric, she made her way downstairs, stepping down the next step faster than the last, and hastily making her way out the door. Hugging her kimono tighter to her body at the change of temperature, her fast pace turned into a calm walk, wondering to herself what would the person be doing outside by himself at a time like this, some people might consider her crazy walking up to a mysterious male in the dark of the night, her brother included, but for some reason she felt some sort of warmth being emitted from him, like the rays of the sun... besides its not as if she couldn't defend herself.

As she grew closer and closer to the figure she could make out he was looking intently at one of the cosmos's that must have blown from her lawn, she couldn't quite see his face as he had his head faced downwards, but even so she knew just who it was, she somehow knew it was him as soon as she had seen him, she quickly started to increase her pace.

"Ichigo?" somehow the thought of him right in front of her made her feel like she was dreaming again, maybe she still was, she thought to herself nearly tripping once again over her kimono as she reached the top of the hill.

She could also see the surprise on his face as he scrambled to his feet making up the distance between them. The slant of the hill made him tower even more over her, that she had to strain her neck upwards to look into his eyes. Taking notice of their height differences Ichigo bent slightly wrapping his hands around her waist and lifting her into his arms.

"Rukia" Rukia chose to ignore that fact that it slightly irritated her to be hanging in the air with her feet dangling beneath her and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer. Inhaling his scent, his natural scent that she missed was mostly masked by the smell of the air and mud, not to mention he smelled of sweat, not that she would tell him that he stank.

"Ichigo... what are you doing here?" Rukia questioned, the sight of him made her seem slightly guilty that she didn't stay in contact with him, but then she wondered why he didn't bother either, whatever it was he must have had a good reason.

"Umm well honestly I was running... my feet seemed to carry me here" he answered sheepishly.

"Right" Rukia smirked at him with a hint of amusement on her face.

"What, as if I'd miss you" Ichigo smirked shaking her slightly in his hold.

"Of course you didn't" Rukia smirked back pushing on his shoulder to release herself, feeling Ichigo ruffle her hair slightly, she hated when people did that, Rukia huffed, reaching up to straighten her hair, stopping when she felt delicate petals of a flower between her hair, just like he had done before. "And who said they didn't miss me?" smiling she made her way slowly down the hill, silently willing him to follow.

"I could say the same for you" Ichigo smirked back, lifting her up by the legs and placing her on his shoulder.

"Ichigo put me me down, I demand that you set me free" she huffed crossing her arms, Ichigo was a little surprised that she wasn't frightened , then he remembered it was Rukia Kuchiki, she wasn't afraid of heights, she loved heights.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

"You want me to sleep in a closest what wrong with you?" Ichigo growled in annoyance, as they both stared at the opening in front of them.

"It's a door moron" Rukia growled in annoyance, how dare he insult her home. Sliding open the door it in fact was a bedroom inside that door, making him laugh nervously he quickly nudged Rukia aside running onto the room slamming the door shut then throwing himself onto the bed. "ICHIGOO" Rukia growled grabbing hold of the door getting ready to rip it open in a furry, until Ichigo interrupted her by yelling though the door.

"Don't come in here, I'm undressed" his statement made Rukia halt her actions.

"Your bluffing" Rukia half laughed not believing what he was saying, yet she still was hesitant to open the door.

"Well then why don't you come in if you think I'm bluffing?" Ichigo smirked, she could just see him right now smirking... argh no she couldn't think of that... his body all over her cotton sheets.

"You better not mess anything up in there" Rukia shouted through the door, storming off to her room "He better watch himself tomorrow" Rukia mumbled to herself.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

Ichigo mumbled to himself rubbing his head into the feathered cushions of his pillow, inhaling deeply. Stretching himself across the bed, Ichigo's eyes flickered open, before scrambling to sit up, his pillows weren't filled with feathers, his were filled will cotton which was not as soft as the pillow he lay on now, these pillows also had a better smell to them.

Speaking of better smells, Ichigo lifted his nose in the air a mouthwatering scent entered his nostrils pulling him out of his bed to go and discover where the scent led him, no doubt it was the kitchen. Reaching up to grab the handle of the door he tried to open the door, only to find it stuck. Gasping slightly in surprise he tried to yank it open again, repeatedly tugging trying to get through, his repeated tugging carried on in vain as the door seized to budge.

"Oi Rukia, what's up with this damn door? Open it" Ichigo yelled through the door, tugging it once more for good measure.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

Rukia who indeed was in the kitchen smiled cheekily, hearing her guest had finally woken up. She was making her special rice dish, the secret to the recipe only she knew, but that was not the reason why Ichigo was locked in her guest room, she just wanted to hear him suffer. Fixing herself a bowl she went and sat down on the floor outside the room she let Ichigo use.

"Oh Ichigo, is something wrong?" Rukia asked in mock concern between bites.

"C'mon Rukia stop playing... w-whats that smell ?" Ichigo knelt down putting his nose near the gap between the door and the floor.

"Oh it's nothing just something I made" Rukia simply said.

"What you can cook?" Ichigo shouted slightly surprised.

"Oh this is great why is it nearly everybody thinks I can't cook, its because of my name isn't it...wh... hey Ichigo what's going on in there? Rukia mumbled before she heard a thud come from the room, but couldn't find the courage to open it, sighing to herself she closed her eyes and continued eating.

Bringing her food essential to her mouth she felt a slight pressure place upon it, and the presence of another being in front of her. Opening her eyes she nearly shrieked in surprise at the sight of the topless Ichigo in front of her, causing her to let go of the object that was now in his mouth, thank god he still had his pants on. Scooping her up into his arms he carried her to rest on the armchair in the next room.

"Ichigo you could have got your own bowl" Rukia blushed trying to take her attention away from his bare chest.

"Is that all you have to say I had to climb through the window to get back in here, besides this is your home silly, I don't know where the bowls are, I'd rather just share with you" Ichigo smiled removing the food essential from his mouth to grab some of the rice in her bowl.

"Just what would my neighbours think if they saw a half naked man climbing from my window" she cried struggling in his hold, all the while not accepting the rice he held to her mouth.

"And you expect me to just sit there and starve when something so delicious was tempting me from the other side?" Rukia blushed hearing him saying that, even though she knew he was referring to the food.

"Whatever" Rukia half heatedly huffed "angrily" munching on the food placed near her.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

You know what I'm surprised Ichigo mused to himself.

"Huh... whys that?" Rukia lifted her head from his chest acknowledging him, before resting her head on him once more.

"I would have thought your brother would have somebody check in on you by now" Ichigo joked. '_great moments gone' _Rukia thought to herself sweatdropping standing up, yep one mention of her brother would have done that.

"Ichigo go take a shower will you, you stink

**()/\/ ()**

**(^x^) **

**\/**

"Kurosaki Isshin why have you come here?" a cold voice of a male stated out loud.

"As you know my wife... my wife has been unwell for a long time, my clinic is not advanced enough to treat her condition and her needs, she needs surgery to have a chance of surviving" Isshin replied in the strongest tone he could muster provided the situation. He stood alone in front of the Kuchiki elders, who circled around him in an intimidating manner.

"And just why would your problems concern us?" another asked, banging an wrinkled hand on the table the elders sat at.

"I beg of you to find some sort of kindness in your hearts, what with this extra stress concerning this Fisher and Metastacia, I feel..." Isshin had started more or less begging on his knees until he was interrupted by another elder

"Metastacia is he not the man who has caused Kuchiki Rukia trouble recently?" questioned the man, not at all seeming as if he cared about the recent events, only that it was a piece of news to him.

"Yes Rukia Kuchiki was recently attacked by Metastacia after this Fisher located where the Kurosaki's were... they seem to know one another" the youngest of the elders spoke he wasn't what you would call an old elder, as he still had a natural head of short brown spiky hair and was absent of any wrinkles on his skin, his serious expression however made him look older than he actually was.

"She was also going to give money to them to help their cause, thankfully Kuchiki Byakuya intercepted. Outrageous you want to involve the Kuchiki affairs more than you already have" What seemed to be the head of the elders shouted, and somehow Isshin knew he was fighting a loosing battle.

" I see me believing in you having some form of sympathy was foolish" Isshin sighed frowning deeply, backing up slightly getting ready to storm out, somehow he had to figure a way to save his wife, he would not let her die.

"Kurosaki Isshin it would do you well in the future not to argue with the elders" the youngest of the elders stated seriously before bowing to the others "apologies but I have some business to attend to that is of grave importance" he remained bowed deeply until he was excused, silently watching him with calculating eyes the final elder who had yet to say anything watch him leave.

"Next time Kurosaki Isshin when you decide to return think about carrying a little influence with you" the male finally said just before Isshin stormed out the door. His words slightly surprised and confused him... it almost seemed as if he was trying to give him some helpful advice.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

Ichigo felt slightly refreshed now that he was able to take a shower, what he wasn't at all comfortable about is that he was wearing nothing at all, the only thing hiding him from the world was a thin blanket wrapped tightly around his body. He was not comfortable wearing his old clothes after cleaning himself, and it was not like he carried a second set, plus he would not be happy if Rukia had some the only man that was mainly... if you could call it that would be her brother... he would not wear anything of his; knowing if Byakuya had found out he would probably give him the clothing saying that he would not wear anything that was tarnished by the likes of him, and that he could easily buy another. There was also the fact that he certainly would not wear Rukia's clothing, even if he wanted to, which he did not, they would not even fit. That only left him the option of wrapping this thing around him, while his clothes were in the wash, he had at first offered Rukia his old clothes so that she could wash them, but after seeing her death glare being directed at him, he immediately put them in himself. It was easy enough placing the clothes in the washer, it was not easy turning the damn thing on, stunned Rukia turned the thing on for him, only later nearly killing him when he had accidentally placed too much suds in the wash, how was he to know, he usually had Yuzu do his washing. It was kind of amusing though seeing Rukia, well what was Rukia come outside covered head to toe in the bubbly substance, it was not amusing however when she wiped the suds off her faced and slapped it on his face, making him look even more ridiculous than he already did, what with his pink fluffy Chappy blanket that he was forced to use, that he was teased non stop about how he was '_her fluffy bunny' _he was not bothered about the "her" part, he was not happy with the "fluffy bunny" part.

Walking into the room where Rukia still sat in, he watched curiously as Rukia hung up her phone with a frown on her face.

"What's up Rukia?" Ichigo asked curiously, carefully picking up Rukia without letting anything drop and then sitting down with her on his lap.

"Hmm oh nothing, just an old friend calling" Rukia sighed placing on a calm façade.

"May I ask who this old friend is?" Ichigo asked with curiosity.

"A guy I knew when I used to compete years ago" Rukia simply replied not seeing the change in Ichigo's expression.

"A guy huh?" Ichigo asked making sure he heard right.

"What?... he's just an old friend that's legal isn't it?" Rukia scoffed at his behaviour, standing up on her feet collecting her bag and her keys that rested on a shelf in the hall way, turning back to face his confused face "I need to go and do something at the sports centre, I'm assuming you want to come along?" Rukia informed opening her front door. Ichigo silently agreed making his way over to make his way out the door, only to be pushed back inside "you may want to put your clothes on now, they should be dry by now, what would people think if they saw this innocent girl being followed by a crazy guy in a fuzzy blanket?" Rukia mock cried, making Ichigo's face turn red from embarrassment was he saw he was about to go outside in his state of undress.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

One clothing change later and one drive through to the sports centre, both of them stood in front of the Tsukishiro building.

"Ichigo there is something I need to do, will you be fine on your own?" Rukia asked about to walk into the room.

"Pleassssse, I can look after myself" Ichigo huffed walking off to find something that would entertain him. Walking towards the only other familiar place he knew, he immediately stopped at the sight of Kenpachi.

"Yo Ichigo stop running ya wimp... hey get back here" Kenpachi held a wicked smile on his face, chasing after the now escaping Ichigo.

"Why is it that I'm always getting chased down by that crazy man?" Ichigo screamed hauling himself down unfamiliar hallways until his opponent was lost, it was a good thing that he was such a bad person in directions, the only problem was he was also lost.

"Treading into unfamiliar territory are we Ichigo?" Ichigo jumped turning around to face Shirayuki.

"Yeesh why do always appear like that?" Ichigo flinched.

"Oh so I guess you don't want my help" Shirayuki smiled pulling out a container that seemed to come from her sleeve, Ichigo almost drooled smelling the set of rice balls that she teased him with. Giving in to her, he quickly grabbed a handful of the treats, ever since she had offered him some a couple of months ago, he couldn't get enough, none of the restaurants that had made them was as good as hers, and me missed the taste of them, not that he would say to Yuzu that he liked someone else's cooking.

"Uh yea can you take me back to where I used to train?" Ichigo asked between munches.

"Hmm fine, afterwards however there is somewhere I need to be" Shirayuki agreed, smiling slightly he was probably going to be in for a surprise once he saw the newly improved room.

**() ()**

**(('x{') )**

**.)/... (/**

Walking into the ice rink Rukia walked into the small room which she had rarely entered until recently, searching through the sheets of paper that she had left there years ago, she had originally planned to organised a long time ago. She produced a set of keys underneath the pile of sheets on the desk, not paying attention to her surroundings. Making her way over to the back of the room a doorway appeared, unlocking the door for the first time in years which caused the door to creak open and dust fly into her face, making her sneeze slightly. Reaching for the light switch which took a few seconds to locate in the darkened room, before a sudden light interrupted it. Decorating the light blue walls were countless medals and plaques, most of them were gold in colour with few silver and hardly any bronze. On the shelf's that hung on the walls held trophies mostly shaped in the form of an ice skater. Ignoring the vast amounts of achievements in the room she trod through the varnished wooden floor, trying her best not to disturb the dust that covered it.

"Have you heard back from Ashido yet?" a voice behind her asked.

"Shirayuki... yes he called not too long ago" replied Rukia who was looking forward towards two glass cases, the case on the right in particular; inside the case was what appeared as a dress, not a normal dress however, the dress was a pure white, like its counterpart, decorated with light blue ribbons and sequins, one big ribbon wrapped around the waist and tied up into a bow, a bit like how Shirayuki's kimono looked like; two smalls ribbons hung over each shoulder like a pull tie that supported a fluffy hood attached to the dress; the ends of the dress was uneven, two flaps of the silk like material in front of legs flowing downwards slanted upwards to just below knee length. Hanging onto the top of the hanger a mask hung on top of it, the mask was also white and only covered near around the eye, leaving the eyes and mouth viewable once worn. The rim close to where the eyes would be was outlined in black, which was made to highlight the persons eye.

"Well what did he say... how long do we have?" Rukia could see the seriousness of her friends face in the reflection of the glass.

"5 maybe 6 months at most" Rukia turned to face Shirayuki.

"My my Rukia Sama can be so troublesome at times... although its about time that you've done this, even under the circumstances" Shirayuki smiled.

"Yea wont Masaki be surprised!" Rukia smiled back.

**So any thoughts? ^^**

**Yeaaaaaaa anyway so big thanks to:**

**Fefe: Thanks ^^ well I'm glad you liked it, managed to post this before I had to do more coursework for school again, deadlines are all squished together so yeaaaaaa IT in particular is a pain XD. Well I will continue to try and not disappoint you hopefully ^^"**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**Dan M.000**

**Aishite Mari Kia 'Zai Resha**

**Culebra del Sol**

**HmmmLOVE**

**Scarlet02**

**Poofa**

**And to you guys for reading ^^**


	23. Someone like me

**Just here to upload this, first time I tried it seemed like it didn't upload, so anyway yeaaaaaaa just hoping it doesn't suck lol**

**Anyway yea I don't own BLEACH etc etc lets get on with that chap ^^**

"Are you even sure if that fits any more Rukia Sama?" Shirayuki asked, with her back towards the changing woman.

"I'm not fat thank you Shirayuki" Rukia could be heard growling behind her, halting in the shuffling of her clothes change Shirayuki assumed.

"I was mealy suggesting that Rukia Sama had gotten taller" Shirayuki smiled in spite of herself, not seeing Rukia's face turn red in embarrassment.

"I doubt that my height has changed much that a slight adjustment couldn't fix it" she sighed finally managing to shift into her outfit. Realising that Rukia had finished changing Shirayuki turned back around to face Rukia before bursting out laughing a second later.

"Shut up its not funny" Rukia had looked down to examine herself to notice she had indeed gotten taller, the hem at the bottom of her dress was a bit higher that she would liked or deemed appropriate, in other words it wouldn't be a good idea to bend down or twirl in it. Blushing a bit more than before, she was glad it was only Shirayuki in here with her right now, but her laughing wasn't helping her either. Even though Rukia liked to wear dresses, she did not like to show off her body "All right, all right stop laughing and let me get this off, I only wanted to try it on, its not like we can do anything at the moment" Rukia huffed, only to take a big inhale at the sound of the Tsukishiro buildings door cracking open, the room that they were currently in door was open leaving whoever was entering in clear view of the room. Not wanting to be spotted in her state of dress hurled herself at the door to close it, having to go through Shirayuki in the process.

"Did you really have to throw yourself on me? You could of easily closed the door without grounding me on the floor" Shirayuki sweatdropped trying to lift herself off from the floor whilst pushing Rukia off as well.

"Can you just go and see who that is while I go and get changed?" Rukia asked while helping her friend up.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

Finding his way through the sports centre a young male with maroon spiky hair made his way up through the empty halls until he reached the building with the pure white plaque. The halls were familiar to him he had been through these halls many times... and yet there was something unfamiliar about them, it had been a few years since he last came here. Opening the door to the ice rink the male was surprised to see the door to the small room attached to the building slam shut, it was almost as if the person in it saw him and slammed it shut. He knew where that door led beyond the music room was the room that held Rukia Kuchiki's and Sode no Shirayuki's past achievements, what he liked to call it a shrine although they denied those thoughts as they never wanted to show off their talent. It used to be held open to the public, but now by the looks of things it had hardly been touched in years only slight signs of recent activity was shown he thought while inspecting his hand after placing his hand on the handle spotting minimal specks of dusts covering his fingers. His thoughts were soon interrupted as the door swung open and a tall female quickly opened the door before shutting it soon after so he couldn't see what was in the room, even though he tried quickly to see over the side of her shoulder, her movements allowed her kimono to block his view. It wasn't until then did he hear the jingle of bells on her white kimono did he recognise who it was, lifting his head to Shirayuki staring surprised at him.

"Ashido, what are you doing here?" Shirayuki's once surprised expression turned into a soft one.

"Ah well I came to see Rukia... and you actually, I'm sure you've heard from Rukia by now" Ashido explained straightening up, his expression turned serious.

"Right" Shirayuki moved past him, the hesitance in her voice did not go unnoticed by Ashido, making him realise that there was something else she wanted to ask him

"Ashido I'm pleased to see your well" Ashido spun around quickly upon hearing Rukia's voice as she stepped out of the closed door. Ashido nodded in agreement smiling slightly, she looked more or less the same, apart from she was a little taller and she seemed like she had seen too much of what she shouldn't for her age, then again he was not one to talk.

"As well as ever" Ashido smiled, the feel of it was one that he hadn't felt in a long time, as he had never had reason to.

"I've heard the Kurosaki's are returning home" he said watching as Rukia explore her a Shirayuki's trophy room, catching her surprised look silently asking for an explanation.

"It seems like Isshin Kurosaki felt like there was no use in hiding... it might also have been because of a certain Kurosaki Ichigo" Ashido quietly observed Rukia as she took in the information he had to offer, she seemed to be looking intently at a photograph.

"Impossible" he could hear her mutter in disbelieve, quietly making his way behind her, he looked to glance over her shoulder. In her hands was indeed a picture, from what memory he had it was from one of her last performances, there was nothing out of the ordinary it was just a photo of her and Shirayuki who were surrounded by fans and people wanting to watch them perform. Taking deeper notice of the crowd he spotted an unnaturally pale woman in the audience with long flowing orange hair facing the back of Rukia and Shirayuki.

"Hey isn't that Masaki Kurosaki?" Ashido asked causing Shirayuki to come look at the picture as well, even though he had asked he didn't need an answer as he already knew it, and he knew so did she. '_So that was how she knew me, how she was able to recognise me by my eyes when everyone else didn't' _Rukia thought to herself, it would have been harder recognising her any other way than seeing her in person for her outfit and mask did really hide her identity well as well as her change in appearance; and it was not one of those really stupid changes like you see in superhero movies where you wear a mask and then suddenly everybody doesn't recognise you even though you still look the same with something covering your eyes, with the same voice and oddly enough whenever something bad happens your never there, and not even your closest friends and family can tell its you in disguise. Looking back Rukia remembered it was her second to last performance and they had given out free snowflake keyrings to the audience, they were promoting the release of the rink to the public where lessons were going to be taught by herself and Shirayuki. Of course that never did happen once Kaien had died it was left only for session skating in which Shirayuki had watched from the sidelines making sure no one got hurt. Rukia herself sometimes watched herself, many had thought it was because she had owned the centre, but it was actually because she had missed the sport that she had given up. That was why she had reluctantly agreed to help the little girl she had ran into not too long ago, finding herself gradually allowing herself onto the ice once more.

"So Ashido have you got any extra news for me?" Rukia turned around to ask, placing the picture back down where it was

"You said you wanted to start out small right? It would be quite a surprise if we did something big you know "Back from the dead Dance of the white moon and snow performing"" Ashido shouted as if he was an announcer at a live performance. "OK, OK don't give me that look, just hear me out I hear this school in Karakura is doing some sort of charity event and the students are arranging it themselves... I hear both Yuzu and Karin go to this school, your pretty close to Yuzu perhaps you could go and ask her?... You know what I think that's a pretty good idea, I don't think even I could have come up with a better idea myself" Ashido grinned scratching his head in achievement.

"You sure have changed Ashido" Rukia commented not used to seeing him with a happy-go-lucky side to his personality. Back when she had met him he was always so serious, and was always testing her to see whether she was trustworthy enough, in time did she find of how he be a bodyguard protecting citizens in whatever way he could along with a few of his friends who believed in his believes. That was until gradually his friends were lessened little by little as groups of tattooed thugs killed everyone of them. Rukia could remember that day that he had told her that story, she had stood behind him in the empty land that he had led her to, feeling as the wind blew through her hair as she watched him turn around to face her, only for him to talk about how his friends must have enjoyed another presence other than himself for once. Turning around she could only remember the shock she felt seeing the graves of his friends, it had reminded her of her childhood and her friends that she and Renji buried back then. By then they both had came to realise that they both was the same as each other. Their brief meeting had came to an end not long after that, he had stayed to try and protect others from the tattooed thugs who were in alliance with Aaroniero, in a hope to prevent others from suffering like the way he had, soon becoming trapped within a never ending battle. It wasn't until recently did Rukia using her Kuchiki status to somehow make Ashido's predicament somehow important to the Kuchiki elders and had managed to free and convince him to come back.

"Yea well I thought that if I acted all serious all the time like I used to do, I might end up like the rest of the elders do... I may have also been hanging around with Renji too much as well" he smiled nervously at them both.

"I think you should hang around with the elders more than Renji" Shirayuki sweatdropped watching him huff in disagreement

" How have they been treating you?" Rukia asked Ashido, referring to the elders.

"Cold and argumentative, just like they treat everyone else, argh I cant stand being around with them sometimes they are all just a bunch of uptight old men believing that they know better than anyone else, I think there was only one male who had black hair, but I couldn't see his face, he always sits in the shadows and almost always never talks. Its a good thing you have me to provide you with such information, try getting one of them to tell you this" Ashido explained in pride, deep in thought his thoughts brought him back to the enigmatic elder, just who was he? Out of all the other elders he seemed more cautious of him.

**() () **

**('x')?**

Deep in the shadows stood the black haired male making sure no one could spot him in the darkened hallways of the Kuchiki land before reaching into his clothing and placing a mask upon his face that he had hidden in his clothing.

"Senbonzakura" the male froze in shock but quickly hid it from showing in his stance, turning around he turned around to face Byakuya, who had appeared it seemed out of nowhere. Quickly but at a reasonable pace, he followed behind the retreating form of Byakuya for they had much to discuss.

**() ()**

**('x')**

Yuzu felt great she had missed her home, she had missed Karakura, she missed Rukia, she had felt like nothing could ruin her day, as she sat quietly whilst listening with her teacher teach.

"Hey teachers pet, I sure hope you've come up with something for this years charity event, just because you've been away doesn't mean your excused from it" came the familiar sound of Lilinette's voice, so ok maybe there was something Yuzu had not missed. Silently panicking to herself Yuzu quickly packed her things away as soon as she heard the bell signalling the end of the lesson and the end of the day. Scrambling to her feet she managed to reach the classroom door just before her teacher was about to exit. Signing mentally to herself, Yuzu hastily walked outside the schools building dodging students and carelessly flung trash of the schools hallways. She had sensed that Lilinette and her gang had begun following her again, not wanting to lose her recently claimed bag once more she hoped she could lose them around a busy corner or street. After having moved up to her brothers house and for her not expecting to have returned home so early she had completely forgot about there usually charity event that they held every year towards the end of the year, their teacher had claimed by doing so would give those who were in need a little early Christmas present through the long year, saying that in doing so would make yourself a better person '_Well if I don't come up with some good ideas soon, there wont be a person at all' _Yuzu thought to herself, not noticing the woman leaning against the building waiting for her, signing to herself the woman straightened herself up about to go over to the girl until she heard the familiar shouts of the bully of Yuzu's. Yuzu spun around in surprise having thought she had lost Lilinette through the hallways finally spotting Rukia near the entrance of the school. Quickly making her way over to Rukia, Yuzu spun just in time to see Lilinette and her gang also spotting Rukia next to the girl. Growling to herself Lilinette had no choice but to back away and try and find something else to entertain her, Yuzu signed in relieve today just had to have been her lucky day.

"Rukia I've missed you" Yuzu yelled tearing up, before quickly hugging onto the woman she had not seen since they had left Karakura.

"How was your day Yuzu?" Rukia calmly asked leading the girl home, Yuzu did not miss the small frown placed on Rukia's face telling her that it wouldn't be the end of their conversation to the events that just occurred.

"Ah it was okay, silly me I forgot about our annual charity event, I need to come up with an idea by tomorrow about how to raise money" Yuzu replied trying not to sound worried whilst she was looking at Rukia who was listening intently, not knowing that the woman had in fact already knew of her problem and was the reason why she was here in the first place.

"Yuzu... why don't youuuu... raise the money at my centre" Rukia managed to choke out.

"Huh?" came the dumbfounded reply of Yuzu, now noticing she stood at the step of her door

"I could … you know, charge people for seeing me perform and then for a few hours of lessons, then that money could go to charity, I could even get Shirayuki to help out" Rukia breathed out, even though by now she had made up her decision on what to do, it didn't make it easier saying it out loud, where there was no turning back.

"Oh Rukia you would really do that, thank you so much" Yuzu squealed hugging Rukia tightly once more.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

Ichigo was just passing the front door of his parents house after coming back down the stairs from having to lock Kon up in his room, the little devil was annoying him running about everywhere, and right now he was probably running havoc in his room. He was about to go and sit down to watch TV when he heard muffled voices behind the door, he was deeply surprised once he recognised who was behind the door, and where the conversation was leading to. Flinging the door open Ichigo stood to faced towards his little sister and Rukia who had turned to face him. Greeting her brother Yuzu scurried inside leaving Ichigo to greet Rukia. Reaching down to place a kiss on her lips, Ichigo suddenly noticed that he was being watched, not wanting an audience he quickly and not so believably gave her an one armed hug around the head whilst ruffling her hair with his other hand. Growling Rukia shoved him off, walking into the house whilst straightening her ruffled hair

"Nice to see you too Rukia" Ichigo wheezed joining her in the next room. It seemed it was not only him to realise Rukia's presence as the three looked up to hear scuffling on the floor above which happened to be Ichigo's room, and then repeated scratching on the door.

"Arghh that damn dog" Ichigo growled to himself, only to fall silent as they heard another set of feet on the floor above.

"Aww did my nasty son lock you in his nasty room? He is so mean to daddy as well, don't worry here you go I'll just open this for you" came the sound of Isshin enthusiastic cry, soon followed by the thundering of feet running down the stairs.

"Ahhh" Rukia screamed hurling herself on top of Ichigo's back wrapping her legs and arms around his body right before Kon made it into the room. Kon then proceeded in trying to reach Rukia by trying to climb up Ichigo's leg. Growling at Kon Ichigo tried shaking Kon of his leg without him being arrested for animal abuse. Thankfully Karin arrived just in time to him drag away.

"I swear Ichigo you shouldn't have kept him when you found him, he gets especially exited whenever Rukia's here... oh and hey Rukia" Karin smirked hurling herself over the sofa to sit down and watch some TV.

"Ah hey Karin" Rukia said watching Karin start to watch some sporting channel as Ichigo turned himself as a result turning her in his hold. Ichigo decided decided to go upstairs into his room to escape from his crazy family no longer wishing to watch the TV that his sister so kindly took over; Not taking into account the new height resting against his back, as he tried to walk through the door, ducking swiftly Rukia growled knocking Ichigo on the head for his carelessness.

"Ichigo put me down before you do something else stupid" Ichigo signed to himself before bending down slightly so that she could hop off. Safely finding her feet on the floor of Ichigo's room she made her way up to his bed seating herself down upon it.

"Heyyy get off my bed" Ichigo started arguing watching as Rukia calmly sitting on his bed kicking her legs back and forth.

"Oh Ichigo don't be so mean" Rukia teased in a cutesy voice, it annoyed him and she knew it, they would go through this same argument every time she sat on his bed, and it always resulted in her winning. He didn't mind that she sat on his bed, it was just that he didn't like to lose.

"Just sit on the floor... what?" Ichigo turned around throwing open his door, smashing his dad and Yuzu into the opposite wall "What Yuzu you too?" Ichigo stared in disbelieve before shaking his head and slamming his door shut. Turning around back into his room Ichigo pulled his chair out and sat on it backwards facing Rukia.

"Your hurting my feelings Ichigo, am I that horrible that you cannot sit next to me?" Rukia stopped kicking her legs back and forth to sit up to lean in closer to Ichigo.

"Why are you doing this?" Ichigo asked after kissing her on the forehead to silence her.

"Its just so fun to annoy you" Rukia smiled not quite getting what he was talking about, resuming to kick her legs back and forth slightly tapping his legs at their close proximity.

"No not that, what was the reason why you wanted to start skating again?" Ichigo slightly laughing at her misunderstanding, before looking serious again at Rukia curious as to what her answer would be. If Rukia was surprised by his question, she didn't show it, deep inside "surprised" would have been an understatement, it was not as if she could tell him the reason why she had thought about ice skating like she did again. Realising he must have heard her talking to his sister through the door, she knew he must have known about her plans to do at Yuzu's school.

"I was just helping Yuzu, after remodelling the place it was the best way to attract peoples attention, that way everybody wins it is for charity Ichigo" Rukia half lied, although there was some truth to it she missed out the more important pieces of information.

"Oh yea I remember you have changed that place where I used to train... I tell you it kind of looked like you had designed it after me, oh wait, its not just _that room _any more is it, you finally gave it a name huh? Well that's good, now it can stand apart from that room with Kenpachi lurking around it all the time" Ichigo smiled lightly, not realising Rukia has successfully altered the topic of conversation, and also not seeing the nervous look on Rukia's face, after all she had indeed thought of him when designing the room, the room that shone brightly despite the fact that it was as black as the sun that had been in her dreams.

**() ()***********************************(Y)**

**('x')***********************************(..)**

**********************flashback ********(")(")**

Peering into the newly finished room Ichigo was shocked to see _his_ once half empty training room with little to no equipment within it, had transformed into something so 'him'. The room itself seemed to fit him perfectly, it was as if Rukia had went into his soul to come up with a design such as this, up to the finest detail to the red rimmed black flames that decorated the wall to the sleek exercise equipment that he could never even imagine coming into contact with. The most shocking thing about the room however was the name itself, a shimmering pitch black plaque resting above the door, he looked up in awe somehow the words calling to him as he silently stared at the words engraved in red that wrote

"_Zangetsu"_

**Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaa so theres chapter 23 ^^"**

**Anywayyyyyy big thanks to:**

**YuukiCross5**

**rukiaichigo12**

**Dan M.000**

**gaia08**

**HanaLovesFlowers**

**cookie-chan05**

**And you guys for reading ^^**


	24. Preparations

**School coursework is over now thankfully, so now I don't have to spend days writing work, and I can be writing more on this ^^... just exam revision now. Oh I'm updating the day PS comes back online XD, ah was that a painful wait... okay not anymore -.- seeing as this document decided not to upload...anyway enough talk from me, all I have left to say at this late hour is that**

"**BLEACH does not belong to me" ^^**

Rukia calmly placed her mitten covered hands on the door of her destination, by now the days were shorter and colder, and so the destination seemed further away to get to. Quickly shuffling through the door, Rukia silently scrapped the excess snow off her feet on the door mat, that had the words "Welcome" printed upon it.

"Ah good evening, Kuchiki San" came the polite voice behind her, after just realising it was her, as she had pulled down the fluffy hood of the coat she had placed on herself, due to the cold weather. Her back was still facing the door by this time, but there was no mistaking that hairstyle, there was only one person with hair as unique as that.

"Ishida" Rukia greeted the male. Slipping off her outside garments which consisted of her mittens (which happened to be shaped into the form of a certain rabbit, and decorated with tiny white flaps for ears), a pink fluffy scarf and her beige coloured jacket; placing her clothing onto a hook on the wall, she walked up to greet the male at the counter.

"I hope Ashido dropped off my order here" the young woman started off the conversation, leaning slightly again the smooth pine counter, that separated the two.

"Not quite... but Hanataro did drop by with something for you, I believe he said something about 'being made to do everything around here'" the male sweatdropped, whilst pushing his glasses higher up onto his nose.

'_Wow... seems like everybody does push Hanataro into doing their "insignificant tasks", poor Hanataro' _Rukia deadpanned to herself.

"Is it finished?" Rukia asked changing her subject of thought, back to the task at hand.

"Yes actually, its been finished for a few days now. Business has been slow, and I wanted a challenge rather than fixes up stuffed animals, and men's wear. You know I always preferred creating women's clothing instead of men, there is so much more to be creative with" Ishida replied. The ecstatic voice that was moments prior nearly as serious as her brothers, did not bother Rukia, by now she was used to the man's change of attitude, whenever something to do with fabrics was mentioned. Sure some people found the male weird... well a lot of men did, for his "un-manly" hobby, with girls usually finding it sweet; there wasn't anyone better than Uruyu Ishida at what she had needed.

"Obviously a few adjustments needed to be made in addition to your request" the male continued, after producing the order she had made, which at the moment was covered in a protective cover. Once allowing her to unzip the cover, Uruyu un-paitently waited for Rukia's expression upon opening.

"When I open this... I'm not going to find any blue crosses on here, am I Ishida?" Rukia hesitated to open the cover, much to the dismay of her companion.

"Ah no, don't worry about that, I haven't placed any on there" Ishida smiled nervously, silently thanking himself for removing his favourite symbol of the blue cross, from the article of clothing previously. Feeling relieved Rukia pulled at the hanger, separating cover from clothing, looking in appreciation at Uruyu's work. The dress that hung delicately in her hold looked almost exactly as it did before, as requested, just a taller version of it, minus a few adjustments she wanted. Attached to her new outfit was a baby blue hood, with a fluffy white rim on the hood, similar to the one she had on her coat. There was also another layer to the dress that was hidden from the public eye, it was heavier than the outer layer, to prevent it from flying up to easily. Rukia smiled at her new garment, slightly grimacing at the thought of how so many times her dress nearly blew all the way up, along with the stares the males who seemed to be paying extra attention at that point, and how much she wished she could just stop what she was doing, to go over there and give them something else to look at, and something that was above waist level, but not much higher, namely her fist.

"It's great Ishida" Rukia smiled towards the male, resting it on her body, to imagine how it would look on her.

"Thank you, are you sure you don't want any extra add-ons? Bows? Buttons?... lace?" Uruyu questioned, wanting to do more on the dress than just a resize.

"Err no, this is fine, I kinda need people to recognise the outfit" Rukia smiled, kindly rejecting any of his other idea's, he thankfully had decided not to add. "Thanks again, but I should be going" she said, wrapping the clothing back up.

"It's cold out, you should stay in longer to warm up, at least until its stopped snowing" the male suggested in concern, it wasn't often you here this side from him, probably just as often Ichigo showed a smile on his face, Rukia thought to herself with a smirk.

"That's very kind of you Ishida, but I'm too busy at the moment... besides I'm not one to fuss over the cold, I need to get used to it again if I'm going to be around the ice a lot" Rukia kindly protested, shrugging back on her coat. After bidding Ishida goodbye, Rukia walked back out into the cold evening air, she could see the air she breathed out into the atmosphere. Picking something up in the corner of her eye, Rukia glanced slightly to the left, inwardly jumping at what she saw.

"Ichigo what are you doing here?" Rukia asked, hiding any surprise in her voice. From his appearance you could tell that he had been outside for a while, as snow delicately covered his hair, with some of the frozen water particles melting causing drips of water from the tips of his hair. Looking quickly away from his eyes, that stared deep into hers... she blamed the heat in her cheeks at the weather.

"I saw you walk in here, and I thought I would wait out here for you" Ichigo replied, standing up from the wall he was leaning on, before walking to her side.

"Well why didn't you come inside, do you want to freeze, your not even wearing a coat" Rukia signed in frustration.

"I would not step foot in that place" Ichigo argued in disgust towards the place, just the name of the person who worked inside, gave him all the reason not to.

"Whatever... what ever excuse you have, as stupid as it may be, I'm sure you have some reason for it" she sighed, snuggling into her coat and scarf, that wrapped loosely around her mouth and neck.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked, whilst siding up to Rukia, gesturing to the object in her hands.

"Nothing, you'll see it, when you see it... its not nothing revealing, so knock that look off your face" Rukia stated after seeing the blush appear on his face, perhaps she should have phrased it differently.

"I knew that" Ichigo huffed, walking alongside Rukia, not wanting to admit he was in fact cold. "You weren't in there long, shouldn't you try whatever it is on?" Ichigo commented, trying to change the subject.

"Nah, Ishida always gets it right" Rukia replied, thinking of the many times she had witnessed first hand, his skills.

"Don't you find that a bit creepy, for him to know your size without asking, its like he checks you out or something?" the male slightly grimaced, he wasn't the best of friends with the owner. Thinking over his question, Rukia did always wonder how he got the right size all the time, without even asking her for it, although he didn't seem like the 'pervy' type.

"Kinda"

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

Rukia soon came upon the familiar building of her sports centre, Ichigo, who was with her had decided to follow wordlessly, not that she was complaining. Catching sight of a familiar vehicle parked silently outside the building and a hint of movement within it, Rukia increased her pace slightly, seeing Ichigo doing the same. The occupants inside the car, seemingly noticing they had company exited the car, visibly cold with slight puffs of aircoming out of their mouths, even the warm heat of the car could not fix the weight of the chilling weather.

"You guys, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Sorry, I should have called, I thought we could help with the preparation" Yuzu hinted towards the sports centre with her head, apparently she could no longer feel her hands, seeing as how stiff her arms were wrapped around herself, trying to loose that numb feeling in her finger tips. She looked a state, knowing Yuzu to get all worked up, and start blaming herself for a mistake. Ichigo silently brought his sister into an embrace, wiping the tears from her face, feeling slightly guilty that he could not warm her up, thinking back he thought how right Rukia was, If he had brought a jacket, he could of provided some warmth to his sister.

"You should have just knocked on the door, most of my employee's know you, and I'm sure either Shirayuki or Hanataro would have been inside to let you in" Rukia explained with worry in her voice, walked hastily towards the door of the building to unlock it, silently beckoning the Kurosaki's inside. Sheepishly the younger girl followed inside, along with the rest of the family.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

Guiding the family through the centre, Rukia led through what appeared to be a maze of rooms, to someone just visiting the place... that is if they didn't bother to look at the direction signs, something Ichigo didn't bother to do after the many times of running away from Kenpachi. Both men seemed to have a bad sense of direction, Ichigo silently thanked himself that he was not as bad as the fight crazed man, it made getting away so much easier.

"Ah Kenpachi" Ichigo slightly sweatdropped nervously, trying to hide behind his dad, so that he could take the blow from him

"Hmm?" Kenpachi grumbled, turning around to face the man he most wanted to fight with, however upon site of the man, he didn't even seem to budge, or contort his face into that maniac like grin of his. "Oh Ichigo... Chh, what do you want, I have to make sure this building doesn't freeze over?" the male grumbled, giving a nod to Rukia in greeting, but otherwise ignoring the others. Resting on his shoulder was what appeared to be a tool for scraping off ice from windows and such, the odd thing about it was that it looked as if he was wielding it as a sword... it seems everything he thinks of is to do with violence, Ichigo deadpanned at the thought. He was extremely surprised at the site at Kenpachi's retreating form, it seemed even the likes of Kenpachi took things seriously sometimes. It wasn't until now did he notice the slightly beaten up looking building, that remained hidden from the rest... ah now he remembered this place, more particularly the guy who lurked with in it. Rukia was about to slide open the door, until the plaque above decided now was the time to make a bid for freedom, narrowly missing the woman's head, as she quickly evaded the falling missile.

"Damn that Kisuke... I told him to fix this about a year now" Rukia growled, gripping the falling object in her hand, scowling at the males name, he so fashionably decided to engrave himself.

"Ah Kuchiki San what a pleasant surprise" came the over enthusiastic voice of Uruhara Kisuke, the male waved his hands in the air frantically, offering his greeting to the woman, whilst trying to play the innocent card.

"Kisuke how many times must I say, that one day this will fall off and hurt somebody!" Rukia shouted, throwing the plaque at his head knocking the stupid hat off his head in the process. Sighing to herself Rukia took a seat on one of the pillows on the floor, gesturing for the others to follow.

"Ah Kuchiki San, you know that's my favourite hat" Urahara sighed, placing his green hat back on top of his blonde hair, successfully covering his eyes.

"Might I ask, just why have you come here, not that it isn't a pleasant sight to see my favourite visitor again?" Uruhara smiled, scratching his chin with a fan he had hidden inside his green cloak.

"We need some blankets, these guys have been out in the cold weather too long, I know you have extras somewhere in this shop of yours. The heating should warm them up, but its just extra precautions. … then there is something else I want you to do" Rukia examined how Uruhara seemed to gaze at her with eyes shadowed by his hat, after taken note of the seriousness in her tone that only he could hear in her voice. Handing him over an envelope, the male accepted the letter from her hand, tucking it silently inside one of his pockets to read later, when he was by himself

Soon after a young girl around Yuzu's and Karin's age, came running in with a tray of tea in her hands, followed shortly after by a red haired male dragging a set of blankets behind him lazily. Bowing slightly the young girl with a strand of hair that split above her nose and a permanent looking blush on her face, left the tray on the small table in front of them and left with red haired male, who simply dropped the blankets and left. The room itself seemed quite cosy, despite the obvious pain of an certain guy, who wore a hat, and he also wore clogs... hat & clogs. It seemed that behind everyone of the doors Rukia had owned, resided a weird and crazy person... besides hers that is, she was just a little weird... good weird.

"And its good to see you Isshin, its been a while" a smile again was once again plastered upon the males face.

"Yes its been too long" to male replied, a crazy looking smile was also on his face.

"What! You know this nut?" Ichigo cried, sitting back down once he realised, it wasn't such a surprise after all they both seemed crazy.

"Of course I've known Isshin for years" the blonde smiled, sipping on his tea, Ichigo growled slightly after seeing he wasn't going to explain further. It seemed as long as he stayed here, the longer his day would seem.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

Just as soon as the Kurosaki's had time to warm up, Ichigo was already on his feet walking over to his mother.

"Mother how about I take you home, so that you can rest in bed" Ichigo tried to pick his mother up, only to be slapped slightly away by her.

"Ichigo, I'm fine, don't you try to shut me away, I want to be here with the family" Masaki tried to gently disapprove of her son wanting to shut her away, like some sort of breakable glass.

"She can always stay in here if you want, Kurosaki?" came the oh-so-cheerful voice of Urahara.

"Oh no that's ok" Ichigo smiled falsely, not wanting his mother with this man, they already had one loon in the house, they didn't need another one nearby.

"Ichigo she can stay in my office if she wants to be close to the family. It may be inside the rink, but its warm" Rukia assured.

"Well then its settled, c'mon time for a Kurosaki activity" Isshin wailed, more or less half lifting, half dragging them all, willing or not, to the rink.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

Masaki rested softly in the warmth of the armchair, in the room besides the rink. Rukia had, had the chair placed there for her earlier, as she filled out some documents that she left resting on her desk. Masaki watched calmly as her most of her family worked outside, decorating the rink with banners, and making signs to put on boxes, so that that the people had a place to donate money in. Even though she wasn't allowed to do anything to help out, she felt comfort in the fact that she didn't have to sit alone at home, while the rest of her family carried out their life's. Sure they were there for her whenever they could, but she would have loved the idea of getting out of bed and cooking her family a meal or something simple at least to satisfy herself. She often thought of herself as selfish, wanting so much to be with her family more, when they had always been there for her, she never did share these feelings of loneliness with them, but sometimes it felt as if they knew.

Glancing towards the front of the room, she could see Rukia was hard at work at something, she didn't say what it was, but it must have been something important, by the look of deep concentration on her face. Every now and again Rukia would turn her head slightly and ask her questions about herself, to which she replied as best as she could. She didn't understand the reason for her questions, she just assumed it was just something Rukia was doing to make sure she wasn't bored or felt left alone, in which she didn't. Just as soon as Masaki finished answering Rukia's question, the woman would smile and nod, then turn back around to resume writing rapidly. About halfway through the day Shirayuki had returned, bringing in refreshments, she also then came up to Rukia collecting a few of the written documents, reading briefly through them, and then silently dismissing herself from the room. About that time Rukia seemed tired, or bored, by the expression on her face. Masaki suppressed a small laugh, seeing how the woman would play around with the lighting, switching on a spot light on her son, watching amused as her son kept jumping in shock towards the bright light, only to glare the next second at Rukia. A smile graced Masaki's face at the sight, it seemed that whenever the two seemed down, or in need of a boost, the two seemed to think of each other, and whenever that happened, the next thing you saw was a smile on their faces.

**() ()**

**((^x\^)*)**

**I/I I/I**

**I/ I/I**

**I/I**

**I/**

Shirayuki once receiving the documents from Rukia, walked outside the rink, skimming the documents briefly, the woman slightly sighed to herself, thinking about all the work she had ahead of her. Too busy in thought, she had nearly missed that oh so familiar voice, out in the hallway, she could hear Senbonzakura. Leaning slightly against the wall so that he wouldn't notice her, Shirayuki slowly peaked to see what was the male doing. The male seemed to be looking for something, what that something was, she was not quite sure, but he looked like he was doing something he shouldn't

"S-Sode no Shirayuki?" came the nervous reply of the male behind her, startling her slightly.

"Oh Hanataro, what is it?" the tall woman questioned, upon seeing the nervous male relax, turning to face him properly.

"I was just wondering what you were doing... sorry my mistake, you don't have to answer that, I don't mind" Hanataro scolded himself lightly, averting his eyes from the woman. Glancing back towards where she had seen Senbonzakura, only to see an empty hallway the woman sighed to herself inwardly.

"Nothing... I need to get these documents sent out, would you like to help Hanataro?" the woman smiled towards the male gently.

"Yes of course" Hanataro excitedly replied, running along after Shirayuki wherever she went. Hanataro only truly liked a few people, and two of those people were Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki. He had met Shirayuki through Rukia, back then when Rukia had first met him, everyone surrounded him were so cruel, and treated him like dirt, only Rukia treated him as an equal. She would stand up for him as well, seeing as he always seemed to attract bad attention, not much has changed since that day, he still managed to get caught running someone else's errand, one way or another.

Before Shirayuki exited, once making sure Hanataro had left before her, she quickly glanced back to where she had seen the masked male, frowning slightly upon seeing no change to the room, she quickly exited.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

At this moment, the Kurosaki's seemed to be enjoying themselves, watching silently as Rukia chased after Ichigo, who was trying to find some place to hide. She was teasing him after one day, when he thought that he was by himself and had started singing to himself, in which he really regretted right now.

"Aww c'mon just do one song, your not bad if you think that's it" Rukia smiled, managing to jump up onto his back, cheering slightly in victory upon catching him.

"No, no, and double no, I already have people making fun of my hair, I don't need this to add to it, Ichigo sighed in defeat, slumping over slightly so that she could hoist herself up his back properly, before pulling her arms over his shoulder to hold them both in his hands.

"Pleaseeeee" Rukia whispered in his ear, her tone was slightly laced with her fake school girl tone. Crossing her arms slightly she loosely hugged his neck, whilst still holding his arms in her hold, rubbing her fingers softly across his.

"No that wont work now, you going all sweet on me... besides my dad wouldn't let me see the end of it, if I sung. Ichigo laughed softly, and it wasn't because of the strands of hair that flowed down from Rukia's head, tickling his nose in the process.

"Fine, then sing for me later, you've seen me sing its only fair" Rukia smiled slightly ignoring the 'sweet' comment.

"Oh alright... but you do not mention this to anyone" Ichigo growled with mock aggression, too bad he said it loud enough, for his speech to be echoed throughout the room.

"That's it son, your just one step closer to giving me some grandkids, don't wait for us to leave, this place is huge" Isshin shouted across the rink. The idiots voice was loud enough that it probably echoed through the entire centre, trust him to do something stupid.

"It's not what your thinking"

"It's not what your thinking, you old goat" both of them shouted at the same time, Ichigo a little more aggressively, Ichigo wondered to himself whether or not one day that man could actually calm down, not likely.

**() ()******()/()***

**(('x{') )***(=x=)**

**.)/... (/***********

"So Rukia, do you think your ready for this?" Ichigo asked the woman slightly resting her head on his. They both stood in front of the rink, that was decorated in banners and posters, to someone looking back, it looked like a time when everything seemed right, perhaps it was a sign that everything would be the same once more. Whatever this feeling was upon seeing the rink in its appearance as it was now, she would look forward to the new equilibrium, that her new life held.

"Honestly... no,... but I guess with you there by my side, you can make it just a bit more bearable" joked the young woman with a smile. Apart from their little scuffle earlier, Rukia had spent all day with his mother writing, and so it was understandable that she was tired. Ichigo gazed once more at the transformed room... Yes, this time nothing would stop him, nothing would stop him from protecting those precious to him, nothing.

**Yeaaaaaaaaaaaa so any thoughts? ^^**

**Big thanks to all these guys:**

**rukiaichigo12**

**Yukicross5**

**MyRealNameIsHiding**

**LeyCoo**

**tH3cUrZedVAMPIRE**

**lovelose05**

**Dan M.000**

**AvedlyTres**

**RoziRoz**

**And to you guys for reading ^^**


	25. At long last

**Wow this chapter I had to find an ending point as I kept writing ^^, so yea this chapter features a lot more characters to focus on than I have done in a chapter before, so yeaaaaaa lol probably the longest chapter I've done, yay for no coursework **

…**.() ()**

**\\(^x^)/**

**Yea chapter named after what I read on last weeks manga chap, C'mon bring back '_cough'_ we know who, yea most of us know what I'm talking about, just in case you don't ^^**

**BLEACH is not mine, not one bit**

Staring deeply at the faded black rimmed clock, that resting on the dull white walls of the classroom, Yuzu was trapped inside of. The girl sat as quietly as she could in her classroom, waiting for the hands to signal the end of the day. All throughout the day, she had found it hard to sit still, and had even gotten into trouble more than once, after not paying attention, her eyes constantly drifting to the clock, which seemingly seemed to mock her with its slow but loud movements. Yuzu in all her years of being in school, of all the days that seemed to never end, she had never wanted so much for this day to end. It confused her slightly now that she thought back on all the times when Lilinette and her gang of friends, or anybody else in this school had bullied her, just why was this day more important to her over all those other days? Somehow she didn't seem to care, this day was more to her than some special charity event, it was something a friend, who she viewed as a sister did something for her, and in her lifetime not many people had done that… well besides her family of course. Just one more minute to wait and the bell would ring, then she would be able to go home and change before the big event, her teacher would be bringing her camera with her, as the usual occurrence, the teacher would film the students big events, and this year it would be hers they would be filming. Yuzu had no idea what Rukia had planned, but she knew she would not do anything to humiliate her, as some others have done in the past. The girl knew as she sat still in her desk, isolated from the rest at the front corner of the classroom, she was being stared at. All those eyes staring at her behind her head, they were eyes that wanted her to fail, eyes that wanted a reason to hate her more. She hated that look that they would give her, but she was too kind to try and hurt their feelings or talk back, and they knew that, they would often use that as an excuse to pick on her.

"Okay class, remember we will be meeting together outside the local sports centre, 6 o'clock sharp this afternoon, any late comers will have me to deal with. come and see me once everyone has gone, if you need directions" droned the teacher to the class, it seemed like not many were listening during the lesson, according to the bored expression on their faces; Half the class seemed to be staring out the window by now, while some were either drawing doodles on their notebooks, or catching flies in their mouths. The teacher had long since given up trying to get their attention, and resorted into sitting down on the comfy red cushioned chair, such comfort only the teacher was provided, while the students sat of their stiff wooden chairs. Thankfully Yuzu didn't have to listen long, as she already knew where to go, finally soon after the teacher had finished talking; the bell rang for the end of the day. Without hesitance Yuzu quickly packed up her belongings and fled for the door, it didn't take her long as most of her belongings that she usually took outside her bag, were already in her backpack since the beginning of the day, after never leaving her bag.

Yuzu was soon greeted with the fresh outside air, such a beautiful day seemed to highlight Yuzu's mood, the young girl thought, whilst shielding her eyes with her hand, after gazing up into the sky, watching the fluffy white clouds drift slowly by. Unnoticed by her, someone was slowly approaching her from the school gates behind.

"Yuzu"

**() ()**

**( 'x' )**

"Hey Karin, wanna go and play some football?" called the voice of one of Karin's guy friends, the boy was in his football kit, consisting of a T-shirt and shorts, along with two others, who also wore the same.

"Nah I gotta get home, I'm being forced to go to some event going on for Yuzu" Karin who was currently sitting in the dirt tying her shoelaces grumbled, she half lied to her friends who were currently practising kickups with each other. The truth being was that she was never forced to go, she could have stayed with her friends if she had wanted, but she actually had wanted to go, plus she knew her family would like it if she did, but she would never admit that out loud. Lifting herself up from the ground, she wiped some of the wet mud off her clothes as best as she could, there was not much she could do about the dry mud that covered all over her clothes, so she soon gave up all together, in trying to make it at least show the tiniest resemblance of the colour that it should be. Despite her friends protests, to which she refused, she soon found herself outside the school field, and in the schools front gates. Spotting her twin sister a couple of meters in front of her, she also recognised she was by herself, just as she had always been, whenever she spotted her in school. Karin wondered whether or not it was just a coincidence that her sister was always alone when she spotted her, or was it really the fact that she had been alone for all this time. She had once invited her sister over to play with her and her friends one day she had seen her alone, but Yuzu didn't seem comfortable with her friends, they were not like her, they were tough, with dirt and cuts always somewhere on their body. Yuzu was totally the opposite, she wasn't tough, too afraid it would hurt someone's feelings, and she absolutely hated getting dirt on herself and any other sort of violent acts. Soon after that Yuzu stopped hanging around her friends, after saying she didn't want to be a burden to them, as they never could act themselves around someone of her nature.

"Yuzu" Karin shouted, running through the crowd of students that blocked her way, not caring that a few people were nearly pushed over in the process.

"Karin? W-what are you doing here?" Karin was a little upset to hear the surprised reaction from her twin.

"Cant a sister walk home with her twin?" Karin asked feigning indifference. She could see her sister in the corner of her eye, she appeared to be staring at her trying to find something to suggest she had something wrong with her, whilst she continued to look ahead as she walked, pretending not to notice her sisters stare. As Yuzu had examined Karin, noticing straight away the amount of cuts, both plastered and left open, and the amount of mud coating her body, it would be easy to guess she was out playing football again. Besides the shallow cuts, Yuzu noticed that her sister was fine, and was actually wanting to walk home with her. Shaking her head slightly, Yuzu smiled in seeing that Karin had given up playing with her friends to be with her, even though she knew her sister would not admit to anything of the sort.

**() () *****()/ ()**

**((' x ') )***( =x=)**

**..)/…)/**********

Rukia sighed to herself sitting on the edge of the swimming pool, that she was resting her feet in. she watched calmly as the families inside the pool swam happily in the water, mostly mothers teaching their children how to swim, supporting their small children in their hold lovingly; Old couples often supporting each other into the pool, and then wading over to the side of the shallow end of the pool to relax, in the warm waters. The Tsukishiro building was currently closed off to the public until later on, and so Rukia now found herself watching the people within the Nejibana building come and go. It was her second favourite building in the centre, she came here sometimes just to see the happy faces on the people who had visited, knowing that it was her centre that was causing just a bit of that happiness. Noticing a presence beside her, Rukia turned to face the newcomer.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?" she questioned quietly, so that only he could hear.

"I was certain that this was a public centre, and that any customer was welcome?" Ichigo smirked slightly, it was true, he was wearing dark red swimming trunks, and also a shirt that was left unbuttoned.

"Chh don't act so smart" Rukia huffed giving Ichigo a shove towards the pool, only to land her palm on his back, that remained unmoved. Feeling her hand ache upon contact, Rukia kept a plain face, so that he would not get the satisfaction in knowing that, that has hurt her instead of successfully putting him face first into the pool. His laughter at her suddenly gave her the extra strength to actually push him in this time, causing a splash water flying everywhere included at herself. Resurfacing the water, Rukia half expected him to try and pull her into the pool, or a least splash her some more, instead he lifted himself up, lightly stepped past her to head into the corner of the room, where she suspected he must have left his belongings, even though there was a perfectly fine locker room available for that. Rukia sighed, wondering whether or not he actually could remember that, and had chosen to leave his things out in the opening, or if he really had forgotten that there was one. Finding his place next to her again, Rukia noticed he had some sort of container placed on his lap, she also noticed how carefully he seemed to wrap his hand around the edges, lightly tugging on the rim to open it. Whatever was inside, must have been something he found important, or had worked really hard on. Finally uncovering the dark blue lid, and placing it next to his side, Rukia could smell a scent hit her nose. The smell seemed to have attracted the other people in the pools attention as well, as all heads seem to turn at the new scent entered the room.

"I err… made something… I was hoping you could try it?" Ichigo asked slightly hopeful that she would say yes, but also appearing as if not to care, not wanting to seem soft in front of anybody. Rukia glanced inside the container, seeing a set of six riceballs leaned neatly in a row of three, a mouthwatering scent steaming off them. Everything seemed fine about them, however she had remember the last time she had seen food that had came from Ichigo a while back, and that was not pretty. She wondered whether she should jump into the pool saying that, she could not swim if she had eaten for another hour, or mention the fact that he had totally ignored the sign right in front of him, with an image of a burger and soda, with a big red slash on top of them, saying "No food & Drink". Not mentioning some of the evacuating crowd, whose stomach rumbled at the scent of food. By now the little people left behind had went back to their own musings, back faced towards the two. Seeing no eyes on them, and only the CCTV pointed towards them, Rukia thought it would be okay for her just to try a bite; no one had to see the owner just breaking a little rule once. Gently fisting one in her hold, Rukia gently lifted one of the riceballs out of the container, purposely aiming for the smallest one, which was hard seeing as they looked more or less identical. Taking a small bite out of her snack, Rukia let the flavour roll on her tongue, it was one of the best she had tasted, so many different flavours were packed inside… however it had seemed familiar.

"Ichigo did you take these from Shirayuki?" Rukia questioned, wiping the crumbs of her face. She couldn't believe he would try to cheat her, she knew the flavour of her friends cooking better than anyone, besides the woman herself.

"Oops… sorry… wrong batch" Ichigo said after realising his mistake. Reaching to his side he produced an identical container from a carrier bag, offering her another from the new container. Okay now this was more Ichigo like, the riceballs were uneven in shape, and did not appear as colourful as Shirayuki's. grimacing mentally to herself, Rukia once again reached for the smallest, which was obvious to pick out this time, bringing it up to her mouth and taking an even smaller bite, and started chewing softly.

"Oh wait… that was the botched batch…" Ichigo mumbled slightly to himself, but did not go unnoticed by the woman, who was turning slightly green. The food in her mouth felt hard when it was meant to be soft, and soft when it was supposed to be hard… to put it simple everything was the complete opposite to what it should be. '_why would he even keep that?' _Rukia thought to herself, not knowing what to do with the vile contents swirling around her throat, she hesitantly swallowed the contents down her throat, feeling as it swam down her throat, she knew she would be seeing that later.

"Oh god, you didn't eat that did you? These are the real ones here" Ichigo asked in shock, shaking a container at her face... hopefully the right one this time. The contents inside the container's quality looked between Shirayuki's perfect quality... and Ichigo's...Ichigo's... food? Anyway the food looked editable enough, the rice balls were still unequal in size, but at least the smell coming off from them didn't smelt overcooked or raw. Smiling slightly in order to disguise her disgust, also swallowing down the gag reflex that was cooking up inside her. Refusing the food seemed like a good idea right now, Rukia silently thought to herself, some way she could get herself out of this one, she had so many bad experiences with food already, another one was not an option.

"Huh?" Rukia was surprised to see Ichigo's hand in front of her face, holding one of his rice balls up to her mouth. She felt like one of those cute little animals that are about to be fed medicine, you know it was good for them, but the taste was horrible. Apart from the fact she wasn't sure whether or not you could say Ichigo's food was good for her or bad... well there was only one way to find out.

"C'mon open up!" Ichigo slightly nudged the piece of food upwards to her mouth. Sealing the food in her mouth, Rukia reluctantly tasted what hopefully wasn't mouth churning. Mentally sighing in relieve as the food stayed in her mouth without force.

"This is certainly an improvement, Ichigo" Rukia smiled gently, to be honest it wasn't that bad, it didn't taste burnt or off, then again it didn't compare to Shirayuki's rice ball, but it still tasted good. Ichigo smiled slightly in gratitude, it took him a long time in order to get the right amount of ingredients without burning them. He made a lot of the same mistakes before, so he had saved a batch of his ruined food, in order to remind him what not to do. Too bad he had forgot to remove them from his bag, he didn't know how and sympathised with the fact that Rukia actually swallowed some of that. He even tried to feed Kon some of his ruined food, the dog seemed to not like it as he had bit his hand, not enough to cut skin, but it still hurt. He had left another batch at home... hopefully it wasn't the bad one for his family, he had wanted Rukia to have the first taste of his work, she had been the one to tell him to learn to cook after all.

Sliding into the pool Ichigo relaxed slightly, watching as little splashes of water splashed on his body, as Rukia's feet kicked slightly at the water.

"What are you thinking of?" Rukia averted her gaze towards Ichigo, as he had grabbed one of her swaying feet.

"Hmm nothing" Rukia answered, shaking her head slightly.

"Big day today, huh?" Ichigo spoke knowingly, crossing his arms over his chest. Rukia smiled slightly looking outside one of the windows near the ceiling , listening slightly as the sound of the pool waters crashing into each other filled the room

"Yea"

**() ()*****()/\/()**

**( (^x^) )***(^x^)**

**.)/.\.. (/*\****\/****

**)/}) {(/( **********

"Okay, I want everybody in the car in 10... no 5 minutes tops" Isshin yelled loudly unintentionally allowing the whole street to hear him.

"Just shut up old man" Karin growled socking him in the gut. She couldn't believe she was forced to wear a dress, she wouldn't live it down if anybody she knew saw her like this. Yuzu smiled brightly beside her, unlike her sister she didn't mind wearing the bright yellow dress she wore. Isshin smiled slightly unknowingly to his daughters, walking upstairs to greet his wife. His wife wore a long ankle length white dress, Isshin had insisted however that she at least wear something to cover herself up more from the cold, hence the yellow fleece hugged tightly around her. Isshin quickly surrounded his wife with a warm blanket, to protect her from the harsh winds.

"Isshin, I will not go somewhere with this blanket on me" Masaki insisted, trying to shake off the damn thing.

"We already agreed you don't have to wear it inside, just while we're outside, Rukia even allowed us to use the back door if you're too embarrassed" Isshin wrapped the blanket around her again, allowing no room for discussion.

"Okay lets go" Isshin lifted his wife up, so that he could get her into the car quicker, which had been warmed up moments prior. Yuzu soon followed already buckled in by the time Karin had finally stormed her way into the car, making sure to leave a loud slam, as she shut the door. Once he had settled his wife in, Isshin ran back up to the door to lock the doors of the clinic. Fishing into his pockets rummaging for his keys, only producing a small amount of lint from his black suit pocket.

"Masaki do you have your keys?" Isshin quickly ran up to the car door, he could not be bothered to run back inside to find his keys. He watched as his wife handed him her set of keys to him, grasping them quickly finally managing to lock the doors, and got back into the car. Before handing his wife back the keys, he glanced at the pieces of metal in his hands. Attached to them was what had caught his eye, the flash of light reflecting from the object, was what Isshin would call one of her most prized possessions, a snowflake keyring.

**() ()*****() ()**

**(('x{') )**((^x\^)*)**

**.)/... (/**I/I I/I**

*********I/ I/I**

********* I/I**

********* I/**

Glancing outside into the ice rink, Shirayuki smiled slightly there was but one person already seated patiently inside. It was early, so there wasn't any worry that people weren't showing up. Turning around to face her companion, who was already dressed, pacing back and forth.

"It's going to be fine" Shirayuki assured the woman with a smile. At the moment she was securing the white ribbons, that wrapped around her waist and arms. She needed to tie her hair back, as at the moment it flowed freely onto the floor, which was alright for now, but would pose a problem for her later. Successfully tying her hair back, Shirayuki glanced around to look for her accessory that clipped the front left side of her hair back. Seeing an outstretched hand, with the item she was looking for, Shirayuki gratefully reached to grab the clip in her hand from Rukia, thanking her friend.

**() ()*****()/\/()**

**( (^x^) )***(^x^)**

**.)/.\.. (/*\****\/****

**)/}) {(/( **********

By the time the Kurosaki's had finally arrived, thanks to Isshin's inability of being normal, and driving in the right direction. Isshin feared that he would not find a seat for his wife and kids. By now the building was packed, men and women, young and old chatted animatedly to each other, filling the room with sounds of countless muffled voices. Scanning the area, trying to find at least one available seat, finally spotting a set of orange hair, at the other side of the room.

"Hey Ichigo, Ichigo, over here" Isshin shouted over the loud crowd attracting nearly everyone's attention, much to Ichigo's and Karin's disgust. Squeezing their way through, the Kurosaki's met up with Ichigo, who had kindly saved them all a seat, even for Isshin. Luckily for Ichigo, his mother sat next to him at his right, with Yuzu on his left, with Karin besides her. He knew it wouldn't have been pretty if Karin had to sit next to the crazy man as well, as he could see the scowl on her face, that he guessed was because of the dress Ichigo assumed she was forced to wear. Suddenly the main lights went out, to allow the stage lights to come on, the exact same ones Rukia had kept previously flashing on him. The sounds of the door closing brought his attention towards Kenpachi, who stood in front of the door, with his arms folded, a smirk on his face, Ichigo grimaced remembering his encounter with him earlier.

() ()***********************************(Y)

('x')***************************************(..)

**********************flashback ********(")(")**

Ichigo watched warily , as he approached the large Kenpachi, who was standing between his way of the door.

"Ichigo? Chhh, looks like my luck has been off this week, Kuchiki set me with this job of guarding the perimeter. Perhaps one of these losers will stand up and give me a proper fight" Kenpachi grinned evilly, mentally picturing his opponent slicing at him with all they had, while he let them appear as if they were winning for a short amount of time, before grinding them into dust.

"Yea well hope you get what you need" Ichigo sweatdropped, sliding his way quickly from the man, glad that it was not him that Kenpachi was staring at, with killer extent.

**() ()*****() ()**

**(('x{') )**((^x\^)*)**

**.)/... (/**I/I I/I**

*********I/ I/I**

********* I/I**

********* I/**

Rukia briefly noticed the music gently playing throughout the room, Shirayuki was already on the ice, while Rukia had to wait for her cue. So deep in thought she actually nearly missed it, as she was about to go through the doors that separated her from the rink, a deep voice interrupted her

"Kuchiki."

"Huh?" turning around to face the person, who had called out to her, she came face to face with a white haired male with green eyes, who's height was a little shorter than her own. The male was taking care of the lighting and music for tonight. He indicated slowly to the object that rested on her forehead, before turning around resting his hands behind his head, seemingly enjoying the coolness of the room.

"Right... the mask" Rukia sighed to herself, lowering down the object to cover the top half of her face, and making her appearance outside known.

Once outside, there was quite a number of gasps from the audience, who noticed the pair skating together. When Rukia had the chance between swirls and twirls in her dance, she glanced towards the crowd. Spotted in the front row was Ashido smirking at them both, while his legs rested on the seat in front of him. Despite herself, she could not help but feel the sweat run down her face, and it was not because of all the movement she was doing... damn that Renji, and his lazy ways, rubbing off on people.

() ()

( 'X' )

"Is this the place?" what could only be described as a tattooed thug, with skin as pale as you could get, questioned to his superiors.

"It looks so?" another smirked sinisterly, looking up at the lit building, music could be heard inside, which seemed to be coming from one area in particular.

"Boss will be so pleased to hear that we finished them off" an over exited male yelled, jumping excitedly in the air.

"Silence" the boss of the group of men hushed harshly, successfully shutting the rest up, the man's big build was a big reason to be afraid of him. He was not only strong, but he had a good sense of sight, that he even appeared to have eyes at the back of his head, he demanded nothing but respect.

"Make sure you don't let the kid blow himself up, before he gets inside" he ordered, noticing his tool daze soullessly at the cosmos's surrounding the building. The men quickly pulled the boy away from the ground, ridding the boy of the cosmos's that he crumbled in his hold, hands covered by his long sleeves. The male protested and groaned in disagreement, dull eyes staring blankly as one of the males slightly pushed the blond haired male towards the doors. Unbeknownst to the boy, the rest had smirks on their faces, knowing they would be rid of the pest soon, as well as a few others. Approaching the unguarded door, the leader was just about to reach for the handle behind him, when he felt a presence behind him. Turning to face the newcomer... no newcomers the male turned to face two men, no hint of fear was on their faces, which remained blank.

"Who are you?" the male asked, a small frown appeared on his face, as he narrowed his golden eyes on the two.

"I said who are you?" the male repeated, after hearing no reply from the two males in front of him.

"Such arrogance..."

"Was it your idea to plant _that?_" one of the males slowly asked, looking towards the freckled boy, hundreds of wires looped around his body.

"No, but I was going to detonate it" the leader answered, glancing at the clueless boy behind him, before glaring back at the male, he knew that he did not care for the boys fate, it was...something else.

"Really?" the male showed the first signs of human emotion, since he arrived, a glare.

() ()

( 'X' )

'_What is that?' _Kenpachi thought to himself, he heard what sounded like a brawl outside, and he wasn't in it. Pushing through the doors, there in fact was indeed a fight going on between a large group of people, looking at the opposing side, his eyes narrowed seeing that familiar face.

"You phh, what are you doing here, this is my fight" the man held an evil smirk jumping into battle, laughing like a mad man throughout the whole thing. At one point Kenpachi and the male met back to back, taking down each opponent charging at each other.

"Your in the way" the male said in annoyance, his emotionless face remained the same.

"Huh, after this I can finally fight you" Kenpachi yelled out, clashing arms with a long black haired male, a smirk almost as sinister as his own, covered the males face.

"Hmm I think this could get interesting" Kenpachi's smirk widened, staring at his opponent, whilst removing the eye patch that covered his eye with the scar, fully opening his eyes.

**() ()*****() ()**

**(('x{') )**((^x\^)*)**

**.)/... (/**I/I I/I**

*********I/ I/I**

********* I/I**

********* I/**

Rukia and Shirayuki were reaching the climax of the performance, and yet Rukia seemed to remember none of it. Her mind was filled with so many thoughts, her first performance, how she trained with Kaien and Shirayuki, and how she ended up where she was now. She had looked up into the crowd seeing Yuzu's class watching in what she assumed was awe, the bright smile of Yuzu's, the shock on Masaki's face. Slightly smiling to herself, she turned her gaze towards Ichigo, who was smiling back at her, ignoring his weeping fathers loud cries and tears. Her sight, still focussed on Ichigo, while her thoughts went slightly back to what she was doing '_Hey wasn't I supposed to duck right about now?' _Rukia subconsciously thought to herself. Soon after she gasped softly quickly but gracefully bringing her shoulders and head backwards, barely just missing Shirayuki's blade that came sliding above her face, noticing how close she was as a single strand of her hair floated in the air. Shirayuki must have noticed her friends near fumble, as she gave her a look, only Rukia would see. Nodding slightly to assure the taller woman, Rukia shut herself off, from outside the rink, and only focussed on the music playing, to guide her.

() ()

( 'X' )

"You ...what gives you the right to kill me, such arrogance, what makes you decide the law?" the large man faced the back of the male, who had refused to look at him, breathing deeply trying to catch the breath that kept escaping him. Staring in shock he had not noticed the males companion, who held an sharp object to his throat, sweat trickled down his throat as he swallowed deeply, turning his eyes to face the masked man.

"I did not kill you because you broke the law, I did this because... you tried to point your blade at my pride" Byakuya pulled the bloodied scarf that had wrapped around his neck off, wrapping the wound that was on his right hand and left leg, making sure no sight of blood was left on his body, walking slowly into his sisters centre, Zenbonzakura following closely behind.

**() () *****()/ ()**

**((' x ') )***( =x=)**

**..)/…)/**********

Ichigo watched Rukia silently, as the crowd burst into cheers and claps, both performers looked a little out of breath but otherwise just fine. Ichigo was proud that Rukia concurred her fear of performing again. Now he just had to concur his, would she accept his offer, would she accept a proper date?

**I'll think I'll end here**

**So big thanks to:**

**teshichan**

**IchiRuki2.0**

**MikoSwordmaiden01**

**And to you guys for reading ^^**


	26. It All Started When I Met You- Recap

**Well... to say the least its been a while huh? I slightly dug myself into a hole that took sometime to get out of with this story. I actually had quite a bit of this written up a long time ago, I just never managed to come up with anything. Besides from doing other things in my life, I didn't have any motivation to continue this little hobby. I feel like I should do something with this story though.**

**Yeah I've been hiding away this whole time, I still read fanfiction pretty much everyday... well at least the season actual fits my story this time lol**

**I set this chapter up..(yes I re-edited each scene, my grammar has improved slightly since last time) to catch you all up, I seriously couldn't remember everything myself. The next chapter will be up shortly, I have it all written, just unedited at the moment.**

**BLEACH? not mine etc.**

**() () *****()/ ()**

**((' x ') )***( =x=)**

**..)/…)/**********

**It all started when I met you my white moon, the story so far... **

() ()*************************************(Y)

('x')***************************************(..)

**********************Flashback ********(")(")**

**A girl who is silently suffering, mistreated by those around her, leaving her family unaware of such abuse, she runs into none other than Rukia Kuchiki**

"So you like to ice skate…?"

"Yuzu, my name is Yuzu"

"Oh please would you teach me, Miss?"

"Ehh? You want me to teach you?"

**What was meant to be a simple display of ice skating abilities between teacher and student, led to what would appear to be a destined meeting, did two souls cross paths**

"Kurosaki Ichigo" he greeted

"Kuchiki Rukia" she smiled up at him.

"It means one who protects"

"Yeah, I know what your name means"

**Kurosaki's apparently come in a package**

"What are you doing old man? Shouldn't we be going now?" Karin stood leaning at the door.

"My son is already getting our young Rukia sans number, it wont be long until I will get to meet my grand-kids" the man yelled.

**The strict brother and an old friend**

"Y-you're... Sode no Shirayuki"

"Its been awhile, Rukia sama"

**The sports centre that holds different names on plaques: Tsukishiro, Nejibana, Wabiskai, Zangetsu … the nameless plaque **

"Yo, Ichigo where'd you think you're going I want to fight?"

"What? I'm not fighting you

**A hidden illness, the mothers hidden life**

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Kurosaki San, my name is… K-Kuchiki Rukia"

"And its very nice to meet you, Kuchiki San, but please, no need for formalities, just call me Masaki"

...

"Rukia... you're bleeding"

"What?"

"Ichigo its not me, its your..."

...

"We will be needing you to pay us for any more treatment, or operations your wife requires"

"WHAT? How can that be? What has it been like? Two months ago since we last paid. I can't afford to keep paying like this."

"Well I'm sorry Dr Kurosaki, it's either you pay up to get the operation, that your wife needs, or pay for the medication."

**Memories of someone who she couldn't forget**

"_Good afternoon, my name is Kaien Shiba, its nice to meet you_"

"_I see, yes sir_"

"_Is that any way to speak to your new teacher? You should say "its a pleasure to meet you" and state your name_"

…..

"_You girls are alright, lets do our best and have fun, while learning_"

…

Oh how rude of me, you can call me Metastacia

...

**An identity better left forgotten**

"_So why did you do it?"_

"_Huh? Do what?" _

"_Give up ice skating_"

"_I don't know what you're talking about..."_

_**Charity from a Kuchiki - Denied**_

Slowly Rukia started to reach her hand out, the envelope resting lightly in her hand, her hands was slowly reaching towards Masaki...

...'_RIIIIIPPP'_

….

"Nii sama"

**Under surveillance**

"Err boss; must you really keep watch on Rukia so much? Have you placed a wire on her again?"

"Not that it is any of your concern; I have not placed a wire on Rukia this time. Also it is not Rukia who needs to be watched, it is that boy Kurosaki Ichigo who needs to be watched."

"Ichigo? … Not that I like the guy, but why would he need to be watched? He seems pretty stupid to me"

"Because…"

…

"I failed… to protect her… my pride"

**A rivalry of two people**

"She's sitting here!" Ichigo growled, pulling her by the waist more to his lap.

"No she's sitting here!" Renji tried tugging her over to his side.

"Oh brother" Rukia dead-panned, being the rope in their tug of war game.

"Ha I have her legs!" Renji smirked resting her legs on his lap.

"Ha, I have her head!" Ichigo smirked back, as her head rested on his lap.

"And I have two idiots breaking my limbs"

**Perhaps something more than friendship**

"Are you... are you gay?"

"What?"

"I'm not gay... why would you, why would you even think that?"

...

"You want me to prove it... here"

...

'_I-I-I just-just k-k-kissed Rukia Kuchiki, in front of goat face and Okasan too'_

**A new Doctor?**

"Would you … not talk about this visit... to my brother?" Rukia squirmed slightly at Unohana's presence being faced towards her.

"Byakuya? Why does that man need to know about anything?" Ichigo rudely butted in.

"Do you have something to say Kurosaki San?" Unohana smiled at Ichigo.

"AH..haaa no, no nothing at all" Ichigo gulped.

**Metastacia and Grandfisher**

"What's this, after all this time it looks like Rukia Kuchiki is standing up to me, and she even looks serious?"

**...**

"You're not going anywhere, my friend has been looking for you, your doctor was not pleased to find out you turned down his services, Masaki San"

…

"RUKIA"

…

"I told you, if I were to ever see your face again I would kill you"

**An unseen force that separates them, but their bond always pulls them back**

"Rukia"

"Ichigo... what are you doing here?"

"My body seemed to just carry me here"

"Right"

"What, as if I'd miss you!"

"Of course you didn't" - "And who said they didn't miss me?"

"I could say the same for you"

**A doctors stands in front of the family higher-ups of Kuchiki, pleas unheeded**

"Kurosaki Isshin why have you come here?"

"As you know my wife... my wife has been unwell for a long time, my clinic is not advanced enough to treat her condition and her needs, she needs surgery to have a chance of surviving"

"And just why would your problems concern us?"

…

" How have they been treating you?" Rukia asked Ashido

"Cold and argumentative, just like they treat everyone else, argh I can't stand being around with them sometimes they are all just a bunch of uptight old men, believing that they know better than anyone else, I think there was only one male who had black hair, but I couldn't see his face, he always sits in the shadows and almost always never talks. Its a good thing you have me to provide you with such information, try getting one of them to tell you this" Ashido explained in pride,

**...**

Deep in the shadows stood the black haired male making sure no one could spot him in the darkened hallways of the Kuchiki land before reaching into his clothing and placing a mask upon his face that he had hidden in his clothing.

"Senbonzakura"

**The secret discussion**

"Have you heard back from Ashido yet?"

"Shirayuki... yes he called not too long ago"

"Well what did he say... how long do we have?"

"5 maybe 6 months at most"

"My, my Rukia Sama can be so troublesome at times... although its about time that you've done this, even under the circumstances"

"Yea won't Masaki be surprised!"

**Males of ill intent**

"Is this the place?"

"It looks so?"

"Boss will be so pleased to hear that we finished them off"

"Silence!"

"Make sure you don't let the kid blow himself up, before he gets inside"

**Brother, friend and bloodthirsty male make an temporally alliance**

"Who are you?" the male asked, a small frown appeared on his face, as he narrowed his golden eyes on the two.

"I said who are you?" the male repeated, after hearing no reply from the two males in front of him.

"Such arrogance..."

"Was it your idea to plant _that?_" one of the males slowly asked, looking towards the freckled boy, hundreds of wires looped around his body.

"No, but I was going to detonate it"

"Really?"

...

"You phh, what are you doing here, this is my fight"

"You're in the way"

"Huh, after this I can finally fight you" Kenpachi yelled out, clashing arms with a long black haired male, a smirk almost as sinister as his own, covered the males face.

"Hmm I think this could get interesting" Kenpachi's smirk widened

**Shirayuki's dance on ice ,with the woman with the mask on her face. Ichigo the man who watches from afar**

Ichigo watched Rukia silently, as the crowd burst into cheers and claps, both performers looked a little out of breath but otherwise just fine. Ichigo was proud that Rukia concurred her fear of performing again. Now he just had to concur his, would she accept his offer, would she accept a proper date?

**And now?...**

**To be continued... shortly**

**Wow its been sometime, since I've written anything like this...**

**Thanks to my recent reviews, and to everyone who has managed to reach this point**

**NieveDrop – Thanks for pointing out my many errors lol, I also noticed this whilst re-reading this story, to catch myself up, and thanks for your comments.**

**Wynnsy- I like the Rukia/ Kurosaki interactions as well ^^, so I tried to add quite a bit into this story**


	27. Little Flower

**Next chapter up, still trying to get back into the flow of things... but yeahhhhh**

**Slight SPOILER: lol ,Ichigo's face in the manga, towards the peach comment XD... seriously, why did they have a guy place Rukia naked into a hot-springs, amongst other guys ?... I bet she would be glad, she is unconscious for that lol**

**BLEACH= mine? I wish**

** () () **

** ('x')**

Each step Ichigo took towards the raven haired woman, it felt as if the beating organ within his chest beat twice as fast, although it was simply just beating faster. Even throughout his inner conflict, his face remained the same, his scowl ever present. To him it seemed like forever to reach the gathering crowd, the sound of many peoples feet pounding onto the once spotless floor, the sound of voices chattering, that had surrounded the entire building grew on deaf ears to Ichigo. It felt as if his entire being was submerged in water, his lungs felt weak, as if the very air he breathed was being sucked out of him. Clenching his fist tightly, Ichigo tried to push his way into the center of the crowd, the feeling of suffocation slightly panicking him. Each body, that Ichigo managed to push aside, it seemed as if two more people got in his way. The frustrated male inwardly growled at the surrounding people who all pushed and shoved trying to get closer to Rukia. Hands shoving forward, reaching out trying to grab her clothing, in order to be that special someone to grab her attention, to hell with that, that attention belonged to him, was Ichigo's only thought as he to joined the desperate crowds struggles.

He could now clearly see Rukia and Shirayuki fending off the crowd, he also noticed his sister Yuzu between the two, who only moments before, was barely even close to the women. Ichigo blamed his height, seeing as his sister must have crawled under the sea of people in front of him. Bending down slightly he inwardly slapped himself, for even attempting to do the same.

"Where is Kenpachi when you need him?" Ichigo growled to himself, glancing around the building not spotting the blood thirsty man anywhere. Suddenly without Ichigo noticing, did the crowd suddenly lessen, backing away from the two women. Inwardly sighing, Ichigo smiled to himself finally now finding the chance to pull Rukia aside, to only spot her brother right in front of her. Ichigo now understood he was the reason why everyone had suddenly fled away. He was a little mad that her brother was there, most likely to unintentionally interrupt him, but what caught his eye was the fact that his left hand and right foot was streaming with blood, despite his injuries Byakuya seemed not even effected from them.

"Rukia" the sound of her brothers voice brought Rukia's attention towards Byakuya.

"Nii sama?... your injured" Rukia replied shocked in seeing the state of her brother, wanting to know what happened, but knowing her brother, she would be wasting her time if she even asked. Glancing towards where his sister was staring, seeing the blood drip from his body, dripping onto the floor, leaving trails of the fluid that kept him alive, briefly acknowledging his injuries as if for the first time.

"Never mind that, you have exposed yourself, you know what you have just done to yourself!" anyone nearby would have flinched by the coldness in his voice, Rukia however didn't even blink. Upon letting her brothers words sink in, she brought her gaze away from her brother, to look at the floor. Yes it was true, she had exposed herself, after all these years of hiding away, all those people she had been hiding from, would be able to see her. People would know she was Rukia Kuchiki, or they would sooner or later figure it out. Sooner or later she would have to face her past again, would it make her stronger when the time came? Or would the past continue to haunt her, something being better left forgotten.?.. no, one thing Ichigo had taught her was to never cower in fear of something of which the outcome is not clear, but rather face it head on; The funny thing was that those words had originally came out of her mouth, she was running from the answer that she already knew.

**() () *****()/ ()**

**((' x ') )***( =x=)**

**..)/…)/**********

Ichigo finally managed to seize his chance, thanks to all the commotion caused by Byakuya, seemingly one of the very few advantages of knowing Byakuya. Reaching forward Ichigo almost desperately grabbed a hold of the shorter woman's shoulder, startling her slightly.

"Rukia..." Ichigo opened his mouth, in order to ask the one question he had been dying to ask for a while now, but hesitated as he watched as the masked woman turned to face him, at the corner of his eye he noticed Byakuya's cold gaze on him, his natural instinct would have been to just blurt out his thoughts without hesitation or regard to her brothers feelings. Ichigo was not sure what it was that made him hesitate his words, whether it be because of her brothers intimidating aura, or maybe because he wanted to please Rukia, he focused his attention instead on Byakuya.

"Byakuya let me patch that up for you" Ichigo reached into his trouser pants, producing a small first aid kit, visually inspecting the extent of Byakuya injuries, frowning slightly whilst trying to think of the reason behind such injuries. Hearing the less than formal address of his name, Byakuya fought to keep away the slight glare that wanted to appear on his face, he did however allow the boy to tend to his wounds, pulling away as soon as he thought his wounds were patched up enough, while not wanting to be in close contact with the Kurosaki.

" I have other business to attend to, ensure that Rukia gets home, you can at least handle that, right boy?" Byakuya's gaze slowly turned towards the young doctor, who had backed away slightly to stand by Rukia's side, noticing how the boy wouldn't stop staring at his sister, although he tried to be discrete about it, no doubt wanting to be alone with her. How could he allow such an event to happen? Who knows what may occur once his back was turned, what with all the media surrounding hormone driven males these days. But even so, somehow he trusted him, his pride felt as if it had taken a beating, to even admit that to himself, not that he was particularly fond of the boy, there was something about him that he saw himself in many years ago, a brash and very loud youth, one he let go of so many years ago.

"Yes...um Byakuya ,,," Grimacing, Ichigo stared at the older male, mumbling what appeared to be an honorific to his name...was he allowing him to see Rukia? Was that even possible? To his surprise, it appeared as if the Byakuya Kuchiki slightly grimaced towards his actions, apparently it wasn't only himself that thought the action didn't suit him. Realising his chance, knowing that what he was about to do would seem disgraceful in front of the older male, Ichigo seized his chance, Ichigo grasped lightly but firmly onto Rukia's wrist, near enough hauling her out the door with him and rapidly drew nearer to the entrance, leaving a surprised Byakuya behind.

'That boy' Byakuya growled to himself, glaring towards the door the boy had disgracefully dragged Rukia out of.

"Byakuya Sama" Quickly dropping his glare, Byakuya turned to face Senbonzakura, who was waiting patiently behind him, waiting for further instruction.

"Ensure that, that trash is taken care of" Byakuya instructed before he took off.

"Yes Byakuya Sama" Senbonzakura replied bowing his head, turning to face the window that lead outside, he'd best hurry and deal with those fools who dared harm one of his own, whose bodies lay un-moving upon the damaged floors, blood dripping like an endless waterfall, seeping into dry cracks, the sun had unmercifully caused to the ground below. The bomb placed upon the boy had been removed, and was now being transported to a deserted piece of land; Maybe they couldn't find the components to permanently disable the bomb, or maybe it was because of the imbecile that decided to allow Zaraki Kenpachi to be in charge of it, either way it was reassuring to know that the bloodthirsty beast was not allowed to place his hands anywhere near the bomb, not until they reached the furthest distance possible, to set the bomb off, hopefully that fiend would be taken out alongside the bomb if he was lucky. Also that left the boy, in all fairness, he couldn't allow the boy to have the same fate as those men, if anything the boy seemed brainwashed into a mindless puppet, there was nothing he could do besides send him to someone who could provide medical help. Such a creature must have been lain into the wrong hands, maybe the parents were to blame, Byakuya's brows creased in disgust at the thought, '_You wouldn't have been like that, would you? Hisana...'_

**() () *****()/ ()**

**((' x ') )***( =x=)**

**..)/…)/**********

"Oi Ichigo, let go of me!...Oi, are you listening to me? Ichigo? Ichigo?" Rukia continued being dragged away by the orange haired male, who was either spaced out or not listening to her.

"Ouch!" he cried, finally releasing his hold from Rukia

"What was that for?" Ichigo whined like a little boy, half-heartedly scowling at Rukia, whilst nursing his throbbing hand 'she bit me... gnawed at me like a little rabbit' he thought, rubbing the slightly red marks on his skin.

"If you had let me go like when I asked, I wouldn't of had to bite you, I do not want to me chained down to someone" Rukia growled back, fixing her crumbled up clothes. It seems as if every time she's with Ichigo, something happens to get her clothes in such a mess, if things kept up, she was pretty sure her clothes would end up a bundle of frayed yarn … and no, there is nothing to be implied by that.

"Tell that to your brother!" Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Rukia piped in, slightly surprising the male, who thought she hadn't heard what he said, yet again couldn't see how she could argue with him on that.

"Go out with me!..."

"What?" 'smooooooth' Ichigo inwardly sighed, turn the girl from annoyed to freaked out, boy would his old man be proud, and that's why he hated the thought so. Well there was no turning back, hey maybe instead of just flat out rejection, she might just insult him and then say "yes" out of pity; which might he add in front of a crowded street; of all the places to ask someone out, just so that he may avoid one question, but then wind up into an even bigger mess. 'Uh oh, blank out moment over, she's staring at me like she either wants to run away, or she has gas... I seriously don't think its that...do girls even-'

"I-Ichigo?" 'oh right'

"Umm... well I just wanted to spend the day with you, you know... just me...and you. I promise I won't do anything, we can go wherever you want...even some place with that giant rabbit... I just want to make you smile.. I will make you smile, so just... go out with me?" Ichigo flushed beat red, scratching the back of his head, before building up the courage to grasp her shoulders slightly. Slightly self-conscious about himself, it felt as if a thousand eyes were digging into his back choking him slightly; causing his pulse to quicken, as sweat ran down his cheek, gulping slightly. He dared to look down, trying to gauge a reaction from her, maybe this was a mistake, he couldn't tell for certain what she was thinking, her bangs covered her eyes from his view, those eyes that he could stare into as if staring into her soul. Eventually her small hands reached up to grasp his, lowering them from her shoulders and letting go, turning her body away from him... he should have known... how could he ever be good enough for someone like her? Ichigo clenched his teeth, feeling stabbing pains in his chest, much more powerful than the pain inflicted from the many eyes on his back.

Warmth, that's what he felt, soothing the stabbing pain sent straight to his heart, healing the wounds dealt to this lost boy.

"Let's go then" Rukia slowly wiped the droplets of sweat, that lingered on his face, body angled, as if waiting for him to follow. Realisation slowly crept upon him, causing the beating of his heart to rapidly increase and then plummet into oblivion, what a fool he must look, his face flushed brightly once more.

"W-where do you want to go?" Ichigo gulped, trying to restore the water he had suddenly lost.

"Hmm how about we grab something to drink, I could use one" Rukia replied, placing a finger onto her lips, as if in deep thought. Thankfully his chance to replenish his thirst would be fulfilled, now he wouldn't have to look like the fool shoveling mouthfuls of snow into his mouth.

"Okay, lets go" Ichigo replied a little too eager, grabbing her hand about to yank her out the building all together.

"Ichigo.. you don't expect me to go out like this do you?" Ichigo halted embarrassed, it would be kinda strange to allow Rukia to go outside in the cold, in a little outfit like that, in fact he should cover her face entirely, that way no one else besides himself will see her. Ichigo just about grabbed his jacket off from his shoulder, planning to engulf her in it, only to be shoved forward nearly loosing his footing. Turning around quickly, expecting his father to somehow show up, only to face Rukia, she was wrapped up in a fluffy yellow zipped jacket, a long pink scarf that was wrapped multiple times loosely around her neck, which slightly propped up her hair and black tights and a skirt.

"Stop blanking out, Ichigo" Rukia sighed, pushing him out the door.

*****() ()**

****((^x\^)*)**

****I/I I/I**

****I/ I/I**

***** I/I**

***** I/**

"Shirayuki, Shirayuki, over here, we would just like a word!"

"Shirayuki, who is this mysterious partner of yours ? Does she work here? What is her connection to Kuchiki Byakuya, Shirayuki, Shirayuki!" her name, Shirayuki had about just enough hearing her name being repeatedly called, did they think she was stupid? How dare they try and reveal the identity of Rukia through her, were they to stoop so low? It seems the press and paparazzi were that desperate for money, besides the stupid comments, it was ticking her off.

"Is she still physically and mentally scared from what happened with Shiba K-" the young man holding a camera of a live recording, halted suddenly once Shirayuki turned to face him. He started physically shaking, having Shirayuki stare through him.

"Perhaps instead of paying attention towards me, maybe you should go over there and help these children, this is a fund raising event after all" Shirayuki smiled halting all chatter instantly.

"I'm sure your company wouldn't mind giving a donation, as I've been informed the Kuchiki family will be as well, this building after all belongs to that of Rukia Kuchiki, why wouldn't they want to come to something a family member has allowed us to perform?" Shirayuki mocked slightly behind her breath, however everyone had heard it.

"What is the meaning of this?" one of the Kuchiki members shouted from the stands.

"Oh... I'm sorry, did I ruin the surprise" Shirayuki smiled sheepishly.

"Such a disgrace you and that-" "Enough, no good will come out of this, not with this much attention on us" Ashido interrupted harshly, causing the elder to glare at him, before summoning the other elders storming out the building. Ashido sighed, glancing towards Shirayuki who was watching each member of paparazzi and any other money grabbing individual, hand over money to the shocked teacher, before catching his gaze briefly.

"Man oh man, you know Shirayuki, sometimes I think you and I, do all the work" Ashido muttered, gazing up towards the stage lights bright gleam, raising his hand slightly to shield his eyes from the bright white beam of light. "Now don't get me wrong, all of this wouldn't of happened if it wasn't for you Rukia."

**() () *****()/ ()**

**(('x ') )***( =x=)**

**..)/…)/**********

Rukia and Ichigo rushed into a small bistro, escaping the bitter cold from outside, both of them sliding into oppositely facing seats in a booth next to the window. Ichigo only sitting briefly, before getting up to order them both a hot chocolate. Rukia watched him slightly for a moment, before turning to face the window, watching business men and woman rush about, ignoring the beautiful December scenery,. Slight dusting's of snowflakes dusted the window, blurring Rukia's vision slightly. To be honest she felt a little guilty leaving everyone behind, she felt she should have stayed and helped out, but Shirayuki had called earlier, telling her to leave everything to her. Rukia knew she could rely on Shirayuki, but then again she couldn't rely on her to do everything... but if she were to face everyone now, she would have to talk to them as herself, as Rukia, she couldn't, she wanted to escape from this reality, if only for a little while.

"What are you thinking about?" a slight bang besides her startled her slightly, turning towards Ichigo who now sat besides her, placing her hot chocolate between her fingertips.

"Nothing I just got a lot on my mind"

"Really?... you shouldn't try to shoulder everything on your shoulders Rukia" Ichigo replied pushing her hands up, which still grasped her mug, urging her to drink.

"How does it taste?" Rukia smiled slightly, gazing at her reflection in the mug, letting the warmth from the mug, but mostly from his hands seep in, taking a small sip.

"Mmh good!" Rukia smiled, letting the warmth fill her whole body, watching Ichigo smile back before taking his own sip.

"Ouch!" Ichigo rasped quickly, nearly spitting his drink out, gasping slightly from the heat.

"Ichigo don't act like a baby" Rukia mockingly scolded, gently swapping her drink with his, which was slightly cooler, before blowing on her new drink, sipping slightly. Ichigo stared into his new mug, thinking about how only briefly it had been on her lips. Bringing the mug to his own lips, Ichigo inhaled sipping once more, now able to stomach the hot beverage, Ichigo grinned, finding the taste sweeter than any other hot chocolate he's tasted.

**() () *****()/ ()**

**(('x ') )***( =x=)**

**..)/…)/**********

Rukia choked slightly grasping her third cup of water, gulping quickly.

"If you don't like the food, why did you order us both the spiciest curry on the menu?" Ichigo asked confused, watching as tears pooled into her eyes. Personally he thought the food was great.

"Hey you said we could take it in turns to order each others food, don't question me" Rukia gasped, taking another spoonful of curry into her mouth. Ichigo, noticing she had finished her third cup of water, slid his own cup over towards her, she obviously needed it more than him.

"Here.." Ichigo sighed ripping a piece of unknown bread from his dish, scooping some rice and some of the pork curry onto it, making sure he had the even amount of sauce, meat and vegetable on it, before holding it up to her lips, waiting patiently for her to chew.

"What is that?" she asked curiously, trying to take the little food parcel from his hands, but he quickly yanked it away, before placing it back to her lips.

"It's naan bread, c'mon try it" he insisted, Rukia glanced down towards her own dish, which instead came with _fukujinzuke. _Hesitantly opening her mouth, to allow Ichigo to place the food into her mouth, chewing slightly to savour the flavour. Rukia couldn't help but remember how Ichigo had used her as a guinea-pig to taste his cooking. Grasping hold of her new glass of water preparing to drink the whole glass again, she was oddly surprised to feel the small amount of burning on her tongue, unlike before when her whole tongue felt like it was in some burning inferno.

"Sugoi" Rukia smiled, tearing off a new piece of bread, Rukia tried her own hand at making, her own food parcel, but soon becoming distracted trying to form her carrots into bunny ears, and various other vegetables into rabbit like creatures. Seeing Rukia's attention elsewhere, Ichigo glanced over at what was taking her attention away, from what he could gather, was a horribly misshapen rabbit; He guessed the rice was supposed to be snow, judging from the big lump at the bottom and sprinkles surrounding the 'rabbit', as if it was snowing. 'Oh kami, i'm paying too much attention into these things, he grimaced yanking his hair, which had only recently grown back, thanks to that incident not long ago. Thinking too much into everything, Ichigo began shoveling food down his throat, soon regretting it after remembering he gave his water to Rukia, who only now seemed fine, not that he could say the same for his drink, of whom Rukia engulfed. Throughout the pain, Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at Rukia's child like behaviour, this woman had so many sides to her.

"Right my turn, desert" Ichigo declared slamming his fist down dramatically, causing a few stares their way.

**() () *****()/ ()**

**(('x ') )***( =x=)**

..)/…)/********

Placed in front of them both was a bowl each of shira-tama dango, Ichigo smirked slightly, after Rukia had excused herself to go to the bathroom, the waiter had came with both of their deserts. The poor boy was so scared of Ichigo, he managed to get away with not having to pay for either desert, I mean really, he didn't make that much of a scene, that the boy should feel the need to run away. Rukia somehow seemed surprised at his choice of dessert, smiling slightly he leaned down to enjoy his desert, after noticing he was staring too long at Rukia, judging as by now she had finished half of her desert.

**() () *****()/ ()**

**(('x ') )***( =x=)**

..)/…)/********

After paying a rather cheap bill, Ichigo pulled Rukia outside, walking calmly throughout the town.

"Hey Rukia get down from there, you could hurt yourself" Ichigo chided, noticing Rukia walking along a brick wall, which made her slightly taller than Ichigo.

"Hey stop worrying about me alright? I do not need to be saved, I can look after myself..Whoa" Rukia gasped slightly, as Ichigo tugged her hand, causing her to fall into his chest.

"Hey no fair" she whined, after noticing Ichigo failed and refused to let her hand go.

Walking hand in hand, whether Rukia wanted to or not, they came upon a rather old building with the words 'Old Theatre' engraved onto the stone like walls surrounding it.

"Hey I heard there's a play showing in fifteenth minutes, we should go" Rukia encouraged, pulling slightly on the hand he held her by.

"Romeo & Juliet" he read off from the timetable, instantly recognising the name of one of his most inspirational heroes William Shakespeare.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" Ichigo asked, almost not being able to hold back his excitement, obviously not wanting Rukia to refuse, but being gentleman enough to offer.

"I suggested it didn't I? C'mon it will be fun!" Rukia playfully tugged his hand into the theatre.

**() () *****()/ ()**

**(('x ') )***( =x=)**

..)/…)/********

After quickly paying for two tickets, and buying some snacks to snack on, Ichigo led Rukia to their seats, he managed to grab quite a good set of seats, located in the middle of the audience, not too far away that you couldn't tell your Romeo from your Juliet, yet not too close so that you would have to deal with some bratty kids.

Ichigo leaned in intently, watching each act of the play with vast interest, not noticing the bored look on Rukia's face. Rukia slouched deeply into her seat, not at all paying attention to what was going on around her. Was this really what Romeo & Juliet was? She remembered once briefly flicking through a manga of the same name, not quite remembering it being like what she was...well sort of what she was seeing in front of her. Were they really supposed to be fifteen? They certainly didn't look like it, the girl for one was wearing too much make up, and was that crows feet on Romeo? What were they fighting for again? Oh look fish, one fish, two fish... three fish...

Ichigo grew slightly embarrassed, watching as Romeo intimately embrace Juliet, it wasn't the scene that embarrassed him, but it was the fact that he was watching it with Rukia. Feeling a slight pressure on his shoulder, Ichigo felt as if she was cuddling up to him during that moment. Flushing slightly before noticing the even rise and fall of her breath... she fell asleep. She must be really tired... no, Ichigo knew she wasn't so big of a Shakespeare fan, she must have chosen to watch this because she knew he did like Shakespeare. Thinking back everything she had chosen today, had been a reflection of him, getting drinks, even when she wasn't really thirsty, picking the most spiciest curry on the menu, and now this, how could he not have noticed it before? He felt like a fool, sure he managed to pick the dessert right, but so what! Ichigo sighed, what a boring date he must be, Ichigo embraced Rukia tightly, nuzzling his face into her hair, slowly bring his lips down to meet hers.

**() () *****()/ ()**

**(('x ') )***( =x=)**

..)/…)/********

Rukia slowly opened her eyes, upon feeling the soft pressure of Ichigo's lips upon her, his hand stroking her hair. Smiling slightly, Rukia returned the kiss, brushing the bangs away from Ichigo's face.

" Arigato, Ichigo" Rukia nuzzled into his chest. 'That's my line, Arigato Rukia, I would honestly be lost without you, my little flower"

** () () **

** ('x')**

**Sugoi- amazing**

**Kami-god**

**Arigato- thank you**

**Shinra-tama- a sweet rice dessert**

**fukujinzuke- vegetable side dish, usually served with curry**

** () () **

** ('x')**

**Thanks to the following people, for adding/ following**

**ichirukiluv**

**TheHedgegog22**

**The Delightful Beast**

**& thanks for reading**


	28. Merry Christmas! & Happy New Year?

**Ok next chapter... all I can say is that the chapter is quite dark, in pretty much every scene, not involving the main characters.**

**Oh and happy new year ^^**

'SPLASH'

Pain, searing pain was all that could be felt, that along with the ice cold liquid running down his wounded body, stinging his beaten body.

"... Sama, the subject has awakened..." a feminine voice could be heard, the males hearing was fuzzy, probably due to the warm liquid clogged in his ear, most probably blood.

"You nitwit, I told you to tell me the second it woke up!" a now masculine voice shrieked, this guys tone sounded as if he didn't have many friends, or even wanted them for that fact. Footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer to his prone body, why wasn't his body responding? After numerous tries to move his arms and legs, he noticed he could just barely move his face, but nothing else.

"Wake up you idiot, I don't have the time of day, to be waiting for you to take your time, I am very busy" the males voice was directed towards himself, the male assumed, apparently whatever treatment he had been subjected to, he should assume he could at least be able to open his eyes, to look upon his captors.

"W-What have you done ...to me? What drug have you injected me with?" the male rasped, trying to adjust to the bright beam of light, seemingly directed upon him, his sluggishness must be due to something foreign coursing through his veins.

"Just what are you talking about? You have not been subjected to any drugs...yet" even though he couldn't see it, due to his eyes still adjusting, he could tell there was a sinister smirk on the males face, as he said those words.

"I am going to assume, that you are confused towards your sluggishness, it seems the subject has no memory of what has happened... oh well, just as long as I get what I want, he can be brain dead for all I care... to think that I … to think that Byakuya Kuchiki would actually provide me, with such an interesting task." the male cackled, leering off from answering his question, to just talking to himself. "Byakuya Kuchiki"? That name sounded familiar, of course he was sent to plant that bomb at his younger sisters sports centre, of course that was until Byakuya Kuchiki turned up. The blurriness of his sight was clearing, as the males pale black and white face drew near, too near, his face was inches away from his.

"Good evening, my name is Kurotsuchi Mayuri, I'd like to ask you some questions!"

**() () *****()/ ()**

**(('x ') )***( =x=)**

..)/…)/********

"Rukia my dear, give daddy another hug!" Rukia wheezed, as Isshin gave her another bear hug, whilst wearing an oversized knitted sweater, with what looked like a picture of his face with a Santa hat, embedded on it.

"Um ...thank you Isshin... I mean otosan" trying to yank herself away. Rukia found herself surrounded by warmth and the lovely smells of turkey and other sweet things. It was Christmas day and the Kurosaki's, namely Ichigo had invited her over to the Kurosaki household, although she was sure Isshin had something to do with how persistently Ichigo asked.

"Leave her alone, before I kick you outside old man" Ichigo sighed dragging Rukia onto the armchair he sat on, she was small enough to fit onto the chair, without having to sit on his lap, although it was a snug fit.

"Rukia, you know you don't have to wear that sweater, just because goat face told you to" Ichigo told Rukia, slightly tugging on the even-more-so oversized jumper, with what looked like a chibi sized version of Rukia and Isshin hugging, seriously his dad overdid himself in stupidity this year.

"Oh I know, its just your father went through the trouble of making it for me" Rukia grasped his hand, that was trying to take the piece of clothing off; sighing to herself, Rukia allowed her head to rest on his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Is goat face too much for you, shall I kick him outside?" Ichigo asked with worry.

"No... it's not that... it's just this is my first Christmas without being with nii-sama" Rukia sighed once more, sure this was her first Christmas, that actually seemed like what one of her many manga's described as Christmas. Stockings hung with care, scented candles offering scents of cinnamon and a large decorated Christmas tree, located in the corner in the room, with a bunch of badly wrapped presents beneath. Not to mention, Yuzu had gone all out on the cooking, everything tasted delicious, she thought as she munched on a ginger bread man, the smell alone made her mouth water. But most of all it was the people that surrounded her, that made it feel truly like Christmas, well not fully.

"You did tell him, he could come over right?" Ichigo asked hesitantly, although he'd rather not have the man come over, if it would make Rukia happy, he could make an exception.

"He said he was too busy with work, just forget about it" Ichigo growled to himself, sure his family may not be as well off as his, but he didn't need to make Rukia feel bad about coming here, by busying himself with work.

"Oh look, look, look, look... look what we have here, you know what that means!" Isshin popped his head, over the head of the armchair the pair was sat on, holding no doubt mistletoe above their heads. Ichigo glanced to his side, watching as his sisters, who sat on the floor stare at them, Karin with a look of boredom, probably thinking what Ichigo was thinking 'what am I doing in this family'; whilst Yuzu, had pretty much the same expression Isshin had, minus the pervy-ness. Blushing heavily, not knowing what to do, Ichigo turned his attention back to Rukia, noticing to his horror, that she had shifted to her knees, kneeling level to his head. Swallowing, Ichigo watched as Rukia drew near to him, leaned in and... kissed Isshin quickly on the cheek, before settling back down.

"H-Hey, what was that?" Ichigo whined, ignoring the goofy face of his father, whose head rested upon his hands, elbows digging into the armchair.

"He never said who I had to kiss, you both were under the mistletoe" Rukia explained, not looking at him, as she tried to hide the slightly red tinge to her cheeks.

"Oh yeah, well the mistletoe is over me as well so I...get...to" halting his sentence prematurely, whilst noticing goofy a.k.a his father, grinning poking towards his other cheek, of which Rukia had not kissed.

"Go away, old man!" Ichigo shouted, effectively punching Isshin away from them both, scowling as he watched him run upstairs.

**()^^() *****

**(-x -)|******

**.||...|||*****

"Kuchiki Sama, dinner will be ready in an hour" one of the Kuchiki maids said, fully bowing down.

"I see, very well" Byakuya replied, not glancing at the maid once, as he continued his paperwork at his desk, glancing to the large stack of papers on his desk, before continuing his work

…

"Kuchiki Sama? Kuchiki Sama?" again, the maid had returned persisting to bother him, how long had it been now, since she had last entered his study?

"Dinner is ready, would you wish to have it in the dining area, or would you wish for me to bring it in here? The maid nervously replied, shifting slightly before correcting herself, even a maid of Kuchiki should not act as such.

"That will not be necessary" Byakuya replied, standing up from his seat, wrapping a jacket around himself.

"Kuchiki-sama?" the maid asked in shock, moving to the side, to allow him to pass.

"Make sure all this food in consumed and cleaned up, before I get back" he replied and with that, he was out the door.

**/()()\****() ()**

**(^,.,.,^)((^x\^)*)**

*******I/I I/I**

******I/ I/I**

****** I/I**

***** I/**

Senbonzakura Sama, can you please take that off, you are probably freaking out the kids!" Shirayuki, reached up trying to tear off his mask... and failing.

"Leave me Sode no Shirayuki, if anything the children should see me as a brave knight... not some monster" Senbonzakura straightened, glancing at the children of Rukongai, frolicking about, doing … whatever it is … that children...do.

"Shirayuki nee-san, Shirayuki nee-san!" a familiar little boy cried, running into her arms.

"Kirito?" Shirayuki smiled, lifting the boy up into her arms.

"What is the pumpkin man doing here? It's not even Halloween" the boy asked, face directed towards Senbonzakura, whose face recoiled in horror.

"P-Pumpkin?" Senbonzakura howled, soon after stopping, after seeing the look Shirayuki was giving him.

"Sode no Shirayuki, why am I doing this again?" Senbonzakura asked, dodging another heard of kids.

"Stop acting like a drama queen, its Christmas, you get to at least do something good at least once a year, now put on a costume and help me serve this food..Oh wait, that's right you're already in costume, never mind" Shirayuki smirked, before shoving a platter brimming with all kinds of finger food, from meats, to pastries, to vegetables.

"Hmm" Senbonzakura grunted, as he nudged the platter down next to the next child he saw, a small girl, wrapped in a freshly woven pink kimono, small sakura blossoms wrapped delicately around each sleeve, before meeting and weaving into each other, running down the back. One of Senbonzakura's idea's of course, if there was anything Senbonzakura could pride himself in, is by making anything look flawless, with the use of a few Sakura blossoms. However, people skills was not his forte, as he tried once again to shove the platter over to the tear filled eyed girl, not noticing the less than shy boy run up to him, leaping to his shoulder.

"-How disgraceful" he cried as he fell face first to the floor, the small boy still seated on his shoulder, as he grabbed a few hot buns from the platter Shirayuki managed to prevent from falling.

"Thank you, Nee-chan!" the boy yelled happily before high-tailing it away from Senbonzakura, who was only now just pushing his body up from the ground, before freezing in shock, his mask, he couldn't find it anywhere. Shirayuki watched with interest, as Senbonzakura crawled not very noble like, across the floor searching for his mask, that she had noticed one of the children make off with, not that long ago.

"Is something wrong, Senbonzakura sama?" she smiled.

"No everything is fine, excuse me" she watched as Senbonzakura, grabbed a slice of bread, before standing to turn and face her, two eye-holes and a jagged mouth now poked through the slice, before walking off to no doubt try and find his mask.

"Shirayuki San, Shirayuki..." Shirayuki turned around, upon hearing the familiar nervous Squeal of Hanataro.

"Hanataro, what is wrong?" she waited for the male to catch up to her, in the process having to catch him, as he once again tripped over air.

"Um... I was sent to collect you" Hanataro flushed brightly, trying to step as far away from Shirayuki as possible.

"By who?"

**() () *****()/ ()**

**(('x ') )***( =x=)**

..)/…)/********

"Right hand, yellow" Karin droned in a bored voice, seated on the sofa.

"C'mon Rukia chan, you heard her" Isshin cackled, kneeling over Ichigo, with Rukia on his right.

"I can't believe you got me to do this again!" Ichigo growled.

"Quit your whining, you're not the only one doing this" Rukia pushed his head slightly before placing her arm over Isshin, to reach the yellow, her face just about touching Ichigo's. For about two hours they were having to participate in the annual Kurosaki game time, some more willingly than others.

"Otosan, stop it, you're tickling me!" Yuzu giggled, as Isshin's hair kept grazing Yuzu's chin, causing her to collapse on Rukia, who in turn fell onto Isshin, who purposely collapsed onto Ichigo.

"Get off, of me!" Ichigo growled, knocking Isshin in the face, who scrambled away, legging it upstairs.

"Finally, he's gone" Ichigo took a sigh of relief, helping his sister and Rukia to their feet.

"But Ichigo, dinner is almost ready, he'll be coming down soon" Yuzu ruined his train of thought, wishing he had just ran out the door when he had the chance. Before he could attempt to ram his head through the door, the sound of the doorbell went off. Striding towards the entrance, he wondered who could it be.

"Shirayuki... Byakuya!" Ichigo cried in shock, stepping aside to allow them both to enter, while also catching everyone's attention towards the guests.

"Nii sama?" Rukia cried, trying not to sound overly happy, failing miserably.

Standing up Rukia went to greet, her brother and then greeted Shirayuki who was carrying a handful of gifts, refusing to allow Byakuya or one of his servants to help carry them.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked Shirayuki, although she was staring at her brother.

"Well I brought these and I... apparently needed a lift here" Shirayuki replied, motioning to the gifts in her hand, although she made it clear that it was Byakuya who came to her first.

"Well, Unohana asked for me to provide you with this, it seems the elders have been merciful to you" Byakuya informed, ignoring Shirayuki's teasing tone, whilst giving the order for one of his servants to carry in a rather large parcel, who placed it down on the floor.

"I assume this will allow your mother, to function properly without bed rest, boy" Byakuya's face came out cool, as he saw Ichigo near enough rip open the parcel containing the medication his mother acquired, the one they had unfortunately ran out of some time ago, restricting Masaki to bed rest.

"Byakuya?" Byakuya glanced at Ichigo, pitying the boy who was close to crying on the floor, how very improper. He watched as Ichigo, sprinted up the stairs, no doubt to give his mother the medication, he could see the look of gratitude on Ichigo's face as he passed, Rukia could only smile at her brother.

**() () *****()/ ()**

**(('x ') )***( =x=)**

..)/…)/********

"Kurosaki, can you restrain your wife!" Byakuya asked, well more like commanded, not wanting to be in the elder woman's embrace.

"Don't take that tone with me young man, besides I'm sure it wont be long until we are family, now let me thank you" Masaki cried, hugging him tighter, whilst ignoring the blushes on Ichigo and Rukia's face.

" I apologise" Byakuya stood stiff "However, the elders are not pleased with such actions performed mentioning our name, you would do so wise as to not take advantage of our name again" Byakuya advised in his usual cold voice, threat unhidden.

"Present time!" Isshin screamed, interrupting any further conversation, near enough diving head first into the pile.

"Just trust him to break everything" Karin finally spoke, from the corner of the room, bored no doubt, consulting a teary eyed Yuzu, who hadn't stopped crying since Masaki came down.

"Oh be quite and open one!" Isshin cried, shocking Karin, who was nearly whacked in the head. Turn by turn each person took turns in giving and receiving gifts. Rukia was surprised with the amount of gifts she was given by the Kurosaki family, who stated to her again being family and to not expect anything less. Some of those gifts however would have to be thrown away, well every gift obviously from Isshin, how embarrassing opening that next to Byakuya, even Masaki flushed slightly and she's lived with Isshin more than anyone else. Well to be fair most of Isshin's presents consisted mainly of razors and shaving products, if anything at all, compared to Masaki who received gifts ranging from jewellery to perfumes.

"Ah Rukia, I got you this" Ichigo shoved a equally badly wrapped present to her, appearing as a crinkled ball of paper.

"Ichigo... thank you" Rukia embraced the gift in surprise, already loving the gift, even if it was still wrapped. Noticing that she had had the undivided attention of everyone in the room, she turned around in embarrassment, slowly unwrapping the present. Low and behold, a fluffy winter special Chappy the rabbit, a Santa hat adorning his head. A small Santa's sack, personalised with her name written in golden thread, was stitched over one of his fluffy shoulders, upon inspection she noticed it had small love hearts inside the sack, blushing she wondered if Ichigo placed them inside or not. She had yet to turn and face everyone else in the room, trying really hard not to squeeze the bunny so much, that his head popped off, while trying harder not to squeal out loud.

"Rukia?" Ichigo questioned, he was sure she would have loved the gift, how could he have not noticed her obsession with rabbits, maybe he went too far.

"Nothing, it's nothing, excuse me" Rukia couldn't prevent the slight squeal she let out, Ichigo jumped in shock hearing a highly girly voice, which wasn't being used to mock him, watching as she quickly shuffled away.

"Don't look so unsure Ichigo Kurosaki, by her reaction I'm guessing it was something Chappy related, of course she likes it" Shirayuki giggled teasingly, before excusing herself to join Rukia. Hearing Shirayuki although degrading, reassuring voice, helped a lot in fact he had a smirk on his face, surely Byakuya could not beat him now, he hadn't even...

"Place it over there" Byakuya's voice interrupted, Ichigo's train of thought suddenly, who watched in horror as two servants walked in with a flawlessly wrapped present, no doubt it was a Chappy, what with the massive ear shaped indents, the thing was even taller than Ichigo. There was no way Ichigo's salary could beat that, there was only one thing that could be done, something so horribly 'guy' crushing, he may as well be wearing a dress.

**() () *****()/ ()**

**(('x ') )***( =x=)**

..)/…)/********

"Merry Christmas!" Ichigo announced, nearly tumbling to the floor 'damn this thing is hot and itchy' he though, trying to scratch an itch that wouldn't go. All faces turned swiftly to Ichigo, including Rukia who had shortly returned, after she had composed herself. Ichigo stood proudly... well as proud as any man could wearing a fluffy, tanned, bunny costume, munching a carrot. He witnessed the look of disgust Karin gave him, the over exited faces of Yuzu, Masaki and Isshin... he couldn't really tell what look Shirayuki was giving him and off course Byakuya gave a look of indifference, this had to be his way of beating Byakuya, he would never do this.

"Kawaiiii!" Rukia squealed embedding herself into the soft fur, like a second skin, whilst Ichigo mentally bunny hopped for joy. Unbeknownst to him Rukia still favoured his gift most, well it was probably best he didn't know, that he had dressed as a woodland creature for no reason at all.

"Actually, I have something for you too, well for all of you really" Rukia said, revealing what appeared to be a very important document, handing the documents over to Masaki.

"Read them, understand them and if you agree sign here" Rukia indicated to the final page line, where the document should be signed.

"These are..." Masaki froze, unable to finish her sentence

"Yes... confirmation papers, for your operation"

()()

( 'x' )

"I see Aaroniero has failed me once more"

"Umm, what are you going to do about him..." a female voice uttered, however leaving her sentence unfinished, upon seeing the much taller male turn and stare down at her.

"A leech may cause harm to those around it, but in the end it is nothing but a parasite, which relies on others to survive, a bug... well a bug, may easily be squashed... Wouldn't you say you've been hiding in the shadows for too long my dear?" the woman watched as the male stretched out his hand, for her to grasp. This was the only man she could trust, the only being who was there for her, frail hands quickly reached out and grabbed his, never noticing the sneer on his face.

()()

(- x -)

"What shall we do about this Ichigo Kurosaki? I have brought this subject up more than once, however his relationship with the street rat, is taking advantage of our family name. What do you suggest we do about this?" one of the Kuchiki elders discussed, banging his fist on the table.

"Shouldn't we wait until Ashido and Senbonzakura have arrived?" one of the more level headed Kuchiki's asked, not at all liking where this was going.

"No, those two can't be trusted, after this I wish to discuss the dismissal of them both. After all just who do you think ordered the hospital, to supply Kurosaki the medication" the first elder spoke once more, all the while he voice rose, in a very un-Kuchiki like manner.

"We can just disown her, that way neither of them can use our name" another supplied.

"Don't be foolish, it would be a disgrace to our name, the thought that a Kuchiki cannot control a mere street urchin. Besides, I have a strong belief that Kuchiki Byakuya, would not allow this." the elder huffed, glancing briefly to the small crack in the door, he was certain it hadn't been open before. Then again that door was indeed in need of repair, it was probably just as old as he was himself, ancient, the elder laughed to himself slightly, before turning his attention once more to the others. Silence filled the room, what could be done? Of course killing Masaki and perhaps the entire family would be the easiest option... no... damn him for thinking such thoughts, he's a Kuchiki, the perfect example to those of society, such thoughts would make him weak, disgraceful. Catching sight of one of his fellow members slouching in the shadows of his seat, enraged the elder, to think that even his fellow elders would even think of doing such a thing in his presence.

"Elder, you dare sit in that undignified position!" the elder bellowed, rising to his feet and stepping forward into the small bit of light in the room, which cast an eerie glow to his face. No reply, lowering himself from his platform, about to storm over and confront the man, but before he could a loud squelch echoed throughout the room, as his foot reached the floor.

"Speak up!" the elder said, although he knew what he must have stepped into, he wanted to reassure himself. The slouching elder groaned, and the elder watched as the shadow of the man, crumpled to the desk in front of him, also falling into the light for everyone to witness, everyone, being him. Blood oozed like waterfalls, staining the once spotless floor. Backing away slightly, the elder looked towards the door, no weapons were allowed in this room, so who was responsible? Feeling a sharp pain in his chest he was shoved down to the floor, the centred light blaring down upon him. Watching with blank eyes, a figure of a slender person appeared in the shadows, no doubt female.

"Do you not fear me?" the woman said, you could hear the mockery in her voice. The elder said nothing, there was nothing he could do, nothing to avenge his brothers, not that he would tell her that. The sharp edge of a knife, could be felt grazing his face, in what would be described as tender embrace, that if it wasn't for the knife sliding up his face. The female swung at him, the elder didn't even flinch seeing the blade, that will most likely end his life. A clang hit the floor, his once long hair remained in tatters, his kaikan lay next to the females feet. Stepping closer, the elder finally caught his first sight of the female, large glossy eyes and shoulder length ebony hair. Smirking the female slightly blew a few strands of hair, away from her face, lurching forward, before ending his life.

**Thanks to those who added/ followed:**

**Rukia Heart**

**angelgod**

**Margaritasc**

**redicedragoon**

**Tati15**

**Thanks for reading **

**() ()**

**( ^.^ )**

**(|.. n..| )0**


	29. Let Rukia go!

**Yay exams are over with etc... I'm just gonna go ahead and post this chapter already..**

**So just to try and clear things up, I received a guest review from nand, you didn't understand the last paragraph of last chapter? The person behind the elders deaths is well.. hidden, but then again you can pretty much guess who it is.. well hopefully things will be cleared up more in this chapter, without me just spoiling it all in the authors note lol**

" Gooooooood morninggg Ichiiiiii-go" Isshin wheezed, tumbling backwards. Ichigo, in relaxation stretching his arms up behind his head, shuffling himself under the covers some more, in order to obtain the maximum comfort. Ever since Christmas day, it has been like this, goat face would try to launch himself at him in the morning and then his Oka-san would yank his old man back, before he could even reach his door. Life was good, he didn't even mind spending time with his family...well putting up with his father, in other words. Now the only thing that would make things even better, would be if Rukia were here. Keeping that thought in mind, Ichigo reached over to his bedside table, where his phone lay.

"Hello?" the familiar voice of Rukia, sounded through the receiver

"Is that anyway to address me?" Ichigo laughed jokingly, Rukia jumped slightly, having not read her caller ID.

"Ergh Ichigo, don't do that, you're starting to sound like my brother" Ichigo laughed again at the thought of Rukia comparing himself to her brother. "Anyway, why have you called? It's not like you to call this early" Ichigo stretched again slightly, turning his head to the side to read his clock. 10:45am, his clock read, well it was quite early for Ichigo's standards, even Rukia knew that.

"Well I was wondering, if we could meet up in about half an hour, I haven't had such a comfortable sleep in years" Ichigo commented, however yawned into the phone, it seems like his body hadn't gotten used to the idea of waking up early and undisturbed still.

"What, am I boring you, am I?" Ichigo jumped straight up, hearing Rukia's slightly irritated tone. Okay so it probably wasn't the best idea to yawn so loudly into the phone, whilst talking to her.

" Give me a break Rukia, its still early for me, just meet me at the park, alright?"

"Fine, but if you're late, I'll take it in my liberty to freely use your credit card" Rukia giggled slightly.

"What?" Ichigo near enough destroyed Rukia's eardrum, scrambling to his feet, tearing up his room like some sort of hurricane, amidst the pile of destruction, there was a certain object missing

"You took it... you lil..."

"Well gee, it took you that long to figure it out Ichigo? Just remember to not be late!" she laughed evilly, hanging up the phone before he could reply.

"Oh she's buying that super, sweet, adorably cute, mega Chappy bento, that just came out in shops, I know it!" Ichigo cried, dashing out of his room, to have a shower and change.

**() () *****

**(('x ') )****

**..)/…)/******

"Have a super, wacky, happy, Chappy, fun filled day!..." the shop assistant, who was whacked up on happy pills cried.

"Off course its always a time to be happy, with Chappy!"Rukia grinned enthusiastically... Yes... Rukia came here a lot, Chappy land, the ultra, mega cool, best-est shop out there, where every day, is fun day; Which apparently was the exact reason why, Ichigo never knew about this place, nor would he care. He once said that he had this very rare allergy against the very cotton, that made Chappy so lovable and snuggable, when surrounded by more than one Chappy at a time. Of course, that was a complete load of trash, seeing as he bought her way more than a single Chappy plush, especially in the presence of someone such as Renji.

Deciding she had her fill of Chappy goodness for the mean time, Rukia decided to head towards the park. She knew without a doubt Ichigo, no matter how hard her tried, he would still be late, so why wait to go shopping, when she could just as easily go shopping now? To be honest she was thrilled to be able to spend more time with Ichigo, not that she hadn't spent a significant amount of time with him already... she didn't really know how to explain it... everything just felt so... right. Too far in her Chappy and Ichigo filled dreamland was she, that she didn't notice the person approaching her from behind.

****()/ ()**

****( =x=)**

Ichigo panted heavily, sprinting to reach the park, of all days, why now? He really shouldn't of had that … cheese toasty, before coming here, with the cheese... the tomatoes... and not forgetting all those spices... No now is not the time to be thinking about … instant ramen, half price! Ichigo shook his head, ignoring the extremely tasty offers being displayed at his local shop, finally reaching the park.

"She's not here, don't tell me she's gone and wiped my credit card already!" Ichigo huffed, scanning the deserted park to try and catch any sight of her. Finally as luck would have it, he caught a glance of familiar raven hair, well the back of her anyway. She was however quite a few metres away from him and seemed to be getting further and further away from him. Running over to her, he followed her to a more secluded area behind a row of bushes.

"Rukia.. wait! Hold up! Rukia?..." Ichigo slowed down slightly, somehow sensing something was not quite right. The female before him halted, Ichigo hesitantly reached over to place his hand on her shoulder, however, she was too fast. Whirling around, Ichigo blinked in shock, his body felt numb, yet the gushing blood from his body was a screaming reminder, towards the fact he had just been stabbed. Unable to hold his body up any longer, he collapsed pathetically onto the floor. Blinking silently he watched the form glare at him menacingly, wiping the blood stained knife off on his clothes. He wanted to laugh mockingly, the nerve, to think that stabbing him meant that his very own clothes would be used to scrape away the evidence. Feeling his breath falter, only one thought played in his mind

_'What have I done wrong... Rukia?'_

**()^^() *****

**(-x -)|******

**.||...|||*****

"Dead!" Byakuya stood silent, his back facing Renji who stood stiffly, troubled behind such horrifying news.

"Would you mind repeating yourself, whilst not stuttering, it is very unbecoming of you, even at your class" Byakuya's cold reply came, echoing throughout the room as if he was not effected by all of this.

"The Kuchiki elders Kuchiki Taicho, they are all... dead, found slaughtered this morning, only Senbonzakura and Ashido, who were not present at the time have survived." Renji gulped, who would do such a thing?

"I am correct in saying that, the necessary precautions have been taken out to expose this criminal?" Byakuya asked, still the ever cold demeanour, but Renji knew, Byakuya... he was silently grieving. The Kuchiki noble, who never could ask for that shoulder of support, such an act would have appeared weak... yet that weakness was what made you human.

"Tests are being carried out as we speak" Renji replied, there was nothing he himself could do, how was he ever going to surpass Byakuya Kuchiki at this rate? Was that why? Was that why he suddenly had Rukia relocated briefly with him to the next town? Was it really just business, as to why he was here? And even so why would Rukia need to be present? Perhaps Byakuya, had sensed something wrong was going to happen... well whatever it was Renji would protect Rukia no matter what.

"You may leave" Renji was knocked away from his thoughts suddenly. He watched silently as Byakuya, headed towards the Kuchiki shrine, pictures rested among a sea of flowers, of those under the name Kuchiki, that were no more. It seemed, the shrine would be needing a lot more room this time.

****()/ ()**

****( =x=)**

Waking up to a bright light, Ichigo blinked slowly. The strong scent of disinfectant and many other chemicals stung his nose, breathing in deeply Ichigo tried to figure out how he had came to be lying in a hospital ward, injured.

"Ichigo-nii?" turning his head rapidly to his side, he finally noticed his family seated beside him, well apart from his dad who was seated facing a corner of the wall. Karin, who had called his name, had attracted the rest of his family's attention to his waking form.

"You guy's... I-" Ichigo mumbled, not knowing what to say, trying to form words and yet not knowing how was he going to explain all of this.

"I'm sorry Ichi-nii, this is all my fault... if it wasn't for me meeting Rukia, things wouldn't have ended this way." This time it was Yuzu who decided to speak up, whilst bawling her eyes out, whilst his mother tried to comfort her.

"Rukia?... what are you guys talking about?" Ichigo questioned, before freezing in shock. It had all came back to him, how he wanted to meet Rukia later on that day and then the knife, the blood... those eyes...

"How can you defend her like that, she left you for dead on the floor, there were witnesses Ichigo, they heard you call her name!" Karin rose from her chair shouting

"Now lets just all calm down for a second, lets not be too hasty... maybe there's a reason behind all of this.." Masaki tried to reason, after seeing her sons face, however her tone did not sound as if she was so sure herself.

"Never mind all of that, just hand me a phone so I can call Rukia!" Ichigo cried, lunging himself up to try and grab his dads phone, only to have it swiped away.

"I think we should leave Ichigo alone and let him get some rest..." Isshin sighed, ushering everyone outside before Ichigo could protest. Glancing back towards his son one more time, Isshin grabbed the remote to the flat-screen TV that was attached to the wall, turning the TV on before shutting the door.

Ichigo growled to himself, there was no way he was staying put, he had to figure a way out and see Rukia, he just had to. Blurry images, flashed before his eyes, not really paying any attention towards the television set, he wanted to know if Rukia was okay. Suddenly, a lot of commotion could be heard coming from the TV set, it turns out it was on a news channel, Ichigo thought bringing his attention towards the screen, then freezing in shock.

**() () *****

**(('x ') )****

**..)/…)/******

Rukia sighed inwardly, as she exited Byakuya's private plane. Renji was seated next to her kicking his footrest for the whole ride home, not to mention he snored loudly, whilst almost drooling on her. Stretching her limbs silently, Rukia relished the fresh breeze sweeping through her hair. Facing towards the rising sunlight of Karakura, Rukia couldn't help but feel a slight chill, despite the suns rays beaming upon her.

"Oi Rukia!" Renji pretty much threw himself into her much smaller body, almost flinging her down the stairs.

"Hey watch it Renji!" Rukia slightly scowled, moving away from Renji's embrace that prevented her from falling.

"Sorry, I just wanted to hang out, we haven't hung out like we used to do in while" Renji muttered sheepishly, following her down the stairway.

"That's because you're always with my brother" Rukia mumbled underneath her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing... c'mon, you can take me to that park that we used to always go to" Rukia said, tugging slightly on his sleeves, whilst heading in the direction of the park.

"Oh you mean the one with the really tall trees, that you always climbed up into?" Renji cheekily grinned at her "I could never get you out of the damn things" he chucked, walking with his head lowered slightly to face her.

"Of course, it was the only place, where I could get a break from you" Rukia grinned back at him, slightly pushing him away from her face. Soon they were both laughing, almost racing each other to get to the park.

Rukia managed to be the first one to reach the park, immediately climbing up the tallest tree she could find and resting herself upon the highest branch, that would support her weight. Glancing back towards Renji, who kept getting his hair stuck in the high tree branches, she smiled slightly to herself. Reaching slowly into her pocket, Rukia worriedly glanced at her phone, her brother had somehow temporary locked her phone. The point of this was to prevent anyone from hacking her phone, however it also prevented her from making or receiving calls or texts, in other words pointless. Rukia jumped slightly, seeing Renji budge himself over to seat himself beside her.

"If I fall from this tree, I'm blaming you!" Renji accused, near enough wrapping his arms around the tree trunk.

"I never asked you to climb it" Rukia replied back, almost losing her balance, when a big gust of wind came by.

"Hey since when did it become so windy?" Renji yelled, glancing to the trees parallel to them, it seemed as if most of the wind was directed in their area.

"Kuchiki Rukia, we ask for you to please come with us!" a masculine voice ordered, coming from a police car which quickly parked beneath them, weapons drawn in hand. Dazzled with the prospect of having several law enforcers glaring at her with cold eyes, Rukia had no choice but to climb down.

"Hey what's the big idea?... Rukia?" Renji bellowed towards the officers, trying to climb down and stop Rukia who had managed to climb over him. Upon climbing down, Rukia was immediately seized, with her hands behind her back. Blade propellers of a helicopter was heard, as Rukia glanced up towards the sky to see a news film crew directing their camera's at her, ignoring all of the questions, whilst only slightly listening to the officers reading her, her rights.

"Hey I demand that you let Rukia go, just who do you think you are?" Renji roared, finally reaching the grassland, running towards the men holding Rukia back, before also being apprehended. 'Silly Renji', Rukia thought, it was better to go along with these men for now, she just needs to find some way of sorting this foolishness out later.

****()/ ()**

****( =x=)**

Ichigo gapped widely at seeing Rukia being taken into custody, before soon scowling and Yanking out any wires connecting to his body. Shrugging on his fathers coat, that he had left behind, Ichigo legged it out of the door. Panting heavily, Ichigo directed himself towards the exit, having to hide several times to avoid any of the on call doctors and nurses. Managing to make it outside, whilst avoiding the poor hospital security and his family, who were seating in the hospital café, Ichigo climbed into his fathers car, grunting slightly in pain. Driving almost twice the speed limit, Ichigo wasn't proud of his actions, but it had to be done, he couldn't allow Rukia to be caged like some bird who had its wings clipped off. After several near misses, Ichigo abruptly slowed down, seeing a parked police car, with two people being lead in the precinct.

Slamming the doors to the _shin'ōchikadaikangoku_ almost of its hinges, Ichigo panted, looking for a glimpse of raven hair.

"Ichigo!" a familiar, but not particularly wanted voice yelled.

"Renji, where's Rukia?"

"I don't know, you tell me, why are these people after her, she's being arrested for suspension of harming you and these buttholes won't believe me, she was with me and Byakuya the whole time!" Renji growled, almost wanted to punch the orange headed male, to relieve some of his anger.

"You shouldn't be here, we have the suspect of your attacker behind these doors" one of the younger rookie policemen explained, spotting Ichigo in his hospital gown. 'Rookie mistake' Ichigo thought slamming the door beside him open, managing to slip through, as the officers nearby were too busy restraining Renji.

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried, spotting her seated behind bars, with her hands cuffed behind her back. Rukia who was facing the opposite wall, quickly turned to face Ichigo, who hugged her as best as he could give the circumstances.

"Ichigo.. you're hurt... I don't know what is going on" came Rukia's small voice, burying her head against the bar.

"Rukia, look at me" Ichigo commanded gently, looking into her large violet eyes, whilst stroking her long ebony locks. Flashes of the afternoon he was attacked came flashing back into his mind... it was shocking, he was staring into the same large eyes as well as the same ebony hair... and yet it also wasn't her. Rukia's hair had no flaws, no split ends, her skin was pale, yet it wasn't sickly pale and most of all her eyes, her eyes were not lifeless compared to that of his attackers.

"My wounds will heal in no time, its true... I was attacked in the park we said we would meet at... in those brief seconds that I saw her... she looked so much like you! Don't worry Rukia, I'll get you out of here" Ichigo replied determinedly, whilst stroking her cheek.

Soon after the officers stormed the room, dragging Ichigo away. Not even once did they listen to his pleads to let Rukia go, accusing him of letting his emotions get the better of him. Being escorted back to the hospital, Ichigo thought of maybe calling Byakuya, but then refused that idea, he would protect Rukia himself, he just needed to break free from these people who wouldn't listen to him, whoever had attacked him wasn't Rukia.

**() ()**

**(' X ')**

"Have we confirmed a DNA match, from the hair sample found on Ichigo Kurosaki, to be Rukia Kuchiki's?" a deep masculine voice asked, seated in a hidden room of the hospital floors.

"Although there are sufficient samples of Kuchiki's presence near Kurosaki, the hair sample... only is a 25% match to Kuchiki" the males subordinate replied handing him the results to the DNA test. "Shouldn't we ask for the release of Rukia Kuchiki, we cannot lock her up when there is no proof behind her and we are receiving even more hassle with Abarai providing an alibi... Kaname sama?"

"No... I do not wish to allow potential criminals loose, what form of justice will that provide? Tell me, if the sample did not completely match Rukia Kuchiki's then who does it belong to?"

**_Shin'ōchikadaikangoku- _Central great underground prison**

**Thanks for reviewing/ adding/ following**

**JustGrace13**

**Lalala543**

**ichigo urahara Shihoin**

**dracul (Guest)**

**nand (Guest)**

**KyouyaxCloud**

**Luvvvy**

**and to those who managed to reach the end of the page XD**


	30. Lets meet again in the next life

**Had a little trouble writing some of this chapter among other things, so guess I'll just have to extend this chapter some more … which I have... so here it is XD.**

**BLEACH= Tite Kubo's, not mine...**

The loud chirping sounded throughout the isolated dark and damp room of the underground central prison, the same cell Rukia had woken up to. Flinching slightly towards the bright light eliminated from the small window, the same window the little sparrow which was now jumping around her cell had flown through. The prison security guards had finished checking on her by now, after noticing she barely moved from her seated position near the cells bars, of which that orange haired boy was dragged away from.

"She looked just like me?" Rukia's dull eyes gazed down at the little sparrow, watching as the naturally shy creature bathed itself happily in a small bowl of water by her side. No matter what, Rukia couldn't shake those words Ichigo muttered away from her mind. What did it mean? Surely it must all just be a coincidence, a person who looked just like her? Rukia didn't know of such a person, Rukia huffed slightly to herself, despite herself she couldn't help but smile slightly as the small sparrow fluffed himself up, before settling into her robe

******() ()**

******(' X ')**

"She looks just like me?" the female questioned, kneeling to the male before her, she had donned a black robe to hide her face. She felt it necessary for having killed all of the Kuchiki elders and that orange haired boy, that she should at least try and hide her identity. Then to her surprise, did she learn that someone else has been caught for her actions.

"Indeed, in fact as of now she takes your place in the underground central prison." the male smiled to himself, as if he was discussing everyday news. "Ichigo Kurosaki is still alive and so is Senbonzakura and Ashido... perhaps you do not hold a great enough desire to please me" the males smile turn cold instantly, leaning down slightly to cup her cheek, watching as her face suddenly paled, trying to turn her head as gasps of air escaped her mouth into a coughing fit.

"Please.. I.. will not fail you...not... not this time Sensei" she rasped throughout her fit, grasping a hold of his arm in desperation. She lent her head upon the males knee, upon feeling the fathers like embrace, not noticing the less than fatherly grin on his face.

"No I know you won't, take care of her. This will be my final request of you" the male pulled away from the woman, standing to his full height.

"What do you mean by final?" she questioned, still not able to look up into his eyes, her fit had all but reduced to her slight irregularity of breathing. But she received no reply, her saviour only walked away, shutting her out from him into the pouring rain.

Ignoring the slight burn to her throat, the female breathed deeply, leaning her head backwards to allow the chilling drops of precipitation to pelt her body. The icy rain brought goosebumps all over her body, but soothed her burning throat and dulled her senses slightly. Hearing the grass crunch below her feet, the woman turned slightly to view the tall white tower in the distance, such a grand structure could only belong to the ___shin'ōchikadaikangoku._ Straitening herself upwards, she slowly dragged herself through the grassland briefly noticing a small feathery creature flee from a tree nearby.

"Naze?..."

********()/ ()**

********( =x=)**

"I can't believe that not even my own family believes in me!... believes in Rukia! After all she's done for this family..." Ichigo shouted out loud, directing his anger only towards himself, no matter how it looked, he was blaming himself.

"Calm down all right! Look, okay we'll figure out a way to get Kuchiki-san out" Karin tried to reason, although she couldn't help but feel the guilt weighing down on her chest. Did Rukia really attack her brother? Before she would have laughed at the thought, but then again enemies tend to show up in the most unexpected places.

"Stop! Do you think storming over there, whilst still injured will help you? Will help Rukia?" Ichigo was just about to protest once more, until he felt his fathers hand on his shoulder. Ichigo sighed to himself, not wanting hear another one of his family's disagreements.

"C'mon son, lets go get her!" Ichigo blinked in surprise, to see his father lead him towards the door, Ichigo only nodded in agreement and ran to join his father in the car

******() () *****

******(('x ') )****

******..)/…)/******

"Hey, just what the hell do you think your doing you lowlife scum, unhand me!" the loud voice of Renji startled the slumbering sparrow, which quickly fled from the warmth of Rukia's pure white robe and out into the bitter cold. Slightly startled to hear Renji's outburst, Rukia threw her head behind her to see three men almost dragging Renji up the narrow stone steps and towards her cell. This would of had to have been the first time she had seen him since they both were brought in together.

"Here take him, God, he wouldn't shut up about you for 3 seconds! Hopefully you two will talk.. or stab each other to death, put us out of our misery" one of the men growled, slamming the door shut. Rukia didn't much appreciate the grip one of them had on her shoulder, whilst they made sure she didn't escape, as they threw him in, considering it was Renji the one who was acting like a fool.

"Hey Rukia!" Renji smiled cheekily, still lying on top of her lap, still not attempting to move after landing on her when the guards chucked him in.

"Baka!" Rukia quickly pushed his head from her lap.

"Well its good to see you too!" Renji replied with sarcasm, picking himself up from the floor, to seat himself beside Rukia "Look if you're worried don't be, your brother will sort all of this out... once he finds out that is" Rukia glanced at her friend beside her almost rolling her eyes, off course her nii-sama would find out, there were news reporters, who wouldn't find out? Rukia was beginning to miss that little sparrow... well, at least that bird was free.

********()/ ()**

********( =x=)**

"Wait Ichigo! Hold up!" Isshin cried out in vane, as he leapt out the car door. The fear he felt for his son, far overcome the need to hold onto materialistic items. "Get in the car Ichigo! Are you trying to kill yourself?" he cried, finally grasping a hold of his sons shoulder firmly.

"What would you do if it was mother?" Ichigo swung around to face his father, not attempting to hide the tears in his eyes. What had got him to freak out so much? sure he was under stress to free Rukia, but did that explain why he would leap out of a car, in the middle on a large traffic jam? Was it that call he received earlier? His son had received a call earlier while he was driving, his face had turned unnaturally pale, who was on that phone? "I have a bad feeling about this!" Ichigo yelled, yanking his hand free once more, narrowly missing an oncoming truck, whilst ignoring the cursing and honking of the driver. A fool they called him, maybe he was a fool, but a failure of a man he would be if he hadn't heeded that callers words, no matter how foolish it sounded. That man, who was he? How did he know his name and phone number? But most importantly what did he mean when he said 'that girl will die by her own hands'? Normally he would have ignored such ludicrous statements, whoever this male was, he had never met him before and yet he wanted to rip the guys throat out.

Running, running as fast as his feet could carry him, not waiting to see if his father had followed him, even if he was alone he would still run.

"Ichiiigoooooooo! Trying to outrun your old man huh?" Isshin waved rapidly in the air, putting forth a burst of speed, quickly sprinting past Ichigo to his surprise. Ichigo in turn hastened his pace, the central underground prison was now in sight... well the entrance was, the tower itself could be seen miles away. Seeing this gave Ichigo the boost of adrenaline he needed, feeling his feet splash into the mud filled puddles, dirt spraying all over his face, the puffs of condensation clouding his vision slightly... This feeling, it was the feeling of being free, something Rukia was not. This was it, this was his chance to prove himself at least the slightest bit worthy for her.

"I swear it, on my soul, I will protect you Rukia" Ichigo pledged to himself, halting briefly to look at the barley visible window high up in the tower, wondering if she was looking too. Glancing briefly behind him, he noticed his father just about catching up to him. All of that boasting earlier only led to a bad stitch and a bruised ego, Ichigo quickly ran inside.

"Let her go! Let Kuchiki Rukia go, she's innocent!" Ichigo slammed his hands down on the front desk, glancing inside the office, but the room was empty. The fresh cup of coffee indicated that someone had left here not long ago, even so... someone was supposed to be here 24/7, what the hell was going on in this place?

"Ichigo, the back door" Ichigo turned to see his dad, opening the door that led to the grand tower.

******() () *****

******(('x ') )****

******..)/…)/******

"Man I'm hungry, can you believe they haven't gave me anything, since yesterday morning. Speaking of which Rukia you look thin, have you lost weight?" Renji observed his friend, she hadn't been rather talkative, not since they were thrown in here how many days ago.

"I've had worse... but you know that don't you, Renji?" Renji sighed to himself, those were days he'd rather forget. No person should have to go through what he Rukia and even Shirayuki had been through. Rukia had been through a lot more than him, he knew Rukia could handle being locked up, but she shouldn't have to, he'd had enough.

"Finally!" Renji huffed urging his numb legs to stand, the distinct noise of footsteps could be heard not far below. You could lose track of time in these cells, only noticing as day turned to night, night to day, an endless repetitive cycle, never ending. "Hey, what are you numbskull's doing down there, are you gonna let us out or not?" he cried, sticking what little of his face that he could through the cars, gripping each bar beside him. The footsteps stopped briefly, before seemingly speeding up the stairs and soon enough a shadow of a figure replied.

"Baaaka... are you even listening to me?" Renji crouched slightly trying to see the face of the person he stood before. Jingling could instantly be heard as the figure suddenly produced a bundle of keys unlocking the cell door, Renji just silently backed away, surprised to see the cell door open. Rukia as well glanced upwards, after hearing the screech of the rusty cell door being open.

"Kuchiki you're free to go" the male informed, motioning towards the door.

"Hey what about me?" Renji yelled, moving too close for the males comfort, who shoved him backwards only slightly due to his size.

"You'll have to remain here for a while, Kuchiki is innocent, but what about you? May I not have to remind you of your foolish actions towards my subordinates" the male barked out, watching as Renji growled at him, before glancing towards the other prisoner.

"Rukia, go!" was Renji's simple request.

"Renji?" Rukia who was now on her feet, slowly gripped his sleeve, not wanting to leave her friend behind.

"Go on Rukia, you don't belong here" without hesitating he pushed her gently through the door, shutting himself back in before she could get back, there was no other way to get her to leave anyway.

"Renji you fool... if it wasn't for me then you would have-"

"That's enough Rukia, this isn't your fault and you know it" Renji cut her off, Rukia refused to look at him, sighing softly to himself, Renji smiled to himself, she hasn't changed one bit.

The blood-curling scream of the male drew the attention of the two towards the tumbling body, crumbling down the steps at unnatural angles. What had happened? In the short time they had been talking had a hooded figure appeared before them, slightly out of breathe, but still there. Blood oozed off the pair of knifes she wielded, staining the stone floor.

"Naze?.." the figure questioned repeatedly, robe dripping with water and blood revealed a small womanly form, eyes set on Rukia.

"Rukia, run!" Renji yelled out, trying desperately to reopen the door, which he had locked himself into. Watching desperately as the figure starting speeding towards Rukia, who quickly leapt up a few steps of the tower to dodge the incoming blow, the figure backed up slightly to strike once more, only to be stopped by Renji, who yanked her arm towards the cell managing to knock one of the knives into the cell. The figure quickly yanked her hand out of the way, glancing only briefly towards Renji, before heading towards Rukia once more.

Noticing it was her the woman was after, Rukia started running up the tower, leading the woman away from Renji.

"What do you want?" Rukia shouted, huffing slightly as she dropped her body downwards, narrowly missing the sharp edge of the blade, which implanted itself into the wall shallowly. Logically she should be trying to get out of the building and not further in, but the tower was too narrow for much movement, she needed to get out into the open, or at least hope that the woman ran out of breath before she did.

Rukia couldn't help but worry for her friends sake, her name resounded throughout the halls, becoming quieter and quieter the more she ran. Pushing forward Rukia ignored the 'do not enter' tape, mealy ripping through it and carrying on, what else could she do at this point?

"Naze?" the female shouted again, this time more loudly, this time managing to grasp a hold of Rukia's robe slamming her into and nearly through the wall. Rukia readied herself, preparing herself to intercept the blade aiming for her throat. The blade now inches away suddenly stopped its assent, Rukia watching in shock as the woman leant down coughing harshly, feeling instantly as the wall she was forced against give way, causing her to fall. Rain now pelted her face, as Rukia looked up in horror to see herself partially hanging out of the tower. How far had she ran, it felt as if she was above the clouds. Taking in the sight before her, it seemed as if she would soon run out of places to run, judging from the gaping hole at the top of the tower.

Wiping the blood from her chin, the hooded figure straighten herself up, glaring down at Rukia

"Why do you look like me?" the figure shouted, slamming her weapon-less hand around Rukia's neck, before she had a chance to recover. Rukia could only stare in shock, as the wind blew the woman's hood off, leaving her face bare to see an almost identical reflection of herself.

"Who are you?" Rukia questioned back, this woman why did she look like her? However fate would not let her question this for long, as the added weight made the unstable ledge she lay on collapse, causing them both to hurtle outside. Rukia couldn't breathe, she was falling, the whole building was crumpling, this wasn't the feeling of freedom she had expected. Renji was still in the tower, what about him? The feeling of falling suddenly stopped suddenly, feeling her back slam against something hard, crumbling shards of debris pelted her body, she heard a loud crash beside her before blacking out.

********()/ ()**

********( =x=)**

He could feel it something was wrong, terribly wrong... this smell, he's smelt it before, all he could smell was blood. Ichigo held his breath tightly, not wanting to inhale the scent of the bloodied bodies of the body guards laying on the towers bottom floor. He dread to think, of what these men had seen in their last seconds, who had done this? Ichigo instantly remembered that text he had seen earlier, was it her? Ichigo didn't stop to think about it, he had to find Rukia. As Ichigo had gotten further and further up the tower, he could hear the familiar voice of Renji calling Rukia's name, his panic only greatening feeling the towers walls shake.

"Renji" Ichigo yelled, running past a fallen guard, turning to face Renji's cell.

"Rukia, she's up there..." not stopping to hear the rest of what Renji had to say, Ichigo continued up the steps, 'she's up there' that's all that he needed to hear. He had to hurry this building was crumbling apart, his dad was sure to free Renji, he'd be fine, he just needed to get to Rukia. Wincing as sweat streamed down into his eyes, Ichigo leapt and threw his body higher and higher, the footing now was very unstable or missing altogether, he nearly fell numerous times stumbling up each hurdle along the way. Clutching his chest, he felt out of breathe, his breathlessness wasn't from all of the running however, he couldn't find her, this was as far as he could go, all that was left was the gaping hole left in the wall.

******() () *****

******(('x ') )****

******..)/…)/******

Rukia groaned to herself, tilting her body over so that she was lying on her stomach with her arms propping her body up. Coughing violently over the debris that lay scattered all around her and on top of her. It was then that she noticed a large chunk of concrete crushing her arm, it wasn't that large that it would provide a huge effort to break out of, but it would certainly cause damage. The large chunk must have belonged to a prisoners floor some time ago, due to the metal bars connected loosely from it, assuming it was once that of a cell bar. She tried dazzlingly to figure out where she was, the dust had yet to disappear and her head was whirling, where was she? Movement caught her attention suddenly, as yet more coughing echoed the area which she lay. That's right, that woman had caused them both to fall, how had such a fall not have killed them? Taking her gaze from the woman she slowly gazed up towards the sky, the top of the tower was still in sight. Bringing her attention back towards the flooring she lay on, she could only assume she lay on the bridge leading to the top half of the prison.

"Why are you still here?" the woman coughed rising to her feet, one of her eyes were sealed shut and she was hunched slightly over, gasping for breath. Rukia struggled to remove the heavy boulder from her arm, gasping in pain, as each nudge caused her arm agony.

"I don't understand... tell me why do you try to replace me?" the woman edged closer, clutching a hold of the knife desperately. Rukia was at a loss, replace her? Her mind went blank...

**() ()***********************************(Y)**

**('x')***********************************************(..)**

**************************flashback ********(")(")**

Rukia clutched ahold of her brothers hand, he had become deathly sick a few months ago and Rukia thought she would lose him. But here he was recovering, acting as if he wasn't on his deathbed so many nights ago. Rukia felt as if this was the first time he had opened up to her as a sister and soon it would be his change of attitude altogether that would lead him to the 7th espada.

"Rukia there is something I need to tell you.." Rukia was snapped out of her thoughts, hearing her brother speak in such a quiet tone, she couldn't remember a time when he had spoke to her as such. Seeing that he had gotten her attention, Byakuya continued, he told her of a story long ago, how he and his wife came to be; He told her of how this woman was looking for someone very important to her... and how she died suddenly, tragically stricken from life due to a disease, that couldn't be cured. Rukia grieved for her brother and his lost love, gazing silently at her brothers hand who held hers. Rukia had heard of Byakuya's wife before from the servants in the household, they told her of how his late wife was the spitting image of herself, how her appearance made Byakuya instantly take a liking to her and took her in as his sister.

And the name of that woman was...

******() () *****

******(('x ') )****

******..)/…)/******

Quickly yanking one of the broken cell bars, with the hand that wasn't currently trapped, Rukia deflected the incoming strike of a blade. The woman growled at her, trying to push towards whilst glaring at her with her one good eye, there was so much hate reflecting from her gaze, it was scary to see such a thing. Blood oozed from a wound she had on her side, due to the strain on the blade she held in her hand, he feet scraped against the shattered ruins and the sweat on her brow stung her eye. Gathering her strength, Rukia kicked her away and heaved her arm free, which hung loosely to her side. The woman hurled herself at Rukia, blade meeting bar in a frenzy of swings, Rukia was at a slight disadvantage only being able to use one hand, but every now again the woman would freeze momentarily to wheeze as if out of breath.

"...Hisana?" Rukia questioned the next time there weapons met, shock met the woman's face, who backed away quickly.

"How do you know me?" the woman shouted almost as if in a frenzy. Rukia could only stare in shock, this was Hisana? But Byakuya had told her she died many years ago... it didn't make any sense.

"Byakuya... he's been grieving over you... what are you doing here, you should be with him" Rukia yelled, she was alive all along, from what everyone had told her they had been so happy, so why was she here standing with a crazed look on her face?

"Byakuya? I know not of such a man, the only one who has been there for me all this time was my master. For him... I'd do anything, he was there when I was all alone, he who took in the lonely street rat who had no memory at all of her past. He who wanted to protect me from people like you ..."

"Yes, that's what I wanted you to think" the masculine voice of her 'master' sounded. Hisana spun quickly, wanting to run to her master, who now stood at the doorway of the other side of the bridge.

"Aizen-sama!" Hisana cried, but he just ignored her. The kind smile of the brown haired male failed to reach her, only the dull look of indifference.

"The human brain, such a fascinating instrument, yet flawed in many ways. You who had called yourself a lover to Kuchiki Byakuya, dying from a terminal illness, how easy it was to manipulate, to transfer your thoughts into something more useful" Aizen smiled casually, rubbing his hand through his wavy hair, adjusting his glasses.

"Sensei... what are you saying?" Hisana cried, dropping the knife she once held, which clattered onto the floor before falling off the bridge disappearing from sight.

"How else do you think you survived so long? the serum I gave to you the day before you were pronounced dead was what caused your memory loss. The Kuchiki elders told Byakuya you were in fact dead, the clan couldn't deal with having a missing member now can it? Of course at the time you were unconscious, due to the effects of the drug coursing through your system, it would only require for me to quickly remove you from sight."

"Why? Why would you do that?" this time it was Rukia who yelled out.

"Hmm because Kuchiki Rukia... I was curious, curious to see whether or not Hisana could kill her own sister" anger overtook Rukia, he would try to use a living person as an experiment for his sick games, no one has any right to do such a thing.

Cold, that's all Hisana could feel... everything she thought... everything she was, was it all a lie? A mighty torrent of shivers erupted her body... this woman was her sister? How could she do something as awful as to try and kill her own sister? She felt as if she couldn't breathe at all, she really couldn't breathe at all she thought crashing down to her knees in a huge fit.

"Ah yes I almost forgot, sad to say I never did find a cure to your disease after all Hisana san, I estimated the time of your departure from this world to around this hour or so... I'd say that serum has just about ran out" Aizen watched in amusement as her sister ran to comfort her. Not only a few minutes ago were these two locked in combat, how weak the human heart really is for a sibling to show mercy to one another. It would be truly sad to see his puppet go, but everything must meet its end, unfortunately he couldn't say the same for the Kuchiki and Kurosaki family, those two had made his subjects failures and dull ones at that. It was fun though, every single mind he corroded to his will were amusing to say the least, even if he died, someone would be there to replace him...

Charging forth, a maniac like smile onto his face, no one could stand against him, no one. This world was like a chess board and he was the king. The adding weight to the bridge, caused the ground to rumble telling the two sisters the footing would not hold out for much longer. Rukia breathed heavily as her vision blurred, her wounds were catching up on her and she didn't have the strength to carry herself away from that man, never mind her sister who was still coughing violently and from the sounds of it getting worse. She had not uttered a word since she collapsed, staring blankly onto the floor, she had murdered in cold blood all of those innocent people, what had she done? A severe pain shot into her head, causing her to clutch it tightly, memories of a man with long black hair, stunning soft grey eyes and a smile he only showed to her, came rushing into her thoughts. Then her baby sister who she had abandoned so many years ago, how she tried with all her might to find her and how she failed to look after her only sister. 'Byakuya sama... you really did find her' she thought, feeling the warmth of her sisters support holding her body up. She didn't deserve this, she deserved to die right alongside that monster. Still spluttering out gasps of breath, she wiped away the blood from her mouth, she had to protect her sister. Readying herself, she knew it was impossible to stop such a man, even had she not been in the state she was in now, Hisana took one last look at her sister, who appeared to be dropping in and out of consciousness.

"I'll take care of you.."

"Now you hang in there Rukia ya hear, don't fall asleep" came a loud masculine voice behind her, she felt the strong reassuring grip of Ichigo Kurosaki on her shoulders, but his gaze was directed towards her sister.

"Baka" Rukia smiled through her pain, it was very much like Ichigo to come in so brashly like this, to try and hide his emotions away from her. She watched as best as she could as Ichigo charged at the crazed man, light vs dark, ying vs yang, she couldn't really see what was going on, she lost consciousness numerous times. Reaching out her hand slightly towards Ichigo, she didn't want him to go, she slightly felt her sister grasp ahold of her hand in reassurance. This man, he was the reason behind everything, the devil behind all the sorrow she, Ichigo, Masaki... everyone endured. But most of all her sister, she had a happy life... she laughed and enjoyed her life with Byakuya... such eyes she held now, it was something she'd rather forget**.**

********()/ ()**

********( =x=)**

"Aizen!" Ichigo yelled, throwing his fist back, punch after punch, wanting so badly to wipe that smile off his face.

"I congratulate you Ichigo Kurosaki, you were able to identify Kuchiki Rukia out of those women... but unfortunately, you were the most boring one out of them all" Aizen smirked, a purple gleam reflected from his eye.

"Don't even say her name again, you have no right" Ichigo yelled, swinging his fist once more, tears streaming from his eyes, why didn't he just disappear. A clear strike met Aizen's chest, a surrounding crack echoed as his rib gave way, Aizen went tumbling into the rail. The man still had the urge to smirk, glass from his lenses protruded from around and in his eyes, as he felt his weight shift when part of the bridge crumbled. His eyes remained always on Ichigo even as he plunged away from the building until he could see him no more

...

...

...

… even if I were to die, those who followed me will still live

….

… in death, I would become God

******() () *****()/ ()**

******(('x ') )***( =x=)**

**..)/…)/**********

The ground rumbled once more, Ichigo rushed over to Rukia hazily knowing the flooring would hold on for much longer. His mind was still in shock, that man he didn't care at all about life, not even his own, who could live such a life at all?

"Rukia!" Ichigo called reaching forward to take the small woman into his grasp, she must have hit her head among her other injuries. This woman who was with her didn't seem like a threat any more so he would trust Rukia to fill him in on this later. A loud crack resounded, causing Ichigo to stumble onto the floor as his left foot nearly went through the flooring. To his horror he noticed the ground beneath Rukia crumble, instantly collapsing, he grabbed hold of her waist and anchored himself into the floor, by digging his toes onto jutted out boulders nearby.

"Nee-san" Rukia cried, using her one arm to grip hold of her sister, who dangled dangerously in the air. Ichigo was surprised to hear his Rukia call out to the woman as her sister, hadn't she died a long time ago? Grunting Ichigo readjusted his grip onto Rukia, the extra weight of her sister was causing him some difficulty. Smiling softly despite the tears in her eyes, Hisana felt that she couldn't have had a better sister in the whole world. More chunks of debris crumbled around her, this Ichigo Kurosaki must be something else, it seems her sister was able to lead a normal life despite what she had put her sister through. She could feel her sisters grip weakening gradually. Maybe in the next life would she be blessed with having Rukia as a sister once more, would she fall in love with Byakuya over again? Would she be free of this disease that was slowing her heart at this very moment?And this boy, would he be the one to tear Rukia out of the darkness? Maybe...

Darkness was overcoming her...

******?********()()?**

**?(' x ')?**

"Nee san, wake up" the ebony haired woman, groaned to herself, where was she? "Ah you're awake, would want you sleeping on such a lovely day" Rukia smiled brightly, sliding open one of the back doors to let the breeze flow in.

"Ah sister, you're blinding me" Hisana winced covering her eyes, the sun was blinding her.

"Oops sorry" Rukia bashfully looked away standing in front of where the sun rays were shining through her sisters room, to block out the light slightly. Glancing around herself did Hisana notice the huge king size blankets surrounding her, the crisps sheets beside her was slightly warm still and a soothing masculine scent invaded her nose.

"Where is Byakuya sama?" she questioned her younger sister, who was playing with a few fallen sakura blossoms which got caught in her hair.

"Hmm oh he's already up, he asked for me to wake you up in a few hours, him and Ichigo are up to something top secret" Rukia pouted slightly, Hisana laughed at her sister knowing she was curious to know what the two were up to. Coughing slightly Hisana rose to her feet, advancing towards Rukia and practically collapsing into her.

"Hey are you okay nee san? Rukia asked grasping a hold of her sister in her arms.

"I'm fine Unohana said I just had the flu, it would be gone within a few days completely" Hisana smiled as she gave her sister a huge bear hug, causing her sister to fall onto the floor with her. Laughter surrounded throughout the Kuchiki household, the Kuchiki elders huffed slightly at the two woman's antics before moving on. Sprawling onto her back Hisana propped herself up with her elbow to face her sister who smiled back at her. Reaching forth her other hand did she grip hold of her sisters in a tight grasp. She watched gently as her sister closed her eyes as if she was about to fall asleep as she whispered stories about the bond the two sisters share and how that bond will never break, even in death. Smiling gently Byakuya would not be very happy to know they both had fallen asleep again, she breathed gently closing her eyes.

******()()**

******(' x ')**

**…**

******..**

******.**

'Lets meet again, in the next life'

She fell...

* * *

******Naze- why**

******Baka- idiot**

******Thanks to those who added to favourites/ followed/ reviewed**

******amwick**

******rose miyuki**

******DaKingOfHearts**

******mp2010**

******Darkkiss15 – Yeah sorry I took so long argh, didn't know it would be so difficult. I had a lot of line breaks in the chapter I think lol, hope the extended chapter helps^^.**

******EvelinChan**

******Kody814**

******And thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
